Nuestra nueva aventura
by Aire2409
Summary: Una nueva aventura por vivir, una nueva batalla por pelear, nuevos amigos por conocer, nuevos enemigos por enfrentar y derrotar... Denle una oportunidad a esta historia. Sak/Sha, Eri/OC, Mei/OC, Tom/OC, Tou/Kah, Yuk/Nak, Yue/Rub...Saludos.
1. Reencuentro

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO**

En la oscuridad de la noche, en el interior de una gran casa tres imponentes y misteriosas figuras se ocultan en la oscuridad.

Sentado en el enorme sillón de la sala se encontraba el hombre, alto, delgado, con bellos y cortos cabellos negros reposaban en el cristal de sus lentes, dándole el aspecto misterioso y atractivo que siempre le había acompañado, a su costado, se encontraba una preciosa mujer de cabellos y ojos rojizos, que abría y cerraba dependiendo de las indicaciones de su amo, el hombre a su costado, lo increíble y sorprendente en su aspecto, además de sus finas y bellas facciones, eran el par de hermosas alas rojas que reposaban en su espalda, dándole el aspecto de una criatura mítica y bella. La tercera figura correspondía un precioso felino de color negro, con grandes ojos verdes dignos de un gran gato, con sus preciosas y resplandecientes alas verde menta, y la sorprendente capacidad de hablar y entender, así como leer, el idioma de los humanos.

-Eriol ¿por qué hemos regresado a Tomoeda?- preguntó la chica.

Pero el muchacho permaneció inmóvil sin contestar a la pregunta, incorporándose y encaminándose a la ventana, donde observo el precioso manto estelar que titilaba en la inmensidad del cielo.

-Ruby Moon tiene razón –habló el chita -¿por qué usted no nos ha querido decir nada desde que salimos de Inglaterra?, se que tendrá sus razones, siempre las tiene, aunque esta sea un poco rara y misteriosa aun para nosotros, sus guardianes, sus creaciones-

Habían pasado 8 años desde que las cartas Clow se habían transformado en cartas Sakura, Eriol después de la transformación de las cartas regreso a Inglaterra, su casa fue demolida para construir un parque de diversiones, por esto solo regresaba a Tomoeda en vacaciones de verano para convivir con sus amigos, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling.

Para ello construyó una casa idéntica a la anterior, igual a aquella en la que vivió tanto como Clow y Eriol, se ubicaba cerca del parque del rey pingüino, solo la habitaban en vacaciones de verano.

Pero ese año se decidió por regresar durante el periodo escolar, así que para estar en Tomoeda pidió traslado a la preparatoria Seijo en donde cursaría el tercer grado al lado de sus amigos.

Todo fue tan rápido, inesperado y precipitado que aún era desconocido por los card captors y el motivo de esta rápida salida de Inglaterra incluso era un misterio para los guardianes.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

"Ring", "Ring", "Ring", "Ring"

El despertador parecía estar resuelto a sonar tan fuerte como para despertar a media colonia.

-¡Ah!, ¡no!, ya es tarde-

Sakura se levantó de la cama tan asustada que por poco se cae, rápidamente se vistió y peinó el cabello, claro y corto.

– Kero, quítate de arriba de mi saco, Kero, Kero, que no me escuchaste o que, ¿qué te pasa que estas ido?-

El pequeño guardián logró salir del transe en el que se encontraba al ver la cara de preocupación que su tierna dueña tenia, sonrió y voló.

–No Sakura no pasa nada, lo siento solo estaba pensando en algo, pero no tiene mucha importancia- agregó logrando suavizar el semblante de su ama -pero mira la chamaca aunque hayas crecido aun sigues llegando tarde a tus clases y eso que es inicio de curso-.

-¡Kero!- gritó enojada.

El pequeño muñeco comenzó a reír –vamos, vamos, no te enojes y baja que tienes que desayunar pronto, sino ahora si que te van a regañar en la clase por llegar tarde-

-Hum, bueno tienes razón, ya me voy, - le regaló un tierno beso en la frente -cuídate, y recuerda que mi papá no llegara temprano del museo de arqueología así que espero que la casa este aseada, recuerda la ultima vez se enojo mucho contigo Kero-

-Si ya sé que tu papá se molesto mucho, creo que saco la parte intolerante de Clow cuando se dividió en él y Eriol-

-¡Kero!-

-Vamos, ya vete – el guardián prácticamente sacó a Sakura del cuarto -no te preocupes dejare todo impecable, pero sabes Sakura yo creo que tu hermano Toya también lo heredo.-

-¡Kero!-

Sakura bajo las escaleras orgullosa de su nuevo y bello uniforme y su precioso maletín que su hermano Touya le regalara, se encontraba tan emocionada y nerviosa por la idea de ingresar a la preparatoria que cuando menos pensó se encontró con la figura de su hermano y padre que la esperaban a comer.

-Ya era hora monstruo, ¿piensas llegar tarde de nuevo, no te bastaron la primaria y secundaria?, ¿acaso quieres imponer un record, o qué?-

- Hermano- agregó pisándole un pie.

-Monstruo eres un monstruo- decía dándole suaves masajes a su herido pie.

Touya acababa de terminar su carrera, medicina, hoy se encontraba trabajando en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, aunque era un hombre de 25 años aun no contraía nupcias, por lo que era el doctor mas apuesto, soltero y asediado de todo los doctores del hospital, sin embargo el nunca salio con ninguna chica, el todavía se encontraba enamorado de la profesora Mitsuki, quien se había mudado a Tomoeda hasta hace casi un año y se encontraba en planes de trabajar de planta en la primaria en la cual habían cursado Sakura y los demás, Touya la estaba visitando en el templo, sin embargo, todavía no se lo contaba a nadie, claro, solo a Yukito. Touya ya había recuperado sus poderes mágicos, por mucho tiempo pensó que no volverían pero ya hacía tiempo que todo había vuelto a ser normal para su vida.

-Papá, la comida ya está servida, ven- dijo la ya no tan pequeña Sakura.

Pero juntó el entrecejo al ver como su padre observaba muy pensativo el cielo a través de la ventana.

- Papá, papá, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó la flor de cerezo.

-Si ya voy- Fujitaka dio media vuelta y sonrió.

Después de tanto trabajo, empeño y pasión en su trabajo logró ser el director del museo de arqueología, y aunque siempre estaba ocupado, nunca descuidaba a sus hijos.

–Sakura, ¿por qué Kerberos no bajo a comer con nosotros?-

-Creo que aun te tiene miedo papá –sonrió- primero limpiará el cuarto y después desayunará- dijo mirándolo de una manera muy divertida.

Fujitaka suspiró -no pensé que se lo tomara tan en serio solo le llame la atención porque no recogió la basura de las frituras y tampoco guardo el video juego –tomó el tenedor- solo le pedí que fuera un poco más ordenado con sus cosas-

-Esa bola de pelos solo vive para sus video juegos, -agregó Touya saboreando el pedazo de durazno -ya lo saben Sakura y tu papá, nose porque te sorprende, apuesto a que en estos momentos se encuentra jugando- Touya tomó el vaso y sorbió el ultimo trago de jugo de toronja para acabar de desayunar.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&

- ¡Achu!- estornudó- de seguro están hablando del fantástico guardián de ojos dorados y de su enorme poder- sus pequeños ojos brillaron tomando pose de guerrero en batalla.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&

-Hermano- protestó.

-Bueno, bueno, no peleen por eso, Sakura apresúrate que tienes que llegar a tiempo y tu también Touya, vamos, vamos, -los apresuró tomando su propio maletín -yo también ya me voy al museo, Kerberos, Kerberos-

-Sí, ¿qué quieres Clow?- bajó las escaleras volando.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, dime Fujitaka- acaricio al guardián y después agrego -ya nos vamos, cuida la casa, regresare tarde hoy, así que te encargo a Sakura, ah, por cierto, disculpa si fui muy duro contigo la otra noche, no fue mi intención molestarte solo quiero que seas mas ordenado-

Kero asintió, Fujitaka sonrió, Touya y Sakura se encontraban en la puerta, discutiendo como siempre, salieron de casa, una vez sólo, Kero sonrió y después de comer se dispuso a ordenar todo.

-Buenos días Sakura-.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-.

La dulce Tomoyo era en verdad hermosa, los años habían acentuado la belleza y elegancia que le caracterizaba de pequeña, ahora convertida en una joven preciosa y muy asediada, pero los intentos de tantos pretendientes eran en vano, ya tenía novio.

Sus ojos azules, hermosos en verdad, mostraban una tranquilidad increíble, capaz de pacificar al más rudo de todos y su sonrisa era tan dulce que reflejaba una armonía solo comparable con su gentileza.

Por su parte la distraída de su amiga Sakura seguía siendo una importante persona, preciosa , hermosa y aún con ese dejo de inocencia e ingenuidad de siempre, aún le encantaba verla y todavía conservaba esa manía de video grabarla (por cierto ahora también lo hacia con los demás CCP) aunque muy a su pesar ya no usaba sus trajes de batalla.

Por eso era que añoraba el verano, sólo en verano, cuando todos se reunían y practicaban magia juntos, era cuando Sakura volvía a usar sus trajes, además de que por otro lado el hermano de Meiling, y primo de Shaoran, Milong Li, vendría con ellos.

Milong Li era su novio.

Era un chico apuesto, tenía sus ojos semejantes a los de Meiling de color rojizo y su cabello era de color negro, y en cuanto a lo que su forma de ser lo requiere, Milong era todo lo contrario de Shaoran, se podría decir que Milong era Meiling pero en una versión masculina y pues era precisamente eso, ya que ambos además de ser hermanos ¡eran mellizos!, además de las diferencias obvias por ser de un sexo diferente solo había otro rasgo que los diferenciaba y era que él si usaba magia.

Cuando hace 5 años Meiling presentó a Milong a Sakura y a Tomoyo desde ese día ambos simpatizaron, y bueno, poco a poco se enamoraron hasta que sellaron su amor en la bella relación de noviazgo y camaradería que ambos compartián.

En cuanto a la fuerte Meiling ella ahora usaba el pelo en una cola alta, su cabello ya no era tan largo como en su infancia, pero seguía igual de negro y sedoso que siempre, también tenía su "Romeo", un chico de nombre Antón, de descendencia china e irlandés, era miembro de un clan de magia china que se encontraba relacionado con el clan Li.

Ambos clanes se encontraban entusiasmados con este noviazgo, porque sería de gran ayuda si establecieran lazos de parentesco, pero claro no había miembros más contentos que la propia Meiling y Antón.

Era guapo, fuerte, alto y algo robusto pero no gordo, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y su cabello de color rojo, un chico valiente y entregado a su labor, apasionado y encantador, solo un poco orgulloso y de fuerte carácter solo que con Meiling era diferente, solo ella podía convencerlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión, la amaba enormemente y seria capaz de dar la vida por esa chica que siempre que lo retaba a un duelo de pelea le ganaba.

De hecho era justo así como habían iniciado con su romance, Antón no podía creer que una "niña" le venciera en combate, estuvo observándola, retándola de todas las formas posibles y cuando menos pensó, simplemente el rojo de los ojos de la china ya lo tenían hechizado.

Sakura por su parte también había crecido tanto en tamaño como en poder mágico era una difícil rival a derrotar en un duelo de magia, nadie podía derrotarla excepto, claro esta, Eriol y muy difícilmente también Shaoran.

Aunque no era ya tan despistada como en la infancia, aun seguía llegando tarde a clase. Su cabello lo usaba de igual manera, corto, lo que la distinguía fácilmente de cualquier chica, una joven simplemente preciosa y "escandalosamente alegre", como decía Touya.

Sus ojos verdes contenían un brillo característico que se acentuaba cuando miraba a su amado Shaoran; delgada, solo un poco más baja que Tomoyo quien era la más alta de todas, ya que las demás, Meiling y Sakura, eran de igual estatura y las tres poseían una silueta que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

Shaoran era exactamente el mismo, tan guapo, tímido, amable y fuerte como siempre, se podría decir que no sufrió ningún cambio, excepto, como es de esperarse, solo su estatura había aumentado al igual que sus poderes y conocimientos mágicos.

Solo Eriol era un poco mas alto que él, ambos tenían muy buena condición física y ahora pertenecía al equipo de artes marciales de la preparatoria Seijo, esto debido a que Shaoran, Meiling y Milong cursaban el tercer grado en esta preparatoria, la cual tenía dos semanas iniciar ciclo.

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban muy contentas debido a la noticia de que el clan Li por fin les había permitido quedarse en Tomoeda a cursar la preparatoria.

-Terminaste la tarea Sakura-

-Si Tomoyo, estaba un poco complicada pero si la termine-

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus butacas, atrás de Sakura se sentaba Shaoran, y en la fila siguiente se sentaba Tomoyo detrás de ella se encontraba Milong mientras que Meiling estaba sentada justo delante de ella.

El profesor entró y les pidió que guardaran silencio.

-Bueno muchachos hoy les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo un señor de edad madura y regordeta figura, sacando a los jóvenes de sus conversaciones -mejor dicho doble sorpresa, tendrán nuevos compañeros, primero que nada les quiero pedir que se comporten adecuadamente con ellos, el día de hoy tendremos la fortuna de presentarles a uno de ellos -un apuesto y alto joven entró saludando con una tranquila y hermosa sonrisa a sus ahora compañeros de clase.

–Su nombre es Eriol Hirajizawa y según tengo entendido proviene de Inglaterra, sin embargo el ya a estado aquí en Tomoeda, -el profesor le miró de soslayo -eh escuchado que usted estudio parte del cuarto grado de primaria en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, ¿es verdad?-.

-Así es señor profesor Chan Lu- contestó con respetuosidad.

-Hum, en donde podría sentarte, a pero claro en la fila al lado de Kinomoto hay dos espacios libres puedes sentarte en el que quieras-.

-Sí, gracias señor-

El joven y apuesto ingles saludó a sus amigos y estos le respondieron con una sonrisa y una expresión de sorpresa y alegría.

-Profesor, usted dijo que serian dos, ¿entonces en donde está el otro compañero?- preguntó un chico de la clase de pequeños ojos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Todavía no estoy seguro si será chico o chica, pero creo que vendrá el lunes de la semana que entra, es un alumno del programa de intercambio que tiene la escuela-.

-Que emocionante- cuestionó una chica de anteojos y pelo castaño.

-Sí, es muy interesante Srita. Naoko, -el profesor comenzó a contarles los pocos detalles que sabía de su nuevo alumno- así que necesitan ser muy cordiales para que no se sienta triste por estar tan lejos de su país-

Todos asintieron, el profesor giró y anotó en el pizarrón.

-Bueno la clase de hoy trata de…-

El día paso y las clases terminaron, de regreso a casa los chicos conversaban.

Después de darle la bienvenida a Eriol le preguntaron que porque estaba ahí, él sólo contestó que por el momento no podía decirlo hasta su tiempo indicado.

Ese domingo organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa del ingles, una que nunca olvidarían y que iniciaba con los sucesos que esa nueva aventura les proporcionaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Si has leído hasta aquí agradezco enormemente el tiempo y atención que has invertido, de verdad muchas gracias.

Me siento muy nerviosa al regresar a los fics de Card Captors, en estos momentos soy más conocida (aunque no mucho) con los fics de Naruto con Kakashi y Sakura, pero aunque estoy súper nerviosa, también estoy muy contenta.

Esta historia, la cual espero actualizar rápidamente, ya la había subido desde hace tiempo, de hecho fue mi primer fic escrito y el primero que publique en FanFiction, pero, desafortunadamente, después de 15 episodios decidí borrarla, hoy me he dado a la tarea de editarla y re-subirla.

"Nuestra nueva aventura" fue planeada con Eriol como protagonista, pero decidí mdificarlo y prestarle más atención de la planeada a Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling, no sé si alguno de ustedes la habrá leído antes, de ser así pido disculpas, porque aunque eran pocos tenía sus seguidores y creo que fue un poco…hum…desconsiderado no tomar en cuenta en esa desición.

Espero y me den una nueva oportunidad, sé que es el clásico inicio y la clásica trama, por ello en parte tardé en subirla, pero es una historia que imagine hace muchos años, casi ya 9, y era la primera, jejeje, por ello, quiero subirla y compartirla, más que nada porque es muy importante para mí al ser la primera historia que plasme en mis libretas y con la que inicie esta aventura en esta grandiosa página.

Saludos, dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Los cuatro pilares

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 2: LOS CUATRO PILARES**

Este era el día con el que iniciaba su nueva aventura.

Subió al avión y observó a su familia como la despedía desde abajo agitando sus brazos, ella correspondió con un movimiento de su mano sonriendo, aunque la verdad se sentía un poco nerviosa y, porque no, también triste de dejar a su familia.

Iría a Tomoeda, una pequeña pero hermosa ciudad de Japón, seria la nueva alumna de intercambio, en las vacaciones de verano aceptó ser estudiante del nuevo programa de intercambio que por primera vez estaba ejerciéndose en la preparatoria a la que asistía.

Le dolía dejar a sus 3 únicas amigas, deseaba tanto que ellas fueran también, pero eso no era posible, tenía miedo de que no hiciera amigos en la escuela a la que iba a llegar como a usurpar un sitio.

Después de un suspiro se convenció que debía auto calmarse y que eso no pasaría que todo estaría bien, que tendría nuevos amigos, además iría a la tierra de él, él, lo extrañaba tanto, a veces pensaba que nunca había muerto, que todo era un mal sueño, estuvo a punto de llorar pero recordó su sonrisa y que no debía llorar porque debía de cumplir su promesa, en realidad solo por esa promesa es que había aceptado ir.

Cuando él aun vivía, le comentó que le gustaría regresar a Japón y que cuando regresara le regalaría fotografías de su lugar de nacimiento.

Después de su muerte, se olvido del deseo que él, Goku, tenia de regresar a Japón, por ello, cuando le ofrecieron y comentaron sobre ese programa de intercambio no dudo en aceptarlo.

-Qué bueno que me tocó cerca de una ventanilla- dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y observaba por la ventana del avión, le encantaba la idea de ver las nubes y de "volar". Allá en Japón le esperaba en un nuevo país, una nueva cultura, nuevos compañeros y un nuevo idioma.

Suspiró -solo espero que todo salga bien- sonrió.

&&&&/&&&&

Lunes en Tomoeda, los chicos de la preparatoria llegaron a la escuela, todos los alumnos del salón de Sakura se sentían muy emocionados, pues conocerían a su nuevo compañero de clases, un extranjero de un país lejano.

-¿Cómo será, será una chica o un guapo joven sin compromisos?- comentó una chica en la entrada del salón.

- Solo espero que éste aunque no tenga novia no sea como Hirajizawa- le contesto otra chica.

-Uuy, pero si Hirajizawa esta guapísimo y es muy agradable, además no tiene novia, solo se lleva con Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling Li, Milong Li y con el novio de Sakura, que creo que también se apellida Li- dijo sorprendida de las ocasiones que repitió la misma palabra.

-Si ya se, pero ya vez es muy serio y ni chance de conquistárselo, por cierto, ¿no te parece extraño que en este ciclo escolar tengamos tantos nuevos compañeros?-

-Si verdad, es muy extraño, primero esos, los Li de China, después Hirajizawa de Inglaterra y ahora este chico que esperamos, solo espero que este por lo menos si es hombre, hable y no sea como el novio de Sakura, o que si es tan simpático como los gemelos MM Li (Meiling, Milong) no tenga novia-

Un joven y apuesto profesor entró y los alumnos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-Bueno iniciemos la clase muchachos, la platica déjenla para la hora de descanso. El nuevo alumno vendrá más tarde, acaba de llegar ayer en la tarde y debe de estar cansada por el viaje, así que llegara después de la primera hora de descanso –dejó el maletín en el escritorio y comenzó a sacar el borrador -ayer la recibimos yo y algunos profesores en el aeropuerto, después de darle la bienvenida la llevamos al hotel donde se hospedara hasta que uno de ustedes le brinde posada.

-Escuchaste Tomoyo-dijo Sakura muy alegre- …esta cansada lo que quiere decir que es una chica, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Yo también Sakura- sonrió con una dulce mirada.

En la puerta del salón de clases se escuchó como tocaban y pedían permiso para entrar, el profesor se acerco a la puerta.

-_Me pregunto quién será, creo que ya están todos, hum, bueno_- abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica que ayer había recibido en el lobby del aeropuerto estaba ahí en la puerta del salón.

-Buenos días profesor Terada, lamento llegar tarde, supongo que no es nada bueno para mi primer día, discúlpeme si- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Buenos días,- saludó- no tienes porque disculparte, habíamos quedado que podías llegar después de la hora de descanso para que no te cansaras tanto, el viaje fue bastante largo, pero si ya estas aquí te presentare a tus nuevos compañeros –la dejó pasar- solo te pido algo- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Qué?-

-Que no te duermas en clase- dijo el profesor casi como una sonrisa.

-Lo intentare- sonrió.

Terada entró de nuevo al salón de clase y detrás la joven.

La chica que acaba de entrar tenia algo muy especial que acaparo rápidamente la mirada de los card captors, no solo fue su aspecto sino que había "algo" en ella que no podían dejar de observarla, sólo desviaron la mirada cuando ella "sintió" que la miraban, los card captors (Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran y Milong) se encontraron intercambiando miradas.

Sin saber porque Aurora no podía dejar de ver a ese grupo de jóvenes que tan afanosamente la observaban.

-Lo vez Tomoyo si es una chica como te dije- habló Sakura en voz baja.

-Muchachos, pongan atención ella es la nueva alumna, como ya sabemos es una alumna del programa de intercambio. Su nombre es Aurora Casares, viene desde muy lejos, del otro lado del pacifico, espero y sean amables y no la hagan arrepentirse de su llegada a Tomoeda.-

- Buenos días, hum, solo quiero decirles que espero llegar a ser una buena compañera y tal vez ser una amiga para ustedes.- dijo muy nerviosa.

Aurora era una joven de 18 años, delgada, no era muy alta, de hecho era muy bajita, usaba el cabello un poco mas debajo de la altura de sus hombros, suelto y con unos pequeños pasadores a los lados de su liso y castaño (casi negro) cabello, tenía grandes y expresivos ojos, muy brillantes de color café claro.

No traía uniforme, porque todavía no lo había adquirido, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de color azul marino.

Era algo tímida (para ciertas cosas) y en ocasiones demasiado ensimismada, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a salir de su "mundo" para ayudar a alguien, o solo para sonreír, cosa que a menudo hacia por la presencia y comentarios de sus amigas, solo que hoy ellas no estaban ahí para lograr mostrar a esa Aurora sonriente, le costaba mucho hablar por primera vez con alguien desconocido y aun mas entablar una amistad, pero una vez que tenia confianza podía ser alegre y lanzar sus comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos para reanimar y hacer entrar en razón a sus amigas.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos.

-Te sentaras en el cubículo de la penúltima fila delante de Hirajizawa, el también es nuevo aquí en la preparatoria- el ingles le mostró una amable sonrisa -en la hora de descanso quiero que unos voluntarios te acompañen para mostrarte las instalaciones de la escuela. Por el momento seguiremos con la clase de matemáticas, espero y no te atrases mucho-

Aurora prosiguió a sentarse y mientras lo hacia al pasar entre las dos ultimas filas se sintió un poco extraña y rara, tal vez era el hecho de que los jóvenes que se sentaban a su alrededor la miraban de una forma muy especial, como si fuera un objeto raro, como si tuviera "algo" que los molestaba e impresionara.

–_Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, después de todo muchos dicen que soy rara_- pensó.

La hora de descanso llego y dos compañeras se ofrecieron mostrarle la escuela.

En el área verde de la escuela se encontraban platicando los card captors.

-Te diste cuenta verdad Eriol- dijo el joven de pelo castaño, (todos ya se hablan de tu y por sus nombres).

- Te refieres a la chica nueva, claro que me di cuenta- dijo sonriente.

- Ella tiene poderes mágicos, ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura un poco emocionada.

- Si, ¿o que no te diste cuenta de su presencia?- preguntó Milong.

- Y no solo eso, es una energía muy peculiar- agrego el futuro líder del clan Li.

- ¿De verdad Milong, ella posee magia?-.

- Sí Meiling-

- Ahora entiendo porque ustedes la observaban de esa forma, solo que lograron intimidarla- Tomoyo acomodo su largo cabello en su espalda.

- Cambiando de tema, aun no entiendo porque Eriol nos pediste reunirnos. ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Sakura.

- Espera, pronto lo sabrás, quiero que todos estemos reunidos, pronto llegaran Nakuru, Spinel, Touya, Kerberos y Yukito-

Antes de que terminara de hablar los guardianes y Touya llegaron (Yukito cargando a Kero y Nakuru a Spinel).

- Clow, ¿por qué nos has citado?-

- Buen trabajo Nakuru y Spinel, me alegra que los hayan reunido, y Kerberos ya te he dicho que me llames Eriol-

- Espero que valga la pena, ya que no me agrada mucho "alguien" aquí presente- miró a Shaoran y le dirigió una mirada de esas que casi casi te matan.

Shaoran solo correspondió de igual manera, mientras Sakura solo sonreía nerviosamente mientras una gotita rodaba por su cabeza al sentir la tensión que aun había entre su novio y hermano.

- Eriol nosotros solo seguimos sus órdenes, pero sobre todo lo que nos trajo hasta aquí es el hecho de que usted nos prometió que hoy nos diría porque volvimos a Tomoeda- dijo el felino negro.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar- suspiró y acomodo los anteojos -cuando en vida pasada fui Clow Reed yo tenia dos amigos, una joven de nombre Alminra y un joven de nombre Linzut, ambos tenían grandes poderes mágicos, fuimos grandes amigos, hasta que el día en que cree las cartas Clow, -suspiró de nuevo- Linzut siempre fue un mago increíble, solo que tenia un defecto, el siempre quería ser el mejor de los tres-

-Era muy egoísta y alardeaba de ser el mejor mago del mundo, sin embargo yo nunca me preocupe por eso, nunca pensé que fuera tan ambicioso, por esto cuando cree las cartas Clow y a mis guardianes la envidia de Linzut se dio por manifiesto, fue tal su egocentrismo que decidió también crear otras cartas solo que cometió un grave error, las cartas Clow nacieron por el gran amor que yo sentía por el mundo, es decir, fueron el resultado de deseos de mi corazón e imaginación, fue por esto que yo las amaba, porque nacieron de mis sentimientos y al igual que los guardines llenaban mi vida y la de mi amiga…- su cara perdió su suave sonrisa tornándose en una línea triste y seria.

Shaoran dejo por un momento el duelo de miradas y pregunto - pero, ¿cuál fue el error que cometió Linzut?-

Eriol continúo con su relato.

-Linzut solo pensaba en ser el mejor así que quiso crear otras cartas, unas mas fuertes y superiores, al menos es era lo que decía, estas cartas fueron creadas a partir de los deseos de superioridad, egoísmo, rabia, envidia y porque no, odio, es decir, todo lo contrario de las cartas Clow, se podría decir que estas peligrosas cartas fueron una especie de espectro, y fue precisamente así como fueron llamados "espectros de cartas Clow" debido a que eran unas copias exactas de las cartas Clow, Linzut se sintió terriblemente herido al escuchar que pensaban que sus creaciones no eran mas que simples copias y espectros de mi creación, sintió que sus cartas y él no eran mas que una sombra de mi-

-A pesar de que Alminra y yo lo apoyamos y tratamos de ayudar se alejo de nuestra amistad y poco a poco fue llenando su corazón de odio y resentimiento hacia mi, sus poderes mágicos con el paso de los años crecieron y desafortunadamente el rencor lo dominó totalmente de tal manera que herró su magia y se volcó hacia el mundo de la oscuridad y sombras-

-Pasaron 5 años y no habíamos escuchado de él hasta que un día que apareció y me dijo que yo era más que un deprimente mago y que nos iba a demostrar a mi y a todo el mundo que no era mi sombra. Trate de hablar pero no lo logre, ni siquiera Alminra lo persuadió de lo que pensaba, se volvió loco y utilizó su magia y sus espectros para causar desastres, según él para así demostrar su grandeza en el mundo de la magia, hasta que yo y mi amiga decidimos atacarlo y así fue, tristemente se emprendió una feroz batalla entre los que antiguamente eran amigos, con la ayuda de mis guardianes, las cartas y Alminra derrotamos a todos los espectros de Linzut, sin embargo, nunca se rindió y nos ataco con su magia, mis guardianes y cartas no pudieron hacer nada en contra de él así que les pedí que no intervinieran, era un excelente mago, muy fuerte y fue muy difícil derrotarlo, no me quedo otro remedio que con la ayuda de mi amiga crear un hechizo capaz de encerrarlo en una especie de limbo para que ya no creara más desastres-

-Es decir que no acabaron con él- Touya estaba francamente enojado.

- No- dijo tristemente Eriol- después de todo aun seguía siendo nuestro antiguo amigo y teníamos la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer, aunque ella y yo pudimos vencerlo, no lo hicimos por amistad-

-¿En qué consistía el hechizo?- preguntó el gemelo.

-Consistía en representar los cuatro antiguos elementos, la tierra, fuego, agua y aire, cada uno representado por nosotros, yo –sonrió- bueno Clow, la tierra y el fuego, Alminra el agua y el aire creando una especie de torbellino que rodeo a Linzut y que lo condeno a el limbo, es decir, a la nada. Fue muy difícil hacerlo, pero no quedaba ninguna otra opción, excepto matarlo, pero como ya les había dicho no pudimos hacerlo-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?, eso paso hace siglos- dijo Touya un poco preocupado y serio.

- Sí, pero me temo que el hechizo se debilito y que Linzut regresara pronto-

-¿Pero por qué?- dijo Yukito.

- Cuando realizamos este conjuro necesitamos de gran poder mágico, de tal manera que Alminra murió después de encerrar a Linzut porque entrego toda su magia. Hoy con el paso de los años el hechizo se ha debilitado y auque Clow tampoco vive, yo, Eriol y Fujitaka, habíamos logrado detener su salida, la magia de Linzut no a disminuido puesto que en el limbo no envejece-

-La magia de Clow y la que Alminra entregó había sido tal que lograron mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando Clow se dividió el poder también, pero eso no importa porque ambos luchamos, el problema esta en que Fujitaka es mayor que yo y ya no puede ayudarme ya que los pilares deben de tener la misma edad-

-Al debilitarse ambos pilares de detención Linzut tuvo la oportunidad de salir, creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarlo de nuevo y quizás muy pronto reaparezca y quiera volver a demostrar que el es el mejor mago del mundo, es por esto que estoy aquí. Necesito reanudar el hechizo pero hoy será uno definitivo, es decir, desaparecerá, pero no será suficiente dos pilares, en esta ocasión serán necesarios 4, para que cada uno represente un elemento y el hechizo sea más fuerte y exacto.

- Eso quiere decir que aquí reaparecerá, aquí en Tomoeda- cuestiono la card captor.

- Si- respondió Kero.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?- no fue Kero si no el joven de anteojos y cabello plateado quien respondió a la cuestión de Shaoran

-Sí, nosotros lo guardianes ya sabíamos- .

- Entonces ¿por qué nunca nos lo dijeron nada Yuki?-

- Porque Clow antes de morir lo borro de sus memorias, sin embargo, este hechizo ya se a terminado, si mal no calculo la semana en la que llegue los guardianes recordaron este suceso y el futuro que nos esperaba- Eriol se acomodo las gafas.

- Si, Clow siempre fue muy misterioso ahora me doy cuenta que tú y el papá de Sakura aun conservan esa cualidad también-

-¿Qué? – Sakura estaba muy sorprendida- entonces papá también lo sabia-

- Por supuesto, es de esperarse- dijo la maestra Mitsuki, que había llegado un poco después de los demás, pero lo suficiente para entender la conversación.

Todos se preguntaron cómo había sabido de la charla pero solo Yukito y los pelinegros de ojos azules dieron con la respuesta, Touya la había invitado.

- Si, ambos lo sabemos de otra manera no me hubiera ayudado-

-Es verdad- Sakura se sonrojó y saco la lengua.

- Eso quiere decir que él también participara en el hechizo- pregunto la delicada voz de Tomoyo.

- No, no puede, los pilares tienen que tener la misma edad, es por esto que la otra reencarnación de Clow ya no puede participar- contestó el felino de ojos verdes.

- ¿Ustedes también sabían, Nakuru, Spinel?- preguntó la china.

La alegre mujer respondió.

- Si y no, Eriol ya nos había preparado para este momento pero no sabíamos cuando iba a ocurrir, hoy al escucharlo hablar lo hemos comprendido, el tiempo se ha cumplido- dijo tan seriamente que nadie recordaba haberla visto así alguna vez.

-Y ¿quiénes serán los pilares?- intervino el gemelo.

- Eso aun no esta decidido pero yo seré uno, lo más seguro es que seré quien represente a la tierra-

-Ahora entiendo porque la líder del clan Li nos dejo venir a aquí en este año, quizás ella ya sabia lo que pasaría, y probablemente pensó que nosotros ayudaríamos, debido a que todos somos magos y tenemos la misma edad-.

- Así es, el destino es extraño, debo decir que la líder del clan Li me llamo y dijo sobre las sospechas de que este evento ocurriera y de la prudencia de que ustedes estuvieran aquí-.

- Entonces quizás alguno de nosotros somos los pilares- el joven Milong dijo muy entusiasmado.

- Tal vez, los pilares tienen que tener características o similitudes con el elemento a representar. Pero solo podemos seleccionar a los pilares después de que él aparezca y ataque-.

- Pero suena muy peligroso- dijo muy preocupada la corista.

- Desafortunadamente solo así puede realizarse el conjuro para encontrar los pilares, se que es peligroso pero no tenemos otra opción. Lo mas peligroso es que no se si tomara otra forma o será igual que antes, esto hace un poco mas complicado el saber quien es el, tal vez el ya está aquí-

Al terminar esta frase todos los presentes se pusieron muy serios, hasta que el pequeño gato negro giro la cabeza hacia las aulas y con su habitual voz rasposa agregó.

- Puedo sentir un poder mágico, es de una energía que no había sentido antes, proviene de esta dirección-

Kero apoyo a Spinel -es verdad, yo también puedo sentirlo-

A lo lejos se veían las figuras de tres jovencitas, poco a poco se acercan al grupo de los card captors.

- La escuela es muy bonita, la biblioteca esta muy bien surtida espero pronto consultar algún libro y conocerla mejor- dijo Aurora ante la sorpresa de las japonesas.

Satsuki puso cara de "que mosca le pico a ésta".

-¿Si?…, mira los chicos que están allá son de nuestra clase te los vamos a presentar, después de todo tienes que conocerlos-

-Pero están ocupados, parece como si tuvieran una conversación muy importante, hum, creo que ellos no estaban en nuestra clase, ¿o sí?, porque yo no los vi-.

-Tienes razón ellos no son de nuestra clase – agrego la tercer chica- son el hermano y amigo de Sakura, a esa chica la eh visto con Hirajizawa, tal vez es su pariente o algo así porque vive con el… aunque sus apellidos son distintos- dijo con un tono serpentino y una mirada picarona.

-Hola chicos, ¿no interrumpimos?-.

- Claro que no- dijo el chico de gafas de cabello plateado.

- Es que queremos presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera. Ya la conocieron en el salón, su nombre es Aurora-

- Mucho gusto- Aurora saludo con una reverencia al estilo oriental, se sentía muy nerviosa ante la mirada de ese grupo de personas, no sabia porque pero se sentía un poco extraña al lado de ellos.

–Mucho gusto-.

- Yo te los presentare de uno por uno –habló la otra chica, Akane- ella es Tomoyo Daidouji-

La chica de ojos azules le dio una tierna mirada.

-Buenos días, puedes llamarme por mi nombre- .

- Gracias señorita Tomoyo, _que amable, se puede ver que es una gran persona-_.

- Ellos son Shaoran, Meiling y Milong Li, Milong y Meiling son hermanos y Shaoran es su primo-

- Bueno creo que es obvio por el apellido y el parecido, ¿verdad?- agrego la otra acompañante.

Meiling y Milong respondieron con una cordial sonrisa.

Shaoran con una mirada muy penetrante y desconfiada (como la que le lanzo a Sakura cuando la conoció) –igualmente-

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, él es su hermano Touya y el es Yukito Tsukishiro es un gran amigo de la familia Kinomoto- mientras los nombraba cada uno de ellos movía la mano para saludar-

-Hola-

Las acompañantes se turnaban para presentarlos.

- Ella es Nakuru Akizuki y el es Eriol Hirajizawa-

Nakuru correspondió con una bella sonrisa y un HOLA, fue quien se mostró más cordial con la chica nueva.

Eriol, para sorpresa de todos, saludo al estilo occidental a la chica, extendiendo la mano para saludarla, Aurora se sintió impresionada pero correspondió el saludo al estrechar su mano.

En el instante en que estrecho la mano de él la mirada de ella se perdió, y, en un movimiento repentino e inesperado soltó la mano del chico, y le miraba de una manera que parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Eriol solo al principio la miro de forma misteriosa pero después con su sonrisa de siempre, con mucha amabilidad y cordialidad.

- Lo…lo siento no era mi intención solo que yo...- se sintió muy apenada y solo bajo la mirada.

- No tiene porque disculparse señorita-.

Satsuki, para que este penoso hecho se olvidara pregunto por unos hermosos muñecos de peluche que se encontraban en el pasto.

-¡Que lindos!, me gustaría tener uno así, ¿puedo tocarlos?- pregunto la extranjera.

Sakura sonrió.

-Ah, claro... el amarillo se llama Kero, el de color negro se llama Spinel-

-O Suppy- sonrió con picardía la guardiana.

La chica los tomo en sus brazos a ambos "peluches" y los acaricio, le parecían muy interesantes y distintos de todos los juguetes que había conocido.

-Son muy lindos, sus ojos son muy bonitos, los de Spinel son verdes muy lindos, parce un gatito, y Kero un cachorro de león-

En ese momento llego el profesor Terada.

-Aurora, lamento interrumpirla pero me gustaría que viniera conmigo para presentarla a los demás profesores de la preparatoria-

-Si profesor-

Se levantó y entregó a Sakura a un Kero sorprendido y un Spinel apenado y se fue con el profesor, pero antes de partir se despidió de los card captors, cuando daba los primeros pasos volteó y observó a Eriol con una mirada de confusión como si recordara algo, solo que cuando él la miro recordó como había reaccionado al saludo y solo desvió su mirada al sentirse avergonzada.

_-Sí claro esas reacciones te va a ayudar mucho en este nuevo salón_-

- Nosotras también nos retiramos chicos, nos vemos en el salón, vamos Akane-

-Nos vemos- Tomoyo y Sakura dijeron en coro.

- Ahora no tengo ninguna duda de donde provenía el poder mágico que sentía, proviene de esa niña nueva, lo sentí cuando me cargo en sus brazos, ¿tu sentiste lo mismo Kerberos?-.

- Si, tiene sin duda una energía muy especial, se parece a una energía que ya eh sentido antes pero no sé donde-

- Yo también creo que se parece a la energía de alguien pero no recuerdo a quien-

Yukito y Yue ahora prácticamente eran una sola persona, compartían recuerdos, es decir ambos estaban totalmente consientes de lo que hacia y había vivido su otra personalidad, aunque que cada uno tenia su propia forma de pensar y actuar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso. Parecía como si estuviera asustada cuando soltó tu mano. Eso es muy sospechoso- pregunto la novia de Yukito.

- No se qué fue lo que le paso, pero estoy seguro de que tiene magia, tal vez ella también sabe que nosotros tenemos poderes, o al menos, puede sentirlo-

-¿Crees que ella podría ser nuestro enemigo?- dijo Shaoran.

-Es muy pronto para pensarlo, pero puede ser una posibilidad, después de todo es extraño que ella este aquí, precisamente en este momento, no creo que sea una casualidad- Eriol observó sus manos y solo sonrió.

-Creo que solo tenemos que preocuparnos por ese mago, tal vez esa niña no tenga nada que ver con este asunto, o tal vez si, pero eso el tiempo lo decidirá- Touya termino de hablar, cuando sonó la campana y todos tuvieron que regresar al salón, mientras que los demás se retiraron y conversaban sobre el terrible situación a la que se tendrían que enfrentar.

El día siguió sin contratiempos mayores y la tarde llego y con ella el final de las clases de ese día, todos los alumnos salieron, mientras que Aurora esperaba al profesor porque este la llevaría, sin embargo no pudo ser así ya que el profesor tuvo que salir, le dijo que no se preocupara que el hotel estaba cerca y ella podía ir sola que no se preocupara, el profesor solo agradeció por la comprensión de la chica y salio de la escuela en el auto.

Aurora caminaba rumbo al hotel y a su paso por el parque del rey pingüino le sonrió a la tierna resbaladilla, sintió que alguien la observaba y desvió su mirada hacia la calle, como a tres cuadras estaba una gran casa que parecía solitaria.

-_Hum, tal vez solo es mi imaginación_-

Se había equivocado no era su imaginación alguien la observaba desde esa casa.

-Es gracioso pudo darse cuenta que la estamos vigilando señor-.

- Quizás si no te agradara tanto, no se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestra presencia Suppy –

Spinel se apenó y sonrojó -¿qué dices?, ella no me agrada-.

- Si claro, y por eso te sonrojaste aquí y cuando te tomó en sus brazos. A mi también me cae bien no creo que sea alguien malvado-

-Silencio, usted es tan escandalosa y exagerada. Pero ¿qué opina usted señor?-

-Por el momento nada Spinel. Creo que será mejor dejarla, vámonos, mañana será otro día-

La chica siguió caminando hasta llegar al hotel, después de ponerse la pijama y caer rendida en la cama pensó en lo que había pasado en este día.

Al llegar en la parte donde le presentaron a los card captor volvió a sentir esas misteriosas miradas y pensó que quizás ella no les había agradado, también recordó el suceso que le ocurrió al saludar a Hirajizawa.

-¿Por qué me habré sentido tan rara al saludarlo?, ¿además quien seria ese hombre que mire al saludar a Hirajizawa?, vestía muy extraño y llevaba en la mano una especie de bastón, ¡qué raro!- bostezo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicas y chicos

Aquí con el segundo cap., que la verdad se pone pesadito por la explicación de la trama y eso, pero espero y les haya gustado.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. En especial a las cuatro personas que me han dejado comentario, gracias: **Tsukinime12, Pechochale17,Little Mess y xXSakuraBlossomsXx .**

Hasta pronto.


	3. El regreso

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 3: EL REGRESO**

Aurora despertó sobresaltada, sintió frió y observó que la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta. Pensó que era extraño pues ella la había cerrado antes de irse a dormir, se levantó de la cama, un viento helado cruzo por el cuarto.

–No pensé que haría tanto frío aquí por las noches-

Llegó hasta la ventana observando a la lejanía y creyó distinguir en el cielo algo extraño, salió al balcón y sintió el viento en su cara, en otra ocasión lo hubiera disfrutado pero hoy era muy frió y cortante casi parecía lastimarla.

Se impresionó al ver que de nuevo algo, más oscuro que la propia noche, apareció en el manto estelar, un hoyo, no supo cómo, pero algo le impulso a salir del hotel e ir hasta donde ese agujero negro aparecía.

–Debo de estar loca para salir a estas horas, pero quiero saber qué es eso - caminó y caminó hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque del simpático rey pingüino.

-Hum, creo que era justo aquí donde se formó esa "cosa", ya no está, o esa cosa desapareció o me estoy volviendo loca, -titiritó- aun aquí se siente mucho frio, es raro no es tanto el frío sino ésta sensación extraña, es como un presentimiento de que algo malo va ocurrir, el aire se siente pesado-

Desvió la mirada al cielo y escuchó como si algo se acercara volando, en ese momento solo se le ocurrió esconderse en unos arbustos. Observo tres figuras, tres ángeles que aterrizaban en el parque.

La más alta parecía un hermoso ángel con un cabello largo y plateado, la otra parecía una chica y por último, y por cierto la mas rara, parecía una especie de esfinge, había tanta oscuridad que solo podía verse la silueta de esos ángeles sin ver sus rostros.

-Ahora sí, no vuelvo a viajar en avión…, me gustaría poder ver sus rostros, me pregunto que conversaran-

Se acercó poco a poco, tan hábilmente que no lograron verla.

-Sea lo que sea creo que necesitamos un poco de luz, ¿no crees Kerberos? -.

- Tienes razón Yue, Sakura-.

-Sí, utilizare a brillo de esa forma no causare tanto alboroto como la que se haría con luz-.

- Me parece perfecto, es buena elección- dijo el felino.

Detrás de los arbustos observó como la chica se desprendía de sus alas y alzaba en una mano una especie de cetro (el báculo de Sakura ya había crecido mucho y las alas también) el cual brillaba, y en su otra mano apareció un papel (que también brillaba) y al pronunciar una frase, que parecía no tener sentido, la lanzo al aire.

Aurora pensó escuchar que decía fuertemente "brillo" el cetro se ilumino mas fuerte y le crecieron unas hermosas alas, una especie de hada apareció y con ella unas hermosas "bolitas" que brillaban y daban una hermosa luz en el parque.

–Parecen hermosas luciérnagas,- tomó una en sus manos- pero no lo son, _esto, esto debe ser un sueño_-

Aurora volvió la mirada a las siluetas y miró que la joven era exactamente igual a la chica de su clase.

-¡Sakura!-

Kerberos giró la cabeza -¿qué fue eso?, escuchaste, alguien te llamó-

Yue adoptó una pose lista para la batalla.

-Creo que ya encontramos al culpable del hoyo en el cielo-

-Esperen, no vallan puede ser peligroso, que tal si es Linzut o peor aun… un fantasma…- Sakura puso cara de mega terror.

Yue casi cae ante la idea de que a su "ama" le parezcan mas horrible los fantasmas que un mago loco y peligroso.

- No te preocupes. Creo que el grito se escuchó en aquel arbusto-.

Kero y Yue se acercaron y se prepararon para atacar, Aurora aterrorizada solo se quedo completamente callada y no lograba comprender como unas criaturas tan hermosas querían lastimarla.

Pero justo en ese momento se observaron como tres chicos llegaban al parque.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?-

-Ahora que estas tú si- Shaoran se puso tan rojo que sus primos tuvieron que taparse la boca para que no los escuchará reírse.

-Decidimos venir en cuanto sentimos anomalías, nos costó un poco de trabajo encontrarlos ya que las presencias se ven opacadas por esa energía maligna, además de que mi hermanita se empeñó en venir también y por eso llegamos tarde-

-Uuy que malagradecido –rodó los ojos- yo que me preocupo tanto por ti, solo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando- dijo Meiling mientras sacaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Aunque venga solo, el mocoso siempre llega tarde, así que ya estamos acostumbrados-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó.

-¡Kero, Shaoran!, no es tiempo para pelearse- Sakura trato de calmarlos-, eh, alguien viene-

-Dirás algunos, pero no se preocupen ya sabemos quienes son…-dijo el de ojos plateados.

-¿Están bien… no te paso nada Yue?..- pregunto el hada.

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Ah, qué bueno- lo abrazó, Yue solo se puso completamente rojo-, pensé que te había pasado algo-

Sería bueno decir que Yue y Ruby Moon eran pareja tanto como Yukito y Nakuru, solo que como es de esperase la que se declaró fue ella.

- Eriol, tu sabes que es lo que esta pasando- pregunto Shaoran con su habitual cara de preocupación y seriedad.

-Si…, ya estoy seguro, el ya esta aquí-.

La chica en los arbustos no sabia que pensar, todos los chicos que la habían visto tan raro estaban ahí, además de notar el semblante preocupado en cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que traían objetos extraños.

Shaoran tenia una hermosa y grande espada que brillaba igual que el cetro de Sakura mientras que Eriol traía uno de igual resplandor, por su parte Milong usaba un hermoso bastón de color morado y a lo largo, escrito en blanco, caracteres chinos y, en los extremos, atados listones blancos que se unían en uno en el centro, formando una especie de arco, además ahora también había otras dos criaturas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas.

Por confusión y admiración la extranjera no pudo contenerse y salio de su escondite tan estrepitosamente que todos voltearon a verla.

- ¿Qué está pasando, quienes son ustedes o mejor dicho que son ustedes.., por qué..?-

Todos lo CCP observaron como la chica nueva aparecía detrás de un árbol y como les hablaba sobresaltada.

Como casi siempre la primera en hablar fue la china.

-¿Qué, qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Tu?, lo sabía, lo vez Eriol, mis sospechas eran ciertas- pronuncio el chino.

-¿Sospechas?,- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido inconscientemente al salir y cuestionarlos-

-No lo puedo creer-

-Si eres tú no nos engañaras, será mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas- argumentó el guardián de la luna.

-¿Acabar?- repitió Aurora -¿acabar con qué?-

-¡Contigo!- gritó Kerberos-

-Lo que faltaba- dijo en un susurro conteniendo el temblor que sentía -además de raros, homicidas-

Sin dar tiempo a nada el peliplateado desplegó sus alas y voló sobre la chica, Aurora pudo ver como de la mano del ángel salía una especie de cristal o hielo.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas-

La castaña solo reaccionó cerrando los ojos y en un rápido reflejo colocó sus manos apuntando al ángel; todo esto ocurrió tan rápido que solo se vio un gran destello y cuando la luz se apago ante la mirada a tonita de todos y en especial de Yue el ataque fue rechazado por una fuerza que rodeaba a la chica, fuerza que desapareció.

Aurora, quien por el esfuerzo se encontraba hincada, solo miraba sus manos y no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Es increíble, pudo rechazar el ataque de Yue a una distancia tan corta- Shaoran estaba claramente sorprendido.

-No solo eso, esa magia es muy parecida a la de…- Sakura pestañó sorprendida y asintió.

-A la de escudo, realmente me sorprendes…- Eriol miro a la chica con mucha tranquilidad.

-Esto solo comprueba quien eres, pero ni el espectro de la carta escudo te salvara, ahora no fallare- preparó otra flecha, pero no la lanzó, Eriol se interpuso entre Aurora y el guardián.

-Espera no lo hagas Yue -

¿Qué haces, acaso no quieres eliminar a Linzut?.

-Claro que si-

-Entonces no intervengas.

-Aun no lo entiendes, observa - apuntó al cielo con su báculo, donde de nuevo se formó un hoyo negro, comenzó a hacer un gran viento, y este tomo forma de remolino -tu verdadero rival pronto vendrá-

Todos observaron hacia arriba, parecía como si la noche se volviera hacia ellos para tragarlos por completo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por que el cielo se ve así?, _¿qué es esta sensación?_-

-Esta presencia, su poder mágico, ¿no lo sientes?, es enorme y malvado-

-¿Poder mágico?, pero si la magia no existe, esto debe de ser un fenómeno climatológico- apuntó hacia el cielo.

Milong le dirigió una mirada sarcástica -¿qué la magia no existe?, ¿qué crees que es lo que hiciste cuando Yue te atacó?, créeme no fue solo suerte que no te haya matado-

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir, qué soy una bruja?-

Eriol la observo con diversión.

-Digamos que el término mas indicado es que eres una persona con poderes mágicos, algo así como un mago-

-Ahora ya estoy segura de que me volví loca- colocó una mano en la cintura arqueando las cejas e inflando un poco las mejillas como muestra de incredulidad.

Sakura sonrió al recordar que su cara debió de haber sido muy similar cuando descubrió que debía recolectar las cartas Clow.

-No te preocupes aun te falta mucho- dijo la dueña de las cartas y Aurora puso cara de "¿qué?".

El hoyo negro termino de crecer y en el se observó una silueta con ojos que solo centellaban y una terrible sonrisa tan fría que podría congelar a cualquiera.

-De nuevo eh regresado, estúpidos Clow y Alminra me vengare-

-Creo que no eres bienvenido aquí así que será mejor que regreses, quizás Clow no este aquí, pero yo Eriol te mandare de nuevo al limbo-

Una risa burlona sonó de la nada –mocoso insensato, ¿de verdad crees que solo la mitad de la reencarnación del estúpido Clow me derrotara? –rió de nuevo- no lo creo-

Una energía azulina surgió de la negrura de la noche y con violencia se dirigió hacia ellos, afortunadamente Eriol reaccionó y logro evitar que el impacto los dañara.

–Lo siento, pero yo me voy, -habló con voz tenue, hasta amable -nos veremos en otra ocasión-

La silueta desapareció y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, el hoyo negro desapareció.

-Eriol, ¿estás bien?-

-Si Sakura…- sonrió -se fue porque aun recupera su poder al máximo pero pronto lo hará, me sorprende mucho que se haya dado cuenta tan rápido de que soy la mitad de Clow- finalizó con cara de tristeza y preocupación.

-Discúlpenos señor no pudimos ayudarlo, me quede paralizado totalmente, lo siento-.

-No te disculpes Spinel, lo que importa es si están bien todos-.

-Sí, no te preocupes estamos bien, tu conjuro nos protegió- dijo el hada.

-¡¿Conjuro?, - preguntó completamente sorprendida -oigan no estoy segura de nada, no se si son los buenos o los malos, no se que creer, estoy confundida, por favor explíqueme que está pasando-

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas – Meiling la señaló con el dedo –también sería bueno que tu dijeras porque es que estas aquí, ¿no crees?- le dijo de una manera muy ruda, a la clásica manera de la china.

-Ah, yo, pues…- agregó nerviosa -la verdad no lo sé, solo sé que algo me obligo a estar en este lugar, pero por favor dígame que pasa-

-Claro que le explicaremos, pero no hoy, creo que ya es muy noche, que tal si mañana hablamos mejor de esto- dijo el ingles.

Aunque se notaba muy cansada la bajita estaba tan impresionada que quería saber cuanto antes del tema.

-Pero ¿por qué no hoy?, se que es tarde pero no podré dormir con esta duda, les pido que me expliquen-.

Eriol sonrió -mañana…-

-Pero…..-

-Buenas noches-

Aurora no pudo terminar de dar a conocer sus razones cuando observó que del báculo del chico solo salía un gran resplandor mientras éste solo sonreía amablemente.

Cuando pudo al fin abrir sus ojos se sorprendió mucho, estaba en el cuarto del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando.

–¿Seria un sueño?- la cansada chica corrió al balcón para cerrar la ventana.

Sonrió, en la lejanía distinguió como tres figuras aladas volaban en el cielo estrellado.

-No, no lo creo- los observo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Mañana-

Se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida después de murmurar que nuevamente se encontraba muy cansada.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Aquí el tercer cap., espero y les gustara, muchas gracias por leer y seguir al pendiente de esta historia. Me siento muy contenta por el cálido recibimiento que me han dado, me hace sentir tranquila y con ganas de seguir actualizando (después de editar estos viejos episodios n.n), gracias a todos por leer.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído, dejado comentario, que me han puesto como alerta y agregado a favoritos, muchas gracias n.n.

Hasta pronto.


	4. La elección

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 4: LA ELECCIÓN**

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Seijo salían alegres y presurosos a la hora de descanso, algunos solo corrían a comprar golosinas.

Cerca del fondo se encontraban los CCP que conversaban del suceso que la noche anterior había ocurrido.

Aurora era acompañada por sus 2 guías (no muy agradables que digamos) pero solo pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y observaba atentamente al grupo, realmente deseaba estar allí con ellos, no había podido volver a hablarles desde el suceso.

Escuchó como la llamaban las chicas y se disculpo por tener que dejarlas, se decidió y venció el miedo a unirse a ese pequeño grupo. Caminó y ante la mirada de todos los CCP se sentó en el pasto al lado de Tomoyo y dijo bajando la mirada.

-Prometieron que me dirían que está pasando, no me iré hasta que me digan toda la verdad.-

-Pensamos que no llegarías nunca, te estábamos esperando-

Aurora apenada y sorprendida alzo la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos verdes y la linda sonrisa de la chica, esta sonrisa fue correspondida.

–Gracias-

Un chico muy guapo de anteojos se colocó enfrente de ella.

-Me gustaría ofrecerle una disculpa en nombre mío y de Yue, discúlpenos por haberla atacado- Yukito reverencio al estilo japonés.

-Eh…, supongo – se sonrojó -que Yue es ese ángel que me atacó, así que acepto la disculpa de Yue, pero usted no tiene nada de que disculparse señor-

-Es una larga historia, pero yo también soy responsable, lo siento- dijo Yukito pensando que seria muy raro para la chica comprender la naturaleza de los guardianes, solo se rasco la cabeza y sonrió.

-No entiendo, pero espero una respuesta aunque esta sea tan larga que la hora de descanso se valla en ella-

-Hum, en ese caso yo te la diré, solo que no se por donde empezar- contesto Nakuru.

-Sería bueno que le dijeran sobre lo que es la magia y de las cartas, de como fueron cambiadas, y por ultimo será mejor decirle sobre lo de Linzut. Así me parece que le quedara mas clara una explicación- dijo Tomoyo quien ya se había enterado de todo.

-Me parece un buen orden. Nakuru comienza-

La guardián habló con la chica, le explicó todo, sobre lo que es la magia y un mago, del clan Li, sobre Clow y sus cartas, de Sakura y Shaoran de sus aventuras al capturar y cambiar las cartas, de Eriol y Fujitaka, de los 4 guardianes y sus apariencias falsas, por ultimo hablo sobre la aparición y reaparición de Linzut y sus espectros, de los cuatro pilares.

Mientras Nakuru hablaba alguno de los CCP asentía, por su parte la chica nueva solo escuchaba atentamente mientras entendía y ataba los cabos de esta maravillosa historia, correspondía solo con gestos, en ocasiones de sorpresa, ingenuidad, incredulidad e interrogación.

La narración terminó e invitó a Yukito a tomar agua, Aurora solo suspiró.

Cuando los guardianes regresaron de tomar agua la chica ya había medio digerido la historia.

-Todo parece una historia de cuentos de hadas, sino lo hubiera visto ayer no lo creería, -miró sus manos- siempre me han dicho rara, pero hoy si que lo descubierto no puedo creer que yo sea - observó a Yukito -no tengo por qué disculparlos, supongo que yo también hubiera reaccionado igual. Entonces ¿que haremos?, ¿cuándo elegirán a los pilares?, si puedo ayudarlos lo haré-

-Señor si me permite opinar, creo que ahora es el momento indicado para seleccionar a los pilares, todos estamos reunidos- comentó el chita negro.

-Opino lo mismo, además no podemos perder más tiempo- agregó Kerberos.

-Ambos tienen razón, así que será mejor llevar a cabo el conjuro lo más pronto posible- dijo el ingles.

-Espera…, no puedes aquí en la escuela, si nos descubren se hará un gran escándalo- argumentó la dueña de las cartas.

-No se preocupen por eso, ellos no se darán cuenta de nada, digamos que no pueden saber sobre esto-.

-¿Estás seguro?..., si es así creo que ya es hora- opino el chino.

Eriol asintió con una bella sonrisa y de dentro de su camisa saco lo que ante la mirada de Aurora parecía una simple llavecita.

-Llave que ocultas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate- una vez que el cetro obtuvo su verdadera forma prosiguió- antes de iniciar les daré una breve explicación de lo que sucederá, el hechizo consiste en invocar a los antiguos espíritus elementales, ellos analizaran la situación y nos brindaran su ayuda en esta importante decisión-.

-¿Significa que los antiguos espíritus están enterados de esto?- dijo el sorprendido de Shaoran.

- Vaya Eriol, nunca dejarás de asombrarme- la flor de cerezo se llevo el dedo índice a la boca- _por fin los conoceré que emoción, estoy nerviosa. _

_- ¿A qué se refieren con eso?, ah claro, es obvio, que tonta, agua, fuego, tierra y aire, ja, esto es increíble y yo que pensaba que sólo era un cuento de alquimistas- _ pensaba Aurora a la vez que su rostro pasaba de la interrogación a la cavilación y por último a la sorpresa.

- Disculpen, ¿puedo grabar el conjuro?-obviamente Tomoyo presento su cámara, que por cierto nunca nadie sabe como se las arregla para traerla en los momentos mas oportunos.

- Claro Tomoyo-

Eriol colocó el báculo en posición horizontal, casi tocando el suelo, el símbolo de Clow apareció.

- Venid antiguos espíritus, prestadme su auxilio y sabiduría- levanto el cetro y en cuatro puntos del símbolo aparecieron pequeñas siluetas similares a un fantasma.

Sakura se estremeció un poco pero Kero le sonrió lo suficiente para tranquilizarla. Las figuras tomaron forma de infantes de cabellera oscura sólo que cada uno con diferente tono.

- Eres tú de nuevo Clow, ¿por qué molestad tanto?- dijo un pequeña pelirroja de ojos ámbar que bostezaba- espero que sea algo importante o por lo menos divertido.

- Tu siempre queréis jugar- exclamó la niña de ojos agua y largo cabello azul marino con cara divertida, y con inocencia prosiguió- ¿acaso no habéis escuchado la frase, no juguéis con fuego porque podéis quemaros?-

Los espíritus utilizaban por costumbre diferentes conjugaciones y hasta acentos en su voz.

- Ah.., creo que todos los aquí presentes compartimos la opinión de que es un mal chiste- respondió la aludida.

El mayor de los cuatro suspiro- vosotros dos me aburren, nunca van a cambiar- el moreno de ojos grises se cruzo de brazos y termino- sabiendo la situación no se comportan-

-Bueno, bueno, ya, que van a decir de nosotros- trato de calmarlos el pequeño de cabellera verde oscura y de mirada verde lima- disculpadlos por favor- .

Todos los chicos, excepto los cuatro guardianes, estaban fascinados con la visión de esos infantes.

-No importa- habló el mago- los llame porque deben de saber que Linzut ha vuelto-

- Lo sabemos, ese hombre es un fastidio- dijo el moreno.

- No sabía que el hechizo se rompería tan pronto- dijo fuego.

- Gracias por prestarme su atención en esta cosa tan inapropiada para ustedes-

- No importa, sabemos que para ustedes es muy importante, tienes nuestro apoyo- en el momento en que la pelirroja terminó la frase, los espíritus brillaron y ante la sorpresa de los chicos se transformaron en adultos.

- Muchas gracias por su colaboración-.

- De nada mago, después de todo es parte de nuestra responsabilidad ya que así se nos fue ordenado desde el principio de las cosas, sólo que no nos corresponde ganar sus batallas directamente- dijo el moreno, tierra.

- Así es, tened cuidado, pero sobretodo esperanza- sonrió agua.

- No dejen ganar al rencor y odio- agregó fuego.

- Luchar con valor y honor- finalizó aire.

Los cuerpos de los fantasmas se iluminaron y extendiendo sus dos manos expulsaron energía poco a poco hasta que cada uno formó un círculo que fue enviado al centro donde se fusionaron para formar una gran esfera destellante de múltiples colores.

-Recuerda que solo puedes utilizad esta energía en pocas ocasiones, usadla en la búsqueda de tus compañeros, cuidado y hasta pronto- dijeron al unísono los cuatro espíritus.

Sus figuras hicieron una señal de despedida y resplandecieron cegando a los espectadores quienes al recuperar la vista observaban que habían desaparecido y lo único que quedaba de ellos era al círculo de energía que termino por fusionarse al cetro de Eriol.

- De nuevo muchas gracias-.

- Cielos, eso fue maravilloso y sorprendente- hablo la camarógrafa- pero hay otra cosa aún mas fantástica-.

-¿Qué es Tomoyo?-

- Pues que lo grabe todo en mi cámara Sakura- contestó con unos grandes ojos soñadores llenos de alegría y estrellas.

Todos sonrieron con una enorme gota en la cabeza y fue Yue (ya se había transformado) quien se encargó de recordar porque se habían reunido.

- Bueno, hazlo de una vez por todas- recomendó el guardián de la luna.

Eriol asintió y tomó con ambas manos su cetro y cerrando los ojos recito un conjuro que provoco que la energía se dirigiera al centro de los CCP, después de esto el mago se sentó en su lugar.

- Por fin los conoceremos- dijo Touya

-Sí que es emocionante- dijo la ojiverde.

De pronto el círculo de luces fue adquiriendo una serie de colores que iban del negro al café.

–Si mal no recuerdo esto significa que el pilar tierra será el primer elegido- dijo Kerberos.

– Así es- confirmo, la maestra Mitsuki.

Desde el centro del círculo de energía salió un rayo de luz disparado hacia el cielo, y tan rápido como subió bajó, recorrió a todos los presentes hasta detenerse frente a la reencarnación de Clow.

-Creo que era obvio que usted fuese un pilar y más si es el que brinda estabilidad y fortaleza señor-

-Supongo que tienes razón Spinel- dijo el chico de anteojos.

El haz de luz regreso a su lugar de origen y en ese momento el círculo de nuevo torno a ser de múltiples colores.

- Ahora si mal no recuerdo sigue el fuego- recordó Kerberos.

- Esto será interesante anteriormente también fue Clow quien representará este elemento- dijo Ruby Moon.

Eriol sonrió- hoy será diferente-

La energía adquirió tintes rojizos, el proceso fue el mismo hasta que el rayo rojo señaló al futuro líder del clan Li, éste se sorprendió y para variar adoptó un semblante serio.

-Será un gran honor ser parte de esta batalla- habló de forma respetuosa, el resplandor rojo regreso al círculo.

Las palabras de su novio infundieron en Sakura un gran orgullo y felicidad, razón por la cual le regalo una mirada llena de esos sentimientos, sin embargo la voz de Meiling la trajo al presente.

-Miren ahora es azul-

- Agua- dijo Tomoyo sin perder tiempo con su grabación -estoy segura de que tu serás una de ellos- le comento a Sakura.

Las predicciones de la chica se cumplieron, cuando menos pensó Sakura se encontraba con una hermosa luz azul en su pecho, no supo si alegrarse o tener temor, miró a su novio.

- Yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

La luz retorno al punto de partida, todos sabían que el último por seleccionar fue el elemento aire. –_Creo que soy el siguiente, estoy dispuesto a afrontar esta responsabilidad- _pensó el hermano menor de Meiling, muchos compartieron la opinión, ya que él era un experto combatiente.

La energía se fue tornando azul verdosa hasta llevar a un verde intenso, la luz imitó a sus hermanos y justo antes de detenerse en el chino dio una sorpresa, giró en ultimo momento y sin dar tiempo a nada se re-dirigió velozmente terminando en el lugar ocupado 'por la chica de ojos castaños.

Todos, excepto uno, miraban con asombro como un haz de luz verde apuntaba directamente al pecho de la sorprendida Aurora, Spinel volteo en dirección de su creador, dudo por un instante, porque fue solo por un instante que observó en él un brillo en su mirar y una sonrisa diferente a la que siempre mantenía en un gesto de amabilidad, sin embargo fue tan breve que el chita dudo de ello, ya que en un momento el mago se encontraba con su habitual semblante apacible.

Aurora solo abrió aun más sus grandes ojos y tocó un poco de esa hermosa luz que la bañaba, era cálida y reconfortante.

Pero volvió en si y regreso a su pose de observadora, todos la miraban con una cara interrogante, pero ella estaba igual o mas confundida que ellos por lo que no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-¿Qué significa esto?- fue lo que dijo Meiling para romper el incomodo silencio-

-Pues según entiendo creo que nuestra nueva amiga- contestó Tomoyo señalando a la elegida- será también nuestra nueva heroína- termino la frase llevándose las manos a la cara y con una enorme sonrisa soñadora, todos la miraron con una expresión de " no entiendo que le pasa" y con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Touya se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

- Oye, seguro que está bien ese hechizo- miro a Eriol con cara de incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que si- cambio el semblante a uno muy serio- yo no me equivocaría en algo tan importante- volvió a su sonrisa- pero si gustan lo repito-

– Es una buena idea, solo para estar completamente seguros- opino Shaoran.

Kero intervino- hum, hasta los grandes magos cometen errores, así que por esta vez apoyo al mocoso- este último le miro de esa forma que da miedo.

Estaban por iniciar una mas de sus batallas cuando Sakura los separo y dio un enorme suspiro, después miro a Aurora y comprendió que debía alentarla.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que todo estará bien-

Aurora sólo pestaño y le dedicó una tierna mirada que la flor de cerezo correspondió con una sonrisa.

Eriol volvió a tomar su báculo y reinicio el ritual para la elección, uno a uno se fueron comprobando los elegidos, hasta que el rayo verde nuevamente señalo a la chica nueva, era verdad, el cuarto pilar era Aurora.

Eriol sonrió.

-Se los dije-

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos:

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por leer y opinar, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, poner alertas y favoritos, gracias.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Propuestas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación del grupo CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 5: PROPUESTAS.**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el ritual de elección, Aurora pensó que recibiría constantes preguntas y conversaciones sobre el tema, pero por algún motivo no fue así, en realidad las pláticas que sostenía con los CCP, especialmente con las chicas, no se diferenciaban mucho de las que tendrían normalmente, esto la intrigaba un poco, pero la hacia sentir mas relaja, cosa que agradecía ya que desde el encuentro con Yue extrañamente se sentía un poco cansada, este día en particular no se podía concentrar en clase por sus cavilaciones relacionadas con los CCP.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba de los seres vivos y su clasificación científica. Aurora trataba con todas las fuerzas de su ser poner atención a lo que este recitaba, pero todo ese afán se perdía entre el cansancio y los recuerdos del suceso mágico que desde que llegó al país oriental le hacían saber que un mundo nuevo existía a su alrededor y que ella nunca pensó ser miembro, soltó un largo y cansando suspiro, retiró el lápiz de su butaca y se dispuso a escribir algo del tema, sacudió su cabeza y levantó la mano, preguntando algo.

-_No, no voy a dejar que esto afecte a mis apuntes, pondré atención y todo saldrá bien, si, no debo preocuparme por el momento y…-_

-Eh, disculpe-

-Hum- Aurora giró y se encontró con Eriol que le sonreía y le señalaba hacia el pizarrón, la chica giró de nuevo y pudo notar que todos la miraba, el profesor acomodo sus gafas.

-Señorita, si me va a pedir una explicación por lo menos ponga un poco de atención, si-.

La pobre chica sintió sus mejillas arder, - s..sí perdone- bajó el rostro y trato de calmarse para disminuir el tono carmesí, -_..que me pasa, después de todo ya han pasado 3 días, tranquila, no ha sucedido nada anormal y..-._

-Oye- era la voz de Tomoyo quien le dedicó otra agradable sonrisa a la vez que miraba hacia al frente, la castaña la imitó y se encontró con el educador con el plumón en la mano y extendido hacia ella, parpadeó, - tienes que pasar-, le dijo de nuevo la de ojos azules mientras movía su cabeza hacia el frente.

-Y bien, ¿tengo que seguir esperándola toda la clase?- dijo el maestro.

-Ah…sí- se levantó de su asiento casi mecánicamente y camino hasta el pizarrón, tomó el plumón, parpadeo pensando la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

- Hum- suspiró el profesor mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- ¿y bien?-

-….- Su cerebro hacia un sorprendente recorrido de los últimos 10 minutos de la clase, nada, era inútil, sólo recordaba la voz del profesor como un murmullo, -_creo que no tengo opción-_

El educador le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para animarla a iniciar- ¿alguna pregunta jovencita?-

Se encogió de hombros y con todo el valor que la gran pena que sentía le permitía y preguntó.

-Ah, si, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

Hubo un minuto de silencio el cual se vio interrumpido cuando todos los alumnos (o la gran mayoría) reía, unos más sonoramente que otros, todo debido a la sinceridad de la chica la cual esta de mas decir que se encontraba totalmente avergonzada.

-Ja ja ja, vaya Sakura, por lo visto ya no serás la única despistada- le dijo la china.

-Sí- contestó la aludida con una gota en su cabeza.

La joven al frente estaba por disculparse cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

– Bueno, creo que la salvo la campana- dijo el joven Yamazaki – eso me recuerda la historia de esta frase- se levantó con su característica pose para comenzar su relato- sabían chicos que en la iglesia de Notre Dame, ah!, duele-

-Ya deja eso quieres, por lo visto nunca cambiaras- dijo Chijaru mientras jalaba al chico de la oreja y literalmente lo arrastraba.

-Ok jovencita quiero para la siguiente clase una exposición del tema que le pedí-

-Eh…-

-Sí, sé que no tiene idea- la interrumpió- pero pregúnteselo a sus compañeros- dicho esto salio algo molesto del aula, la chica sólo suspiró y regreso a su asiento para guardar sus cosas.

– Q_ue tonta, que tonta-._

-Tipos de células-

Aurora levantó la cara- ¿qué?-

-Que bárbaro, tu también estas en las nubes, digo que ese es el tema, tipos de células-

-¡Ah!, gracias señorita Li-.

La china la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Meiling, M-E-I-L-I-N-G- deletreo- ese es mi nombre-.

-Gracias Meiling-.

-Jo jo jo, discúlpala ella es un poco agresiva, pero le caes bien- dijo Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, el profesor se molesta rápido, pero también se le baja el coraje pronto-

-Y créelo porque Sakura es experta en el tema- gritó Kero queriendo salir de la mochila de la chica.

-¡Kero!- dijo Sakura aplastándolo hasta meterlo de nuevo.

-Sakura monstruo- se oyó en un murmullo, los CCP voltearon alrededor para saber si habían descubierto al guardián pero solo observaron a Chijaru que llevaba a rastras a Yamazaki quien hablaba algo así de una relación entre Cuasimodo y Maria Antonieta, todos los demás ya se habían marchado.

-Ya te acostumbraras a eso también- sonrió la dueña de la cartas al referirse a la pareja que acababa de salir del aula.

-Sakura, Sakura- decía Kero.

-No Kero te van a ver- dijo cerrando la mochila, las chicas se le quedaron mirando- shhh, es su castigo- murmuró la chica mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca y cerraba un ojo, -el no lo sabe- subió el tono de voz- ¿el hotel queda cerca del parque verdad?-.

-Sí-

-Entonces te acompañaremos- dijo Tomoyo.

Salieron del salón, los chicos guardaron su distancia de ellas para dejarlas charlar sobre "asuntos de mujeres", la verdad era que ellos tenían su propio y muy interesante tema de conversación; las chicas por su parte no dejaban de literalmente bombardear a la nueva con preguntas; Shaoran miraba continuamente a Eriol para preguntarle algo cuando se dieron cuenta que las chicas estaban paradas conversando con el profesor Terada.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día niñas?-

-Bien- contestaron al unísono las jóvenes.

-Disculpen si las interrumpo, me alegra que ya tengas amigas- la bajita asintió- el motivo por el que vengo es para recordarle que tiene que buscar posada pronto, se que es algo incomodo y muy pronto pero necesito informar a la directiva de la escuela que usted ya está instalada-.

-Sí- contesto Aurora.

-Además, sabe que de no conseguirlo, la escuela le asignará un espacio en la casa del estudiante, no se preocupe es un buen lugar-.

-Pero profesor eso queda del otro lado de la ciudad-

-Lo sé señorita Daidouji pero no quedaría otra opción-.

-Entonces no hay problema- opinó Sakura- te quedarás con alguna de nosotras-.

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar-

-Tonta, no es molestia, yo también te ofrezco un lugar en el departamento, - dijo Meiling mientras se imaginaba compartiendo el cuarto con la chica- ah pero yo duermo a un lado de la ventana eh-.

-Gracias chicas, bueno las dejo en sus manos, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana chicas, hasta mañana jóvenes- se despidió de los chicos también.

-Hasta mañana, que descanse profe-.

-Sakura, Sakura, ¿qué pasa, ya se fueron, quiero salir?-

-Cállate Kero, te van a escuchar- los chicos rieron.

-¿De qué se ríen?-

- Shhh, quieres que te deje sin postre-

-¡No!, está bien-

-Pobrecito- dijo una de las chicas.

-No te preocupes te aseguro que ese glotón cenara mas que todos nosotros- dijo Shaoran, Kero solo refunfuño por lo bajo.

La tarde era hermosa, el viento era fresco y suave, una que otra nube corría presurosa por el cielo de tonos naranjas, las chicas reanudaron la sesión de preguntas, los chicos de nuevo guardaron su distancia.

- Ok, adelante, dilo- dijo el chico de anteojos.

-¿Cuándo crees que podamos iniciar?-

-Ya te eh dicho que pronto-

-Hum…pierdes tu tiempo Eriol- dijo el gemelo- mi primo es muy terco y se preocupa demasiado-

-Si, si, si, ya lo se- dijo Shaoran manteniendo su mirada en sus zapatos- es que esta situación es inusual además- levantó la vista y observó a la chica nueva.

-Lo hará bien, descuida- dijo Eriol- sólo le falta desarrollar sus poderes-

-Es que no quiero que…. ocurran cosas que tengamos que lamentar- finalizó el chico de ojos marrones mientras posaba su vista en la espalda de su novia, ella sintió su mirada y volteó sonriéndole, el chico correspondió de igual forma.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan Eriol?- dijo Milong después de darle un leve codazo a su primo.

-Pues ya tengo algo en mente- acomodo sus anteojos – será divertido-.

-No sé porqué pero siempre que dices eso en ese tono me da calosfríos- dijo el novio de Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón primo-

- Ja ja ja, ¿ustedes creen?- preguntó el ojiazul, los chicos sólo asintieron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al parque

-Aquí nos separamos, espero verlos mañana- habló Tomoyo a la vez que sacaba algo de su mochila, extendió el brazo – toma, aquí tengo las notas de la clase, te note despistada, te servirán para tu trabajo-

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias- le contestó Aurora. La ojiazul se despidió.

-Espera, te acompaño a tu casa-.

-Gracias-.

-De nada señorita, que clase de caballero seria si dejo a tan hermosa damisela ir sola por ahí en esta oscuridad- dijo el chico mientras hacia ademanes exagerados.

-Bromeas, aún hay luz y Tomoyo siempre esta resguardada por sus guardaespaldas- le dijo Shaoran con un dejo de burla.

-Tu no opines primo, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo- le cerró un ojo- veras que tiene grandes recompensas- le dijo a la vez que tomaba del brazo a la chica y se alejaban y Tomoyo sonreía.

-Eh, ¿a qué se refiere?- dijo la despistada de Sakura

-Sea lo que sea, prefiero no imaginarlo- contesto su novio.

-Ah- suspiro Meiling- como extraño a Antón-

-Yo también ya me voy a casa, nos vemos- se despidió la ojiverde.

-Eh, Sakura-

-Sí chico solo veía a Sakura para luego ver a Meiling.

-Adelante ve, el departamento esta cerca, no me pasará nada-, dijo la china.

-Segura-

-Si, si, ve con ella Romeo- dicho esto le dio un empujoncito, la pareja se alejo, - ok, ya me voy, hasta mañana, ah y piensa lo que te dijimos eh-, la chica nueva asintió.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos chicos.

-Creo que solo quedamos nosotros-

-Sí-

-El lugar donde se hospeda queda por esta calle ¿no?-

-Así es, y ¿dónde vive usted?-.

-Aquí a unas cuantas cuadras-.

La chica parpadeo sorprendida, -_ que extraño, todos viven muy cerca-._

_**-E**_s curioso y muy conveniente que nuestras viviendas se encuentren a corta distancia-

-Supongo que si, _este chico también lee la mente o que-_

-La acompaño, después de todo creo que Milong tiene razón, claro si no le molesta-

-No claro que no, _ok un poquito es que se siente extraño-._

Los dos jóvenes siguieron en silencio el trayecto cada uno ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino.

-Bueno es aquí, gracias-.

-No fue nada, supongo que ya no se siente tan cansada-.

La chica nuevamente se sorprendió por lo suspicacia del chico, ¿cómo es que el sabia que se sentía cansada, acaso había sido tan obvia?

-No se sorprenda, es normal sentir fatiga cuando no se controlan los poderes, además de qué usted utilizó una energía considerable al enfrentar el ataque de Yue-.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias, aunque no tanto en la escuela, ja ja ja, así que era eso,_ ahora entiendo por eso no me cuestionaban nada del tema, era porque no querían molestarme porque saben que me sentía mal-_

-También es normal distraerse fácilmente, pero con la práctica logrará estabilizar sus poderes- sonrió.

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo, cómo puedo practicar, cómo se si cuando pase algo estaré lista, cómo debo reaccionar?, - dudo en decirlo- yo, yo tengo, yo tengo miedo- finalizó bajando la mirada-.

-No tiene de que avergonzarse es normal sentir temor a lo desconocido- la chica se tranquilizó un poco y levanto la vista- le propongo algo, por su conversación con el profesor me di cuenta de que aún no encuentra posada, así que me ofrezco como candidato a ser su anfitrión-

Aurora se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba algo así.

- Se que es algo sorpresivo, no esta obligada, es sólo una propuesta, deje explicarle, quiero invitarla no porque tenga pensamientos extraños – la chica se ruborizó, Eriol solo sonrió.

- Creo que de esta manera podrá iniciar su entrenamiento en el arte de la magia, la situación es crítica, es de primordial importancia que los pilares se encuentran en óptimas condiciones, no tiene que darme una respuesta apresurada, tome su tiempo, tampoco quiero presionarla. Si me disculpa me tengo que retirar, que tenga buenas noches- hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

- _Ahora te toca decidir tu siguiente movimiento, si, definitivamente esta será divertido-_.

Aurora se quedó parada en al puerta con las palabras de Eriol en su cabeza, sabía que el chico tenía razón, ella estaba consciente de su desventaja respecto a los demás, pero ¿cómo podría confiar tanto en alguien que hace poco conocía?

No es que fuese mala persona, era agradable y se notaba a kilómetros que era una persona seria y de fiar, pero ¿tanto como para mudarse a su casa?, sonrió.

Se imaginaba la escena donde le decía a sus padres que se mudaría con un chico, ¡ja!, ni pensar el escándalo que ellos y sus hermanos harían, ni que decir de los comentarios de sus vecinos, suspiró, odiaba los prejuicios, la buena noticia es que estaba a kilómetros de ellos.

Y si les explicaba lo de Linzut, si como no, la terminarían por declarar loca, camino un poco y algo cayó de sus manos, era la libreta de Tomoyo, la tomó y resolvió que lo mejor sería entrar, pasar notas y preparar su exposición ya que pronto tendría a un profesor acosándola con diferentes preguntas.

-La buena noticia es que soy buena en ciencias-

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dispuso a realizar la tarea, mañana sería otro día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas:

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste, estaré esperando sus comentarios, y sugerencias que son bien recibidas, de verdad que me ayudan mucho, gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Decisiones

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación del grupo CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 6: DECISIONES.**

El sábado de esa semana parecía ser un día de escuela normal, Yamazaki con sus increíbles relatos, Rika con planes para salir, Naoko invitando a la premier de la nueva película de terror, todo normal, Aurora pensaba que a pesar de ser países muy distintos en cultura e historia aun así los jóvenes siempre compartían los mismos gustos, curiosidades y sensaciones que la adolescencia trae consigo, bien dicen que los sentimientos son universales.

_-Lo único a lo que no estoy del todo acostumbrada es a tener clase los sábados-_

Observó a los chicos quienes conversaban plácidamente, sin embargo un dejo de preocupación llegó a su rostro al posar su vista en el chico ingles, debía admitir que lo había estado evitando desde su conversación, aunque lo pensaba y pensaba simplemente no se decidía.

Además estaban las tentadoras ofertas de las chicas, si, tal vez se quedaría con alguna de ellas, de verdad que eran agradables, hasta hicieron un plan, podría turnarse quedándose a dormir una noche con cada una y así decidir cuál sería la más conveniente, era una buena propuesta, se regaño mentalmente al no comentarles nada respecto a Eriol, lo intento pero le dio tanta pena que no pudo, además no sabía si al chico le molestaría o algo, suspiró, ya después se los comentaría.

El receso pasó sin contratiempos y cuando menos pensaron el timbre sonaba indicando que tendrían que regresar al salón.

-Sabes, eres muy agradable, sólo que das la impresión de ser muy seria y tímida- dijo Chijaru.

-Sí, eso dicen mis amigas, bueno mejor dicho me reclamaban- rió.

-¡Ah!- gritó Sakura interrumpiendo la tranquila conversación que tenían cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón, Meiling, Tomoyo y Aurora se quedaron con ella afuera del aula.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó la ojiazul, quien siempre se encontraba la pendiente de su amiga.

-Es que la siguiente clase es física, sabes que no se me da mucho que digamos-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mí tampoco me agrada- dijo la china.

-Oiga, ya entren de una buena vez o el profesor las va a dejar fuera-.

-Oye Shaoran a veces eres muy inoportuno sabes- lo regaño Meiling – además el profesor siempre tarda 10 o 15 minutos en llegar-

-Si hermanita, pero queremos decirles algo muy importante que estos- señaló a Eriol y Shaoran- y yo estuvimos hablando.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

-Verán, Eriol nos pidió que nos alojáramos en su casa- comentó Milong, las chicas se sorprendieron, en especial Meiling.

-Estuvimos reflexionando al respecto y consideramos que es lo mejor- afirmó Shaoran.

-De esa manera entrenaremos sin tantas complicaciones como las que implica tener que buscar un sitio apropiado, alejado de las personas y nos ahorraríamos tiempo, ¿qué opinas hermana?-

-Pues la verdad no me agrada mucho eso de cambiar mis cosas del departamento y ordenar de nuevo en las maletas- suspiró pensando la odisea que le esperaba- pero después de todo tienen razón, además la situación es delicada – su rostro se ensombreció- si esta es la forma de ayudarlos lo haré, ya que no puedo de otra manera- dijo la gemela con una cara de tristeza al recodar la ausencia de poderes mágicos – pero te advierto Eriol que soy un huésped exigente eh, espero una habitación confortable- le señaló conforme adquiría su habitual cara sonriente.

-Por supuesto- dijo el aludido.

En ese momento llego el profesor, dejando las sugerencias o exigencias de Meiling para otra ocasión, los chicos se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-Espero que con esto se sienta más cómoda- escuchó Aurora detrás de ella.

-_Así que ese era el plan-_ la chica sonrió- gracias, pero habría sido más fácil si me hubiese dicho por completo cual era su plan, aunque aún no me decido- murmuró la chica.

Todo esto pasaba por lo escrupulosa mirada de Tomoyo quien como ya sabemos es bastante astuta y ya se estaba imaginando como estaba la situación.

-Sí lo sé, pero así no sería tan divertido- acomodó sus gafas.

-_Divertido, vaya-_ la nueva iba agregar algo pero el profesor llamó la atención a sus alumnos.

-Bueno chicos estos temas tendrán que investigar – señaló una serie de temas en el pizarrón- es una actividad en equipo, cada equipo desarrollará uno de ellos, por cierto me tome la libertad de conformar los equipos y asignarles el tema- los chicos se desinflaron ya que esperaban ellos elegir a sus compañeros- si sé que no es muy agradable, pero quiero asegurarme de que trabajen y no tengan distracciones, los conozco chicos, los conozco- les sonrió el profesor quien ya se imaginaba a sus alumnos de platicando de lo lindo y dejando la tarea para el último momento.

-Ok, los equipos son los siguientes-

**(Como me están apurando (si claro ¬.¬) y tengo una flojera pensar nombres orientales me tomare la molestia de nombrar sólo los equipo de los CCP, disculpen ah y no recuerdo algunos apellidos así que pondré los nombres j aja ja n/~/n )**

- Eq. 3: Rika, Yamazaki y Shaoran, Eq. 5. Tomoyo, Meiling y Aurora, Eq. 7: Sakura, Eriol y Milong….- Los alumnos escribieron el tema correspondiente- la siguiente hora se las daré libre muchachos- este comentario originó una alegría en los adolescentes –no, no se emocionen todavía- los chicos interrumpieron sus momentos de dicha para prestar especial interés en las siguientes palabras de su maestro- ojalá siempre pusieran esta atención, tranquilos si les daré la hora, pero para que vayan a investigar sobre el tema, no hagan trampa si, los esperare en la biblioteca- dicho esto salió del aula de lo más divertido al ver la cara de sus educandos.

Los equipos llegaron a las instalaciones de la biblioteca, todos se encontraban buscando la bibliografía.

-Oigan chicas- llamó Meiling, sus compañeras la miraron – creo que tengo que ir al baño – estas pusieron cara de extrañeza, ya que habían pasado por los baños hacia poco tiempo – pero antes a mi casillero, es urgente, o si no bueno tendré un accidente algo bochornoso- Tomoyo y Aurora se miraron entre si y comprendieron la necesidad de su compañera, asintiendo.

-Oye creo que no será necesario llegar al casillero - mencionó la nueva- abriendo su mochila y mostrando el objeto en el que solo pensaba la china- ten- se disponía a sacarlo cuando Meiling la interrumpió.

-¡Estás loca, ni se te ocurra!, vamos al baño lleva tu mochila, ahí me lo das-

-Ok- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada por ser tan inoportuna.

El trío salió y se dirigió al baño, Meiling mas presurosa claro, al llegar Aurora sacó de la mochila la toalla sanitaria y se la entregó a la desesperada chica la cual no perdió tiempo y entró a uno de los baños cerrando con afán la puerta del mismo, al buscar entre sus cosas encontró la libreta que hacía días le prestará Tomoyo.

–Toma, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad que me sirvieron tus notas-.

-No fue nada, era lo menos que podía hacer, para eso estamos las amigas, no-

-_Amigas-_ sonrió, que bien se escuchaba esa palabra- si claro-.

La pelinegra tomo la libreta – oye te quiero preguntar algo – la chica nueva movió la cabeza hacia el frente en señal de aprobación - Eriol te…- para desgracia de Tomoyo y fortuna de Aurora justo en ese momento Meiling abrió la puerta del baño y corriendo abrazó a la bajita.

– Gracias, muchas gracias, me salvaste, te debo una, prometo que yo también te ayudare cuando pueda-

-No fue nada-

-Será mejor que regresemos- opinó Tomoyo

-Si- dijeron al unísono sus compañeras.

Cuando estaban a mitad del camino Aurora sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y el ambiente se le hizo más tenso y pesado, como un mal presentimiento, de pronto escucharon gritos a su alrededor, las chicas pararon en seco y observaron como unas jóvenes se acercaban corriendo y llorando.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-Hum creo que este libro nos será útil- dijo el chico de gafas.

-¡Pero si es enorme!, si quieres que lo lea olvídalo- dijo Milong cruzando los brazos.

De pronto los chicos se tensaron – esto es, esta sensación…-, balbuceó la chica, a lo cual Milong asintió.

-Así es Sakura, esta es la presencia de un espectro de carta- dijo Eriol dejando el libro en la mesa – creo que la investigación tiene que esperar-.

-Su presencia es muy fuerte y la verdad da un poco de miedo, es muy agresiva- dijo la joven.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza tratando de localizar a su novio, miro hacia el estante n°2 ya que ahí lo vio la última vez, estaba por dirigirse hacia ahí cuando lo miró caminando hacia ellos con cara de preocupación, la chica suspiró aliviada.

-¿Estás bien, y los chicos?-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes les dije que ahora regresaba con ellos, que olvide mi pluma o algo así; ¿de dónde viene esta energía? sí que es agresiva- dijo el chico de los ojos marrones al tiempo que miraba hacia los lados.

-¿Dónde están Tomoyo y las otras chicas Sakura?- pregunto un muy preocupado Milong, ya que no ubicaba a su novia y hermana en ningún lugar de la biblioteca.

-Están por all…- no terminó de decir su frase porque se dio cuenta de que no estaban donde señalaba, la ojiverde miró a su alrededor y solo pudo ver a la chica de coletas que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa del equipo de Meiling –oye Chijaru, ¿sabes donde están Tomoyo y las demás?- preguntó a la chica que se acaba de acercar a su mesa de trabajo con dos libros.

-Hum déjame ver, creo que las vi salir hace poco, creo que iban al baño o algo así no estoy segura-

-Gracias- dijo Sakura un poco preocupada, camino hacia sus compañeros – dice que salieron al baño-.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando de pronto la presencia se hizo más fuerte, una sombra cruzaba los rincones del salón con una velocidad increíble a la vez que absorbía y desaparecía lo que encontraba a su paso, personas, muebles, libros, todo de tal forma que solo quedaron ellos, esto sucedía muy muy rápido.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el chino.

-No lo sé pero ten cuidado, ¡cuidado Sakura!- gritó el Shaoran ya que la mancha se avanzaba con extrema rapidez hacia la chica.

- ¡Escudo!-

La chica solo tuvo un segundo para invocar la carta; la mancha fue repelida y se alcanzo a ver como se transformaba en una silueta.

-Esa debe ser su verdadera forma, hay que destruirla-

Los chicos rodearon la mancha pero antes de cerrar por completo el circulo se escucho una carcajada y la mancha se escurrió de la biblioteca.

-Rayos, es muy rápida- refunfuño Shaoran.

-Va al patio, tenemos que alcanzarla- Milong se encontraba profundamente preocupado, los CCP salieron presurosos tras el rastro de energía que el espectro dejaba.

-Tenemos que destruirla, si no-

-¿Qué Eriol?-

-Ellas no son como las cartas Clow, si no son selladas tengo entendido que nada volverá a la normalidad-

-Eso significa que ellos no regresaran-

-Me temo que no- el chico ojiazul habló de una forma tan seria que nadie se atrevió a seguir preguntando, - además de que debemos averiguar su verdadera identidad y forma, démonos prisa-

-_Por favor, por favor que todo esté bien, Tomoyo, Meiling, Aurora, chicas-_ pensaba Sakura mientras corría al patio.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-¡Oye, oye!- gritó Meiling a las chicas pero estas no se detenían- ¿qué pasa?-.

-Ellos se fueron, se fueron- contestó una de las aterradas chicas que siguieron corriendo.

-¿Se fueron, quienes?- preguntó la china, pero fue inútil pues las chicas no responderían a sus preguntas, estaban demasiado asustadas.

-Se está acercando- dijo Aurora casi en un murmullo.

-Perdón, ¿qué dices?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ella se está acercando-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la china.

-Creo que es un espectro ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoyo.

-No lo sé, pero sé que no es algo bueno, se siente, se siente extraño, tengo miedo-.

-No te preocupes, los chicos nos ayudaran- la alentó la china – además estas con nosotras que puede pasar-.

El espectro se acerco hasta ellas, absorbiendo todo lo que tocaba, las chicas estaban asustadas.

– Vaya hasta que decidiste aparecer, Tomoyo, Aurora, yo la enfrentare, resguárdense- la chica adquirió pose de ataque – ya verás-.

La mancha de pronto desapareció, la chica no supo qué hacer, se sorprendió pero siguió tomando su pose a la defensiva.

- Eres una cobarde, no dejare que lastimes a mis ami….-

-¡Meiling!- gritó Tomoyo, corrió hacia la chica que poco a poco desaparecía, hasta esfumarse por completo, Aurora no sabía qué hacer, simplemente estaba paralizada, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, - tranquilízate, todo estará bien, los chicos vendrán y…- Aurora abrió los ojos, la chica ojiazul desaparecía y solo escucho como caía la libreta que ella le entregara hace apenas unos momentos, la tomó del suelo y permaneció con ella mientras pensaba que las chicas se habían ido, en ese momento escuchó una carcajada y sintió como la sombra se acercaba a ella, tenia tanto miedo que no supo qué hacer, solo estar así, abrazando la libreta de Tomoyo.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó que Sakura gritaba al momento que un rayo desviaba a la sombra, se dio cuenta que era Shaoran quien la había salvado con su invocación, -¿estás bien?- la chica solo asintió.

-¿Dónde están Tomoyo y mi hermana?- la chica no contestó, solo abrazo la libreta mas fuerte- ¿donde están?- prácticamente gritó, Sakura lo miró con resentimiento.

-Ellas se esfumaron- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada; los chicos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué, no las ayudaste?- preguntó de nuevo el chico, la chica negó con la cabeza - ¡tienes poderes, eras la única que podía ayudarlas y no lo hiciste, esa cosa te rastreo a ti, la magia atrae magia, por tu culpa ellas…!-

-No te preocupes lo solucionaremos, ya verás que todo estará bien- Sakura sonrió con el rostro triste tratando de animar a la chica.

-_Es mi culpa, por mi ella…, ellas se fueron-_

-Aquí viene de nuevo- advirtió Eriol –Sakura lleva a Aurora a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargamos-.

-Ok, ven por aquí- le indicó a la chica tomándola del brazo, nuevamente aturdida, no sabía qué hacer, todos la protegían como una niña pequeña, que inútil se sentía, hasta Tomoyo y Meiling lucharon por cuidarla y ella no hizo nada –"_no las ayudaste, eras la única…"-_ se repetía en su mente el reproche del chico.

-Comete esto basura- gritó el gemelo al momento que lanzaba una ataque luminoso, la sombra recibió el ataque y de pronto desapareció, -ya esta, problema resuelto-

-No lo creo- dijo el ojiazul.

Tenía razón, así era este espectro, se desvanecía de la nada para de pronto aparecer donde menos lo pensaran y así fue.

-¡Cuidado Sakura va hacia ustedes!- dijo Eriol al momento en que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del espectro.

-¡Salto!- Sakura brincó esquivando con dificultad los ataques de la carta debido a que aun tomaba de la mano a la joven.

-Maldita cosa, no podemos atacarla porque lastimaríamos a las chicas- afirmó el gemelo. Sakura se encontraba bastante preocupada, tenía que hacer algo pronto, sino terminarían por absorberla a ella y Aurora.

– Pase lo que pase no me sueltes- la chica de ojos cafés solo asintió –_creo que aquí estará bien-_

Sakura dio un último salto del tejado de la escuela a la cancha de fútbol del patio, a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban los chicos, un dolor en su pie le hizo darse cuenta de que no calculo bien el aterrizaje.

–¡_Ah, duele!_, a ver si resistes esto, ¡agua!- un torrente de agua salió del báculo de Sakura y se estampó contra el atacante, cuando se termino el choque de energías solo se observaba la silueta del espectro, Sakura sonrió abiertamente, lo consiguió, consiguió descubrir su forma, pero ¿qué era?.

-Parece, parece un joker de un juego de cartas- dijo la chica a su lado, Sakura rápidamente asocio un recuerdo, - ¡_eso es!, la prueba de valentía, todos desaparecían y la carta era algo así como un joker, entonces tú debes ser.._ el espectro de la carta Borrar-

Al escuchar su nombre la sombra tambaleo y adopto por completo su forma original, en efecto era muy similar a dicha carta, solo que su aspecto era bastante tétrico y oscuro.

-¡Bien hecho Sakura, hazlo ahora!- gritó Shaoran.

-¡Sí!,- el símbolo de la estrella nuevamente apareció bajo los pies de Sakura -espectro de carta Clow desaparece, ¡Borrar!- la figura fue adoptando la forma de una carta, esta carta era gris y en su reverso contenía un símbolo extraño, la chica asimilo que se trataba del símbolo mágico de Linzut pero en el momento en que termino de formarse la carta esta se fue convirtiendo en cenizas hasta desaparecer por completo.

Sakura suspiró, desvió la mirada- ¿estás bien?-

-Si- dijo la chica a su costado aun con la libreta de Tomoyo en sus manos.

El resto de CCP se acercaron.

- ¿Cómo se sienten?- pregunto Shaoran.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sakura que al tratar de acercarse a su novio un leve dolor en su tobillo izquierdo la obligó a parar, lo había olvidado, se lastimó al aterrizar.

-De verdad te sientes bien- le cuestionó Eriol al notar el repentino gesto de dolor de la chica.

-No es nada, solo me lastime un poco con salto, pero estaré bien-.

Al decir esto su novio se le acerco con una cara de pocos amigos, por un instante la chica se asusto.

-Mentirosa- le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

-¡Ah, Shaoran que haces!, ¡estás loco, bájame!- ordenó una muy avergonzada Sakura.

-No, no lo haré, te llevare a que te revisen en la enfermería-

-Pero estoy bien, de verdad, no es..- suspiró resignada, cuando se trataba de su salud y seguridad su novio era muy estricto y terco, así que supo que no lo habría de convencer – está bien pero quiero estar segura de que todo volvió a la normalidad-.

-No te preocupes Sakura estamos bien- le contestó una conocida voz.

-Tomoyo, Meiling- gritó Sakura – que bueno que no les pasó nada- si el chico no la cargara hubiera corrido a abrazarlas.

-No te preocupes por nosotras, preocúpate por ti, que aquí la única herida eres tú- le señalo Meiling.

Como era de esperarse Milong corrió hacia ellas para verificar que se encontraban bien, al acercarse a Tomoyo la abrazó muy fuerte y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con su hermana pero esta no lo dejo.

-No hermanito, no es necesario-

-Me alegra de que estés bien- le dijo su gemelo al poner una mano sobre su cabeza y despeinarla un poco. La chica nueva veía la escena con alegría, pero de nuevo vinieron esas duras palabras a su cabeza.

-_ "No las ayudaste, eras la única…"-_

_-Fue mi culpa, Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura se lastimaron por mi culpa, no, no lo permitiré de nuevo, no seré una carga-_ el recuerdo de un suceso con cierto chico de ojos y cabellos negros vino a su mente de nuevo –_está decidido, no de nuevo...-_

_-_Eriol- llamó al chico de anteojos que se encontraba cerca de ella, este hizo un ademán para que continuara, la chica suspiró profundamente –acepto, acepto su invitación, si no le parece mal, mañana me mudaré junto con los chicos-

- Me parece perfecto- dijo el ingles mientras sonreía discretamente.

-Tomoyo- la aludida se dirigió hacia la castaña- toma, te la devuelvo de nuevo- le dijo dándole la libreta que con tanto afán había protegido.

-Ah, muchas gracias-.

Sakura era llevada a la enfermería y Eriol llamó la atención de los demás chicos – será mejor regresar, antes de levantar sospechas-, los chicos asintieron y regresaron a la biblioteca planeando una excusa para explicar su repentina salida y la ausencia de Sakura y Shaoran.

-_No, no de nuevo, no lo permitiré, no permitiré ver sufrir por mi culpa a alguien querido, no si puedo evitarlo-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas:

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste, estaré esperando sus comentarios, y sugerencias que son bien recibidas, de verdad que me ayudan mucho, gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta pronto.


	7. La Mudanza

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 7: LA MUDANZA.**

Las chicas regresaron a la biblioteca diciéndole al profesor que Sakura se lastimó el pie y Shaoran la había llevado a la enfermería, claro que estructuraron una buena excusa para su repentina salida, el plan resulto y sin muchas complicaciones volvieron a sus actividades escolares.

-Después de salir quiero ir a la enfermería a ver a Sakura- dijo la pelinegra de azul mirada.

-Si yo también quiero saber como sigue esa atolondrada-

-Fue mi culpa- dijo una entristecida Aurora, sus compañeras la miraron en espera de una explicación – ella se lastimo por estar cuidándome –

La pobre chica realmente se sentía muy culpable, sus compañeras se dieron cuenta de ello por lo que la china cambio rápidamente de tema. El tiempo corrió y por fin llego el final de la última clase por lo que los chicos junto con Naoko, Chijaru, Rika y Yamazaki fueron a visitar a la convaleciente, cuando llegaron al lugar, en la sala de espera se encontraba Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cielos primo ¿por qué esa cara?-

-Parece que quieres comer a alguien- corroboró Meiling.

-Hum- solo fue lo que dijo el aludido.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo quien pensó que la cara de Shaoran se debía a la salud de su amiga.

-Estará bien, con un poco de hielo se arreglará- dijo una voz proveniente de la cama de los pacientes, la sabana se corrió y Touya salio a saludar a los amigos de su hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio?, la enfermera, que es mi amiga – a la aludida se salio una gota en la cabeza puesto que planeaba tener una relación mas allá de una amistad con el chico- me informo del estado del monstruo-

-¡No soy un monstruo!- gritaba la chica desde la cama.

-Si, si claro – le dijo su hermano- oye muchas gracias por avisarme-

-No es nada, solo seguía tus órdenes Touya – dijo la enfermera – me dijiste que si algo le pasaba a Sakurita te informara enseguida- dicho esto se retiro a capturar información en su computadora.

-¡Hermano, eres un paranoico! – grito mientras pensaba como le hacia su hermano para arreglárselas para saber siempre donde y como estaba.

-Eso eres porque eres un monstruo, un monstruo sumamente torpe que siempre se mete en problemas, además de que todo se empeora porque cierta persona no te cuida como se debe- obviamente se refería al novio de la chica, el cual inicio otro de sus ya tradicionales duelos de miradas asesinas.

-Los dos son unos exagerados, yo estoy bien-

-Cálmate Sakura – Tomoyo se sentó a su lado – no te molestes con ellos, solo quieren protegerte porque te quieren mucho-

-Si, pero eso no implica que griten por todo el pasillo y me espíen – hiba a seguir con su reclamo cuando su hermano le puso un termómetro en la boca mientras le tocaba la frente.

-No, no tienes fiebre-

-Fu, stbes te o engo- decía la chica.

Los chicos veían con gracia la disputa entre los chicos. Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo de ella, quedando solo el grupo de los CC, ya que querían hablar sobre el ataque del espectro.

-Vaya esas cosas son muy peligrosas- ya le habían pasado los detalles del suceso al doctor.

-Lo bueno es que pudimos controlar la situación- dijo la reencarnación de Clow.

-Hum, solo espero que siempre sea así, por cierto Sakura te llevare en el auto-

-Pero hermano no es necesario, puedo caminar bien-

-Tu hermano tiene razón, será mejor para que no te lastimes-

La chica se sorprendió al ver que su novio y hermano estaban de acuerdo en algo, sonrió después de todo siempre había sabido que no es que se cayeran mal, bueno quizás solo en los primeros años, sino mas bien era una especie de celos que se tenían mutuamente respecto a ella y que con el tiempo se les volvió costumbre llevarse de esa manera, lo único que verdaderamente le molestaba era que se unieran para sobreprotegerla, suspiro.

-Está bien hermano-

-OK, iré con Misao – la enfermera- para informarle que ya nos vamos-.

- Oye hermano- el aludido giro sobre sus pies- creí que usabas tu moto para ir al hospital, tendrás que ir hasta la casa por el auto-.

-No lo creo, hoy use el carro, solo tendré que traerlo del estacionamiento de la escuela hasta la puerta de la enfermería para llevarte- dicho esto dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida.

-Apuesto que ya sabia que esto pasaría, tu hermano es muy previsor- dijo Eriol.

- Si creo que si, _gracias hermano-._

La chica nueva se acerco con Sakura y con un tono muy calmado y serio le pidió disculpas – por favor, perdóname, esto fue mi culpa-.

Sakura pestaño y al asimilar a que se refería solo sonrió y girando la cabeza hacia los lados – no, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no fui cuidadosa al bajar-.

-Si, pero eso fue porque yo- se detuvo y apretando los puños de sus manos siguió – yo fui una carga para ti – se dirigió a las chicas – además de que no las ayude a ustedes, estaba tan asustada, que permití que ustedes salieran lastimadas – su voz se quebró al recordar.

-"_N__o las ayudaste, eras la única.."-_

-Si les hubiera pasado algo yo, yo no se que hubiera echo- estaba molesta sumamente molesta con ella misma, alzo la vista – les prometo que haré lo posible porque no vuelva a pasar, me esforzare en ello-

Las chicas abrazaron a la chica nueva, la cual francamente se sorprendió y correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa tranquila, los chicos solo se dispusieron a salir de la enfermería puesto que era cosa de chicas, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una suave sonrisa con mucha calidez.

-Creo que lo hará bien- dijo en voz baja el castaño, Eriol solo asintió, Milong por su parte se encontraba pensativo.

Se separaron y ayudaron a Sakura a colocarse los zapatos – oye Meiling, ¿mañana se mudan con Eriol?-.

La aludida suspiro- si, mañana temprano comenzamos con la mudanza – suspiro de nuevo – no saben lo cansado que es eso de mudarse tantas veces en tan poco tiempo-.

- Bueno si quieres podemos ir a ayudarlos-

-No, no es necesario Sakura, es mejor que descanses para que ese pie hinchado vuelva a tener un tamaño aceptable- dijo la china con ademanes graciosos lo que provocó algo de alegría en el rostro de las chicas, -por cierto, Aurora, debido a todo eso, pues me temo que no estoy en condiciones de ofrecerme como tu hospedante-.

-Está bien- dijo la chica pensando como es que haría para decirles que en realidad se mudaría junto con ella.

-Entonces solo quedamos Tomoyo y yo, hum creo que en mis condiciones pues no podré mostrarte bien la casa, así que creo que Tomoyo será la primera en recibirte-

-Creo que no será posible, gracias- dijo la chica.

-Hum ¿y eso, no me digas que decidiste quedarte en la casa del estudiante?- dijo la china

-Pero eso te quedará muy lejos-

-No, no es eso, es que, bueno, este _bueno, ya lo diré de una vez.._ es que yo también me mudare junto con ustedes Meiling-

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Meiling y Sakura, Tomoyo solo sonrió y se llevo la mano a su mejilla derecha.

–_Entonces mis ideas eran ciertas-._

-A ver a ver si entendí, ¿dices que tu también estarás en la casa de Eriol?-

-Si-

-Vaya, ¿y se puede saber cuando te pidió eso?-

-Este bueno, el mismo dia que ustedes- decía la chica un poco avergonzada

-Y no nos habías contado nada-

-Este, es que, no había decidido hasta ahora, además no era mi plan quedarme con el, pero…con todo esto, creo que es la mejor opción, creo que de esta forma aprenderé a usar mejor la magia, será algo así como unas clases de magia-

-Hum, y segura que es solo por entrenamiento que se ofreció – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa picara.

- Eh, claro por qué mas lo diría – Aurora estaba muy avergonzada.

-Entonces esta bien – dijo Sakura

–La casa de Eriol es grande todos estarán cómodos- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

La chica les agradeció que la salvaran de los comentarios de Meiling que solo eran para echarle carrilla.

-¿Esto también era parte de tu plan verdad?- pregunto Shaoran.

-Se podría decir que si- dijo el chico de lo mas entretenido.

-Mañana como a las 09:00 esperamos afuera del hotel, pasáremos por ti- dijo la china

-Si-.

Touya regreso y apoyando a Sakura para poder caminar mas fácilmente se despidieron, después de esto los chicos salieron de la escuela.

Al dia siguiente se iniciaron las labores de la mudanza. Llegaron a la casa-mansión del chico, era hermosa, tenía un gran jardín a la llegada y un enorme cerco y detrás un gran patio con grandes árboles que brindaban una agradable sombra donde descansar.

**N.A.: La verdad no soy muy buena con las descripciones de lugares, imagínense la casa de Clow que salia en la serie, no voy a poner mucho de esta clase de narración, ustedes disculpen.**

-Cielos, esta casa es enorme, nunca había estado en un lugar así, _y yo que pensé que estaríamos apretujados_-

-Si la casa de Eriol es grande, ya te acostumbraras- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Deberías de ver la casa de nosotros en Hong Kong, también es muy grande solo que de estilo oriental- dijo Milong.

-Vaya, debe ser hermosa, la verdad es que no conozco mucho de casas así-

Una chica se acerco corriendo a mas no poder, una vez que el remolino llamado Nakuru se acerco hacia ellos saludo a los chicos escandalosamente y a las chicas las abrazo efusivamente.

- Sean muy bienvenidos, que emoción, que emoción tendremos huéspedes- decía mientras daba vuelta alrededor de ellos.

Un gatito se acerco volando – ya déjelos o se van a arrepentir de estar aquí-.

-Uuy, siempre quieres molestarme, pero no te haré caso mi querido Suppy-

-No me llame así- dijo el felino con una vena en su cabeza.

-Ja ja, Suppy Suppy- decía rodeando al molesto felino, los chicos tenían una gota en la cabeza pensando como fue que Eriol creo una pareja tan dispareja de guardianes, llegando a la conclusión de que era solo para divertirse, después de todo Yue y Kero se parecían mucho a ellos.

-Buenos días chicos- el creador de los guardianes se acerco – Nakuru, Spinel pueden mostrarles sus habitaciones-

-Síganme por favor- dijo Spinel a los chicos, los cuales solo asintieron y obedecieron al gatito.

-Claro que si- dijo la chica con un brazo extendido hacia el cielo - vengan chicas a mi me toca decirles donde van a dormir- dijo la joven – pero dejen las maletas ahí, no se preocupen por eso- la joven hizo un ademán y de su mano salio un resplandor, las pertenencias de las chicas levitaron y las siguieron, Aurora estaba bastante sorprendida.

-No te sorprendas por tan poco, ya te acostumbras a esas cosas también- le dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

-Vaya de haber sabido que la magia también servia para eso me hubiera evitado algunos dolores de espalda-

Entraron a la casa, la recepción era muy agradable, muy calida, tenia una pequeña sala, había unas enormes escaleras en el centro que dirigían al segundo piso que era el lugar donde estaban las habitaciones de los jóvenes. Antes de subir Aurora observo un pasillo que se encontraba un poco más sombrío que el resto, sentía una curiosidad enorme por ir hacia ese lugar.

-Oye, oye será mejor que te apures- le dijo la china desde las escaleras.

-Ah si, ya voy, _ ¿que habrá por ahí?-_

-Ya llegamos, esta será tu habitación Meiling- dijo señalando un cuarto que se encontraba un poco mas de metro desde que terminaban las escaleras, la aludida solo asintió y abrió la puerta.

-Se ve agradable- sus maletas se acomodaron a un lado de la cama de la chica.

-Ah, tu habitación es esta- es de suponerse que se encontraba a un lado de la de Meiling.

-Gracias- sus valijas repitieron a las de la china.

- Mi habitación esta a dos cuartos, si se les ofrece algo no duden en consultarme- dijo la joven con una sonrisa-

-Claro-

Las chicas entraron a sus habitaciones mientras que su guía se perdía por el pasillo a hacer quien sabe que cosas, la habitación era bastante cómoda y amplia, tenia una cama, escritorio, y un closet, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y libre de polvo.

Aurora se dispuso a acomodar su ropa, cuando por fin termino algo llamo su atención, al fondo del cuarto estaba una enorme ventana, corrió las cortinas y se pudo dar cuenta que no era una ventana propiamente dicho sino dos puertas de cristal que al abrirlas daban hacia un pequeño balcón, la chica salio emocionada a tomar un poco de aire fresco y disfrutar de la vista, frente a ella se encontraba el patio trasero del lugar con un jardín bien surtido, en la periferia del terreno se levantaban altos árboles, a un lado del jardín se encontraba una pequeña fuente y un estanque, si que era extenso ese lugar, ahora comprendía porque lo habían elegido como lugar de su entrenamiento, ya que tenía suficiente espacio como para correr y correr hasta el cansancio.

-Hola de nuevo, verdad que es lindo- la chica volteo hacia su derecha y ahí estaba Meiling en el balcón de su habitación igual de absorta con la belleza del lugar – aunque eh venido en varias ocasiones la casa de Eriol no deja de sorprenderme-

Aurora solo sonrió –si es muy bello- apoyo sus brazos en el barandal – me pregunto si no sentirá solo en un lugar tan grande, aunque a veces no es necesario estar en un lugar tan amplio para sentir soledad - .

Meiling volteo a ver a la chica, tenia una mirada melancólica, -_ella parece siempre estar triste, ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?, _y dime Aurora, estas lista para tu entrenamiento?-

La bajita volvió a la realidad y de sus labios se escapo una sonrisa nerviosa – pues creo que si-

-Ja ja no te veo muy convencida, ja ja –

-Hum creo que no, jeje- se llevo una mano a su cabeza. Una voz las llamo desde el pasillo, era Nakuru quien las invitaba a comer.

-Si ya vamos – bajo un poco la voz – será mejor ir pronto al comedor a Nakuru se molestara con nosotras-

-Si-

La comida no puso muchos contratiempos, solo era el echo de que casi se perdía en un lugar tan grande –_ de aquí a que llegue a la cocina o comedor ya perderé el hambre-_ pensaba la chica.

Al servirles la comida, se dio cuenta de que había cubiertos en vez de palillos, suspiro, era su temor, a pesar de haber tenido un amigo oriental y de degustar platillos de ese tipo durante un buen tiempo la única y triste verdad es que nunca logro el dominio de los palillos, un agradable recuerdo llego a su cabeza.

_-"Mi abuelito hace la mejor comida que puedas probar, en Japón es famoso por sus tallarines"_- un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos y cabello negro, hablaba alegremente.

_-"No le hagas mucho caso"-_ dijo un viejecito- "_es un exagerado, lo que pasa es que come tanto que todo le cae bien, a veces me pregunto si tendrá sentido del gusto_"-

-"!_Hey!"_- dijo el chico ofendido.

El abuelo y la joven sonrieron, el enojo del chico se esfumo al disponerse a comer o mejor dicho devorar cuanto platillo llegaba a su mesa, el abuelo solo suspiro, su nieto nunca tendría buenos modales, la chica sonrió ya se había acostumbrado al feroz apetito del chico, se dispuso a tomar sus fideos, agarro los palillos y los sostuvo con firmeza con su mano

– "_**Ok Aurora, has estado practicando mucho, todo saldrá bien, ah, que difícil, aquí voy, aquí voy, ya casi, ya casi"**__- _estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando plash, los palillos rebotaron de sus dedos uno fue a dar a la cara de la chica y el otro a un lado del tazón, la chica se sonrojo a mas no poder _–"perdón"-._

_-"Jejeje, deberías de haber visto a Goku cuando le enseñe a usarlos, en una ocasión casi se ahoga con ellos, aunque todavía lo hace, te confieso algo"_ – bajo la voz para decirle supuestamente en secreto a la chica –"_la verdad es que eh llegado a pensar que quizás se los come"-_

_-"ABUELITO"_ – el chico nuevamente se molesto –_"como crees, saben muy mal"_- dijo el chico con además exagerados, los tres sonrieron.

-"_Toma, debiste haberme dicho"_ – le tendió una cuchara y un tenedor – "_no te preocupes solo es falta de practica"-._

La chica solo suspiro –_en realidad aunque practique y practique nunca los dominare-_

-Se puede saber porque esta tan inquieta, ya tranquilícese-

-Ah suppy estoy muy emocionada-

-Usted es muy escandalosa- la aludida solo volteo a ver al felino y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Siempre se llevan así?- dijo Milong

-Si, se quieren mucho- dijo el chico de lentes –cuando terminemos de comer iniciaremos con el entrenamiento-

-Vaya por fin algo de acción- el gemelo sonrió abiertamente pues realmente le gustaba todo eso –te advierto primo que serás mi oponente-

-Entonces tú debes de preocuparte-

-Si claro, engreído-

La única que no se encontraba tan entusiasmada era Aurora suspiraba y suspiraba preocupada pues no sabia con que se enfrentaría.

-_Bueno ya, no puede ser tan malo, ¿oh si?, además prometí dar mi mejor esfuerzo-_ repetía y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez tratando de convencerse.

-No se preocupen chicos yo me encargo de la limpieza- dijo la mayor, los jóvenes salieron y las chicas se quedaron a ayudarla.

-Pero te ayudaremos-

-No claro que no, hum, no por hoy, mañana tal vez, pero por hoy no, vayan anden vayan al patio chicas- Nakuru prácticamente las saco a rastras del comedor.

-Ah ok, oye me esperas un poco, es que se me voy a recoger el cabello, es mejor sujetarlo cuando tienes un duelo-

-Si claro- la chica se quedo sola en la sala de la casa, se encontraba observando cuidadosamente el lugar, al llegar al lado izquierdo se topo de nuevo con el pasillo, algo la hizo acercarse, volteo hacia los lados, los chicos y Spinel en el patio, Meiling en el cuarto y Nakuru en la cocina –_bueno creo que no será malo echar un vistazo_- se adentro en el lugar, conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta de que no era tan agradable estar en un lugar desconocido, sola, y mas si este era oscuro, trago saliva, a la mitad del pasillo se encontró con un cuarto con la puerta entreabierta, se asomo, un leve rayo de luz se coló por la ventana iluminando un poco el oscuro lugar, en el fondo se observaba una chimenea, del lado derecho un sillón que se veía bastante cómodo y al lado derecho un estante con algunos libros, se adentro un poco y se dio cuenta que sobre la chimenea había un enorme cuadro o pintura- _¿quién será?-_ con tan poca luz solo distinguía una silueta de un hombre, que llevaba puesto una especie de gabardina larga y oscura, -_tal vez sea el padre Eriol-_ se acerco un poco mas.

Ahí estaba, parecía que le sonreía a ella, como si el cuadro tuviera vida propia y la hubiese pillado husmeando en casa ajena -_que buena pintura, se ve tan real-_ la observo mas detenidamente entrecerrando la mirada –_un momento- _abrió sus ojos- _es el hombre que vi a saludar a Eriol, ¿qué significa? -_ estaba confundida, generalmente no le pasaban esa clase de cosas, excepto los deja bu que se experimentan normalmente, ¿por qué había visto a ese hombre al saludar al chico?, en su vida lo había visto, y ahora estaba ahí en esa pintura sonriéndole amistosamente, últimamente no entendía muchas cosas; algo la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, el sonido apagado de Meiling que la llamaba desde la sala, decidió dejar para otra ocasión la contemplación de la pintura y salio presurosa tratando de no tropezar con nada en el camino.

-Vaya ahí estabas, apresúrate, nos están esperando-

-Lo siento-

-Pensé que te habías perdido, jajaja, con eso de que también eres medio despistada como Sakura-.

-Eh, ¿por qué, ella se perdió?-

-Uuy si, en varias ocasiones, la pobre no sabía donde estaba, en una ocasión tardamos en encontrarla como media hora- la chica sonreía recordando la cara de la chica cuando la encontraron- lo bueno es que ya se ubico bien, así que últimamente no se ha perdido; aquí es, ven-

Al salir al patio no pudo mas que cerrar rápidamente los ojos, la oscuridad del cuarto no le había pasado la cuenta hasta ahora que se encontraba a las afueras del lugar, poco a poco entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con Shaoran y Milong en una dura pelea, patadas, puñetazos, brincos, todo a una velocidad considerable, esto no era tan sorpresivo para ella, después de todo había estado en varios entrenamientos de Goku, lo que le sorprendía era como los chicos combinaban perfectamente las artes marciales con ataques mágicos; pero ¿donde estaba el otro chico?, lo busco, a unos cuantos metros apoyado en un árbol se encontraba el ingles observando aplaciblemente la pelea, una vez que llegaron el chico se acerco a ellas.

-Lista para tu primera sesión- le dijo a la chica con una cara que a la chica la pareció una mezcla de alegría, tranquilidad y travesura que le recordó a ella misma cuando ponía en aprietos a sus amigas con comentarios irónicos.

-Eso creo- fue lo único que comento.

-Que bien, entonces comencemos-

-_Después de todo, que tan malo puede ser-_

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos:

Aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, he decidido hacerlos más cortos, jejeje, muchas gracias por leer y opinar, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, poner alertas y favoritos, gracias.

Hasta pronto


	8. Burbujas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 8: BURBUJAS**

Ahí estaba Aurora, escuchando lo que le explicaba el chico de anteojos, o al menos tratando, ella solo lo veía y asentía continuamente, pensando quien sabe que cosas, todo menos lo que este le decía, no supo en que momento de la conversación se habia perdido, pero lo que si estaba segura era que no entendía mucho, por algunos momentos dirigía la mirada hacia la chica china, la cual miraba con mucha diversión la pelea entre sus familiares, a veces les decía porras otras solo los regañaba y otras tantas los retaba, los chicos por su parte en pocas ocasiones prestaban oídos a sus gritos solo para darse cuenta de que cometían un error al quitar su atención del oponente.

Eriol por su parte estaba bastante conciente del estado de ensimismamiento de su receptora, pero contrario a la reacción que otra persona tendría esto le divertía mucho, puesto que le hacia comentarios bastantes chuscos e irreales mezclados con los verdaderos, pero la chica simplemente no se daba cuenta de ello, lo cual era aun mas gracioso para el joven al verla asentir o decir que estaba de acuerdo en algo que simplemente no tenia sentido.

-..y así es cómo puedes congelar la gelatina sin necesidad de ponerla al fuego continuamente..-

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica que pareció bajar de su nube un momento y sólo escucho la última parte de la oración.

-Decía que con la magia puedes convertir el fuego en gelatina congelada y comerla sin miedo a sentir dolor en tus sienes-

La chica entrecerró la mirada un poco incrédula – ¿de verdad?-

El sólo sonrió y mirando hacia el cielo respondió – por supuesto, es lo que te he explicado desde hace varios minutos, ¿o acaso no me escuchabas?-

La chica pestaño en dos ocasiones rápidamente y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada – eh…, ah.. claro si – después lo observo y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara del joven por lo que no tuvo otra opción mas que confesarse – ah, pues la verdad, no, no estaba escuchando, perdón – se llevo una mano a su nuca – lo siento es que me distraigo muy seguido, perdone-

-No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado –

La chica ladeo la cabeza a la derecha –eh?-

-Sakura suele ser muy despistada también –

-¿T_ambién?_. Ah, si Meiling me comento algo similar, aún así creo que no es excusa- suspiro – si no es mucha molestia podría volver a empezar- lo observo un poco avergonzada por su falta de concentración, y puso su mirada de "corderito agonizante" como decían sus amigas de la preparatoria, la cual nunca fallaba y esta ocasión no seria excepción.

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias- dijo con su sonrisa ligera y sincera.

Eriol inicio de nuevo su explicación de cómo realizar un hechizo de magia sencillo, de los diferentes niveles y todos los conceptos básicos que la chica debía conocer para desarrollar sus poderes, información que ella complementaba con el relato que Nakuru le hiciera a los pocos días de su llegada; mientras escuchaba atentamente, asentía o hacia gestos de interrogación y asombro.

Conforme el relato avanzaba el chico hacia pausas para darle el tiempo necesario para recibir las dudas de su compañera, ella por su parte aprovechaba al máximo este periodo puesto que prácticamente bombardeaba al chico con muchísimas preguntas.

-_Cielos, vaya que si es curiosa-_

-Entones quiere decir que debo de enfocar mi "energía" en una forma o figura y expresarlo en una oración o algo así-

-Se puede decir que sí, lo importante es que visualice la idea de lo que quiere como resultado, en eso radica el secreto-

-Ah- la chica observo el cielo y suspiro – entonces haré lo posible por concentrarme en lo que deseo que suceda- su vista se poso en una pequeña mariposa blanca que revoloteaba en las flores del jardín, junto sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo llevando su barbilla entre sus rodillas, aun mirando al insecto – hum – suspiro – espero y no sea muy difícil – cerro sus ojos y sonrió – pero bueno, como dice Sakura, "todo estará bien"- miro al chico quien a su vez la veía con curiosidad y con su tradicional sonrisa amable.

La castaña reparo en la forma en que se encontraba sentada y la verdad le dio un poco de pena, pero decidió seguir así, si ya la había visto de esa manera el deshacer su cómoda posición pues dejaría bastante obvio su vergüenza.

Se comparo con el, su mente comenzó a analizar por primera vez detenidamente al chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo, se dio cuenta de que aun con algo tan sencillo y común como estar sentado en el pasto el chico era bastante elegante.

-A_hora que lo pienso el es muy formal, elegante y distinguido en su forma de ser, hablar y moverse, siempre muy propio, en realidad se parece bastante a Tomoyo-_ suspiro y miro una nube que tenia forma de.. de nube – _comparada con ellos soy una pueblerina –_sonrió- _pero bueno, cada quien es como es-_ no dejo que le preocupara mucho la diferencia de soltura entre ella y Eriol, después de todo no era una persona que le importasen mucho las apariencias, ni prejuiciosa.

-¡Oigan, oigan! – gritaba Meiling a su hermano y primo – les estoy hablando, acaso están sordos, es mi turno-

Los aludidos simplemente la ignoraron pues estaban bastante ocupados en su entrenamiento, en este momento se encontraban midiendo sus fuerzas con ambos brazos, cualquier movimiento en falso o distracción el oponente lo derribaría y ganaría la contienda, pero pronto se darían cuenta que ignorar a la chica por tanto tiempo no era una buena idea.

-No digan que no se los advertí – dijo Meiling con voz decidida.

Eriol sonrió – Esto será divertido -, Aurora solo pestaño, aprovecho para soltar sus piernas y observar la escena de los chinos.

La china tomo impulso y corrió rápidamente hacia donde los chicos se encontraban ignorantes de las intenciones de ella, al estar cerca realizo un gran salto y en el aire llevo a cabo una pirueta para terminar justo en el punto medio donde ellos con una fuerte patada.

Cerca pero muy cerca estuvieron de recibir de lleno el golpe de la enojada chica, para su suerte en el último momento se dieron cuenta de su ataque y ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa, estas loca?- grito Shaoran a la vez que se tapaba la boca con una mano y entrecerraba la vista por el polvo que se levantara con la embestida de la joven.

-Para que preguntas si la respuesta es obvia- dijo el gemelo, quien se sorprendió bastante al ver como su hermana se aproximaba velozmente dispuesta a darle un buen golpe con su puño, por reflejo esquivo sus golpes pero no tuvo mucha suerte ya que su gemela alcanzo a tomar su mano jalándolo hacia ella hasta que tomo su brazo fuertemente y lo levanto en un rápido movimiento para finalmente arrojarlo de lleno al suelo – ah- fue lo único que pudo decir.

La chica rió al ver a su hermano, tomo de nuevo impulso y corrió en dirección de su primo, este se preparo con su pose de defensa y con su tradicional cara de seriedad – les dije que era mi turno – dio una fuerte patada que el chico bloqueo con su brazo derecho – pero como siempre no escuchan – lanzo una serie de puñetazos que el chico esquivaba a buena velocidad.

-Perdona no fue intencional- dijo el chino a la vez que se agachaba hasta apoyar sus brazos en el suelo para esquivar una patada de la chica, y en un movimiento veloz giro su cadera para dar con su pierna derecha con la de su prima con la intención de hacerla caer, para su fortuna Meiling conocía muy bien esa estrategia, era una de sus favoritas, así que aunque termino por caer coloco sus brazos hacia atrás incorporándose rápidamente.

-Vaya por lo menos es más emocionante contigo veamos si eres bueno-

-Si eso quieres-

Ella corrió donde su primo el cual estaba de pie y dispuesto a defenderse, lo atacaba con mucha fuerza, era bastante buena, no daba tiempo a que el chico bajara su guardia, ya que sabia que si lo dejaba aunque solo fuera un instante Shaoran realizaría algo para detenerla, si habia aprendido algo con tantos enfrentamientos con su primo eso era no dejarle ni un solo momento libre para atacar, así que se decidió a llevar la ofensiva hasta cansarse, esa era su forma de entrenar, al menos con Shaoran, con su hermano y novio era otra cosa.

-Vaya Meiling es muy fuerte y hábil- Aurora estaba sorprendida

-Si, es muy buen oponente- confirmo el chico – además tiene muy buenos métodos de persuasión, verdad Milong-

El aludido llego donde ellos sacudiéndose la ropa –si supongo que si- se sentó junto con ellos dispuesto a mirar la pelea de su hermana – y ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?-

-Este.. supongo que..- Aurora no sabía que responder, después de todo no podía calificar algo que ni siquiera habia empezado.

-En eso estamos – dijo Eriol

-Ok-

En una veloz sucesión de eventos Shaoran termino por girar por un lado de la chica para tomarla por detrás dejándola completamente inmóvil, la chica trato con sus fuerzas de soltarse del agarre pero fue inútil, no podía – ah.. –grito – como odio que hagas eso Shaoran- relajo los brazos a sus costados como muestra de que se daba por vencida.

-Te eh dicho que no descuides tu lado izquierdo – dijo al momento que la soltaba – siempre lo haces, se mas atenta en ello-

-Si- dijo con desgano y un poco molesta, no sabia como pero el constantemente se las ingeniaba para vencerla sin necesidad de golpearla o atacarla muy bruscamente.

-Bueno supongo que así se acaba esta batalla- dijo el ingles.

-Que bueno porque la verdad ya empezaba a aburrirme – dijo el gemelo a la vez que se incorporaba para dirigirse donde su hermana – por cierto no te desesperes, todo esto de la magia requiere su tiempo, tu échale ganas y lo demás se da por añadidura – diciendo esto se alejo.

– Gracias – la verdad escuchar esas palabras de "aliento" le sentó muy bien, pensaba que al chico no le agradaba mucho por su descuido con el espectro, por lo que el dirigirle la palabra ya era ganancia.

-Creo que lo mejor será intentar algo –

-Si- ambos chicos se incorporaron del pasto – y ¿qué voy a intentar?-

-Comenzaremos por algo sencillo, algo que le ayude a enfocar su energía y tratar de mantenerla, solo observe – el ingles estiro un poco su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano horizontalmente, en ella comenzó a formarse una figura redonda que flotaba ligeramente.

-¿Es una burbuja? –

Asintió con su cabeza - intente crear una-

-Ok- suspiro ligeramente y observo su mano derecha – _una burbuja, ok, concéntrate, recuerda, trata de imaginarla y visualízala en tu mano, ok, ok, ¡que extraño es esto!, ya deja de divagar y ponte a trabajar_..esta bien, esta bien_- _escucho una leve risa y observo como Eriol sonreía –_genial ahora pensara que estoy loca.._ yo siempre hablo sola, je je, es una costumbre- nuevamente poso su vista en su mano, y enfoco sus pensamientos en la burbuja que tenia que crear.

Para su sorpresa comenzó a sentir "algo" que se arremolinaba en su mano, como una especie de torbellino pequeño solo que no se veía, poco a poco tomo forma elíptica- sonrió- ahí estaba la pequeña pompa de jabón apareciendo de la nada, observo al chico y este estaba tan apacible como siempre, pero cual fue su sorpresa que el recién creado circulo en el mismo instante se reventó.

-Ah – suspiro – no duro mucho-

- Es normal, después de todo así son las burbujas –

-Si pero la de usted aun sigue como si nada-

-Si, eso es porque quiero que se concentre en mantenerla intacta el mayor tiempo posible- dijo a la vez que liberaba su burbuja y esta flotaba igual a las mariposas sin temor a ser pinchada por las filosas espinas de los rosales.

-Hum ok- de nuevo lo intento varias veces pero las primeras ocasiones solo conseguía mantenerla unos pocos segundos, ¿quién iba a decir que algo tan sencillo como una simple pompa de jabón le costara tanto trabajo?, -_bueno por lo menos ya se asemejaban mas a una burbuja real y no aun huevo o balón de fútbol americano_-sonrió_- supongo que eso ya es ganancia-_

Por su parte los gemelos acosaban a Shaoran con miradas y sonrisas picarescas mientras este contestaba en el celular una llamada de Sakura, obviamente incomodo antes las acciones de sus primos – permíteme un momento Sakura-

-Si– dijo Sakura

Miro a sus acosadores con una mirada cansada y molesta – podrían por favor –

Ambos chicos se miraron – sabes de que habla- pregunto el joven

-Hum, no, la verdad no- dijo Meiling con un dedo en el mentón.

-Pues yo tampoco – confirmo Milong

Shaoran solo los miro con desgano y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados se alejo unos pasos de sus primos hablando con la chica por teléfono, por su parte los gemelos solo se miraron y sonrieron, siempre era lo mismo, les encantaba molestar al chico, así que mientras el se alejaba ellos lo seguían pausada y continuamente, quedando solo a unos pocos metros de distancia, Shaoran solo en ocasiones giraba para verlos y cuando lo hacia estos simulaban estar conversando e ignorando a su primo, no es que fuesen chismosos o les importara mucho lo que hablara la pareja, simplemente lo hacían por el placer de molestar al futuro líder del clan, era algo ya tradicional para ellos.

Alguien llamo la atención de los jóvenes, era Nakuru que gritaba a la vez que movía el brazo –Eriol, Eriol, ven por favor-

-No necesita gritar tan fuerte – dijo el pequeño spinel.

El chico de anteojos busco la mirada de su aprendiz, esta capto el mensaje.

-Si, esta bien, yo seguiré intentando-

El chico camino hacia los guardianes, Akisuki le comento que quería la llevase a comprar la despensa ya que Yukito (que siempre la acompañaba) no podía ir por un imprevisto, él solo asintió y regreso sus pasos donde la joven, los Li también se acercaron, (Shaoran ya no hablaba por teléfono).

-Creo que tendré que salir por un tiempo, iremos por la despensa de la semana, si gustan pueden acompañarnos-

-¿Qué dices suppy vas con nosotros?-

-Por si no lo sabe, estar completamente inmóvil durante horas no es muy cómodo, me quedare para terminar con mi lectura-

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes-

-Ahora que lo dices si quisiera ir a comprar unos zapatos – dijo Meiling – así que yo si iré-

-Cielos entonces se tardaran horas- dijo el gemelo.

Su hermana se llevo las manos a la cadera con gesto de enojada – solo por eso tu me acompañarás a elegirlos mientras los demás compran los víveres-

-¿Qué?, claro que no – trato de defenderse, pero su gemela no cedía con petición/orden – suspiro- esta bien- quien sabe como o porque pero siempre terminaba por convérselo.

-Yo me quedare, seguiré practicando- dijo Aurora

-Eh, yo, este.. Sakura me llamo hace un momento, quede en ir a visitarla – dijo Shaoran un poco apenado.

-Ah, es verdad, ya recordé hoy es su aniversario, verdad- dijo Meiling bastante emocionada.

-Aniversario no, solo es un mes mas de feliz noviazgo hermanita – corrigió el gemelo.

-Da lo mismo, y ¿van a salir?-

-No, ella no puede, necesita descansar pero pasaremos tiempo en su casa-

-Ah- suspiro Nakuru- que romántico, un momento, eso quiere decir que te quedaras sola- Aurora solo pestaño – no, no puedes quedarte sola si vas a estar practicando, puede ser peligroso- dijo a la vez que negaba con su dedo índice izquierdo.

-No se preocupen, además no estaré sola – negó con la cabeza – Spinel se quedará en casa-

.Los chicos se sorprendieron y miraron al gatito volador, el cual se encontraba algo avergonzado, por un momento se habían olvidado de él.

-Es verdad, supongo que puedo contar contigo para que cuides a Aurora- dijo Eriol sonriendo.

- Sí-

-Entonces ya esta decidido, vayamos- grito Nakuru.

-Si pero antes de irnos nos daremos, o al menos yo me daré un buen baño- dijo la pelinegra - ¿qué acaso pensaban que saldría así de compras después de un largo combate?-

El grupo se disperso, Shaoran (después de seguir el consejo de su prima) se fue a visitar a su novia mientras el resto de los chicos salían en el auto de Eriol al centro comercial, quedándose solo Aurora y el pequeño chita en la gran mansión.

-Si necesita orientación puedo quedarme ayudarle- dijo el felino

-Gracias, puede seguir con su lectura, si necesito algo le avisare-

-Esta bien, de cualquier forma saldré al jardín a leer-

La chica solo asintió, Spinel se adentro en la casa, Aurora se preguntaba como le haría para cargar con semejante libro, de echo estuvo por preguntarle si necesitaba su ayuda, pero a los pocos minutos el gatito regreso al patio con el libro flotando en el aire –_por supuesto magia, que tonta-_ pensó, a la vez que su pequeño compañero se sentara en una mesa a leer.

Ella se dispuso a seguir con su practica, por su parte el chita le lanzaba continuas miradas solo para estar al pendiente de cómo avanzaba en su control de magia, todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo del viento en los árboles, el "plup" de las burbujas al explotar y el continuo hojear del libro por parte del ojos de menta.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-Hola, buenas tardes Shaoran, pasa-

-Buenas tardes señor, gracias-

-Sakura bajara en cualquier momento, yo voy de salida, me voy porque tengo que ir a un evento, cuida mucho de mi hija -

-Si señor, que le vaya bien-

-Gracias - Fujitaka salio de su hogar sonriendo.

Shaoran se sentó sobre un sillón de la sala, suspiro y volteando a los lados saco de su chaqueta un hermoso botón de rosa roja que coloco en la mesita que tenia enfrente, sonrió pensando ingenuamente que al parecer su "suegro" no se dio cuenta de ello, la verdad aun le daba un poco de pena ser tan abierto con esa clase de detalles frente a los demás, pero a pesar de su timidez se las arreglaba para dar ese tipo de cosas a su novia.

-Wuau, que hermosa rosa le trajiste a Sakura, te luciste – opino Kero desde el hombro del chico, este se sobresalto un poco.

-Shh, se mas discreto- tomo la susodicha rosa y volvió a ocultarla.

-Ah ya veo es una sorpresa, no te preocupes, yo soy un campeón en cuanto a ser cauteloso se refiere – cruzo sus brazos y tomo aire para decir -SAKURA, EL MOCOSO YA LLEGO-

Al pobre joven le salio una gota estilo anime – vaya campeón.., un momento a quien le dices mocoso-

-Pues a ti claro-

-Hum-

Estaban por iniciar una de sus peleas cuando escucharon los pasos de Sakura en la escalera.

-¿Qué dices Kero?-

Shaoran se quedo anonadado con la visión de la chica parada en los últimos escalones, por supuesto que Kero aprovecho para sacar su cola de la mano del chico y salir volando.

-Shaoran, llegaste, no te escuche- la chica hablaba pero al parecer el muchacho solo tenia en mente lo hermosa que se veía sin reparar en lo que esta le decía.

Sakura pestaño, -Shaoran-.

-Ah.. si, tu papá me recibió- por fin pudo articular una respuesta.

-Y el?-

-Dijo que iría a un evento o algo así-

-Ah si es verdad me dijo algo de eso en la mañana-

-Pero ni te emociones mocoso – Kero volvió a la escena de forma tan rápida, cómo lo habia echo, era un misterio – que yo estoy aquí para cuidar de mi pequeña Sakura, si te molesta no dudes en decírmelo eh-

-Kero-

- Que, solo lo digo para protegerte, yo soy el chaperón-

-Kero-

-No creas que será tan fácil, no me sobornaras con nada-

-Kero-

-Te estaré vigilando, eh eh – decía observando con los ojos entrecerrados al joven-

-Kero!, deja de molestar a Shaoran quieres-

-Hum-

-Ve al refrigerador, al fondo esta una rebanada del pastel de fresas de papá-

-Wiiiiiiiiii- Kero revoloteaba por todo el lugar – gracias Sakura – salio disparado de la sala con la meta de devorar el pastel que la chica le negara desde la noche anterior.

-Ese glotón solo lo hacia por el pastel- dijo ella

-Creo que nunca va a cambiar- corroboro el.

-A un afi lo sreas que defare a Fafura fola- se escucho desde la cocina

-Kero no hables con la boca llena, aun lado de la leche esta el flan-

-Fabias Fafura-

-Si creo que nunca va a cambiar- dijo Sakura a la vez que a ambos les salían "gotitas" en sus cabezas.

Cuando por fin Kero los dejo en paz surgió el famoso silencio incomodo entre la pareja.

- Ah, este, te traje esto – tomo la rosa entregándosela a su amada.

-Gracias, es bellísima- dijo ella con gran ternura a la vez que inhalaba la dulce fragancia de flor.

-No tanto como tu-

-Gracias – se estiro y le dio un dulce abrazo que el correspondió de igual forma.

-Felicidades preciosa- le susurro con una tierna y masculina voz en el oído.

-Igualmente- después de un dulce beso se separaron ambos un poco avergonzados y con un tenue sonrojo – la pondré en un jarrón-, el asintió, al poco rato Sakura regreso con un bello y estilizado recipiente con agua donde coloco la rosa, para después colocarla a un lado de la foto de su mamá en una repisa, la chica suspiro y al girar se dio cuenta de que el chico la observaba afanosamente, sintió como un ligero tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas.

-Eh- dijo el bajando la mirada – no te habia visto ese vestido-

-Ah, es que Tomoyo lo confecciono hace unos días, dijo que era para que lo usara hoy ya que es una fecha muy especial, a mi me pareció una exageración y le dije que no se molestará pero ya vez como es-

-Pues se te ve muy bien, es muy bonito-

-Dijo que el color combina con mis ojos-

-Si-

-Entonces te gusta- dijo ella sentándose a un lado de su novio.

-Es bonito, pero lo que lo hace extremadamente hermoso y especial es la persona quien lo porta-

La chica sonrió –vaya cuantos halagos-

-No, no son halagos, es la pura verdad-

Ella volvió a sonreír de manera sincera y agradable regalándole al chico una hermosa vista, se acerco hasta el y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos-

-De nada- tomo su rostro y le dio un dulce beso.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Ah,- suspiro cansadamente - ¿cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que su hermana entrara en la zapatería?, según sus cuentas ya llegaba casi media hora en la que fuera la tercera tienda que visitaban, ¡aun no se decidía!, se regañaba mentalmente por estar ahí, parado a las afueras de la tienda, cerro los ojos ¿cómo es que hacia su hermana para convencerlo?, su mente divago en cierta chica de ojos azules y hermosos bucles negros, -_si tan solo estuvieras aquí-_ porque razón no copio a su primo y se fue a visitar a su Julieta, por qué su cerebro no se digno a darle esa opción, o por lo menos llamarle para que le acompañara, suspiro de nuevo, llamarla en este momento no era buena opción, después de todo la chica debía estar ocupada, además le habia dicho que andaría muy ocupado con eso de la mudanza, por lo que Tomoyo debió organizar su agenda para ese día, por lo que no la molestaría y distraería en sus actividades –_tonto-_ se reclamaba –_de haber sabido-_ suspiro nuevamente.

-Con tantos suspiros se te puede escapar el alma- escucho una dulce voz a su costado -espero y sean por mi-

El chico sonrió – por supuesto, por quien mas- se giro, Tomoyo lo miraba con gran ternura, llevaba un hermoso conjunto de falda, mallas y blusa de colores negro y azul, su cabello recogido con una hermosa boina de iguales colores, con dos rizos de su cabello uno a cada lado de su cara que bailaban libre y alegremente con el viento que soplaba en ese momento.

-jo jo jo- se llevo una mano a su boca con su tradicional ademán al reír.

El chico la saludo con un beso suave en los labios, tomo su mano -¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Intuición femenina- su novio se sorprendió. -Meiling me llamo antes de que salieran de la mansión, me dijo que viniera a socorrerte sino te morirías del aburrimiento, y cómo no quiero quedar viuda antes de casarme pues decidí venir-

-Vaya, creo que tendré que agradecerle – dijo a la vez que abrazaba a la chica por detrás y miraba por los cristales a su hermana que se media afanosamente otro par de zapatos, -pero creo que en estos momentos esta muy ocupada así que lo dejare para después-

-Me parece buena idea- dijo ella sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado para dar un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-Crees que es buena idea dejarla sola- dijo Nakuru a la vez que tomaba una caja de cereal y se la daba a Eriol quien la colocaba dentro del carrito que por cierto el llevaba.

-Si, no te preocupes, estarán bien, además Spinel sabrá que hacer si algo pasa-

-Si, creo que si- dijo la chica sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo -¿y cómo va en su entrenamiento-

-Hum, bueno, va un poco lento, pero estoy seguro de que con práctica en poco tiempo lo dominara-

-Que bien – la chica hizo en gesto de enojo – como me choca que los coloquen tan arriba!- volteo a ambos lados, el pasillo estaba despejado, miro hacia arriba, no, no habia cámaras cerca, sonrió descaradamente y en un veloz moviendo salto hasta llegar al extremo mas alto del estante, colocándose levitando justo frente a una de las ultimas cajas de cereal que quedaban, sonrió –mi favorito- lo tomo y bajo con igual velocidad a como habia subido.

-Haces eso también estando con Yukito-

-Si, claro que no le gusta – coloco el cereal en el carro – se pone muy nervioso y eso, pero – se llevo una mano a su mejilla y sonrió – digamos que yo también tengo buenos métodos para convencerlo-

-Supongo que si- dijo el chico de anteojos – por cierto ¿por qué no pudo venir?-

El gesto de picardía se borro en el rostro de la joven y lo cambio por uno de ligera molestia – ni me lo recuerdes-

-Ok, tema cerrado- sonrió al imaginar la escena que Yue-Yukito tendría al tratar de contentar a su guardiana –_no quisiera estar en sus zapatos-_

_&&&/&&&/&&&_

Por fin, por fin terminaron, a decir verdad ya estaba por oscurecer.

-¿Cómo es que pasamos tanto tiempo de compras?- dijo una muy sorprendida Nakuru al salir del centro comercial.

-Les dije que con mi hermanita se tardarían horas-

-Hum, valió la pena, mira que hermosos- destapo la caja de zapatos mostrándola a todos.

-Si mal no me equivoco son el primer par que te mediste- dijo su gemelo

-Y eso que?

-Como que y eso qué, recorriste todas las tiendas por horas y horas para dar a lo último con lo primero que viste-

-Bueno uno debe ver todo el menú para estar segura, verdad chicas- estas solo sonrieron- además no te he escuchado quejar por haberle llamado a Tomoyo o si-

-Hum-

- Jo j ojo, creo que te gano esta vez-

Unas mujeres altas y vestidas de negro se acercaron a los jóvenes, una de ellas hablo –señorita Daidouji es hora de regresar-

-Si, gracias Kaoru, creo que ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer hacer compras con ustedes – se despidió con una reverencia – hasta mañana – se acerco a su novio y le dio un fugaz beso de despedida.

-Hasta mañana, que descanses-.

La pelinegra se subió en su auto y desde atrás del cristal decía adiós con su mano con una tenue sonrisa, cuando el auto avanzo lo necesario como para no ver a la chica los CC subieron al vehículo del chico y emprendieron marcha hacia su hogar.

Al bajar del auto y al terminar de acomodar sus víveres se dieron cuenta de que habia anochecido y francamente se habían olvidado de la extranjera y el felino.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Meiling al observar algo que paso flotando por fuera de la ventana de la cocina y que brillaba con la luz de los faroles del jardín.

-Parecen luciérnagas-

-No aun no es tiempo- dijo la mayor.

-Son burbujas – dijo Eriol sonriendo.

-¿Burbujas?- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes sorprendidos.

El ingles salio de la cocina rumbo al jardín y los demás le siguieron, al llegar al patio se pararon al lado de Shaoran y Spinel, en el patio miles de burbujas flotaban, golpeando por todos lados, con los árboles, entre ellas, con las flores, con la fuente, flotando en el estanque, con los peces que ligeramente saltaban alegres por tan bonita visión, unas pocas explotaban en un suave "plup" después de varios minutos, era simplemente hermoso, las pompas de jabón bailan con las corrientes de viento a la vez que resplandecían dando diferentes tonos de color por la luz de la luna y los faroles.

-Lastima que Tomoyo no este para firmarlo, estaría encantada- dijo el gemelo

-Tenías razón, como siempre- Nakuru sonrió.

-Que hermoso- dijo Meiling tocando algunas con sus manos y observando que no eran tan frágiles como las burbujas normales.

Eriol toco una con su mano izquierda – si lo es- dijo observando a la chica que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos, creando mas y mas burbujas con su mano e igual de absorta en la belleza del paisaje –buen trabajo- dijo en un murmullo que nadie escucho o eso creyó pues en ese momento la bajita que creaba las burbujas giro un poco la cabeza y mirándolo levemente pronuncio –gracias-, el ingles se sorprendió un poco y después sonrió.


	9. Equipo

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 9: EQUIPO**

Sakura estaba maravillada con tan hermosa visión, un enorme valle lleno de flores que bailaban con las corrientes del viento, se arrodillo y corto algunas para formar un variado ramo, una vez satisfecha se incorporo y camino un poco hasta pasar de un salto un pequeño arrollo por el cual el agua pasaba sobre las pequeñas piedrecillas de colores que se encontraban en el fondo, escucho el sonido de una risa que atrajo su atención girado hacia el origen de este.

_-¿Quién?, que bonita-_

Se trataba de una chica de unos 13 o 14 años que sonreía tiernamente y corría ágilmente a pesar del gran y hermoso vestido, el viento despeinaba su largo cabello negro con destellos grisáceos, el cual inicialmente era ondulado hasta llegar a media espalda donde se volvía lacio hasta las puntas que estaban un poco mas debajo de la cadera, sus ojos eran grandes de un color que Sakura no supo que nombre tenia porque estaba entre los limites del lila y rosado pero no era ninguno de ellos.

- Oye, hey- gritó pero la joven estaba tan lejos que no la escuchaba, así que decidió seguirla, corrió y corrió tras ella hasta que la chica se detenía en la sombra de un enorme árbol que contrastaba con el resto de la pradera.

Iba a gritarle pero se detuvo al observar como la joven hacia ademanes de estar hablando con alguien, desde el árbol cayo una fruta que fue a dar justo en su cabeza, ella se sobo la parte adolorida, entrecerró la mirada e hizo pucheros, nuevamente sonrió se agacho y tomo una roca que tiro justo en el punto de origen de la fruta, acto seguido la pelinegra reía y reía, desde el árbol una silueta descendió y se coloco frente a ella, un joven del al parecer su misma edad, muy alto y delgado, su rojo cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo, la card captor no pudo ver su rostro con claridad por la distancia y porque estaba de espaldas a ella, dedujo que fue el chico quien había lanzado la fruta y a quién la piedra había golpeado pues se tocaba un brazo, ambos discutían, pero de pronto dejaron su charla y dirigieron la mirada de nuevo al árbol, parecía que había algo en el que les llamaba la atención pues permanecían en silencio este se corto de tajo con sonora carcajada que ambos jovencitos soltaron.

Del árbol bajo de nuevo otra silueta, un muchacho que llevaba un libro en la mano, cabello negro no muy largo recogido en una pequeña coleta, al parecer era un grupo de amigos pues charlaban amenamente.

Sakura quiso acercárseles pero no podía, por una extraña razón sus pies estaban pegados al piso o simplemente le pesaban tanto que no daba un paso, suspiro resignada, levanto la vista y gritó a los jóvenes para que la ayudaran, pero al parecer la suerte no la acompañaba pues parecían no escucharla, suspiro de nuevo cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió uno de ellos la observaba, agudizo la vista para observar mas detenidamente su rostro, era el chico del libro quien tenia unos profundo ojos azules que se escondían tras los cristales de unos anteojos a la vez que le sonreía al puro estilo de Eriol.

-Clow- murmuro sorprendida, y en ese instante todo el ambiente se tornaba borroso, lo único que miraba era como se desvanecía el lugar donde se encontraba.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Ah, ¿qué, quién, cómo?- se levanto estrepitosamente de su cama sorprendiendo al pobre Kero de tal forma que este se encontraba en el piso con sus ojos convertidos en dos remolinos que giraban graciosamente.

-Kero, ¿estas bien?-

-Sa..ku..ra.. tar..de- balbuceaba el pobre guardián.

-Tarde?- la chica miro el reloj – AH!, ya se me hizo tarde otra vez – en tiempo record la joven se cambio de ropa, se peino, tomo su maletín, bajo corriendo las escaleras –_que bueno que ya no me duele, _buenos días!_-_

-Buenos días, ten mas cuidado monstruo o terminaras por lastimarte de nuevo, que bárbaro al parecer la puntualidad no es tu fuerte-

Pero la ojiverde estaba tan apremiada que no reparo en los comentarios de su hermano, llego al comedor y tomo un pequeño panque que desapareció con solo dos mordidas, acto seguido agarro un vaso de leche y se la tomo de un solo trago, Touya estaba tan sorprendido con esta demostración de facilidad de masticación que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya se estaba lavando los dientes, medio minuto después la adolescente ya se encontraba en la puerta colocándose sus tradicionales patines.

-Ya me voy- alcanzo a escuchar Touya lejanamente pues la muchacha ya estaba saliendo del frente de su casa, todo fue tan rápido que el joven llego a pensar que tal vez estaba usando la carta carrera.

-Oh buenos días Saku..- el señor Kinomoto salía de la cocina a saludar a su hija.

-Ni te molestes papá- Touya tomo las llaves de su auto – ese torbellino ya se fue-

-Cielos, cada vez es más rápida – sonrió – que tengas buen día hijo-

-Igualmente papá-

La dueña de las cartas clow patinaba a toda velocidad, llego a la preparatoria y en los lockers se calzo los zapatos y rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Todos sus compañeros ya estaban en el aula, se encontraban cuchicheando cuando escucharon un portazo, muchos no se sorprendieron pues ya sabían que se trataba de la joven que siempre llegaba tarde, sus compañeras de la infancia sonrieron.

-Cielos Sakura de verdad cada día te superas- dijo Rika.

-Eres sorpréndete- intervino la chica de anteojos.

-Gracias- decía la ojiverde a la vez que daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo de la caminata.

-Tranquilízate mandaron llamar al profe a la dirección así que te pudiste escabullir a tiempo- Shijaru puso su mano sobre el hombro de la agitada chica.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

Sakura tomo asiento y se relajo un poco – vaya de a ver sabido no me habría espantado tanto- suspiro.

-Tómalo por el lado amable, por hoy ya hiciste tu rutina de ejercicios- sonrió Tomoyo.

-Tienes suerte, pero ¿por qué se te hizo tan tarde?- pregunto una chica al costado de Sakura.

La ojiverde se giro para contestar cara a cara, antes de hablar se quedo mirando a la joven como si fuese una desconocida o tratando de recordar la cara de esa persona, lo que le pareció un poco extraño a la chica frente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Sakura se incorporo de un salto de la butaca – eres tu Aurora- las chicas se sorprendieron – es que no te conocía con el uniforme, jajaja- se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sus compañeras solo sonrieron con una pequeña gota en su cabeza, si que era despistada.

A ella le causo gracia - ¿me veo muy diferente o qué?-

-Si, bueno no, es que nunca te había visto en falda-

-Si, supongo que es un poco raro-

-Y ¿cuando lo compraste?-

-En realidad no lo compre, veras, hoy en la mañana que me desperté al abrir el closet me encontré con el uniforme colgado, listo para usarlo, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando lo mire, hasta pregunte de quien era-

-La hubieras escuchado - intervino la china- esta mujer si que se levanta temprano, no me dejaba dormir cuando estaba tocando la puerta de mi cuarto para decirme que si no era mi uniforme que a lo mejor habia llegado a su cuarto por error-.

-Cielos esto parece algo sobrenatural- dijo Naoko con los ojos llenos de destellos

-El caso es que toda dormida la deje pasar a mi cuarto para mostrarle que el mío estaba colgado en la ventana-

-Yo me sorprendí mucho, y le pregunte que si de quien seria, en eso se acerco Nakuru diciendo que si conocía a otra joven de la casa además de Meiling que viniera a la misma escuela, pues yo le dije que era yo, así que solo sonrió y me dijo, entonces es obvio que te pertenece-

-Vaya al parecer no- los destellos desaparecieron en los ojos de la joven Naoko.

- Ja ja ja, hubieras visto la cara de Aurora estaba muy sorprendida-

-La verdad es que me pareció muy extraño pero ni me dejo preguntarle nada porque me obligo a que me lo probara inmediatamente así que me fui a mi cuarto y me lo puse-

-Veo que te quedo muy bien- dijo la pelinegra.

-Si- dijo la castaña un poco apenada por ser el centro de atención.

-Lo mismo dijo Nakuru, estaba muy contenta, es que según nos dijo Eriol ella supo que Aurora ha pasado muy ocupada estos días, y no es para menos con eso de la escuela y el…- los CC se le quedaron mirando a la chica pues estaba a punto de cometer una indiscreción, la chica comprendió y rápidamente compuso su oración –y, y, y el, el caso es que no habia podido comprar el dichoso uniforme- suspiro.

-Cielos entonces debe ser cansado ser estudiante de intercambio-

-Pues más o menos Rika- dijo un poco nerviosa la bajita.

-Esperen aun no término- dijo la gemela- por lo que Nakuru arreglo su uniforme de la prepa y lo ajusto a la talla de Aurora-.

-¿En serio es el de ella?- pregunto la dueña de las cartas, Aurora solo asintió.

-Ahora entiendo por eso estaba muy contenta, lo hizo muy bien, no sabia que era tan buena confeccionando ropa – sonrió- tal vez ahora le pida su opinión en mis diseños- ante este comentario Sakura se estremeció un poco.

-No entiendo – dijo la chica de coletas- no habría sido mas sencillo comprar uno-

-Si es verdad – intervino uno de los chicos que hasta el momento se habia mantenido al margen de la conversación – lo que pasa es que a Nakuru le gusta regalar cosas muy especiales a las personas que aprecia y la señorita Aurora es una de ellas- Eriol finalizo la frase con su típica sonrisa.

-Ah, eso quiere decir que se ha encariñado mucho contigo, que buena persona- dijo sonriendo Shijaru.

Aurora que estaba algo apenada asintió muy contenta al pensar que alguien la estimaba tanto como para darle tales atenciones.

-Oigan ustedes saben cual es la historia de los uniformes – de la nada apareció Yamazaki con una gran sonrisa colocándose en el centro de la conversación – según un libro de los 70´s el gobierno impuso su uso por miedo de que los jóvenes estudiantes se rebelaran al régimen – la mayoría de los chicos sonrieron pensando en el relato del joven a la vez que otros dudaban en creer o no.

-No digas mentiras tan temprano- dijo su fiel novia mientras le salía una vena en la frente.

-No es mentira, verán al inicio eran ..-

-Si si, anda acompañe que quiero ir a tomar agua - Shijaru saco a rastras a su novio como era tradición en su relación.

-Ja ja ja por lo visto eso dos no cambiaran nunca-

-Lastima yo quería seguir escuchando el relato-

El tiempo transcurrió y las clases siguieron su tradicional curso, en la hora del receso Sakura les contó a los chicos su sueño.

-¿Estas segura de que se trataba de Clow?- pregunto Shaoran

-Pues podría dudar un poco porque no lo conocía tan joven pero si, si era el, se parecía mucho a Eriol y a las fotos de mi papá en esa edad-

-Hum, ¿tú qué opinas Eriol?- pregunto el gemelo

-Francamente no me sorprende, tú siempre tienes ese tipo de sueños no-

-Si, mas o menos, pero quienes eran los otros dos-

-Yo creo que se trataban de Alminra y Linzut- opino la representante del aire.

Eriol sonrió – si creo que eran ellos, al menos tengo un recuerdo de algo así-

– Oye Sakura como era el loco ese- pregunto Meiling.

-Bueno no pude verle bien la cara, pero era un chico pelirrojo, eso si lo recuerdo bien-

La china suspiro – bueno no será de mucha ayuda-

-Pero su apariencia no es tan importante hermanita, muchos magos pueden cambiarla, no podemos basarnos mucho en ello-

-Si, ya se, pero tenia curiosidad-

-Ella era muy bonita- Sakura sonrió al recordar a la jovencita de sus sueños.

-Si, era muy hermosa- la mirada de Eriol se volvió muy melancólica –tanto por fuera como por dentro- un silencio incomodo se hizo presente ante la seriedad del chico.

-Cambiando de tema, ya pudiste "despertarlo"- Tomoyo señalo la muñeca izquierda de la extranjera.

-Ah, no – dijo la aludida tocando una especie de pulsera que llevaba -aún no he podido dar con la clave-

-No te preocupes cuando yo cree mi báculo de la estrella necesite la ayuda de la maestra Mitsuki, así que es normal-

-Además ya es bastante que lo hayas creado en tan poco tiempo - dijo Shaoran.

-Eso es porque Eriol es muy estricto, ni la deja descansar- opino el gemelo.

-Vamos no es para tanto, es solo el entrenamiento normal-

-Normal para alguien como tu, dirás- recalco el hermano de Meiling

-Ja ja, yo solo le doy la carga que se que ella puede sacar adelante, además es una aprendiz muy aplicada, creo que no se ha quejado, o usted ¿qué cree?-

-Eh, ah, no esta bien, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo no quiero retrasarlos mucho por mi falta de experiencia – toco nuevamente la pulsera – trataré de invocarlo lo mas pronto que pueda-

-A mi lo que me parece muy curioso es que sea una pulsera, te imagino luchando con una pulsera enorme- Meiling se imaginaba a la joven bailando con su instrumento mágico como una especie de ula ula a la vez que lanzaba ataques.

-Seria algo muy gracioso- dijo el joven de anteojos – pero aun no sabemos su verdadera forma-

-Pues cuando sea el gran evento espero estar ahí para filmarlo- dijo la ojiazul sacando quien sabe de donde su nueva cámara, y enfocando la pulsera de la joven –ya tengo cuando la creaste ahora necesito cuando tome su forma, ah, pienso hacer un video con esas tomas, – sus ojos se llenaron de destellos – ya me lo imagino, Sakura y sus otros compañeros en su nueva aventura, es una ventaja que el grupo tenga otro integrante femenino hará mas interesante la historia, además de que tendré alguien mas para mis trajes de batalla- Tomoyo irradiaba felicidad al imaginar a Sakura y Aurora en dos conjuntos muy similares de vestidos de batalla- le pediré a Nakuru tus medidas – tomo la mano de la confundida Aurora- o yo misma las tomare en la tarde, ah que emocionante-

-Cálmate Tomoyo, vas a asustar a Aurora- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

La ojiazul se dirigió ahora con su amiga de la infancia -ah Sakura es que no sabes lo emocionante que es para mi grabar todas sus aventuras- se llevo una mano a su mejilla – aun no se que nombre le daré a esta historia, bueno tengo tiempo para pensarlo-

-Oye hermano a veces me parece muy extraña- susurraba Meiling a la vez que miraba a Tomoyo que estaba bastante alegre.

-Es parte de su encanto hermanita- dijo Milong mientras miraba con ojos enamorados y soñadores a su novia.

-_Creo que a mi hermano ya se le esta pasando lo raro-_

El receso paso entre los comentarios del filme que pensaba editar la pelinegra, la única impresionada con la idea era la bajita ya que el resto de los chicos ya conocían el amor que Tomoyo tenia con su afición.

Para alegría de los chicos las clases llegaron a su fin, así que nuestros jóvenes héroes se dispusieron a salir de su salón, caminaron hasta dos cuadras mas allá de la escuela.

-Esta sensación- dijo Milong

-Si, es un espectro – dijo Shaoran

-Estoy lista – Tomoyo apunto su cámara hacia los chicos.

-_Creo que si se lo toma muy en serio-_ pensó Aurora.

-Libérate- murmuro Eriol a la vez que su símbolo y báculo brillaban – listo, ahora no puede dañarlos- las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor se paralizaron – además levante una barrera para que otras personas no se acerquen-

-Entonces estamos preparados para luchar - dijo Shaoran.

-Libérate!- grito Sakura.

-Todo esta demasiado tranquilo- dijo Aurora.

De la nada apareció un ventarrón bastante fuerte que tomo desprevenidos a los chicos, las corrientes de viento separaron a Aurora y Sakura del resto de los chicos.

–Qué extraño- todo volvió a la tranquilidad usual, como si nada pasase.

Shaoran corrió a acercarse a las jóvenes pero algo no lo dejo avanzar – una barrera mágica- dijo al momento que tocaba con el dedo la pared invisible provocando ondulaciones similares a las que se generan al lanzar una roca al agua.

-Al parecer ella quiere luchar con ustedes chicas- el chico de anteojos sonrió.

-¿Qué, quieres decir que esa cosa nos esta retando?- pregunto Sakura, el chico solo asintió.

-Que tontería, romperé esta cosa para pelear contra ella yo mismo-

-No Shaoran esta bien, nosotras nos haremos cargo, verdad Aurora-

-Si- las chicas tomaron pose de defensa colocándose espalda con espalda, pero nuevamente todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Ustedes encárguense de que no les pase nada a las otras personas- ordeno la ojiverde.

-Esta bien- el chico de ojos marrón acepto a regañadientes.

-Tengan cuidado – dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de grabar el suceso.

-Mantente atenta- recomendó la flor de cerezo.

Permanecieron cerca de cinco minutos con su pose rígida - ah, que le pasa tengo hambre – Sakura ladeo la cabeza cuando su estomago rugió – además estoy toda entumida-.

-Tal vez lo hace para distraernos y luego atacar- la otra chica también estaba cansada de permanecer inmóvil tanto tiempo.

En ese momento una corriente de aire surgió justo en sus pies levantando sus faldas al puro estilo de Marilin Monroe.

-Ah-, gritaron las apenadas chicas tratando de bajar inútilmente sus alborotadas prendas, tan concentradas estaban que no tuvieron tiempo de rechazar una embestida invisible que las estampo en los ladrillos de la barda, algo bastante doloroso.

-Sakura!- grito Tomoyo muy preocupada, Shaoran quiso interferir pero su novia no lo dejo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Las chicas se incorporaron nuevamente – ¿estas bien?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-Igual que tu- contesto la chica sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió ante la repuesta de la joven – tenias razón-

-Tenemos que ubicarla antes de que vuelva a atacar- dijo la ojos café

-Esta tranquilidad no me gusta nada- tomo una carta – localiza a nuestro atacante, sombra-

La carta siguió la orden de la chica recorriendo todo el espacio en el que se encontraban, sin embargo no logró ubicar nada por lo que regreso con su dueña.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo la chica a su carta – sombra no pudo localizarla tendremos que prestar mas atención-

-Probemos con otra carta – estaba por tomar una cuando sintieron de nuevo la presencia –aquí viene de nuevo, ¡atrápala, bosque!- la hermosa figura apareció lanzando sus ramas, desafortunadamente su oponente era muy escurridizo porque por mas cerca que estuviese de el simplemente se escapaba de sus lazos como el agua de las manos.

Se quedaron esperando el ataque, ya lo sentían llegar directo como la vez primera, pero justo antes de golpearlas se dividió en dos y les paso justo por ambos lados provocando de nuevo el que sus faldas se levantaran graciosamente, las chicas enrojecieron por vergüenza, por enojo o ambas, nuevamente cayeron en la trampa, solo sintieron como dos brazos invisibles las tomaban del cuello alzándolas del suelo sacudiéndolas violentamente y arrojándolas bruscamente contra los muros de los edificios.

Justo antes de chocar contra el muro Sakura invoco la carta flote con lo que pudo evitar el golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que su compañera podía estar lastimada, volteo brusca y preocupadamente al lado en que la joven estaba, suspiro, Aurora se encontraba con una mano extendida separada unos 10 cm del muro levitando – _no se lastimo, que bueno-_

-Porque tanta pena, si tenéis bonitas piernas- dijo una voz burlonamente a la vez que estallaba en una carcajada.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón- dijo sonriendo Eriol.

-Eriol!- grito Sakura

-¿Qué? es cierto ¿o no Shaoran?-

-Eh.. bueno..- el aludido dejo su pose de enojo por una de muy nervioso.

-Este espectro se esta burlando de nosotras- dijo ruborizada Aurora.

-Ya vera que no es buena idea- las chicas de nuevo se colocaron espalda con espalda.

–Sakura- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo una idea- la ojiverde asintió dando a entender de que podía continuar – cuando este por atacar de nuevo, aléjate-

-¿Qué, y dejarte sola?, es peligroso-

-Después te daré una señal para que la ataques -

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Confía en mí, creo saber quien es-

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado-

-Si- la bajita cerró sus ojos concentrándose solo en el leve sonido del lugar, el cual apenas era audible, ni siquiera el viento corría, todo volvía a ser tranquilo –_habrá sido mi imaginación, no, no lo creo-_ en un extremo del lugar se encontraba un gran árbol, sus hojas se movieron lentamente, -_ahí estas_- abrió los ojos –en el árbol-

-Eh, ¿_el árbol?-_ entrecerró sus ojos – _ah, es verdad, su presencia es muy débil, casi no se siente pero ahí está- _Sakura pudo sentir un poco de energía moviéndose –aquí viene-

Un pequeño torrente de viento surgió a unos metros, conforme se acercaba a ellas poco a poco aumentaba su fuerza hasta que se volvía un ventarrón, nuevamente las chicas se ruborizaron sus faldas no se quedaban estáticas.

- _Espero y funcione_,¡Salto!- la ojiverde se alejo lo suficiente como para que descansar del sonrojo.

Aurora totalmente apenada suspiro, estaba atrapada en el ventarrón pero se tranquilizo juntando sus manos y pegándolas a su barbilla (como rezando) quedándose quieta.

Un torbellino se formo muy cerca avanzando rápidamente dispuesto a embestir a la pobre chica que parecía estar inmovilizada.

-Tienes miedo, jajaja, tu cobarde amiga te dejo pero no por eso seré buena contigo- dicho esto se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Muévete!- grito Meiling

-Espera, tranquila – dijo tranquilizadoramente Shaoran.

-¡Por eso no me gusta usar faldas!- grito justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de recibir el ataque separando sus manos y extendiéndolas a sus costados formando una cruz, la corriente de aire se detuvo, sonrió, el espectro habia caído en la trampa, habia formado una barrera justo frente suyo provocando que el espectro invisible chocará de lleno con ella, en un veloz movimiento junto sus manos colocándolas una sobre otra, las cuentas de su pulsera se soltaron.

-Oh no, se rompió- dijo preocupada Tomoyo a la vez que grababa el evento.

-No lo creo- dijo Eriol.

Las piezas del accesorio no cayeron al suelo sino que levitando giraron alrededor de la pared formando un gran círculo que se fue haciendo un poco mas pequeño

(N.A Imagínense algo así como los electrones girando alrededor del núcleo del átomo, perdón no se me ocurre otra comparación XD)

-¡Maldita!- gritaba una voz desde dentro del círculo formado por las cuentas.

-Tú le enseñaste eso- pregunto Shaoran.

-No, supongo que es obra de su creatividad e indignación- Eriol sonrió.

El espectro comenzó a revolotear por la periferia del disco lanzando ataques, Aurora forcejeaba con sus manos acercándolas mas, reteniendo así la fuerza en el circulo, levanto la cabeza y miro a Sakura – ahora!-

-Ok- la ojiverde saco una carta – muéstrale la fuerza de tu justicia, trueno!- el relampagueante y rugiente felino surgió del papel dirigiéndose al círculo accediendo con completa facilidad y dando una tremendo ataque al espectro, este por fin se dejo ver, su silueta estaba rodeada por pequeños rayos vestigios del ataque de la carta, Sakura salto hasta colocarse frente de el colocando su báculo en la tradicional pose.

-Espectro de carta Clow desaparece, ¡Viento!- gritaron al unísono las jovencitas, el espectro tomo la forma de carta hasta desaparecer en cenizas.

Una vez eliminada la amenaza las chicas suspiraron, Aurora relajo ambas manos y las piezas volvieron a su mano formando de nuevo la pulsera, se miraron y sonrieron alegremente.

El resto de las CC se acercaron.

-¿Están bien?-

-Si, Shaoran, un poco adoloridas y apenadas pero bien-

-Estuvo increíble- dijo Meiling

-Lo hicieron muy bien- opino Milong.

-Buen trabajo- el chico de lentes estaba muy contento, el báculo del sol y la luna brillo y regreso a su forma de llavecita, las personas volvieron a la normalidad –creo que por hoy es todo-

Un lujoso auto se acerco a ellos, una joven alta bajo del vehículo -señorita Daidouji-

-Si- la chica sonrió -hasta mañana- se despidió de su novio con un beso.

-Hasta mañana- dijo el con sus suave sonrisa.

Subió al auto y sentándose bajo el cristal –estuvieron geniales – el auto avanzo un poco - y no se preocupen, mañana les mostrare los detalles puesto que lo grabe todo- sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad y picardía –adiós- el auto avanzo y Tomoyo subió el cristal.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente, pestañaron.

-Dijo que …-

-..lo grabo todo- nuevamente pestañaron, sintieron sus mejillas arder.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritaron al unísono.


	10. Retos

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 10: RETOS**

Corría y corría agitadamente, entre la espesura del bosque-jardín (cortesía de Eriol) por fin pudo dar con una roca lo suficientemente grande como para refugiarse segura de que no podía encontrarla, se coloco rápidamente recargando la espalda, suspiro, trato de calmar y disminuir sus niveles de energía, así era mas difícil buscarla y eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Si, necesitaba pensar, ¿cómo detenerlo sin lastimarlo mucho, cómo defenderte de un amigo?, esa era la cuestión que rondaba por la mente de Aurora.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos pues sintió un leve dolor en su pierna derecha a unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla, no necesitaba levantar la prenda, pues sabia perfectamente que casi al inicio de la batalla un haz de energía la había dañado, al principio se engaño creyendo que no era nada serio, pero conforme avanzaba la prueba ella sentía mas y mas dolor, suspiro de nuevo, el tiempo se acababa, los ataques eran mas cercanos, una solución, necesitaba un plan lo mas pronto posible.

Podía ver el color violeta de los rayos del chita y escuchar los estruendos que generaban al chocar con el suelo del lugar, -_piensa, piensa-_.

Y entonces recordó.

&&/&&/&&

-Y dígame Aurora ¿cuál es uno de sus sueños?-

-Eh, ¿qué tipo de sueño, meta profesional, o a qué se refiere?-

-Bueno, a algo que siempre ha querido hacer pero que generalmente no esta al alcance -

-Hum, pues parecerá algo sencillo y extraño – dijo ruborizándose un poco a la vez que veía al cielo – no se ría, pero siempre he querido volar-

-¿Volar?- dijo con un semblante algo sorprendido y alegre.

-Si- contesto con una cara soñadora, entre melancólica y feliz, con esa cara de añorar algo que te da felicidad pero a la vez sabes que nunca pasará, una corriente de viento paso moviendo los cabellos de los jóvenes que descansaban en el pasto del patio trasero de la mansión.

–Se que es común mucha gente sueña con ello, pero me parece algo muy bonito, se imagina – sus ojos se iluminaron – volar, flotar entre las nubes, ver la tierra de una manera distinta, - cerro los ojos- sentir el viento en el rostro – suspiro, tomo un diente de león el cual se dividió soltando cada semilla que flotaba con alegría y sin saber donde llegaría a parar- recorrer grandes distancias fácilmente, estar tan lejos y tan cerca de todo, con tanta libertad, con tanta tranquilidad inexplorada – sonrió- debe de ser algo maravilloso-

-_Ahora veo porque fue la elegida por aire, _quien la escuchara pensaría que envidia a las aves-

-Ja ja, pues de cierta manera si, ellas tienen ese placer-

Eriol observo a la chica durante toda la conversación, realmente le parecía agradable escucharla hablar de esa forma, tan tranquila, tan soñadora y alegre, lejos de las preocupaciones de entrenar -nunca lo había pensado así, es verdad, es algo muy lindo- sonrió – creo que podremos ayudarla a realizar su sueño, para su suerte es una persona con poder mágico, ¿no le gustaría aprender a hacerlo?-

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida – de verdad ¿usted me enseñaría?-

-Por supuesto, de eso se trata, me sorprende que no me lo haya pedido antes-

-Bueno es que yo pensé que quizás era necesario y mas práctico aprender otras cosas- dijo bajando la vista mirando el césped.

-Me gusta su concepto de volar, pero ese tipo de magia es muy útil para enfrentar un enemigo, usted ha tenido la oportunidad de ver este tipo de magia, verdad-

-Si, con Sakura y casi todos ustedes-

-Es cierto- sonrió de nuevo – si se ha dado cuenta la magia tiene diferentes formas para realizar algo, por ejemplo con Sakura, ella utiliza su energía por medio de las cartas, Shaoran y Milong con sus conjuros; digamos que cada quien tiene su estilo, en el caso de la "teoría del vuelo" es igual, puedes solamente levitar como con flote, o puedes crear "alas" para hacerlo o valerte de tu instrumento mágico y asignarle esa tarea, todo depende de tus deseos y tu forma de ver las cosas-

-Hum, si, recuerdo que Tomoyo me mostró unos videos de Sakura utilizando un báculo con alas –

-Como ya le he mencionado antes lo importante al realizar un hechizo es enfocarse en el resultado que desea obtener-

-Ok, y ¿cuando empezamos?- se incorporo rápidamente.

El chico sonrió – pensé que no entrenaríamos hasta dentro de un rato, para descansar-

-Nunca es demasiado rápido ni demasiado cansado para aprender a volar-

-Ya veo, _creo que nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada-_ pensaba a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar.

&&/&&/&&

Sonrió, levanto el brazo y lo puso frente a sus ojos cerrándolos, la pulsera aumento de tamaño y salio de la muñeca, la cuenta roja se separo del resto, la toco con el dedo índice y la esfera brillo un poco tomando la silueta de la joven, justo como un pequeño reflejo rojizo, Aurora asintió y la figura se alejo velozmente.

La castaña se encontraba débil, habia recibido varios ataques en el combate y este ya se habia tornado muy largo y cansado, la verdad hasta el momento todas sus estrategias habían fallado, el felino era muy rápido y fuerte por lo que ganarle si que era un reto. Además no habia querido atacar fuertemente sino que pensaba encontrar una solución no muy directa, después de todo no quería lastimar mucho a su rival.

-Espero y funcione- susurro a la vez que veía al felino como la buscaba por el patio, y lanzaba breves destellos violetas por el hocico.

-Q_ue extraño, creí que estaba por ahí-_ pensó Spinel a la vez que volaba en sentido contrario a la joven

Aurora suspiro aliviada, al parecer habia logrado confundir un poco a su enemigo, sonrió al darse cuenta que el pobre chita atacaba y atacaba siguiendo un rastro que no era el original, sin embargo no se confiaba pues sabia que el guardián era muy listo, tenia que ser precavida sino seria descubierta.

A decir verdad era un poco complicado eso de mantener un nivel de energía bajo, a la vez que controlaba a una copia suya, además de que esta tenia que tener lo necesario para hacerle creer que era la real, suspiro, necesitaba mantener una buena concentración, aún no dominada por completo la técnica.

-¿_Por qué no logro detenerla?_- repetía el felino.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla los CC observaban la dura prueba que la chica tenia que enfrentar.

-¿Estas seguro que es buena idea?- pregunto preocupado Shaoran.

-Claro, ella puede con esto-

-No será demasiado peligroso- dijo acongojada Sakura, quien recordaba lo duro que puede ser el ingles con las pruebas de magia.

-Le di órdenes a Spinel Sun para que la atacará como un duelo de verdad, pero el sabe moderarse, no se preocupen-

- Y si la ayudo un poquito- pidió con un tono preocupado y tímido la flor de cerezo.

El chico de anteojos negó con la cabeza – no Sakura ella puede, estoy seguro-

Un fuerte destello obligo a la chica a cerrar los ojos –_dirá lo que quiera pero si las cosas se ponen complicadas yo la ayudare-_ cavilaba estrechando el báculo de la estrella.

Se movía cautelosamente hasta que el dolor se hizo mas presente, estaba cansada, el entrenamiento junto con la carga "normal" de la rutina era algo pesado, suspiro.

-La encontré- el chita voló cercanamente de "Aurora" y lanzo un duro ataque sobre la joven, -le di- dijo a la vez que deseaba no haber acertado, seguía ordenes de su amo, la verdad eso de atacar a la joven no le agradaba mucho pero el siempre obedecía a su dueño y esta vez no era excepción.

La chica observo detalladamente la escena donde desapareció su copia, la verdad fue mas rápido de lo que pensó, pero para su suerte le dio el suficiente tiempo para contraatacar –es ahora o nunca-

Cuando el destello desapareció todos se dieron cuenta de que la silueta ya no se encontraba, por un momento llegaron a preocuparse, pero se tranquilizaron al observar como una pequeña cuenta roja flotaba frente al felino negro.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto el de ojos de menta, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello pues la esfera se acerco rápidamente y formo una especie de cuerda que ato su boca.

-Lo inmovilizo- dijo Meiling

-Era una trampa- dijo contenta Ruby moon.

El pobre Spinel luchaba con sus garras para soltarse, pero se distrajo al sentir súbitamente una presencia arriba de el, por inercia giro la cabeza y para su sorpresa observo como la joven que perseguía se encontraba volando extendiendo las manos hacia el.

_-¿Cómo.., no me pude percatarme de ella?_-

La chica no dio tiempo para miramientos, pues descargo sobre el un torrente de energía que lo obligaba a descender continuamente, hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Por qué no darle un ataque directo?, pudo haberlo derrotado mas fácil- se cuestiono Milong.

-Ella no quiere lastimarlo más de lo necesario- contesto secamente Shaoran.

-Pero eso le esta costando mucha energía, y en su estado no cuenta con mucha que digamos- volvió a opinar el gemelo.

-Si no hace algo pronto Spinel se soltará y acabará con ella fácilmente- dijo Kero.

-_Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de lograr, sorpréndeme- _ el chico de anteojos sonreía apaciblemente.

La chica descendió, sus hermosas alas verdes y casi transparentes desaparecieron, una vez cerca del guardián las cuentas café y azul se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo debajo de los pies de Spinel, de ellas surgieron mas cuerdas que ataron las cuatro patas del felino, este luchaba por soltarse del amarre, justo cuando seguía forcejeando con las cuerdas la extranjera suspiraba aliviada, la verdad le daba un poco de pena mirar como el pobre chita movía continuamente las alas y la cola queriendo escapar de las ataduras.

Se acerco al guardián pensando en como le haría para derrotarlo de una buena vez, se confió demasiado y elimino por mucho la distancia.

Spinel estaba tan contrariado y enojado que luchaba ferozmente para liberarse, parecía un animal salvaje, tanto era su afán por hacerlo que no reparo en que la chica estaba lo suficientemente cerca y en un momento la golpeo de lleno con su cola.

Los CC se preocuparon, el golpe habia sido directo y muy duro, la chica se encontraba arrodillada, con un gesto de dolor terrible y con una mano en el estómago para aminorar el dolor.

Alzo la mirada y pudo ver como Spinel la veía con cara de disculpa a la vez que terminaba de forcejear y bajaba la cabeza, se habia rendido, ella le devolvió una sonrisa, o al menos el intento de una.

Se incorporó y levanto el brazo provocando que todas las cuentas volviesen a su muñeca y liberaran al chita de la atadura.

-Supongo que ya acabo- pregunto un poco molesta Akisuki.

El ingles solo asintió con la cabeza y finalizo el hechizo que habría creado para formar el campo de batalla y la barrera para que los jóvenes no intervinieran.

Apenas finalizo el encuentro y las chicas corrieron en auxilio de la castaña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si- mintió– lo que no se es si el esta bien-

Las chicas miraron como Suppy se encontraba flotando cerca de ellas con su mirada preocupada y avergonzada.

-Estoy bien, yo…– quería disculparse pero era algo muy difícil para el.

-No te preocupes – dijo la bajita – de verdad estoy bien, además eres muy fuerte y es tu trabajo, no tienes porque disculparte-

-Buen trabajo Spinel-

-Señor yo lo lamento, no pude evitar-

-Esta bien – dijo sonriendo – es parte de un buen guerrero el saber cuando retirarse-

-P_obre Spinel,- _pensaba Nakuru-_ no solo se siente mal por lastimarla sino que rendirse no era parte de los planes que Eriol tenía, no quisiera estar en su lugar-_

-La felicito hizo un estupendo trabajo – por primera ocasión la chica no pudo ver la sinceridad en la tradicional sonrisa del chico.

-Gracias-

-¿Quieres que le llame a mi hermano?-

La chica negó con la cabeza – no es necesario, estaré bien, de verdad, solo necesito un buen baño y descansar-

-¿En serio?- pregunto no muy convencida la china.

-Si, en serio- la verdad era que se sentía muy mal, pero no quería preocupar a sus compañeras más de lo que ya estaban.

Después de argumento tras argumento por fin convenció a las chicas de que estaba lo suficientemente bien para que la dejaran a solas, cerro la puerta de su cuarto después de repetir por centésima vez que se encontraba bien y que si requería algo les diría inmediatamente.

Comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, se encontraba bastante adolorida, al quitarse la blusa se alegro de saber utilizar esos vendajes que le ayudaban a resguardar su pecho y disminuir un poco el dolor en la zona abdominal, sonrió al recordar como Goku le explicaba ese truco para entrenar y de lo avergonzada que se sentía cuando se el lo decía tan natural e inocentemente.

Una vez que termino con las vendas siguió con el pantalón, de nuevo agradeció enormemente por usar esa ropa en el entrenamiento, al parecer le habia auxiliado tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la herida, suspiro contenta de que fuese así, si estaban tan preocupadas por el golpe solo empeorarían las cosas el saber que tenia una herida en la pierna, afortunadamente ya sabia como tratar esta clase de situaciones.

Cuando por fin termino de lavar la sangre seca opto por bañarse, fue un baño largo y relajante, termino y se puso su pijama, cansada se peino y ni siquiera ato su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo como siempre sino que solo termino de desenredarlo para acotarse a descansar.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta, se incorporo perezosamente y al abrir se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Hola, lamento molestarla- saludo el joven de anteojos a la vez que le parecía gracioso ver a la joven tallándose los ojos para después quedarse sorprendida –_creo que no esperaba que fuese yo-_

-Ah, no, no es molestia- contesto tratando de ocultar tras la puerta la pierna herida

-Vine porque Nakuru esta preocupada porque no ha bajado a cenar-

-Ah, la verdad ya se me habia olvidado –sonrió nerviosamente.

-_Si eso parece-_

_-_La verdad no tengo hambre – bostezo ligeramente – solo que tengo mucho sueño, si usted podría decirle que yo…-

-Comprendo – se llevo una mano al mentón – la verdad será difícil convencerla de que no quiere bajar a cenar, pero lo haré-

-Se lo agradecería enormemente- dijo ella con un cansancio monumental.

El asintió –que descanse, buenas noches-

-Igualmente, buenas noches-

El chico giro y antes de alejarse escucho.

-Por cierto, no es bueno sonreír solo por costumbre-

Eriol realmente se sorprendió, volteo donde la joven pero la puerta del cuarto de esta ya se habia cerrado y así sin mas se dirigió al comedor con una sonrisa sincera y con la incógnita de las palabras de la joven.

&&/&&/&&

-Chicos el desayuno esta listo- grito la entusiasta chica desde el comedor.

-Si ya vamos- contesto Meiling – Shaoran apúrate-

-Ahora voy- la verdad solo estaba ahí para verificar algo.

Aurora bajo pausadamente las escaleras, se curo y cubrió muy discretamente la herida, tanto así que no se notaba debajo de los calcetones del uniforme escolar, sonrió contenta de que pasara desapercibida.

-Buenos días- saludo el castaño

-Ah, buen día Shaoran-

-Será mejor ir pronto, Nakuru esta impaciente-

-Si-

Ambos caminaron rumbo al comedor, el se había percatado que ella caminaba un poco mas lento de lo normal pero no quiso decirle nada –_supongo que no es tan malo-._

-Buenos días- saludaron en coro los castaños.

Meiling y Nakuru ya habían servido el desayuno - ¿puedo ayudarles?- pregunto discretamente la recién llegada.

-No, ya está listo-

-Buen provecho!- desearon los comensales.

El desayuno paso de lo mas normal, lo único que noto de extraño fue el silencio de la guardiana para con ella, quizás estaba molesta por su ausencia en la cena, suspiro, decidiendo si disculparse o no.

-Y ¿cómo se ha sentido?- pregunto el pequeño Spinel

-Ya mejor, gracias, sólo necesitaba dormir-

-Que bien, la verdad yo pensé que te había ido muy mal- comento Meiling

-Es que Spinel es muy buen oponente-

-Será mejor que se den prisa o Sakura llegará antes que ustedes- propuso la mayor a la vez que levantaba los platos.

-Te ayudo-

-No, no es necesario- contesto secamente la guardiana.

La joven suspiro, si, definitivamente estaba molesta con ella, así que siguió a la anfitriona hasta la cocina.

-Eh, Nakuru- la aludida volteo – este yo, bueno quería disculparme por no cenar, es que de verdad tenía mucho sueño y…-

-Lo se- la interrumpió –Eriol me dio tus disculpas no te preocupes-

-Gracias, es que pensé que te había enojado conmigo-

-Pues pensaste bien- la chica pestaño confundida – sabes que somos amigas – la aludida asintió – entonces confía mas en nosotras-

-Yo _¿por que me dice eso, acaso de dio cuenta?_-

-Si no querías bajar, me hubieras dicho, te pude llevar la comida a tu cuarto-

-Ah, _al parecer no_-

-O es que no te gusta mi comida- dijo haciendo pucheros graciosos.

-No, no es eso, es que yo de verdad no tenía hambre, estaba cansada-

-Hum, ok, por esta vez te la paso – sonrió- pero recuerda que te debes de alimentar apropiadamente, sobre todo si entrenas, no quiero que te pongas muy flacucha – Aurora sonrió- y luego digan que es porque no te alimento bien, además a los chicos les gustan mas así, bien proporcionadas a que estén delgadísimas-

La chica pestaño confundida y divertida – entonces me perdonas-

-Claro y apresúrate o te van a dejar-

-Ah si-

El resto del día pasó velozmente, al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros noto el inconveniente de la pierna, solo el cansancio era evidente en la biblioteca o en el receso, pero ella alegaba que era normal por utilizar tanta magia en la batalla, así que el tema se dio por finalizado.

La tarde llego, Aurora sintió que el esfuerzo ya le estaba pasando la factura por lo que decidió retirarse un poco al baño, solo para checar que todo siguiera en orden.

Al salir se encontraba acomodando su saco cuando sintió como una silueta pasaba fugazmente, abrió exageradamente los ojos.

¿Acaso miro bien, podía ser posible?, no claro que no, era ilógico, a pesar de sus razonamientos su curiosidad y desazón eran grandes así que casi inconscientemente siguió los pasos de la silueta.

A pesar del dolor que sentía corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la periferia del patio de la escuela, cerca de los árboles, y ahí frente a un enorme árbol lo miro, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tocando la dura y vieja corteza.

No sabia si era por la impresión o por correr en ese estado pero apenas podía respirar.

Ese cabello negro, rebelde y revuelto, esa fuerte y alta figura, esa tez clara, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran.

–T…tu.. no es cierto- pronuncio entrecortadamente, el chico se tenso y giro para dar la cara a la joven.

-Hola- dijo con su gran sonrisa.

-Goku…- no pudo detenerlas mas, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

&&/&&/&&

-_Creo que ya se esta tardando mucho-_ pensó Sakura, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que sintió la energía de un espectro.

Miro discretamente a los jóvenes los cuales intercambiaban miradas.

-Profesor-

-Dígame señorita Kinomoto-

-Me puede dar permiso para salir al sanitario, por favor-

El profesor la miro sobre los anteojos – sabe perfectamente que no doy permiso hasta que la anterior persona regrese y por lo que veo ella aún no lo ha hecho-

-Si, … es que es algo… muy necesario – dijo sonrojada por las risas que surgían en las caras de muchos de sus compañeros.

-Ya veo, esta bien, sirve para que su compañera se apresure – se giro para anotar cosas en el pizarrón.

Sakura se incorporo y salio del salón, los chicos la siguieron con la mirada, al poco tiempo vieron que por la puerta la pequeña carta sueño esparcía sus polvos mágicos dejando sumidos en un profundo descanso a los alumnos, profesores y cuanta persona se encontraba en la institución educativa. Los CC (junto con Tomoyo y Meiling) salieron del edificio siguiendo el rastro de energía del espectro.

&&/&&/&&

-Hola Aurora, no me vas a saludar- sonrió

-Tu.. no es posible.. esto debe de ser una broma o una trampa, tu no..- estaba nerviosa y confundida, se sentía feliz por verlo, pero su cerebro le indicaba que simplemente no era posible.

-Vaya – suspiro – pensé que te daría mucho gusto verme- finalizo con un puchero gracioso – la verdad es que yo tenia muchas ganas de verte – su estomago rugió y se llevo una mano a la cabeza sonriendo y cerrando los ojos - sabes tengo mucha hambre-

La chica dudo, parecía ser real acaso seria el.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar para comer?- propuso con un semblante amigable y alegre a la vez que se acercaba a la joven, ella retrocedió con un pie - ¿qué pasa, me tienes miedo?- cuestionó acercándose mas – no tienes porque - toco el mentón de la joven - anda vamos-

Ella retiro violentamente la mano – no – se alejo – tu no eres él, él nunca haría algo así, no el Goku que yo conocí-

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico –y yo que quería hacértelo fácil – el rostro del joven adquirió un gesto que la chica no conocía en los ojos de su amigo, maldad – hasta te quería dar un poco de felicidad-

La chica estaba inmóvil, ¿quién o qué era eso que se valía de la figura de su amigo fallecido?, trato de defenderse y al moverse recordó el dolor y cansancio del entrenamiento anterior.

-Estas herida, ¡ah pobrecilla! – dijo eliminando velozmente la distancia y dando un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la chica.

El golpe la dejo sin aliento, ya que para su mala fortuna fue justo donde Spinel la había golpeado anteriormente, se agacho y el muchacho se puso a su altura sonriendo con malicia, tomo la cara de la chica rudamente.

– No te preocupes, tengo un regalo para ti-

&&/&&/&&

Los CC corrían la energía se había vuelto muy agresiva y fuerte, llegaron al patio pero justo al llegar a la arbolada observaron como una silueta descendía rápidamente de la cerca y los atacaba, los chicos lograron esquivar el golpe agachándose velozmente.

Se incorporaron, conforme se disperso la pequeña nube de polvo pudieron ver la silueta de su atacante.

-Es una broma- dijo Meiling sorprendida

-No lo creo- aseguro seriamente el castaño.

No había duda, la energía agresiva provenía de ella, sus ojos castaños sin brillo, opacos, con el semblante indiferente y lejano, con una espada en la mano y dispuesta a utilizarla en contra de ellos, no cabía la menor duda, su rival era Aurora.

Si, necesitaba pensar, ¿cómo detenerla sin lastimarla mucho, cómo defenderte de un amigo?, esa era la cuestión que rondaba por la mente de Eriol.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&


	11. Duelos

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 11: DUELOS**

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol ya estaba bajando sus rayos lo que provocaba que las sombras de los chicos se alargaran considerablemente, todo estaba tranquilo, todo a excepción de las mentes de 6 adolescentes.

La primera en reaccionar fue la ojiverde, simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que su reciente amiga y compañera de lucha fuese su rival, pestaño preocupada, ¿por qué, por qué tenía que enfrentarla?.

La card captor no podía seguir así, necesitaba ayudar a la extranjera, pensó en buscar una opción distinta a pelear, no quería un enfrentamiento, tal vez si hablaba con ella, si, esa era una buena opción, después de todo era muy sensata.

Sakura tomo firmemente el báculo con las manos apretadas, camino un poco hacia la joven que se encontraba totalmente calmada e indiferente, pero antes de dar tres pasos sintió un leve tirón, giro, era la mano de Shaoran, lo miro a los ojos que le reflejaban preocupación y determinación, pudo ver como su novio movía hacia los lados la cabeza negando, ella pestaño y en señal de agradecimiento por su preocupación le regalo una suave sonrisa que se interpretaba como su celebre frase "no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien".

Muy a su pesar no le quedo de otra que soltar el brazo de su querida flor de cerezo, no quería hacerlo, pero sabia que no la convencería de no intervenir, además el estaría al pendiente, invoco a su espada, estaría listo para cualquier percance.

-Ten cuidado Sakura- Tomoyo no recordaba una video grabación tan angustiosa como la que estaba realizando, siempre se preocupaba por su amiga, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran un poco más complicadas, sin bien no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando, si se imaginaba que no sólo Sakura corría peligro sino también la chica nueva.

El resto de los chicos solo quedaron de espectadores sin saber muy bien que hacer; la dueña de las cartas clow siguió caminando hasta quedar relativamente cerca de su apacible enemigo.

-Aurora, Aurora- la llamaba tranquilamente, como queriendo despertarla de un sueño; no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo una mirada vacía - vamos no tenemos porque luchar, no te preocupes, te ayudaré- se acerco un poco mas y coloco su báculo dispuesta a invocar una carta que le ayudará a regresar a su amiga o por lo menos descubrir que era lo que le pasaba.

La extranjera no dio señal alguna de recibir el mensaje de la joven, pero al distinguir los movimientos de esta apretó el agarre de la espada y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre ella dando una rápida y peligrosa estocada que la ojiverde alcanzo a evitar retrocediendo velozmente, mentalmente agradeció ser una de las mejores velocistas de la escuela, su rival no cedió, pues se irguió nuevamente atacando, la flor de cerezo pudo detener el atacante colocando su báculo horizontalmente frente a su rostro, Aurora por su parte solo se empeñaba en querer romper en dos el obstáculo.

-¡SAKURA!- gritaron al unísono Meiling y Tomoyo.

-Bo.. ¡bosque!- pronuncio la joven de ojos verdes, la verde carta hizo su aparición logrando atar con lianas las manos de la atacante el suficiente tiempo para que Sakura respirara un poco mas relajada.

-¿Estas bien?- grito el ojos marrón.

Asintió, pero su rostro reflejo angustia al darse cuenta que la chica lograba cortar las ataduras fácilmente, lo único que pensó la card captor fue ganar mas tiempo para pensar así que le imprimió nuevos bríos a la carta, logrando levantar una barrera de árboles entre ella y Aurora, suspiro, necesitaba pensar rápidamente, ya que era conocido que no lograría detenerla por mucho, y así fue, pudo ver reflejos de luz horizontales, verticales y diagonales que cortaban insistentemente la arbolada, lo que realmente le sorprendió era la velocidad en que se movía destruyendo magistralmente el verde ambiente.

Cuando la bajita por fin logró salir de mini bosque Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida para después entristecer sus gestos ya que se dio cuenta su rival no salia del todo ilesa, traía varios raspones y heridas superficiales en los brazos y piernas provocados por las lianas y espinas que había cortado, sin embargo el rostro de la chica permanecía indiferente libre de cualquier mueca de cansancio y dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa, que te hicieron?- musito, sus planes y estrategias fueron reemplazados por preocupación y remordimiento por lo que no reaccionaba, solo miraba como su oponente se acercaba peligrosamente con la espada extendida, dispuesta a repetir en ella sus acciones echas en las plantas.

-SAKURA- el grito de Shaoran logro despertarla para invocar la carta escudo por lo que el ataque era detenido, sin embargo la espadachín no se daba por vencida, sino al contrario seguía embistiendo la incolora barrera.

-Sakura- murmuraba entrecortadamente Tomoyo.

-¿Pero que le pasa?, ayúdenlas, ¿por qué nos ataca?- hablo Meiling con frustración.

¿Cómo detenerla sin lastimarla mucho, cómo defenderte de un amigo?, esa era la cuestión que rondaba por la mente de Eriol, ¿por qué esa energía tan negativa rodeaba el cuerpo de la callada chica?, entonces lo comprendió –espada esta hecha para cortar todo lo que toca, este espectro es igual-

-_Espada_… eso no lograra detenerla- murmuro con un dejo de preocupación Shaoran al recordar su encuentro con la carta clow del mismo nombre.

Las palabras de ambos chicos fueron constatadas al observar como escudo cedía poco a poco resquebrajándose y dando paso a la feroz espada que entraba cada vez mas rápida y violentamente, Sakura no supo que hacer, estaba sorprendida, justo antes de que la embestida de la castaña lograra cortar por completo la barrera una fuerte luz cegó a la ojiverde por un momento, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Shaoran colocado frente a ella.

Aurora se vio obligada a retroceder en un salto para esquivar el relampagueante ataque del castaño.

–Regresa- ordeno sin mirar a su novia -yo me encargaré-

-Pero Shaoran-

-Dije que regreses, no puedes enfrentarte a ella, te preocupa mas su bienestar al tuyo, no te concentras, no puedes derrotarla si temes lastimarla- dijo enérgica y preocupadamente.

Las palabras de su novio la hicieron sentirse mal, primero se enojo con él pero después comprendió las razones del joven y supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado – le pidió entre una mezcla de preocupación y orden -no seas muy duro con ella, no tiene la culpa- finalizo con tristeza en sus palabras, dicho esto se alejo llegando donde el resto de los jóvenes.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si Tomoyo- su vista se poso en su novio, -_Shaoran-_ pensaba preocupada -_tu también pones a los demás antes que a ti, tonto, terco-_

La fuerte y penetrante mirada del joven se poso en Aurora, esta parecía comprender que su rival ahora era él, el ambiente se tenso, ambos estaban preparándose para los embates de su oponente, como midiendo el terreno, siendo ella la primera en atacar con estocadas ágiles y fuertes, sin embargo el futuro líder del clan Li era un experimentado espadachín por lo que lograba bloquear los golpes con soltura, no por nada su instrumento mágico era una espada.

El chillido del choque de ambas armas se escuchaba continuamente, todos estaban atentos, al parecer la jovencita llevaba el papel de ser el atacante mientras Shaoran solo se limitaba a la defensa, por supuesto que esto no seguiría por mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente se separaron un poco, midiendo distancia para reiniciar el ataque en unos cuantos momentos, como examinando la mejor estrategia.

-_Lo único que tengo que hacer es quitársela, ojalá fuese tan fácil como se oye_- pensaba el castaño al observar a la joven desde la rama del árbol al cual había trepado de un gran salto – _tal vez si logró derribarla-_

La chica alzo la cara para observar mejor al joven para después mirar el árbol y sin mas miramientos lo corto de tajo horizontalmente, antes de caer la pesada rama del árbol el chico saltó para evitar el golpe pero se dio cuenta de que su adversario no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Eriol entrecerró la mirada y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran mas serias de lo que pensaba.

_-_Oh no la va a aplastar- grito Meiling

Las terribles predicciones de la china afortunadamente no se llevaron a cabo ya que el árbol cayó escasos centímetros del lado de la chica que permanecía como si nada hubiese pasado.

La bajita giro y se aferro más a la afilada arma que descansaba en su costado derecho para posteriormente llevarla frente a su cara para después estirar el brazo hacia delante y por último al costado, eso solo significaba mas ofensiva para con el chico, este solo siguió con su pose tranquila pero alerta.

De nuevo los ataques y embestidas, la portadora de la espada no pensaba ceder, en una de las tantas estocadas el castaño arremetió cambiando los papeles, ahora era ella la que movía ágilmente el arma para detener el embate del varón.

-Eso es Shaoran- grito la joven china emocionada de ver que su primo ya estaba ganándole terreno a la castaña.

Lo que le parecía sumamente molesto e incomodo era que su oponente no mostrase ningún gesto, simplemente reaccionaba a los golpes como si de un maniquí se tratase.

Él lanzo un fuerte sablazo que la joven logró detener poniendo una dura resistencia formando una x con ambas armas – _ahora- _pensó al momento en que lanzó una rápida patada en dirección al costado izquierdo de la cara de Aurora para su enorme sorpresa la chica logro bloquearlo con el antebrazo en un veloz movimiento.

-_¿Qué?-_ en ese momento ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas -_¿cómo es que ella pudo detener el golpe?-_

Meiling se sorprendió y miro a su hermano quien había permanecido bastante quieto en todo el encuentro, este solo se limito a mirarla y asentir ante los pensamientos que ambos compartían.

-Vaya es muy buena- dijo Tomoyo

-Es que el espectro la domina, aunque también la fortaleza del ataque depende mucho del portador- comento Sakura.

-Sea lo que sea eso no importa por el momento – dijo interrumpiendo sus deducciones y enfocándose en la batalla – tengo que quitártela – miro la pierna derecha de la joven – y creo que se como lograrlo-.

Corrió en dirección a su oponente y siguió con su pelea, solo que ahora su objetivo era lastimar un poco la pierna de la chica, y así fue, en un leve descuido de ésta Li pudo alcanzar a golpear con el pie la zona donde tenia la herida del duelo con Spinel, la castaña se tambaleo un poco bajando la guardia.

–_Lo sabia, sabia que estabas herida-_ y en ese instante aprovecho y con su espada golpeo al espectro que voló a unos metros de ambos jovencitos.

-Lo logro- sonrió Sakura.

Shaoran suspiro reconfortado pero su gesto se volvió en un poco de remordimiento al observar como se tornaba rojizo el calceton derecho de su rival.

-Esta sangrando – dijo alarmada la camarógrafa.

-Ese golpe no pudo haberla dañado tanto como para causar una herida así- opino el gemelo, Meiling asintió corroborando las palabras de su hermano

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-Eso significa – la pelinegra comprendió y se llevo una mano a la mejilla – oh dios- exclamo preocupada.

Sakura pestaño, realmente no entendía la cuestión.

-Significa, Sakura – dijo Eriol con el semblante y la sonrisa triste – que ella estaba herida desde antes – la dueña de las cartas se sorprendió – desde su pelea con Spinel-.

-Pero no nos dijo nada, y dijo que estaba bien –

-Al parecer nos lo oculto- menciono el joven de anteojos mirando a Aurora que empezaba a incorporarse.

-Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto Kinomoto

-Tal vez no quería preocuparnos- opino sabiamente Daudouji.

-Vaya ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta – dijo burlonamente una voz masculina, una gran presencia se dejo sentir, provenía del techo de la institución, los chicos giraron para observar a la persona que hablaba.

-¿_Quién_?- pensaban los chicos ya que no reconocían la jovial y sarcástica voz.

– Y se supone que eres su sensei - Eriol entrecerró la mirada por el ácido comentario - creo que no la conoces mucho o no eres tan bueno como presumes- por fin se dejo ver saliendo de las sombras.

-Y ¿tu quién eres, qué te importa?, no tienes por..- Meiling no termino sus cuestionamientos pues su hermano le ordeno silencio con la mano y los ojos.

-Vaya vaya, eres algo ruda para no tener magia, preciosa- comento mordazmente dando un enorme salto y parándose sobre la cerca para después sentarse cómodamente en ella, aunque no lo conocían el joven pelinegro sonreía alegremente.

-No se ve tan malo_- _opino Tomoyo por la ingenua sonrisa y mirada del chico.

-Las apariencias engañan – dijo Milong colocándose protectoramente entre su hermana y novia – su energía es muy agresiva-.

-Gracias- sonrió enormemente mirando a la ojiazul –pero, hermosa, - entrecerró la vista dando una sonrisa fría que le helo el cuerpo a la chica – deberías tener en consideración lo que dice tu novio-

-_Esa cara y ese uniforme creo que ya los he visto- _pensaba Shaoran.

-Aurora ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sakura desde su lugar pues por un instante se habían olvidado de la extranjera.

Pero la chica no contesto.

-Ni te molestes en preguntar- dijo desde la cerca con su ingenua sonrisa y los ojos cerrados moviendo las piernas continuamente – que no te contestará nada – esta vez su sonrisa se torno cínica y fría, los CC giraron para ver a la bajita la cual aún conservaba el mismo semblante apacible e indiferente y la mirada vacía – de verdad no pensaban que fuera a ser tan fácil, ¿o si?-

-¿Por qué? si Shaoran le quito la espada, eso tiene que ser suficiente-

-Ja ja ja, mi querida flor de cerezo, tan ingenua como linda – dijo satíricamente.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado por el comentario y observo como su amiga aun llevaba la mano como si sostuviera la espada, Aurora levanto el brazo y lo llevo a su pecho, su sombra comenzó a tambalear.

-Ahora entiendo, el espectro sombra- murmuro el chico de anteojos – por eso tanta energía negativa-

Efectivamente la sombra de la chica siempre llego hasta donde la espada descansaba clavada en el suelo solo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta, la sombra del brazo derecho tambaleo hasta levantarse del piso y sacudirse violentamente sacando la espada de su lugar y decreciendo hasta llegar donde los pies de la chica, ella la tomo de nuevo y adopto su pose de ataque.

-Clow- dijo con voz ronca – no crees que es divertido – finalizo con una suave voz.

Eriol solo sonrió con una mueca extraña – no mucho la verdad-

-¿Vas a hacer que ella pelee así? – pregunto bastante molesta Sakura – ¿no vez que está herida?,- el aludido resoplo sonriente y subiendo los hombros- además de que te sirve un rival que está herido, lo derrotaremos más fácilmente – la flor de cerezo quiso convencer al chico con otro tipo de argumentos.

Este solo sonrió – y crees que me importa – soltó de golpe muerto de risa – si que eres ingenua, es verdad está herida, pero no deja de ser fuerte, además por si no te diste cuenta lo único que le importa es acabar con ustedes ni siquiera le importa su bienestar y la verdad si ella sale lastimada para mi es mejor – levanto el semblante en señal de superioridad – un pilar menos con quien lidiar-

-Maldito- grito Meiling con toda la frustración que sentía.

-Que cruel- la flor de cerezo no podía creer la maldad del joven, no sólo los quería derrotar sino que el bienestar de su "juguete " le valía un soberano cacahuate, de hecho lo que buscaba es que acabaran con ella –Aurora- sollozo.

-Si lo soy, - dijo cínicamente mirando sus dedos- sea cual sea el resultado yo saldré ganando- sonrió cruelmente-, ¿qué vas a hacer Clow?, la verdad hiciste un buen movimiento al evitar que le cayera encima el árbol pero ¿cómo vas a traerla de vuelta?, te agradezco que la hayas entrenado, lo has hecho bien – dejo de mirar el reloj y suspiró aburrido – el tiempo se acaba y la verdad es que ya empiezo aburrirme así que terminemos con esto – finalizo chasqueando los dedos.

La ojos café corrió rumbo a Shaoran para atacar, el chico se preparo para la embestida pero esta nunca llego, Li se sorprendió al ver como el ataque era detenido por su amigo de anteojos quien se habia interpuesto deteniendo con su cetro el golpe de la chica, esta solo retrocedió de un salto.

-Eriol- dijo pausadamente el pequeño lobo.

El aludido giro para verlo – hiciste un buen trabajo – dijo sonriendo para después mirar con tristeza a la chica – pero ella es mi responsabilidad, soy su maestro, yo la traeré de regreso, te lo prometo – dijo con decisión.

-Esta bien – el castaño se alejo de la batalla.

-Bueno si eso quieres, que eso sea – dijo el de ojos negros y cabello rebelde de igual color soltando un bostezo.

Aurora empezó a atacar a Eriol, este se defendía con facilidad sonriendo tristemente – tienes razón, no es bueno sonreír por costumbre pero no puedo evitarlo- musitaba mientras evadía las estocadas de la chica –te regresaré, ya verás, lo prometo – dijo a la vez que lanzaba un golpe con el extremo superior de su báculo que la chica detuvo generando un forcejeo.

–_Perdona por no darme cuenta a tiempo, no fui un buen maestro, me deje engañar por tu fingida tranquilidad y bienestar, no logre ver más allá de ti, no logré ver tu cansancio y temor, y todo porque te he mantenido cerca pero a la vez no he querido dejar que te acerques a mi, he sido un tonto- _ miro a los ojos a la chica que aún mantenía el feroz embate_- no me gusta verte así, esta no eres tú, es una pena que tus ojos no brillen, pero no te preocupes haré lo que sea para vuelvan a adquirir ese hermoso resplandor-_

El báculo del sol y la luna comenzó a brillar obligando a la chica a entrecerrar la vista, lo que le permitió clavar el cetro en la tierra brillando aún con más fuerza, ella sólo retrocedió un poco.

-Con esto será suficiente para ti- dijo el ojiazul, la sombra de la chica habia sido perforada por el cetro, por lo que inició a tambalearse quedando solo la sombra normal de la jovencita –desaparece, sombra- dijo suavemente, avanzando unos cuantos pasos dejando el cetro en su lugar, el conjuro surtió efecto pues el espectro adopto su forma de carta para después desaparecer en cenizas.

-Que bien, uno menos- dijo feliz Meiling.

-Eriol eres increíble- la card captor estaba muy contenta

-Ahora solo falta quitársela- dijo Milong

-Sigues siendo bueno- dijo un poco molesto el joven desde la cerca – pero aún esto no termina-

La chica estaba cerca y el báculo del joven aún estaba en el suelo, por lo que Eriol no tendría el suficiente tiempo para defenderse con éste, así que el golpe era inminente, lo más obvio era que el chico retrocediera para ganar terreno y tiempo pero esto no paso, al contrario el se quedo parado en su lugar esperando tranquilamente el embate, Aurora se acerco rápidamente lanzando una estocada.

El ojiazul logró esquivarlo con un rápido movimiento hacia un costado, los chicos se sorprendieron ya que en el sable empezó a correr sangre, sangre que finalmente llegaba en pequeñas gotas al suelo.

-Ya veo- dijo pausadamente Shaoran

Era verdad Eriol habia evitado el corte inicial pero en el último momento se acerco un poco mas a la joven y con una mano tomo la espada, justo donde su filo iniciaba, cortando así un poco su mano.

–Haré lo que sea para que vuelvas, no importa el dolor- sonrió – eres terca- la joven forcejeaba para soltar el amarre de Eriol, este solo tiro de la espada, ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo y se acerco mas hacia él, Hiragizawa llevo su mano libre a la frente de la muchacha – esto será un poco más complicado- cerro los ojos y el símbolo mágico apareció en sus pies.

-Yo lo merezco, lo merezco, lo merezco lo merezco, lo merezco, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, perdón, perdón, lo merezco, lo merezco- susurraba continuamente con la cabeza hacia abajo y mirando el piso, sus ojos eran tristes y opacos.

Aurora estaba sentada apretando sus piernas con los brazos en posición fetal en un lugar completamente sombrío y tétrico, pero esto no parecía importarle solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos – yo lo merez..-

-Aurora, Aurora- una suave voz la llamaba interrumpiendo sus siseos y pensamientos –Aurora-

La chica alzo el rostro y pudo ver una tenue luz -¿quién, qué buscas?-

-A ti, ven-

-¿A mi?-

-Si, ven conmigo-

-No- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y regresando su mirada al piso.

-¿Por qué, acaso te gusta este lugar?-

-No – dijo tenuemente- pero yo merezco estar aquí – dijo triste y duramente – soy mala- su voz se quebró – fue mi culpa, lo merezco, no quiero volver-

-No eres mala, no creo que alguien merezca estar aquí, y menos tú-

-De verdad lo crees- dijo tímidamente alzando la vista e incorporándose poco a poco, extrañamente agua comenzó a caer cada vez más abundantemente.

-Por supuesto- la voz se escuchaba dulce y segura.

-Pero tengo miedo- sus ojos adquirieron un poco de brillo, el lugar comenzó a inundarse – además me ahogare antes de lograrlo – el agua ya estaba cubriéndola en su totalidad, pero no parecía importarle.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudaré-

A pesar de que el agua ya cubría todo el lugar y ella estaba en el fondo sonrió y sus ojos recobraron por completo su brillo asintió y comenzó a moverse entre el agua flotando para lograr salir, pero no nadaba muy bien y por un momento dudo en poder salir a la superficie, cerro los ojos y trago agua pero sintió una fuerte apretón de mano abrio los ojos y solo logro ver una figura masculina que brillaba.

-Eres tú, gracias- sonrió y nadó junto a él hasta lograr salir a la superficie.

-De nada- dijo Eriol dulce y tiernamente a la vez retiraba la espada de las manos de la chica, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y pestaño un poco como reconociendo al chico, sonrió justo antes de desmayarse, afortunadamente el logro interceptar la caída con su mano libre.

-Lo logro- dijeron al unísono las chicas, los primos solo sonrieron tranquilizadoramente.

-Sigues siendo bueno, aunque aún un tonto, te recomiendo y cures esa herida no se te vaya a infectar – soltó una risita cínica

Eriol apretó la mano para después tomar la espada y lanzarla justo donde el chico hablaba, los CC se sorprendieron no esperaban eso por parte del ojiazul.

- Seria una pena – dijo sarcásticamente, al parecer la espada que lo atravesaba de lado a lado no impedía que siguiera hablando -porque pienso seguir jugando- sonrió y la imagen del joven desaparecía por intervalos generando solo un patrón de imágenes parecidas a un calidoscopio – hasta pronto- finalizo desapareciendo dejando solo dos trozos de papel que caían y que terminaron por deshacerse al tocar el piso de la escuela .

-Así que se valió del espectro ilusión- dedujo Shaoran – pero ¿por qué con esa silueta?-

-Creo que ella debe saberlo- contesto el gemelo.

-Si, pero será mejor dejar los cuestionamientos para otros momentos – opino el chico de anteojos con su sonrisa tranquila y observando a la chica que descansaba en sus brazos.

-Oh, Eriol – grito preocupadamente la ojiverde – tu mano-

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya están por llegar los refuerzos- hablo a la vez que los chicos le ayudaban a recostar a la chica en el pasto.

-¿Eh?-

-Pero que demonios paso aquí, miren que desastre-

-Hermano, Yue- Sakura casi gritó de la sorpresa de ver llegar volando a Touya y al juez.

-¿Y ahora que te paso cuatro ojos?-

-Es una larga historia – sonrió

-Hum…- dijo Touya bajando a la altura del joven y sacando cosas de su botiquín –por suerte Yukito estaba en el hospital, de verdad no saben los problemas que todo esto me crea en el trabajo, que escandalosos-

-Hermano no te quejes y ayúdalos – ordeno Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ok, ok monstruo- dijo el sobándose la parte afecta – déjame ver tu mano –

-Está bien, no fue muy grave- dijo el afectado extendiendo la mano.

-¡¿Qué no fue muy grave?- dijo con tono de papá regañón.

-Bueno pudo ser peor – dijo el con una sonrisa ante la reacción del chico.

-De verdad que tu creador esta medio loco-

-Algo así- dijo Yue con un tono divertido pero con el gesto de indiferencia justo antes de convertirse en Yukito.

-Y ¿qué le paso a la enana esta?- dijo señalando a Aurora.

-Bueno es-

-Si, si una larga historia- dijo con enfado Touya – Meiling, Yuki – ambos asintieron traigan un poco de agua, para limpiar la herida – estos obedecieron rápidamente – Tomoyo – esta asintió- por favor no me grabes trabajando, me pone nervioso y es incomodo-

-Ok – dijo dulcemente apagando su cámara.

-Milong por favor asegúrate de que tu novia cumpla su promesa- este solo sonrió asintiendo y quitándole su preciada cámara a la pelinegra.

-Hermanita será mejor que arregles ese desastre del árbol-

-Ah si- dijo Sakura retirándose un poco para volver a la normalidad las condiciones del patio de la escuela con ayuda de la carta bosque.

-Y Shaoran- todos se pararon en seco al escuchar como Touya le hablaba por su nombre a su cuñado –tu solo no estorbes, por favor-

A Sakura le salio una gota en la cabeza, era demasiado bello y extraño que su hermano tratara bien a su novio.

-¿QUÉ DICES?- dijo bastante molesto

-Lo que escuchaste, MO..CO..SO- dijo silaba por silaba.

Sakura suspiro, era demasiado bello y extraño que Shaoran no replicará el comentario de su hermano y que estos no iniciaran sus clásicas "conversaciones suaves", así que se dispuso a ir por su querido Shaoran para que le acompañara a verificar su trabajo, ya eran demasiadas batallas por el día de hoy.


	12. Goku, de como le conocí

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de CLAMP.**

** CAPITULO 12: GOKU, DE CÓMO LE CONOCÍ**

Abrió los ojos de pronto y enfoco la visión, después de unos breves segundos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, le pareció bastante extraño pues no recordaba haber llegado ahí y recostarse sobre su cómoda y agradable cama, pestaño confundida.

-_Esto.. ¿cuándo llegué aquí, qué paso?- _ahondo en sus recuerdos y un breve dolor de cabeza apareció –_lo último que recuerdo es…-_ la imagen de su antiguo compañero sonriendo maliciosamente después de darle un fuerte golpe mientras le decía "no te preocupes, tengo un regalo para ti" era el último recuerdo tangible que le llegaba, después de eso todo se volvía confuso solo le quedaba una vaga sensación de caer en un vacío oscuro y húmedo.

El dolor se hizo más fuerte.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era un imagen borrosa de un silueta que brillaba y que hablaba pero no lo conocía ni le entendía lo que decía, lo siguiente era el rostro de Eriol sonriéndole con una mueca de dolor, se sorprendió, su mano sangraba pero no sabia por qué o cómo, esos eran sus últimos recuerdos vagos y temblorosos, suspiro.

-¿Qué paso?-

Dedujo que se habían enfrentado a un espectro que de alguna manera había obtenido la silueta de él, obvio que no se trataba de su amigo el jamás, jamás tendría esa mirada llena de maldad y esa energía negativa, además ya había fallecido hace tiempo, simplemente era imposible, suspiro, y un dejo de preocupación se hizo presente al recordar al chico de gafas, ¿por qué estaba herido, cómo seguiría?, además de que si el estaba herido significaba que la situación había sido algo delicada, y ¿qué pasaría con los otros chicos, qué había sido de Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling, Milong y Tomoyo?, nuevamente el sentimiento de inutilidad la invadió al darse cuenta de que ella no fue de mucha ayuda puesto que de seguro no ayudo en el combate o algo por el estilo, nuevamente no era útil, nuevamente fue un estorbo en la batalla.

Hablando de eso recordó sus heridas y golpes recibidos, reviso su abdomen, nada, el moretón había desaparecido pero aun así sentía un leve dolorcito, después reviso su pierna, se sorprendió, la herida había desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado, sin embargo por una extraña razón aun sentía el dolor producido por ella, era bastante extraño, podía sentirla pero no verla.

-Tal vez sea magia o algo así- musito – _un momento, si es así eso significa que ellos..-_ suspiro pues se dio cuenta de que sus intentos de no obviar su estado después de la batalla con Spinel no funcionaron, de alguna manera ellos la habían atendido, cosa que agradecía, pero ahora tendría que dar explicaciones de porque no dijo nada y bla bla bla, ya se esperaba unas interminables cuestiones-reclamos de parte de las chicas, suspiro, estaba en problemas.

Miro el reloj, 5:38 pm, se incorporo y corroboro que el dolor seguía a pesar de no estar la herida físicamente, después de observar el celular comprendió que era domingo, extrañamente había dormido todo el día anterior y parte de éste, se acerco a la puerta pero antes de salir escucho la voz de Nakuru y Meiling que hablaban de ella, preguntado si ya se había despertado y como seguía, se alegro por tener amigas que se preocuparan por ella pero posteriormente escucho el tono ligeramente molesto por parte de ambas al mencionar sus heridas.

Definitivamente tendría una larga sesión de explicaciones pero la pospondría lo mayor posible, no le agradaba mucho eso de andar diciendo sus motivos y pidiendo disculpas, suspiro, aún así quería salir de la habitación y averiguar los hechos del combate, tenia que enterarse del estado del chico, después de todo escuchar a Nakuru y Meiling solo hablar de ella como la "convaleciente"significaba que los otros estaban bien, pero aun así recordaba al ingles herido y eso le preocupaba.

Sonrió -Tomoyo- si ella era mas tranquila y condescendiente, estaba segura que ella no la inundaría con incomodas preguntas y además siempre se enteraba de todo, quien sabe tal vez hasta le mostrará un video de lo que sucedió, si, definitivamente iría con ella, lo siguiente era resolver como salir de ahí, obvio que no podía por el pasillo, las chicas la encontrarían, observo su muñeca, tal vez podría darse el lujo de salir volando, utilizar la magia, pensándolo bien no era una buena idea ellos sentirían su presencia mas fuerte, no, utilizar magia no era opción.

-Entonces creo que solo me queda esto- dijo al acercarse al balcón y recargarse en el barandal, suspiro –_¿por qué no están mas cerca los árboles? de ser así me podría subir en uno y seria mas fácil_ – pensó al mirar el lugar por el que tendría que bajar, era una especie de red de acero que se extendía desde el suelo hasta los costados del balcón, se encontraba bastante adornada por unas bonitas enredaderas.

-Bueno al mal paso…- dijo al colocar los pies por fuera, en la orilla del balcón y tomándose con fuerza del barandal –lo bueno es que no sufro de vértigo – dijo con una voz algo intranquila – no mires abajo, no mires abajo- camino unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a las enredaderas, estiro su brazo derecho y se tomo fuertemente de la red, suspiro y con fuerza termino por colocar ambos brazos y piernas en ella, poco a poco bajo, sonrió, se sentía una especie de ladrona, agradeció ser tan buena trepando árboles, casas y cercos, en realidad no era la primera vez que hacia esa clase de cosas, de niña y púber le encantaba hacerlo, con ello podía quedarse tranquila y sola en un lugar que nadie visitara, disfrutar del aire en su rostro y de la vista del sitio, preferentemente la cúspide de la copa de un gran árbol, sin embargo ya tenía algo de tiempo que no lo hacia.

Mientras rememoraba todo esto sonreía y se imaginaba que se debería de ver bastante graciosa bajando de esa forma, además de que esperaba que los roces de las plantas no mancharan y le dieran un olor raro a su ropa, ya estaba a escasamente un metro del suelo.

-Creo que es una forma divertida e interesante de salir-

-Ahhh- dijo la sorprendida joven que no pudo evitar soltarse y caer.

-Aunque tiene sus riesgos, debe de ser mas cuidadosa- dijo al acercarse a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Hum…- dijo ella con una mezcla de enojo, pena, curiosidad y dolor; enojo porque sabia que probablemente la había sorprendido y echo caer solo por ser algo divertido, pena porque la había pillado escapándose de esa forma, curiosidad porque se preguntaba desde cuanto tiempo la había estado observando y dolor por haber caído de esa forma.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto con su clásica sonrisa divertida y traviesa.

Se incorporo y sacudió un poco el polvo -estoy bien- dijo con un leve rubor ocasionado por el bochornoso final de su bajada.

-Aunque lo trate de evitar tendrá que enfrentarlas pronto-

-Eh- se sorprendió y después comprendió – si, pero si puedo evitarlo un poquito mas, lo haré- sonrió.

-Entiendo-

Ella recordó la imagen del chico y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la mano de éste, por una extraña razón no se sintió sorprendida al ver que esta se encontraba en perfectas condiciones lo que tal vez la hacia dudar si fue solo su imaginación.

-Touya nos ayudo – dijo respondiendo a la muda cuestión de la chica y mostrando la palma de su mano moviéndola ligeramente – es bastante bueno, con sus conocimientos y poderes ha logrado crear una técnica de curación, sólo le falta perfeccionarla para eliminar el dolor- dijo con un dejo de dolor en su mirada que contrastaba con su sonrisa.

Ella permaneció en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, quería explicarle el porque de no decirle nada y preguntar muchas cosas –yo-.

-Supongo que no recuerda mucho-

-No, no mucho- contesto mirándolo a los ojos – pensaba ir donde Tomoyo para informarme-

-Ah vaya – dijo el sonriendo y llevándose la mano al mentón – ella es una buena opción, realmente no sabia que conocía la dirección de Tomoyo – finalizo con su sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- la chica se quedo helada, una gota apareció en su cabeza y comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices en gesto de pena – ah pues ahora que lo menciona no se donde vive, creo que no recordaba ese pequeño detalle, je je je- rió nerviosamente con un leve sonrojo ante su distracción.

El solo sonrió ante lo despistada y sincera que era la castaña – en ese caso creo que le tengo una buena y una mala noticia- ella asintió para que él continuara – la buena es que no necesita preocuparse por la dirección ya que está aquí, de echo están viendo el video de la batalla, y la mala es que todos están ahí, creo que no podrá posponer mas su juicio-

-Hum, bueno supongo que vale la pena arriesgarse- argumento no muy convencida.

-Yo la llevo, venga es por aquí-

Eriol la guió hasta la sala de entretenimiento que para sorpresa de la chica era bastante grande y cómoda, -_y yo que pensaba que conocía toda esta casa-_

Por fin llegaron, efectivamente los chicos estaban viendo el video de la batalla, para sorpresa de todos y la enorme alegría de Tomoyo la idea fue de Shaoran, le había pedido la grabación para constatar algunos detalles que le causaron incógnitas que quería responderse cuanto antes, los recién llegados tomaron asiento en la periferia del lugar.

Shaoran tomo el control e inicio con la proyección adelantando las imágenes, lo que provoco un bufido de fastidio por parte de sus primos.

-De nuevo Shaoran, ya lo has visto varias veces- dijo con tono fastidiado la china –_y yo que creía que podríamos ver una película-_

-Si no quieres ver puedes retirarte- contesto serenamente el castaño.

-Hum- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en el sillón – _lo bueno es que ya va venir Antón- _sus ojos brillaron y suspiro.

Aunque el video avanzaba rápidamente la bajita pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, francamente se sentía sorprendida por sus embates y bastante triste al saberse el rival que prácticamente quería eliminarlos, Eriol le dio una sonrisa y mirada reconfortantes que le ayudo un poco en el animo.

El castaño por fin se decidió en la parte donde la chica lo afrontaba, específicamente donde esquivaba sus ataques, le causaba bastante curiosidad ver como se defendía como si tuviese un entrenamiento.

-Ya sabes que los espectros son semejantes a las cartas clow pero no iguales, pueden variar en muchos detalles, no te quiebres la cabeza por eso- le dijo Milong.

-Lo se, pero aun así ella se mueve muy ágilmente eso no viene solo de la magia del espectro- y de nuevo adelanto la imagen hasta llegar donde aparecía el espectro ilusión pausando la imagen– además quiero saber que conexión tiene con él, ¿por qué tomar esa forma? es que yo se que a él lo eh visto de algún sitio- dijo llevándose la mano libre al mentón.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas a Aurora y ya?- opino Sakura.

Li negó con la cabeza – quizás le resulte incomodo-

Aurora veía la proyección y al escuchar al chico simplemente sonrió con una mueca triste.

-Por fin recordé- agrego satisfecho el ojos marrón – le vi en un demostración de artes marciales hace algunos años, ¿cual era su nombre, cual? – se llevo una mano al mentón.

-Goku, Son Goku- dijo la joven desde el fondo, los chicos giraron realmente no se habían percatado de ellos.

Milong salto de su asiento, -¿¡Goku!, te refieres al campeón mundial en artes marciales categoría libre?- Shaoran y Meiling se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

-Si, uno de los mejores de todos los tiempos- agrego ella.

-Casi no se le veía en público, tenía entendido que se había marchado a otro lugar- comento Meiling.

-Si- contesto la joven conforme bajaba hasta llegar a un costado de los chicos sin despegar la mirada de la proyección – a el no le importaba mucho la fama ni anda de eso- sonrió.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto la pelinegra, Aurora solo asintió.

Por un breve instante Sakura logró distinguir en la mirada de la chica tristeza y dolor, sentimientos que la bajita rápidamente cambio por su semblante apacible y normal por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-Si, tu hermano me ayudo mucho- sonrió – se que no es mucho pero cuando lo veas dale las gracias de mi parte por favor-

-Ok, _ en realidad yo no me refería a eso-_ pensó la flor de cerezo.

-Entonces los rumores eran verdad, el se marcho a otro país, a México- dedujo la china.

-Pero ¿cómo es que tu, y por qué el?- musito Shaoran mas para el mismo qué para la extranjera.

-Creo que les debo muchas explicaciones – Meiling y Nakuru asintieron –entonces creo que les contaré como le conocí – dijo tapando la lente de la proyección, Tomoyo comprendió y apago el aparato – es lo menos que puedo decirles- sonrió y suspiro miro su pulsera, las cuentas se separaron y giraron alrededor de la chica – creo que me valdré un poco de la magia – miro hacia la entrada del salón donde Eriol, a pesar de estar bastante oscuro la chica sabia que el no tendría problemas y muy probablemente estaría sonriendo y asintiendo, ella camino hasta llegar al margen derecho del lugar, cerro los ojos, y tomo asiento a la vez que sus cuentas giraban por la enorme pantalla hasta quedar una cuenta grande y dos pequeñas de color negro en cada esquina de la pantalla – según recuerdo creo que las cosas empezaron así – abrió los ojos y una nueva proyección inició en el salón.

(_N.A.: __Se que no he hecho la descripción de la pulsera pero me robaría mucho tiempo, bueno son cuatro cuentas grandes: azul, verde, rojo y café, las cuentas pequeñas son negras, y están unidas: una cuenta grande y dos pequeñas y así sucesivamente…)_

-Utiliza la magia para proyectar sus recuerdos en imágenes, me sorprende- comento Spinel.

-Cielos como una película, que buena manera de contar una historia- la ojiazul estaba bastante emocionada.

-Su nivel mágico a avanzado mucho- opino Kero mirando a la extranjera.

-Bueno ya cállense dejen ver la película a gusto – dijo la china al sacar quien sabe de donde un recipiente con palomitas y refresco.

-No es una película – dijo Shaoran seriamente mirando a su prima – verdad…- se detuvo ya que al girar la vista pudo apreciar que el resto de los chicos ya tenían también su ración de palomitas, postres y cuanta cosa necesaria para ver la historia, una gota apareció por su cabeza – ¿tu también?- pregunto con extrañeza al ver como Sakura abría una bolsa de cacahuates.

-Esto.. ¿quieres?- ofreció la ojiverde con ojos melosos y apenada.

-Hum.._a donde fueres has lo que vieres o algo así dice el refrán- _pensó al momento de aceptar el aperitivo.

Una chica caminaba por una banqueta bastante apática y con cara de pocos amigos, traía puesto un uniforme escolar – gracias por aceptar- dijo con tono de burla y haciendo ademanes graciosos - si como no, como si me quedará otra opción – suspiro – así que ahora me va a tocar hacerla de asesora de un japonés – dijo al mirar la orden que le entregará el director de la secundaria – como si yo supiera mucho de ese país e idioma- suspiro bastante haciendo que el cabello en su frente se moviera un poco, acomodo sus gafas y siguió caminando – bueno por lo menos ahora tendré a alguien con quien hablar- y así siguió leyendo la carta y quejándose hasta llegar a la esquina de la avenida, por ir leyendo no alcanzo a esquivar a la persona que se acercaba corriendo por el lado contrario lo que provoco un fuerte golpe para la chica quien fue a dar al suelo.

Ella solo suspiro enfadada pues sabia que había sido su culpa –perdón- dijo secamente sin levantar la vista y tratando de no parecer tan maleducada.

-¿Estas bien?, debes de ser mas cuidadosa niña- dijo una voz varonil.

-¿_Niña?_ si gracias por la recomendación – dijo, se incorporó y sacudió un poco el polvo, observo rápidamente al chico y se dio cuenta de que era bastante alto, tez clara, ojos y cabello negro este bastante particular y rebelde, después de esto ella simplemente le dio otro –lo siento- y siguió con su camino.

En el trayecto se topo con unos chicos que se encontraban apoyados en un carro, estos comenzaron a decirle todo tipo de piropos, ella simplemente los ignoro magistralmente siguiendo con su lectura.

-Hey muchacha, a ti te hablamos, anda no te hagas la muy intelectual-

-Como odio a esa clase de tipos- comento Meiling, las chicas asintieron.

-Vamos preciosa, te invito a tomar algo, ¿qué dices?-

-No- contesto secamente y siguió con su paso

Los compañeros del chico se burlaron y esto solo insito al joven en seguir con su acoso, siguiendo a la chica y diciéndole cuanto le venia a la cabeza, ella simplemente lo ignoraba lo cual solo hacía que aumentaran las risas por parte de los otros y el enojo del chico –oye ya me estas cansando- dijo colocándose de pronto frente a la chica haciendo que esta chocará con el, nuevamente terminó en el piso

Ella solo suspiro por segunda ocasión, levanto la vista y le ofreció una mirada bastante fuerte y enojada al chico que por instante sintió que lo congelaba, la castaña por fin se incorporó – hey no me vas a ofrecer una disculpa- dijo el joven, ella camino solo por su costado sin decir nada, mas risas de parte de los otros – hey- dijo tomándola con brusquedad del brazo, ella se sorprendió nunca le había tocado lidiar con alguien tan insistente, generalmente ignorarlos resolvía el problema pero este joven ya se estaba pasando de la raya – dije que me des una disculpa-

-Por favor suélteme me lastima- pidió ella tranquilamente logrando disfrazar muy bien su temor

-Solo si me pides perdón y aceptas salir conmigo- dijo sonriendo y apretando con mayor fuerza el brazo de la joven.

-Creo que ella no quiere hacerlo, además tu eres quien se interpuso, ya suéltala- 

-Y a ti que te importa- dijo al momento en que giraba, obligando a la joven a hacerlo también, ella se sorprendió era el chico con el que había chocado por primera vez, traía un libro en la mano que reconoció como suyo, obviamente el la había seguido para devolvérselo.

-Yo solo digo que no la debes de obligar a nada, déjala tranquila- dijo bastante relajado 

-Ok- soltó bruscamente a la castaña, quien se alejo un poco pero se dio cuenta de que los otros chicos ya los había rodeado – pero te voy a enseñar a no meterte donde no te llaman- dijo el bravucón a la vez que sacaba un objeto punzo cortante, una pequeña navaja, en ese momento supo que las cosas ya estaban bastantes fuertes, sin embargo volteo donde el pelinegro, éste solo giro y le regalo una enorme sonrisa acercándosele e ignorando por completo al desafiante

-Esto, ten, se te olvido- dijo de lo mas tranquilo y le extendió el libro que la joven por inercia tomo

-Idiota- dijo el agresor –ya verás que no es buena idea ignorarme- corrió y le lanzo un golpe, el pelinegro solo seguía con su sonrisa y justo antes de que el golpe le llegase tomo el antebrazo del chico fuertemente lo que provoco una cara de dolor terrible y que soltara el objeto, todo fue tan rápido que ella ni siquiera miro cuando paso, posteriormente lo arrojo sin el mínimo esfuerzo contra la pared lo que provoco que se estampara en ella y termino por caer completamente inconsciente, la castaña y todos los presentes se quedaron bastantes sorprendidos.

-Órale es muy fuerte, vamos dale a ese tonto lo que se merece- dijo Kero bastante emocionado.

-Kero- Sakura regaño un poco a su guardián quien solo sonrió y bajo a su asiento.

-Maldito hijo de…- dijeron dos de los acompañantes que se lazaron contra el chico el solo se limito a dar un golpe a ambos en el abdomen con sus brazos extendidos, los dos chicos cayeron al suelo tomándose el estómago en señal de malestar, el resto de los tipos simplemente miraron la escena y fueron tan listos que se negaron en participar en la riña, por lo que se dispusieron en cargar a los inconscientes.

-Gracias- dijo ella bastante sorprendida ante la agilidad del chico.

-Ah, es que lo dejaste tirado, te hable pero parece que estas algo sorda porque nunca volteaste- dijo con diversión.

-_Sorda…_- pensó algo incomoda – yo lo decía por ellos- dijo señalando a los chicos que ya se habían alejado.

-Ah, no fue nada, ten mas cuidado a la otra, pequeña – puso una mano en la cabellera de la chica y la revolvió graciosamente, después puso cara de desconcierto - ah mi abuelito me va a matar, adios - después de eso se alejo corriendo.

-Que persona mas rara- dijo ella suavizando sus facciones y acomodando sus esponjados cabellos, sonrió y después se alejo del lugar

-La verdad pensé que ya no le volvería a ver pero estaba equivocada- dijo Aurora.

El escenario cambio a un salón de clases que se encontraba prácticamente vacío, una chica recargada en el marco de una ventana era la única persona en el lugar, miraba hacia el patio donde varios jovencitos jugaban, al parecer se trataba de la hora de descanso

-Srita. Aurora- se escucho una voz desde la puerta, la aludida se sobresalto al parecer la había sorprendido la voz del prefecto, un hombre pequeño y moreno con grandes ojeras que la miraba somnoliento, ella giro y asintió para que el continuará – el director quiere verla acompáñeme por favor- ella se retiro y siguió al mayor hasta la oficina del encargado.

El director era una persona alta, delgada y bastante alegre a decir verdad, era muy jovial y agradable –oh pase linda, deje de estar ahí parada, ya no va a crecer mas – sonrió- ande tome asiento – la chica acepto la oferta – déjeme adivinar – se llevo la mano al mentón- estaba en el aula verdad- el prefecto asintió – sabe jovencita los descansos se hicieron para salir del claustro- suspiro- yo en su lugar con gusto me daría una escapada – ella sonrió y el prefecto solo suspiro –bueno, la mande llamar para decirle que su compañero ya está aquí, le estará esperando después de la última hora en la biblioteca, estarán así por una semana, después él se integrará al curso normal, claro que sin dejar de tener sus sesiones de apoyo, téngale un poco de paciencia es alguien que necesita de su ayuda, se que todo este asunto le quitará tiempo libre, pero véalo como un servicio de su parte, bueno eso es todo, puede retirarse, ah le da mis saludos a sus hermanos- dijo al momento que la chica salía, ella asintió, el director tenía bastantes migas con todos sus anteriores alumnos

Aurora se encontraba en el umbral de la biblioteca, entro y después de checar que estaba bastante solo, mas de lo normal, se sentó a esperar, pasaron 10,15, 20 y 30 minutos, ya estaba bastante molesta, era paciente pero no habia que exagerar además era casi la única que se encontraba en la sala, así que decidió irse, tomo sus cosas dispuesta a regresar a su casa, justo antes de salir un chico entro y choco con él, nuevamente en el piso suspiro fastidiada, al parecer chocar con personas y caer se le estaba volviendo una costumbre bastante incomoda, se incorporó y se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que era el mismo joven que le ayudará, estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que decir.

-Gome, digo lo siento- dijo el chico haciendo una leve reverencia -¿estas bien?- ella asintió – este lo siento – se llevo una mano a la cabeza- es que soy nuevo y no daba con el lugar y como se me hizo tarde venía apresurado y creo que no te vi, como estas tan chiquita – dijo colocando una mano para medir su estatura – un gesto de enojo nació en la castaña - esto al parecer esta solo ¿verdad? – dijo volteando a todas partes viendo que el lugar estaba bastante abandonado – vaya creo que se enojo y se fue – suspiro – bueno ya mañana sabré quien es- dijo de lo mas despreocupado sonriendo y giro para salir del lugar.

¿Eres el chico de Japón?- pregunto ella, el asintió girando – bueno no me eh ido aún- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Esto si ya veo- dijo el con cara de "y eso a mi que" –yo si ya me voy-

-Creo que no entendió, quiero decir que yo soy la persona que estaba buscando – el se giro de nuevo- seré su compañera y asesora soy Aurora Cazares, mucho gusto- extendió la mano en señal de saludo, el chico se quedo mirándola largamente sin entender mucho, ella ya se habia desesperado –se supone que debe de tomar mi mano, así saludamos aquí-

-Ah, es verdad- sonrió y saludo efusivamente a la joven – Goku, Son Goku, mucho gusto- después realizo el tradicional saludo oriental, la chica simplemente lo imitó.

-Pensé que no lo volvería ver - dijo ella al momento que se sentaban una pequeña mesa, él nuevamente la miró con confusión

-Hum… este lo siento pero no te recuerdo- dijo después de mirarla largamente

-_Estará jugando o qué, no creo que no me recuerde-_

-Hum- dijo mirando el techo, bajo la vista y miro detalladamente a la joven frente a él, lo cual la puso un tanto nerviosa y extrañada –este, no, no te recuerdo- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-No importa- dijo ella – entonces creo que lo mejor será comenzar con su asesoría, me gustaría saber su opinión – saco sus anteojos y se los puso – y..-

-¡Ahhh!- dijo efusivamente el chico interrumpiéndola y señalándola con el dedo, causando un susto en la tranquila chica y bastante alegre le dijo – eres la chaparrita que se le cayo el libro, no te reconocía sin tus lentes – dijo el recargándose en la silla - veo que aún sigues tropezando con todos, ya entiendo, es porque esos lentes no te sirven de mucho, no vez bien por donde vas, deberías de renovarlos- dijo colocando el dedo índice delante de la cara de la consternada y confundida Aurora.

-Esta bromeando ¿cierto?- pregunto Sakura

-No- dijo Aurora algo divertida.

-¿En serio no te reconocía sin tus lentes?, no creo- dijo Meiling

-El era bastante ingenuo, no bromista- dijo la castaña.

-Hum, sabes le voy a preguntar a mi abuelito como le hizo para corregir su ceguera, de seguro el te puede ayudar y..-

-Miro perfectamente, gracias- dijo la chica con una pequeña venita en la frente.

- Hum… - dijo el mirando a la chica con la mano en el mentón, luego pregunto - ¿entonces por qué utilizas anteojos?, si miras perfectamente no veo necesidad de utilizarlos, las mujeres son muy raras- dijo mirando el techo

Aurora pestaño –bueno, miro perfectamente pero los necesito para leer mas cómodamente y que la vista no se me canse-

- Ah- dijo el cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y poniendo la cara sobre ellos, luego sonrió – eso si lo entiendo, yo siempre que leo me duele la cabeza es un poco complicado, por eso mejor ni lo hago, aunque después me regaña mi abuelo, ja ja ja – miro a la chica – pues si casi no los necesitas no los uses, tienes bonitos ojos y con esos lentezotes no se ven bien-

La chica simplemente se sonrojo porque se suponía que ese habia sido un halago o algo parecido, pestaño él permanecía con su vista en el techo –_que persona mas extraña_…esto, Goku- dijo atrayendo la atención del chico – como le decía me gustaría saber como iniciaremos con esto – el la miro sin entender nada – bueno usted sabe, quisiera saber ¿con que le gustaría empezar, o qué temas miro por último, qué materia le gustaría? no se-

-Esto la verdad no recuerdo bien nada, je je je y pues todas las materias son complicadas así que supongo que me da igual con la que inicie de todas formas no se nada de nada- dijo de lo mas tranquilo y sonriente

-Eh, bueno,_ ¿está bromeando verdad?-_ miro al chico pero este seguía con el mismo semblante sosteniendo el lápiz en los labios –_creo que es verdad-_ dijo con una gota en la cabeza y suspirando notoriamente – esto, entonces creo que lo mas recomendable es iniciar desde el principio del curso- dijo sacando un temario – tome puede sacarles copias e investigar un poco de los principales temas, mañana me da a conocer sus dudas y así será la mecánica- dijo tomando sus cosas y lista para salir

-Esto.., todo para mañana- dijo él con cara de terror

-No es mucho estoy segura que puede con eso, hasta mañana-, la chica salio del lugar y él miro largamente las hojas recargando la cara en la mesa.

-Creo que fui un poco dura con él- dijo la bajita.

-¿Y esto que es?- dijo Aurora mirando una libreta prácticamente en blanco

-Es lo que investigue sobre lo que me dijiste – dijo bastante orgulloso –pase toda la noche leyendo y buscando las cosas – la chica subió una ceja, después miro al chico y efectivamente traía unas enormes ojeras -¿qué tal me fue?-

Ella suspiro – _tenemos toda la semana y solo esto_ -suspiro- pues digamos que creo que necesitaremos también el tiempo de receso en su asesoría, _ este será un largo, largo, largo año-_

-Hum, pero no te molesta, supongo que lo necesitas para descansar o platicar con tus amigos-

-No se preocupe yo no tengo amigos- dijo ella con la cara hacia abajo por lo que sus ojos no se veían claramente.

-No es cierto – dijo el sonriendo

- Es verdad- corroboro ella, tomando fríamente la libreta del chico y realizando unas anotaciones -bueno mire tiene que corregir esto y lo llevara a este resultado y después- se interrumpió pues el chico solo la veía - ¿qué pasa?-

-Es que no entiendo-

-Bueno solo tiene que leer-

- No, no lo digo por eso – la interrumpió – me refiero a que no entiendo por qué no tienes amigos, aunque tampoco entiendo de esto- dijo riendo con una mano en la cabeza – siempre tienes esa cara seria y ese ceño así – dijo juntando ambas cejas, ella sonrió entre divertida y molesta

-Ja, es verdad- dijo Meiling, Tomoyo asintió, Aurora solo puso el mismo gesto de sonrisa molesta y entretenida.

-¿No te cansa?, bueno, fuera de eso eres amable, eres una buena persona-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta seguridad si tiene poco de conocerme?-

-Simplemente lo se, por eso no entiendo-

-Es simple, soy rara – dijo ella – desde pequeña las personas me tratan extraño, sobre todo los de mi edad, yo lo se -hablaba sin ningún timbre en especial- se portan amables y me hablan de vez en cuando, pero por una extraña razón se que me ven como si yo, - se detuvo un poco al notar que estaba por hablar con pena después recobro su tono indiferente- como si tuviese algo que no les agrada o les asusta, se que lo hacen inconsciente o conscientemente pero no los juzgo eh aceptado ser así - 

-Bueno- dijo el chico – es verdad, la gente se asusta ante lo que es diferente, yo también se lo que es estar solo – dijo con dejo de tristeza- no eres rara, eres especial es todo – dijo sonriendo – me di cuenta poco después de tratar contigo – dijo estirando el brazo y la palma frente a la chica y cerrando los ojos como si tocará una barrera invisible frente a la chica, abrio los ojos – tu ki es muy especial- sonrió – muy distinto a los demás-

- ¿Mi ki?-, el asintió - ¿qué es eso?-

-El ki es la energía que cada persona tiene, tu presencia, tu alma, tu ser, todos tiene uno, la mayoría es simple y pequeño, pocas personas lo desarrollan mas allá de un límite normal o tienen una esencia que sobresale ante los demás, tu eres de esas personas, tienes un gran poder, lo se, puedo sentirlo claramente, solo que lo mantienes dormido, eres muy especial- dijo con el tono mas serio que ella le habia escuchado.

-Cielos, el tenía poderes mágicos- dijo Sakura

-No- dijo la ojos café-

-Pero, ¿cómo es que el?- dijo la ojiazul.

-Algunas personas que llegan a tener un entrenamiento excepcional en artes marciales desarrollan la habilidad de detectar la energía de su oponente, yo lo eh constatado con algunos ancianos de los mas fuertes clanes, sin embargo me sorprende, el es muy joven y ya posee esa habilidad, es increíble de verdad debe de ser un excelente guerrero- dijo Shaoran bastante emocionado los gemelos asintieron.

-Pues vaya que tenía razón- dijo Kero, Aurora sonrió.

-Bueno pues por lo menos ahora tengo una razón mas para afirmar que soy rara- sonrió.

-Yo seré tu amigo- dijo sonriendo, ella se sorprendió.

-Gracias – dijo con semblante amable, pero rápidamente pasó a uno perverso – pero no creas que eso te salvará de esto – colocó con fuerza la mano sobre la libreta del chico, este solo dio un suspiro de fastidio colocando su cara contra la mesa.

-Poco tiempo después el se unió a nuestro grupo en la escuela, la verdad es que por mas que nos esforzáramos siempre hiba un poco atrasado – se llevo una mano a la barbilla- era bastante malo para la escuela, además su falta de léxico en mi idioma no ayudaba mucho por lo que siempre nos tardábamos mas traduciendo cosas del japonés al español y viceversa-

-Y así fue como aprendiste nuestro idioma- dedujo la ojiazul.

-Si, la verdad al principio fue muy difícil, el japonés es algo complicado- suspiro – pero aún así le echaba muchas ganas o al menos lo intentaba- sonrió -por la proximidad a los exámenes nos vimos en la necesidad de tener mas horas de estudio y el me pidió que fuesen en su casa, la verdad me pareció extraño pero accedí – conforme narraba varias imágenes aparecían rápidamente sobre las situaciones que la chica explicaba, -cuando llegue a su casa me sorprendió saber que tenían en el patio un gran salón acondicionado como un dojo que yo habia visto en películas, conocí al abuelo de Goku, al principio me miro con extrañeza, supuse que por eso del "ki", la verdad yo pensaba que solo era una patraña, pero eso me permitió tomar mas en serio los comentarios de su nieto, después de unos breves instantes el abuelo Gohan me sonrió ampliamente y me saludo al estilo oriental, es un anciano muy amable y gentil, siempre estaba sonriendo y regañando a Goku por sus comentarios y falta de modales, la verdad es que poco a poco ellos se volvieron mis mejores amigos y ya no me molestaba visitar su casa, eran personas sumamente agradables, poco después de mes y medio de tratarlos paso algo que me pareció bastante curioso.

-Oye- dijo el pelinegro sentado en el piso de la sala de su hogar, la chica alzo ambas cejas – quiero agradecerte el echo de que me ayudes tanto-

-No tienes porque-

El negó con la cabeza – claro que si, mira te propongo algo, tu me enseñas todo esto – dijo señalando los libros- y yo también te enseño lo que sé- la chica pestaño – seré tu sensei, te entrenare en artes marciales, ¿qué dices?-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta soy bastante mala en deportes- dijo con gracia.

- Ja ja si, tu y los balones no se llevan bien- sonrió – pero dime no te gustaría aprender a defenderte-

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas – dijo ella bajando la libreta y recordando el día en que el chico la habia salvado – si me gustaría, es bastante frustrante tener que depender de alguien y saber que no puedes defenderte de algunas agresiones, no es agradable sentirse vulnerable – dijo con enojo y rabia lo cual hizo que el chico se asustara un poco.

-Si – dijo un poco nervioso por el enojo reflejado en las palabras de la chica – mi abuelo y yo ya lo hemos analizado – esto la confundido un poco – y estoy seguro de que aún estas a tiempo de moldear tu ki, si practicas correctamente – sus ojos brillaron y una gran emoción lo embargo - serás un excelente oponente y podré competir contigo – 

-Se supone que eso es un halago…- dijo ella imaginándose como una especie de monstruo

Tomo las manos de la confundida chica – ¿no crees que es emocionante? – ella solo asintió con una pequeña gota en la cabeza – si, será muy divertido- dijo con grandes ojos iluminados, ¿qué dices aceptas?-

-_Creo que no tengo opción, si digo que no se deprimirá mucho-_ pensó a la vez que asentía.

Ello causo una enorme alegría en el ojinegro quien solo la abrazo fuertemente para después dar un salto de felicidad y gritar a todo pulmón –abuelito acepto, mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento-

-¡¿Mañana?-

El abuelo apareció por la puerta con un gesto de alegría –que bien- dijo, la chica solo suspiro cansadamente pensando que no seria fácil pero estaba contenta ya que nunca habia visto tan alegre al pelinegro

-Los días siguientes empezamos con el dichoso entrenamiento, de ser sincera era bastante mala, no tenía ni las mínima idea de lo que significaba llevar una clase de ese tipo, así se que Goku y yo estábamos en las mismas, tratando de enseñar algo a alguien que no tenia ni las mínima idea o talento para lo que tratábamos de mostrarles, yo con mis asesorías y el con sus ejercicios- dijo la chica desde el fondo, una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla.

La bajita y el japonés se encontraban uno frente al otro en el dojo, la chica traía ropa adecuada para entrenar y el chico usaba su clásico traje de entrenamiento naranja rojizo.

-Hum- dijo él soltando un leve suspiro al notar como la chica se tocaba parte de su muslo derecho por haber tropezado tontamente durante el entrenamiento – vaya eres muy mala – dijo mirándola con las manos a la altura de los hombros – de verdad que eres mala- se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Hum- bufo la chica quien por un momento el gesto de dolor se transformo en incomodidad – ya te había dicho que no era buena para estas cosas-

-Si, pero de verdad que no pensé que fueras tan torpe- dijo con una mano en el cabello y sin prestar atención a la molestia creciente en la joven – yo pensé que como eres muy lista para la escuela seria mas fácil pero ya veo que no-.

-Hum- fue todo lo que obtuvo de parte de la chica con la mirada entrecerrada

-Etto- dijo el – además tienes muchas deficiencias – la chica alzo una ceja – si mira, durante está semana de entrenamiento estuve analizando la mejor estrategia para ti basado en tu físico, te voy a explicar – dijo con una mano en el mentón y acercándose a la joven a la vez que daba continuas vueltas a su alrededor y mirándola de pies a cabeza y negando con la cabeza lo cual solo lograba incomodar mas a la chica

-Ya dilo de una vez – dijo con tono molesto e incomodo – y deja de verme así, _ me ve como si fuese un bicho raro_- 

-Bueno una de tus ventajas es que tienes una mano pesada para los golpes – sonrío 

-Si eso dicen mis hermanos- dijo la chica

El asintió – como no eres muy femenina cuando pegas, lo haces con una fuerza más allá de una chica normal, cuando te molestas no eres delicada ni tierna y eso te ayuda, de hecho no te comportas tanto como una niña sino como un niño – dijo el pelinegro con un gesto confundido mirando el techo e ignorando la molestia en la cara de la ojos cafés – así que si te enfrentas con algunas mujeres no habrá mucho problema pero en una situación de una pelea con un hombre no ayuda mucho ya que tu fuerza no es suficiente, eres una debilucha-

-Comparado contigo todo mundo es un debilucho- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y empezándose a cansar de las criticas "bienintencionadas" que le daban .

El sonrío – además estas muy chaparra – esa palabra fue directa y golpeo a la chica, si algo le desagradaba era precisamente "esa" palabra, pero el chico simplemente no se percató del creciente estado de enojo de su "alumna" – oye- dijo volteando a verla – creo que no comías bien o qué, digo para quedarte así – dijo colocando una mano en la cabeza de la chica para después compararla con su estatura, ella solo apuñaba las manos- pero bueno eso puede ser una ventaja si nos concentramos en tu velocidad y agilidad, no se necesita ser grande ni fuerte para ser un gran guerrero, apuesto que tu fuerte será la defensa, si te mueves rápido serás escurridiza y podrás utilizar el poder tu oponente en su contra – decía el chico bastante emocionado y con las manos apuñadas frente a su pecho, estas palabras ayudaron a despejar el disgusto en la jovencita – pero – agrego mas serio y relajando sus brazos para después llevarse una mano al mentón .

-¿Qué?-

-Es que estaba pensando que eso seria mas fácil si bajaras un poco de peso – la chica sintió otro golpe mas fuerte y el enojo regreso –pero bueno, supongo que eso no será problema y…- el chico seguía con sus explicaciones sin percatarse del aura maligna que envolvía a la jovencita

-_Así que no soy femenina, no soy tierna, ni delicada, soy una machorra –_ cerro los puños –_ soy debilucha, chaparra y aparte gorda-_ pensó chasqueando los dientes .

-Creo que esta en serio problemas- agrego Nakuru, los chicos la miraron confundidos.

-Nunca le digas gorda a una chica- dijo Sakura con tono de ofendida, las demás mujeres en la sala asintieron, lo que provoco un escalofrío en los varones haciendo nota mental del consejo.

-Además – agrego Goku con un dejo de preocupación que atrajo la atención de la enojada Aurora – tus pechos- dijo señalando el área mencionada.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella, todo el enojo se disperso en un instante y fue sustituido por un sonrojo considerable y sin evitarlo se llevo una mano a la zona que el chico le señalaba - ¿qué tienen de malo?- pregunto avergonzada y en voz baja.

-Son muy grandes- dijo el con una mueca de cuestionamiento y como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

Aurora quedo en estado de shock, estaba completamente ruborizada –pues perdóname- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento – a mi tampoco me agradan mucho pero es algo que no puedo evitar- desvió la mirada con sus mejillas carmín y su mirada enojada

-_Que vergüenza, creo que debí omitir esa parte -_ la castaña se llevo una mano a la cara que estaba bastante sonrojada, como su versión de la pantalla, miro por rabillo del ojo a los otros, Meiling y Sakura estaban sorprendidas, Nakuru y Tomoyo sonriendo, Shaoran con pena ajena y Milong con curiosidad, Spinel ruborizado y Kero queriendo inútilmente ahogar una carcajada, por ultimo volteo donde Eriol este solo mantenía el semblante apacible y divertido de siempre – _que tonta-_ dijo bajando la mirada para regañarse mentalmente.

-Creo que es el primer chico que escucho que se queja por eso- dijo Milong sin comprender el comentario del pelinegro, recibió un codazo por parte de su gemela -¿qué?, es la verdad- dijo el sobando la parte adolorida.

– Hum… no entiendo como es que las chicas pueden andar con ellos, deben de ser incómodos – cada palabra hacia que la chica se avergonzara mas y recuperará su antiguo enojo – pero bueno, el caso es que dificultan el entrenamiento, no se, es raro entrenar así- se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- seria mas fácil si fueses un chico así no tendría que estar cuidado de no tocar esa zona y a parte es mas fácil golpearla en un descuido, - la chica simplemente no reaccionaba - es que mi abuelo dice que no hay que tocar los pechos de las chicas ni golpearles porque se molestan y les duele mucho, y eso es mas difícil si están grandes como los tuyos – se llevo una mano al mentón y miro el techo sentándose en el piso del lugar – hum creo que utilizar vendas alrededor te ayudaría un poco a resguardarlos pero no puedes andar con ellas siempre- y el seguía y seguía ignorando el estado de su compañera

-_Así que no soy femenina, no soy tierna, ni delicada, soy una machorra…-_

- Mi abuelito dice que es molesto para muchas mujeres que les hablen de ellos pero que a otras les gusta que les halaguen, la verdad yo no entiendo mucho de eso, pero bueno… – divagaba sin prestar atención en la joven 

_- Soy debilucha, chaparra…-_

El se incorporo y se acerco a ella que solo permanecía con su vista hacia el suelo – realmente no entiendo mucho a las mujeres en general así que no hay mucha diferencia – dijo y como no vio que la chica reaccionara le paso una mano moviéndola hacia los lados sin obtener respuesta

_ Aparte gorda, y mis pechos son grandes y estorbosos-_ pensaba a la vez que una energía comenzó a salir de ella, estaba furiosa .

-Aurora- dijo el ojos negros colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, ella alzo la cara y lo miro con ojos resplandecientes que asustaron al campeón mundial, en un rápido movimiento la chica tomo el brazo del joven -¿q..qué es esta energía tan fuerte?- dijo antes de ser levantado y ser arrojado con fuerza hacia la pared mas cercana del dojo donde no pudo evitar chocar y quedar con sus ojos parecidos a dos remolinos que giraban graciosamente.

-¡Grosero, impertinente!- dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo – ¡eso no se le dice a una dama!- pero él no reaccionaba -¿eh, Goku?- dijo con desconfianza aún con rastros de enojo, se acerco ha el -¿Goku?- el enojo desapareció al notar los ojos del chico –ah!, creo que se me paso la mano – dijo moviendo la mano graciosamente – ¡abuelo Gohan!-

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el anciano asomando la cabeza, al ver a su nieto en el suelo realmente se alerto un poco

-Es que él me dijo cosas feas, y me enoje y lo arroje- dijo la chica jugando con ambos dedos índices un poco apenada

El de tercera edad se acerco a revisarlo se sintió un poco mas tranquilo y solo suspiro -¿tu lo noqueaste? – dijo el abuelo, ella asintió, una gota pareció en la cabeza del mayor – ja, no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer enojada- dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-En eso tiene razón, sabia frase- dijo el relajado y divertido chico de anteojos, los varones asintieron y las chicas solo sonrieron.

El pelinegro estaba recostado en el piso, el abuelo y la chica en la puerta esperando a que recuperará la conciencia, ella con el gesto de culpabilidad, el anciano sonrió

-Aurora- ella lo miro – por favor perdone a mi nieto, el es así, en realidad no tiene la culpa, se que en ocasiones habla sin parar- dijo mirando a su querido nieto

Ella lo imito –bueno es verdad que a veces me desespera y hace enojar pero también es amable y gentil, es una persona confiable, se preocupa por los demás mas que por el mismo, es sincero, solo que tiene la facilidad de hacerme enojar, pero en realidad casi toda la gente tiene esa facilidad – dijo ella llevándose una mano a la mejilla provocando una sonrisa en ambos

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

-Por apreciar a mi nieto – dijo sonriendo ella se sonrojo tenuemente – en realidad creo que es la única persona que se ha acercado a él desinteresadamente, usted es su primer amigo de verdad, y la primera persona que soporta tanto tiempo ayudándole con sus estudios, ya ve que no es muy bueno con eso – él sonrió, ella asintió – mi nieto es una persona sumamente noble e ingenua, su comportamiento en muchas cosas es el de un niño pequeño, confía demasiado en los demás y no tiene una chispa de malicia, eso le ha costado innumerables fraudes y la gente se burla de él, lo llaman tonto incluso las personas a las cuales ayuda, pero a el no le importa dice que la gente necesita ayuda y el no se negaría-

-Es verdad, -dijo ella- en la escuela los chicos lo estafan fácilmente en varios juegos o le piden dinero para luego devolvérselo, cosa que realmente no me agrada pero el no se enoja ni molesta cuando trato de abrirle los ojos, el confía demasiado en ellos-

-Si, es impertinente, exasperante, inoportuno, imprudente, a veces parece como si lo hiciera a propósito pero no es así, solo que no sabe como comportarse y dirigirse con las personas, y todo es por mi culpa- finalizo con tristeza.

-¿Su culpa?-

El anciano asintió –la razón es que yo lo crié alejándolo del mundo y de todo lo malo que este resguarda, pensé que era una buena idea, pero creo que sólo le negué muchas cosas que mi nieto debe de saber – el anciano se entristeció – cuando era muy pequeño, estaba por cumplir los 3 años, sus padres realizaron un viaje, ellos continuamente viajaban, su trabajo así lo requería, yo me quedaba al cuidado del pequeño ya que no teníamos mas familiares, solo nosotros cuatro, sin embargo en su ultimo viaje, justo en este país sufrieron de la traición de uno de sus socios dejándoles en la ruina y solo esta casa de pertenencia, sin embargo hubo mucha gente buena que los ayudo por lo que con muchos esfuerzos y vendiendo esta propiedad lograron regresar a nuestro país, cerca del cumpleaños de mi nieto, todo estaría listo sería una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños y bienvenida, sin embargo – el rostro del anciano se oscureció- durante el camino hacia nuestra casa se encontraron con el traidor quien asesino a la madre de mi niño, después de un forcejeo mi hijo termino herido para finalmente morir junto a su esposa, el traidor escapo dejando huérfano a mi pobre Goku 

Aurora abrió los ojos sorprendida y recordó las palabras que el chico le dijera– "_yo también se lo que es estar solo"_ -sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar

- Yo estaba destrozado, sin embargo tome a mi nieto y lo llevé a vivir en las montañas Pao, un lugar sumamente pacifico donde viví con mi hijo por mucho tiempo, ahí el estaría libre de cualquier sentimiento de maldad y seria completamente feliz, poco después me enteré que el traidor se suicido para no ser apresado en un intento de captura, la verdad no sentí nada, el tiempo paso y fue así como mi nieto creció ingenuo y feliz, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabia sobre artes marciales, nuestra familia siempre fue muy arraigada en la practica de estas, lo entrené hasta lograr que fuese el mejor, mucho viene del talento propio de su padre y de él mismo, en realidad es igual a su padre – dijo el anciano con una gesto de melancolía y orgullo –siempre se ha esforzado mucho en sus entrenamientos, ya que decía que eso es lo que su padre querría y es una especie de vinculo que tiene con él – el anciano se entristeció aun mas – conforme mi nieto creció, me di cuenta de que necesitaba convivir mas con otras personas, el se negó muchas veces a bajar de las montañas, por lo que contrataba a instructores que le enseñasen lo básico, sin embargo a el nunca le ha interesado o facilitado la educación – sonrió- muchos de sus maestro lo dejaban al poco tiempo por el desinterés de él y por la distancia de las montañas, poco después que entrará en la pubertad lo convencí para bajar a la ciudad con la intención de que midiera sus fuerzas con otros, el acepto, los combates lo apasionan así lo convencí y el ganó el campeonato – Aurora se sorprendió – sin embargo paso algo que complico las cosas y pensé que seria bueno probar nuevos aires, Goku siempre sintió curiosidad por saber del país donde auxiliaron a sus padres-

-¿Entonces él sabe qué?- pregunto la chica limpiando unas lagrimas escurridizas

-¿Lo qué les paso a sus padres?, si lo sabe, sin embargo su corazón está libre de sentimientos negativos, el caso es que decidí venir hacia acá y conseguí vivir en esta casa, el comprador fue un buen amigo de mi hijo así que no las ha facilitado; se que no es excusa pero todo te lo cuento para que comprendas un poco las actitudes de mi nieto y tengas un poco de paciencia para con él- ella asintió sonriendo entre una mezcla de sinceridad y pena

-¡Hai hai hai !- grito el chico incorporándose y sobándose la parte adolorida- el anciano y la chica se acercaron a el – oye – le dijo a la chica – que bárbaro si que golpeas fuerte-

-Vamos no seas llorón – le dijo divertida – estas como con la campaña de vacunación- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente por el recuerdo del desastre y escándalo que el chico armo solo por una vacuna en el brazo

-Hum..- dijo el chico sonrojado por el bochornoso momento – eso es diferente – cruzo los brazos

-¿Y bien?- el puso cara de interrogación al no entender a que se refería la chica - ¿te vas a quedar ahí lloriqueando todo el día o vas a seguir con el entrenamiento?- dijo sonriendo, el simplemente se sorprendió – bueno, si no quieres bien podemos reanudar la asesoría - el sonrió y se incorporo.

-No mejor entrenemos- dijo con el dedo rascando por debajo de la nariz, el anciano salio contento.

**Por favor pasa al cap. 12, es la segunda parte, gracias.**


	13. Gokú, de como le perdí

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

Imágenes de recuerdos

_N.A. Notas de la autora_

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de CLAMP.**

** CAPITULO 13: GOKU, DE CÓMO LE PERDÍ**

-Después de esa plática con el abuelo Gohan yo me volví más condescendiente con Goku, comprendí mucho acerca de él y le tome mucha estima y admiración, me sentía muy privilegiada por poder ayudar a alguien como el y a la vez ser su discípula, los entrenamientos y las asesorías absorbían nuestro tiempo, nos volvimos los mejores amigos, en ocasiones el abuelo me invitaba a comer – las imágenes de la pantalla corroboraban las palabras de la chica quien solo en ocasiones les dirigía unas miradas- a pesar de eso creo que nunca aprenderé a comer con palillos – sonrió al observar como derramaba la comida en el torpe intento de dominarlos y su sonrisa se amplio mas al notar la cara de admiración que tenían los espectadores al ver la gran cantidad y velocidad con la que comía el ojinegro.

– La verdad es que el abuelo y Goku eran bastantes estrictos y el entrenamiento muy pesado – sonrió al comparar a su maestro de artes marciales con Eriol – muchas veces terminaba rendida, ja ja ja – los chicos giraron donde Aurora quien por primera vez sonreía abiertamente – recuerdo que en una ocasión Goku me reclamo diciendo que me vengaba con los trabajos que le encargaba en la escuela, - en la pantalla apareció la imagen del chico completamente cansado a la vez que con terror veía como la chica colocaba una nueva columna de libros que dejará con una mirada de perversión y diversión él la miraba con tristeza y cansancio mientras le dijera algo y le señalara con el dedo, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió con malicia – la verdad era que en ocasiones si le daba mas carga por eso, pero no siempre – sonrió con igual malicia – ahora que recuerdo hubo un día en especial que no entendí lo que me dijo.

Goku estaba sentado en césped del jardín del parque, habían quedado de reunirse ahí pero ella se había retrazado

-Esa vez llegue tarde, la verdad fue muy extraño, era como si, como si algo no me dejará llegar a tiempo, no se fue una sensación extraña, yo sabia el camino y todo pero parecía que me perdía – en la pantalla se veía a una desconcertada Aurora que miraba hacia los lados del camino y se rascaba la cabeza para ver el cielo que extrañamente se veía nublado rápidamente - el caso es que después de mucho tiempo llegué pensé que él se enojaría conmigo, ya que generalmente el que llegaba tarde era él y cuando era impuntual yo le reclamaba así que esperaba una reacción similar en él, sin embargo no fue así-

-Esto lo siento, se me hizo tarde y..- decía una apenada chica que veía como el cielo clareaba tan rápido como se habia nublado para despistar su culpabilidad por ser impuntual

Goku solo sonrió y se incorporó colocándose frente a la chica y poniendo una mano en la cabeza, la fémina lo miro, el sonrió sonrojado – lo sabia- dijo él

-¿Eh?-

-Eres especial y fuerte – ella puso cara de desconcierto no se esperaba eso – ya verás – dijo sonriendo -algún día te darás cuenta- dijo alejándose de ella, Aurora se quedo observándolo completamente confundida para después seguirlo 

-Nunca supe a que se refería con eso- dijo ella con una mano en el mentón, nunca me dijo a que se refería, solo decía eso – después observo a los chicos – ah perdón estaba divagando-

-Paso nuestro primer año en la secundaria y el logró aprobar, apenas por cierto – en la pantalla salía la imagen del chico enseñando orgullosamente una boleta de calificaciones con puros 7 a excepción claro de educación física donde tenía un 10 – sin embargo lo logramos, nuestro segundo año inicio y seguimos con igual rutina sin embargo cada cierto tiempo, cada mes mas o menos, yo notaba a mi compañero distinto se veía mas cansado en ciertas ocasiones y la verdad es que no me habia dado cuenta pero el tomaba unas pastillas que simplemente me decía que era por su condición – la imagen se veía la chico un poco cansado y tomando un medicamento mientras sonreía y descansaban en el verde pasto- yo pensé que era parte del cansancio normal por el entrenamiento o quizás estaba resfriado, no se- su semblante cambio a uno triste – pero esa etapa de cansancio se volvió mas persistente y mas continua, sin embargo mi amigo era muy hábil para engañarnos al abuelo y a mi, y así pasamos hasta poco después de la mitad del ciclo cerca del mes de mayo- dijo con tristeza.

Aurora y Goku se encontraban en un combate, la chica lanzaba ataques que él esquivaba con facilidad, en su rostro se veía alegría y entusiasmo, el combate siguió, el permitía que ella se diera un breve descanso tomando aire, para después reanudar su sesión de golpes

-Cielos se ve que habías mejorado bastante- dijo Meiling.

Durante el combate parecía que ella aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, pero solo era que el disminuía su velocidad, él comenzó a respirar un poco mas esforzadamente y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, la castaña puso cara de extrañeza

_Tal vez solo este fingiendo para que me descuide y me derrote, no, no lo voy a dejar-_ dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro mandar un golpe que el chico bloqueó con su antebrazo, pero la chica ya se habia anticipado y lanzo un fuerte golpe con su brazo libre al costado del chico, él no pudo bloquearlo y lo recibió de lleno, la verdad la chica se sorprendió, el sólo le sonrió y respiro un poco cansado

-Te has vuelto muy buena- dijo después de separarse – creo que por hoy es todo- sonrió – voy por las cosas para repasar el trabajo de ayer- ella asintió confundida para después ir a tomar un poco de agua

-Esa fue la primera y única vez que logre acertarle un golpe, claro sin contar el del incidente antes de la platica con el abuelo- sonrió forzadamente – no sabia si alegrarme o preocuparme, estaba confundida porque él nunca me habia pedido suspender un entrenamiento por una asesoría, era demasiado extraño- dijo y una nueva escena apareció en pantalla.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en la rama de un gran árbol disfrutando del aire del parque cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba desde el suelo, miro y se dio cuenta de que era Goku, así que a regañadientes decidió bajar donde él.

-Mande- dijo cortésmente al bajar – pensé que no te vería hoy-

El pelinegro sonreía jovialmente como siempre –bueno es que hoy es un día especial – dijo – ven- le ordeno a la confundida bajita – ven- volvió a decir y se alejo rápidamente de ella

-Como odio que haga eso- comento la chica con un dejo de molestia – siempre es igual "es parte del entrenamiento"– dijo imitando la voz del chico para después correr para alcanzarlo, algo que nunca lograba hasta que llegaran a su destino, sin embargo el ojinegro se detuvo de pronto y se recargo en un árbol, a ella le pareció sumamente extraño, se acerco donde él pero solo logro ver como le sonreía

-Tienes suerte, seré bueno, hoy lo haremos a tu manera- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente 

Durante el trayecto el no dijo mucho, se veía extrañamente tranquilo, ella ya empezaba a preocuparse pero el la miraba y le daba su tradicional gesto de alegría, por fin llegaron a la casa del chico y entraron, el abuelo los esperaba en el dojo, corrieron la puerta corrediza y el anciano les pidió que se sentaran, los menores aceptaron, entonces el mayor coloco en el medio una pequeña caja de madera que estaba atada con un pequeño listón rojo, miro a la bajita y le dijo que lo tomase, ella pestaño y vio donde el pelinegro este sonrío llevándose un dedo al labio

La chica tomo la pequeña caja y desato el enlace, retiro la tapa y se sorprendió bastante, sacando una especie de blusa de color verde claro sin mangas, similar a la que el pelinegro usaba en los entrenamientos, además en el lado derecho traía un pequeño logo igual al del chico, ella pestaño, y saco dos listones negros, uno mas ancho y largo, después se encontraba una pequeña blusa negra y al final un pequeño pantalón similar al del chico de color verde oscuro

-Esperemos y sea de tu talla- dijo el abuelo

-Yo-

-Mi abuelito dice que ya estas por terminar el entrenamiento básico, además de que no tienes un traje de entrenamiento adecuado así que se dio a la tarea de hacerte uno-

La chica estaba muy emocionada, no sabia que decir tomando las prendas con sus manos

-La verdad lo hiba a hacer rosado pero mi nieto me dijo que no te gusta ese color y que estos son tus favoritos espero y sea de tu agrado, no es mucho pero es una muestra de nuestro aprecio por ti 

-Gracias- dijo ella con la voz emocionada y con los ojos brillantes

-Con esto damos por aceptar tu nivel, felicidades lo has hecho muy bien pequeña- dijo el de pelo cano-

-¿Puedo probármelo?-

-Claro- comento el mayor

La chica tomo el traje y salio rumbo al baño dando las gracias y al salir pudo demostrar abiertamente lo emocionada que estaba al secarse una lágrima

-Yo iré a hacer los preparativos de la comida- dijo el abuelo saliendo del lugar

Al poco tiempo regreso al dojo, el abuelo ya no estaba, y el pelinegro se encontraba recargado en la pared de espaldas a ella, sin embargo al sentir a la chica se giro y quedo sorprendido, el traje le quedaba perfectamente, traía puesta la blusa negra delimitando su figura, sobre ella la prenda verde claro mas holgada que ataba junto al pantalón con el grueso listón, el pantalón le llegaba poco arriba de los tobillos, el otro listón lo traía atado en el cabello justo a la altura del cuello sin embargo unos mechones cercanos a su rostro se escapaban de su atadura por lo que jugaban alegremente con el viento

-T..te queda muy bien- dijo él

Ella sonrió – gracias- dijo apenada, sin embargo su rubor se esfumo al ver como su compañero se desplomaba poco a poco en el piso, ella se quedo unos pocos de segundos completamente sorprendida, reaccionó y fue donde el chico girando su cuerpo, su cara demostraba un enorme dolor y su mano apretaba bastante el costado izquierdo de su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-E…el a..buelo lo hi..zo bien, te veez, muy boonita- dijo entrecortadamente y con su sonrisa forzada por el dolor, ella estaba muy sorprendida – noo t..e preocupes- dijo él sonriendo y dando un grito agudo de dolor

-¡ABUELO!- grito la chica con todo el aire 

El aludido entro rápidamente y se quedo sorprendido, su nieto estaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de la chica, ella estaba completamente sorprendida pero de alguna manera ya habia reaccionado

-Perddo..na abbueelitoo- dijo entrecortadamente

El anciano se quedo bastante triste y sin poder reaccionar pero la voz de la chica lo trajo de vuelta -¡llame a un doctor, o ambulancia, pronto!- ordeno la chica tratando de sonar mas segura

-Vas a ver, vas a estar bien – dijo sonriendo el quiso decir algo pero ya no lo dejo – no digas mas por favor- su voz sonó bastante preocupada

La ojiverde volteo donde su compañera, esta estaba recargada en la pared tranquilamente, con la cabeza gacha, su semblante era extraño, entonces Sakura comprendió que lo que ocultaba era dolor, la ojos café subió la mano y la escena cambio.

El cuarto pilar estaba sentado en la sala de un hospital esperando el diagnostico de lo que le pasará a su amigo, estaba bastante nerviosa, se podría apreciar solo al ver sus ojos, se levanto, estaba sola - el abuelo tiene tiempo que está con el doctor- dijo para tomar algo de agua – _si pregunto por el ya se que no me dirán nada, solo dirán "señorita por el momento no podemos informarle nada, cuando llegue el momento le avisaremos, se lo prometo" pero es angustiante-_ pensó al momento de tomar agua, su garganta estaba seca, entonces miro al abuelo que platicaba con el doctor al final del pasillo, ella no quería parecer imprudente pero estaba tan desesperada que se escabullo escondiéndose tras la pared logrando escuchar

-Señor Son- dijo el médico- la condición de su nieto es delicada, su enfermedad es bastante rara, ataca su corazón y lo debilita considerablemente – Aurora hizo un esfuerzo para no caer – pero temo que no es la primera vez que le ataca-

-No- dijo el anciano, mi nieto sufre de esto desde hace tiempo – Aurora no lo podía creer – en Japón me dijeron lo mismo, le dieron tratamiento, le prohibieron la actividad física, pero pensé que mi nieto ya se habia recuperado, mantenía un cuidado constante en sus medicamentos y sus descansos, no entiendo porque recayó-

El galeno negó con la cabeza – señor la enfermedad de su nieto es difícil y rara, la verdad son pocos casos y ..las estadísticas no son alentadoras …francamente estoy sorprendido de su resistencia, debe de tener mucho tiempo sufriendo de grandes dolores – 

-El no comento nada- dijo tristemente el anciano

-_Las pastillas, el cansancio-_Aurora ataba cabos 

-Su nieto es fuerte, creo que se recuperará, pero, nada de actividades físicas fuertes y quiero que descanse como se debe, no debe agobiarse mucho, lo bueno es que su nieto es tranquilo y tiene deseos de vivir-

-_"Mi nieto sufre de esto desde hace tiempo", "sin embargo paso algo que complico las cosas y pensé que seria bueno probar nuevos aires" –_ varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la chica que empezó a hilar las cosas- _"le prohibieron la actividad física" –_decía el abuelo- _"te has vuelto muy buena, creo que por hoy es todo, voy por las cosas para repasar el trabajo de ayer"_- decía el pelinegro con su suave sonrisa- _ "las estadísticas no son alentadoras_" –el doctor hablaba seriamente-, _"tienes suerte, seré bueno, hoy lo haremos a tu manera" –_el ojinegro sonreía-_"nada de actividades físicas fuertes y quiero que descanse como se debe, no debe agobiarse mucho" _- la chica se sentó en la sala –_el entrenamiento, yo, yo, el no dijo nada, ¿por qué?, yo tengo la culpa, por mi él- _ unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a salir pero escucho al abuelo acercándose y rápidamente las quito de su rostro tratando de parecer normal –_si el abuelo me ve así sólo empeoraré las cosas, tranquila-_

-_Vaya, ahora empiezo a comprender_- pensaba Eriol y recordó –_"no, pero yo merezco estar aquí, soy mala, fue mi culpa, lo merezco, no quiero volver"_- Aurora – susurro el chico de anteojos mientras veía con angustia a la dueña de las cuentas mágicas, quien estaba con un semblante indiferente, pero el resto de las chicas estaban bastante sensibles, Sakura se aferro a él brazo de su novio, Meiling miro a su compañera castaña, Tomoyo tomó la mano de su novio y los guardianes solo se limitaron a seguir la escena en silencio.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto la joven

El anciano suspiro sentándose frente a la chica – él está delicado-

-Goku es fuerte – dijo la chica – ya verá estará bien, él no se dará .. por vencido- dijo levantándola vista – el anciano tenía un semblante bastante preocupado, estaba sufriendo lo sabia, ella sintió algo terrible – abuelo – dijo el aludido la miro – de seguro no ha comido, le traeré algo de comer – el trato de hablar pero ella se lo impidió tratando de esbozar una triste sonrisa – debe estar bien, cuando Goku despierte no me perdonará que su abuelo no haya comido, además debe de tener fuerzas verdad, iré por algo- siguió con su sonrisa, se levanto y fue donde la cafetería –_ no- _dijo limpiando una lagrima que luchaba por salir, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para tranquilizarse - _ el abuelo esta destrozado, yo, yo no puedo dejarlo, tengo que ser fuerte, si –_ dijo tomando algo de comida y pagando – _además es lo menos que yo puedo hacer…__por mi él_ … _ni siquiera puedo, no tengo derecho, mi dolor no…- _

Aurora llego donde el peliblanco con la comida se la extendió y le dio una media sonrisa – ¿y tu ya comiste?- ella pestaño y asintió mintiendo, el mayor suspiro y con un gran esfuerzo pudo robar un bocado solo para no parecer grosero ya que no pudo seguir comiendo más, la chica se sumergió en sus cavilaciones, el silencio domino por un tiempo hasta que el mayor lo rompió

-Aurora- ella movió la cabeza en señal de atención -¿sabes cual es la pasión mas grande de mi nieto?-

A ella le pareció bastante extraña la pregunta – creo que entrenar, las artes marciales-

-Exacto- dijo el anciano – cuando el ganó el campeonato estaba bastante feliz aunque decía que le habia parecido bastante sencillo, los periodistas lo tacharon de presumido pero el solo fue sincero, realmente no le dio mucha importancia, la verdad siempre decía que era incomodo todo eso de la publicidad, para el es mas importante la tranquilidad, cuando mi nieto enfermo por primera vez – ella se sorprendió pues llego a pensar si el anciano se habia dado cuenta de su presencia en su conversación con el doctor- fue muy duro y difícil, no sólo por que se trata de una enfermedad muy extraña y dolorosa, sino porque después de estabilizarse el medico le prohibió la actividad física, mi nieto se sentía muy mal, ahora lo único que le apasionaba era algo que no se le permitía- 

-"S_iempre se ha esforzado mucho en sus entrenamientos, ya que decía que eso es lo que su padre querría y es una especie de vinculo que tiene con él"- _recordó la chica – debió ser difícil para él -

El anciano asintió - afortunadamente y ante la admiración de sus doctores se recupero, pero para él la situación no mejoro mucho, la escuela, la falta de actividad y los rumores sobre su desaparecida presencia en los torneos no ayudaban, a pesar de eso el siempre se mostraba alegre y tranquilo, su medicamento es indispensable nunca ha suspendido su consumo, decidí regresar a las montañas cosa que le ayudo bastante en recuperarse en varios aspectos, poco a poco regresamos a nuestras actividades, el parecía estar en perfectas condiciones así que regreso a su entrenamiento, claro que uno bastante ligero, "lo hago solo por no aburrirme, estoy bien" solía decirme y personalmente creo que también le ayudaba en su estado emocional; hablamos mucho y un día me comento sobre su curiosidad por conocer aquí, pensé en que sería una buena idea alejarnos, aun mas, de esa forma el estaría mas tranquilo y alejado del ambiente de rumores, además serian unas muy buenas vacaciones, el necesitaba un nuevo ambiente y distraerse de la rutina, recuerdo que en una ocasión me comento que le gustaría practicar con alguien, "entrenar es divertido pero no cuando lo haces sólo no tanto, me gustaría tener un amigo, sería emocionante y diferente" 

- "_Yo seré tu amigo_"_- _las palabras de su amigo volvieron a sonar en su cabeza - _"estoy seguro de que aún estas a tiempo de moldear tu ki, si practicas correctamente, serás un excelente oponente y podré competir contigo"-_

-Y fue así como te encontramos, el te estima mucho-

-Yo también- dijo con una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza a la vez que tocaba la ropa que le dieran – perdóneme, por favor- 

-¿Por qué?-

-Por el entrenamiento – dijo bajando la vista – el no podía esforzarse mucho y por mi él-

El anciano sonrió con ternura – no, no te sientas culpable, al contrario, has ayudado mucho a Goku, en una ocasión me dijo que estaba muy contento de tener una amiga como tu, así que no te sientas mal, mi nieto estará bien-

-La verdad el abuelo Gohan tuvo razón, el logró recuperarse después de casi un mes de estar hospitalizado, los médicos estaban sorprendidos, el señor Son siempre estaba con el y yo los visitaba todas las tardes, solo en pocas ocasiones le mire triste o angustiado, lo único que le molestaba era estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, se aburría, yo trataba de distraerlo con comentarios, creo que nunca en mi vida eh sido tan parlanchina -sonrió- traté que su estadía fuese normal, como si no estuviera enfermo; recuerdo que él siempre estaba sonriendo y de buen humor -

-No hagas eso- dijo la castaña quien estaba leyendo un libro sentada a unos metros del chico, este se encontraba mirando el techo y escuchando la lectura de la chica.

-¿Eh, hacer qué?- pregunto mirándola sonriente

-Eso- dijo ella bajando un poco el libro para mirarlo, el puso cara de interrogación – siempre sonríes, creo que solo por costumbre, sino lo sientes de verdad no lo hagas – dijo para subir de nuevo el tomo para reiniciar la lectura

Eriol sintió un deja vu –"_por cierto, no es bueno sonreír solo por costumbre"-_ sonrió. 

-Es que me hace sentir bien, además no puedo evitarlo, tengo que ser positivo – afirmo con su mirada triste y una sonrisa con la vista en el techo, ella de nuevo le miro sorprendida el giro y mirándola sonrió mas amplia y sinceramente – sobre todo si me lees esas cosas tan horribles y aburridas, mira que necesito estimulación para soportarlos- dijo haciendo un puchero

La chica entrecerró los ojos –_malagradecido –_ después relajo sus facciones – si lo que quieres es hacerme enojar – dijo cerrando el libro – no es una buena idea – sonrió divertida el sintió un escalofrío – pero bueno – puso cara de inocencia – si no quieres que te lea – esta bien – guardo el libro y de la mochila sacó una libreta y plumas – creo que es un buen momento para iniciar con tu actualización- su sonrisa era divertida y traviesa ante la sorpresa y cara de terror que el japonés le daba

-Etto, bueno, cof, cof, cof, - comenzó a toser fingidamente ella solo entrecerró los ojos – aún me siento mal creo que yo no-

- Que curioso – le interrumpió – según recuerdo me dijiste que ya te sientes bien y el abuelo también me ha comentado, pero – su sonrisa se amplio y sus gafas brillaron – si te sientes mal le hablaré a las enfermeras para que te "pongan" "algo" como ayer-

El pelinegro puso cara de mega terror y levanto las manos moviéndolas a ambos lados – no de verdad no necesito otra inyección – toco su pecho- mira ya me recuperé, porque no empezamos con la asesoría-

-Ok- dijo con una cara de inocencia pura que solo logro dejar una gota en la cabeza del ojinegro quien solo soltó un suspiro 

-Esa actitud me recuerda a Eriol- dijo Sakura algo divertida.

-Si da un poco de miedo- agregó Meiling

La extranjera sonrió divertida –sólo trataba de que el sintiera todo como antes, además realmente necesitaba actualizarse –

-Cielos eres una chica muy responsable y estricta- dijo Tomoyo divertida.

-Ja ja, al poco tiempo le dieron de alta, - reinicio su narración a la vez que en el escenario se observaba a los tres saliendo del hospital – todos estábamos felices y entusiastas con su recuperación, los medicamentos eran continuos, el estaba débil, no regreso de inmediato a la escuela, no podía, yo le visitaba continuamente y trataba de que permaneciera al ritmo de las clases, además de que reinicie mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta, como si todo siguiera igual, la verdad solo hacia para que se distrajese en algo, diciéndole que con sus consejos y mi esfuerzo era suficiente, que tenía que estar en forma para nuestro tan esperado duelo formal- la escena paso, en ella el pelinegro estaba sentado en el piso del dojo con ropa holgada y la castaña entrenaba a la vez que decía lo que de acababa de narrar, el pelinegro se sorprendió abriendo un poco mas de lo normal los ojos, después asintió y sonrió – la escena cambió, en el se veía a la castaña con ojos de preocupación observando al chico quien permanecía con su vista somnolienta, pero con su típica sonrisa de medio lado – yo sabia, yo me daba cuenta, a pesar de que el siempre se mostrará alegre y positivo su salud no se había recuperado al cien por ciento, su enfermedad le consumía, lenta y cruelmente, era algo sumamente triste y frustrante, era frustrante – cerro los puños – no poder hacer algo por recuperarle, por ayudarlo, lo único que me quedaba era darle mi apoyo y estar con él siempre si bien no con una sonrisa constante, por eso sería tanto como fingir, él se daría cuenta, siempre permanecía tranquila y con mi actitud y acciones de siempre, no quería sumar una carga y una pena más para él y su abuelo, yo… no podía darme el lujo de estar triste solo los preocuparía y no quería eso-

-Aurora..- la ojiverde miro a su amiga –pero y tu dolor-

La chica levanto la cara, para sorpresa de todos no mostraba rasgos de tristeza o sufrimiento, sino estaba como siempre, tranquila, después sonrió – mi dolor – dijo – mi sufrimiento era insignificante comparado al de ellos – sonrió de nuevo, los CC se sorprendieron con este comentario sumiéndolos en pensamientos de tristeza respecto a la chica – vamos no pongan esa cara – ella sonrió – no todo era malo, a pesar de estar así el me seguía enseñando su amor y respeto por la vida-

-¿Cómo es que logras hacer eso?- dijo una sorprendida Aurora, se encontraban a mitad del parque recostados en el césped, el pelinegro le había dado de comer a una pequeña ardilla, el animal se dejo acariciar y subió al hombro del chico pero al acercarse la chica el animalito huyo despavorido – ya lo he visto varias veces, con mariposas, pájaros y cuánto animal se te acerca – un viento movió sus cabellos.

El sonrió serenamente – es sencillo –dijo – solo los trato de igual y no les muestro temor, los respeto, - giro donde la chica – si quieres lograrlo, tienes que demostrarle que están seguros contigo, gánate su confianza, muchas veces ellos nos temen mas a nosotros que nosotros a ellos - alzo una mano y una pequeña mariposa amarilla se poso en su dedo – ella pestaño – inténtalo – dijo moviendo la mano y colocando el insecto donde la joven esta solo lo miro e imito, la mariposa se posó causando una gran alegría por parte de la bajita, sus ojos brillaron pero en un segundo después el insecto se alejo revoloteando ella se desinflo el soltó con una sonora risa -creo que aún te falta por practicar- dijo bastante divertido

-Si- 

-Extraño Japón – dijo de la nada y mirando las nubes que corrían presurosas por el firmamento – extraño salir a nadar a la cascada y pescar en el río, los peces son enormes, mi abuelito a veces me regañaba por pelear contra ellos- 

-¿Pelear contra los peces?- dijo confundida-

El afirmo – son enormes, algunos dirían monstruosos, son realmente ágiles y fuertes, mira – dijo mostrando una cicatriz en el antebrazo, era una línea diagonal de unos centímetros – mi lo hizo un pez – a la castaña le salio una gota en la cabeza imaginándose la clase de animal que había echo esa mordida – recuerdo que aun era muy pequeño y el abuelo me regaño diciendo que era un imprudente, ja ja, aún me dice lo mismo, pero yo no podía evitarlo era algo muy divertido y delicioso- dijo saboreando e imaginando el enorme pez dando vueltas sobre una hoguera- tu país es muy lindo, pero el mío no se queda atrás, estoy seguro que te encantará conocerlo, las montañas Pao son hermosas en esta época del año – suspiro – oye – dijo con su voz suave – quiero que algún día lo conozcas – 

Ella se sorprendió asintiendo – me encantaría, pero te advierto que no te ayudaré con los peces, sabes que no se nadar-

El sonrió – me gustaría acompañarte, pero – sus cabellos se mecieron con el viento – creo que no podré- dijo con melancolía y con una leve sonrisa

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal una gran tristeza se reflejo en sus orbes cafés, pero recupero su semblante – no creas que con eso te libraras de invitarme, lo dices solo para ahorrarte la invitación, esta bien- dijo ella fingiendo indignación – no pensaba aceptar quedarme en tu casa, ni me importa, además creo que mis hermanos y padre no me dejarían-

-Ja ja ja, ni loco haría algo así, tu papá y tus hermanos son de cuidado, son realmente muy celosos, solo recordar la ocasión que tuve que esperarte en la sala de tu casa y todos me veían con odio me da escalofríos-

-Exagerado, solo me cuidan-

-Hum, pues siento pena por el pobre chico que se enamore de ti y case contigo la va a pasar difícil-

-Oye- dijo ella molesta y divertida – quieres decir que soy un mal prospecto o qué-

-Lo digo por los celosos de tu casa, no por ti, siendo sinceros él me da envidia – dijo acostándose en el pasto mirando las nubes, ella se sonrojo un poco - bueno aunque con ese carácter de los demonios que te cargas pobrecito – ella hizo una gesto de enojo el sonrió divertido, gesto que cambio uno de dolor cuando ella le pellizco el brazo – oye, sabes que es estoy enfermo, se mas delicada- dijo sobándose la parte afectada .

-Si mira que a gusto, solo lo mencionas cuando te conviene- dijo ella recostándose en el pasto a un costado del chico

-¿Irás? – pregunto con seriedad

-Tal vez- dijo ella, el asintió, sabia que la chica no era de las personas que hicieran promesas, ya que se vería en la obsesión de cumplirla así que un tal vez era un "si" disfrazado

-El tiempo paso, él mejoro un poco y se reincorporo a las actividades escolares, sin embargo aún estaba restringido en muchos aspectos, se cansaba con facilidad y cuando trataba de esforzarse por ayudar a los demás yo me daba cuenta que se resentía un poco, sin embargo seguía con su carácter entusiasta y alegre, en otoño tuvimos una invitación para asistir a una excursión a una ciudad en unas montañas nuestro grupo acepto, la verdad al inicio no me gusto mucho la idea, pues pensé que quizás le acarrearía otra clase de problemas pero después de pensarlo un poco, recordar su añoranza por su lugar de crianza y ver la ilusión que tenía por visitar el sitio termine por hacerme a la idea de que le ayudaría- las imágenes mostraban a los chicos en un hotel- grave error – musito para si misma.

Blanco, era el color que predominaba, un grupo de jovencitos caminaba por un sendero que en sus lados tenía nieve, un que otro árbol contenía un poco de nieve en sus ramas llegándose a colar un poco el verdor, los chicos estaban fuertemente abrigados por lo que lograban caminar sin contratiempos, al parecer regresaban de un paseo, una joven se quedo rezagada del grupo, viendo un punto entre los árboles, su cabello jugaba con el viento, sus ojos se opacaron y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque

El pelinegro noto la ausencia de su compañera y volteo hacia atrás –Aurora- esta avanzo rumbo a los árboles, el chico paro y comenzó a llamarla pero la joven simplemente no reaccionaba – ¡hey!, no vayas hacia allá puedes perderte, hey – corrió hasta alcanzarla – hey vámonos nos están dejando atrás – dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la castaña

Ella pestaño hasta que reacciono - ¿eh, qué pasa?- dijo

-Es lo que quiero saber- dijo el suspirando confundido – te estoy hablando pero estas ida, ¿por qué quieres entrar al bosque?, es peligroso-

-¿El bosque?- pregunto el puso cara de confusión y le señalo los árboles ella se sorprendió –una niña- dijo- habia una niña que me llamaba para que le ayudará yo la seguía, ¿donde está la pequeña?- pregunto buscando a la menor pero no la encontraba

-Niña, no hay ninguna niña-

-Yo la vi, de verdad, vamos a buscarla quizás este perdida o algo-

-No hay nadie en este lugar a parte de nosotros, menos un menor, y si no nos apuramos los perdidos seremos nosotros, anda vámonos- dijo jalando a la chica-

-Pero yo la vi- dijo ella mirando hacia atrás

-Quizás era un fantasma, en mi país esta la leyenda de las mujeres de las nieves, ten cuidado son peligrosas- dijo de lo mas tranquilo y con su semblante alegre y despreocupado

-¿Un fantasma?- dijo ella tragando un poco de saliva- hum, no, no creo, - dijo tratando de auto convencerse- pero si la vi, era real, además era muy bonita y necesitaba mi ayuda-

-Mi abuelito cuenta que algunos espíritus son buenos pero otros no, ellos engañan a las personas para ganarse una compañera, tal vez era lo que quería, de seguro se sintió atraído por tu energía es todo- dijo sonriendo

-O tal vez solo era una pequeña que me estaba jugando una broma, de seguro ya está con su mamá- dijo ella al momento de acercarse al resto de los chicos y dando por finalizado el tema

-Como puede reír y seguir tan tranquilo hablando de fantasmas- la ojiverde se abrazo a Shaoran, temblando cual hoja de papel, el castaño simplemente sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su asustadiza novia.

Risas, risas joviales y alegres se escuchaba, algunas chicas del grupo hacían piruetas en el hielo del congelado lago

-Ve, anda- sugirió el chico- se ve que te gustaría patinar, aprovecha quizás hasta se vuelvan amigas-

-Hum, claro como si les cayera bien, además..- dijo observando al chico, ambos se encontraban sentados en un tronco donde improvisaron un asiento, las chicas escucharon del guía hablar del lago y no soportaron las ganas de llegar y patinar, algunos refunfuñaron pero no les quedo sino aceptar –_cielos si quisiera patinar-_ pensaba la joven 

-Vamos, ve, no me voy a morir solo porque te alejes unos instantes de mi – dijo el con un tono algo divertido

La chica suspiro un poco molesta ante el comentario, pero después sonrió –ok- se levanto, fue por unos patines y comenzó su paseo por el frió lugar, solo patinaba, nada de piruetas ni nada osado ni rápido, la verdad era bastante miedosa para esas cosas, "precavida" solía decir, cuando pasaba frente a su amigo este solo sonreía y ella correspondía con un saludo, pasó un tiempo y pensó que ya era suficiente, giro para ver al chico éste estaba relajado mirando el cielo y los pájaros del lugar mientras sonreía, ella se sintió reconfortada, el ya estaba mejorando – bueno será mejor regresar – dijo cuando una sensación extraña la obligo a girar y mirar hacia el frente, y ahí a orilla del lago miro a la pequeña de cabellos blancos y mirada azul que le sonreía, -hola- musito y sus ojos se opacaron comenzó a patinar en dirección rumbo a la infante-

-¡Ah!- Sakura tembló.

-Este lugar es muy bonito- dijo el pelinegro mirando como un pequeño copo caía, tomo uno y sin que nadie se diese cuenta se lo llevo a la boca – ah que refrescante, tengo hambre- dijo llevándose una mano al estomago-

-Ella se está alejando mucho- dijo una chica rubia

-Vamos no te preocupes- contesto una bella pelirroja

-Pero el guía dijo que no podríamos irnos hasta allá, el hielo no es tan grueso- opino la preocupada rubia – es peligroso-

La conversación de las chicas llamo su atención y volteo donde las jóvenes, se llevo una buena impresión al percatarse que de la joven que hablaban no era sino su amiga castaña, le pareció bastante extraño, ella nunca se comportaba osadamente, el mismo le decía que a veces era una gallina, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos recordando el suceso cerca del bosque, brinco de su asiento y corrió por toda la periferia llamando a la chica, ella no parecía dar muestras de escuchar – ¡maldición!- gruño el chico

-Hola- musito la ojos cafés, sonrió al ver a la niña que le daba una hermosa sonrisa

-¡Aurora!-

-Goku- dijo la chica escuchando la voz de su amigo como un susurro, pestaño, volteo donde la niña, la peliblanco sonrió perversamente y ante sorpresa de la chica se transformo en una hermosa pero intimidante jovencita -¿qué?- dijo ella recuperando por completo el brillo en los ojos, todo paso tan rápido, solo alcanzo a ver a su compañero quien corría hacia ella, después escucho un gran crujido, miro hacia abajo, el hielo se rompía en grandes grietas y en un segundo se hundió en el agua congelante, trago agua, agua tan helada que sentía que sus músculos se congelaban, trato de salir pero aparte de no saber nadar el frío le calaba hasta los huesos solo logro ver por encima el reflejo de la pequeña sonriéndole, -_que frío- _pensó, tratando de salir y observando como era tragada por la pesada y congelante agua azul, antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos miro como su amigo se acercaba a ella y le tomaba de la mano- _Goku_- 

Sin pensarlo dos veces el japonés corrió donde la joven – no llegaré a tiempo_-_ corría a toda prisa al observar como las grietas eran mayores –maldición_- _susurró al sentir una opresión en su pecho que le obligo a cerrar el ojo derecho, -¡Aurora!- sin embargo logró reunir todo las fuerzas al observar como la chica desaparecía en el mar de hielo, desesperadamente corrió y se lanzo por ella, sentía miles de agujas heladas atravesándole, por fin pudo lograr tomar su mano y acercándola se dio cuenta que tenia que salir pronto de ahí, el cuerpo de su amiga estaba tan helado como el agua y el ya se encontraba bastante cansado, el dolor en su costado izquierdo aumentaba terriblemente, nado hasta lograr salir de ahí, unos compañeros se acercaron al escuchar el griterío de las chicas y sin forzar mucho al hielo lanzaron una soga, el ojinegro la tomo y tirando de ella lograron sacarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, el dolor era insoportable

La castaña logro abrir pesadamente los ojos, escucha murmullos de sus compañeras, algunas hasta sollozaban, lo único que logro ver claramente era a su amigo pelinegro, seguramente ambos estaban tirados en el hielo, el respiraba forzadamente, cansado, como cuando estaba en el hospital –_Goku, ¿estas bien?-_ quiso hablar pero su voz no salía, se sentía terrible, su cuerpo estaba pesado y rígido sin embargo temblaba continuamente, apenas lograba ver la cara del pelinegro entre la nubecitas de vapor que se condensaban al salir de su boca, que horrible desesperación, querer hablar, gritar, moverte –¿_estas bien?-_ la preocupación le invadió el cuerpo y pudo sentir algo calido que empezaba a brotar de sus ojos reflejo de su enorme preocupación por la condición de su amigo, el siempre la estaba viendo pero al notar la preocupación de ella sus facciones se relajaron y le regalo una sincera, pura y hermosa sonrisa que se interpretaba como "no te preocupes, estoy bien" como si el hubiese leído sus pensamientos, -_aún estado en ese estado sonríes-_ pensó la chica al sentir como él le apretaba la mano dulcemente, seguramente de estar en condiciones normales ella se hubiera sonrojado pero al parecer su calor se habia esfumado por completo –_ te.. quiero-_ lo último que logró ver fue la preciosa y tranquila sonrisa de su amigo para caer en un pesado sueño, ya no supo mas de ella

En esa escena tan conmovedora todos se quedaron sin saber que decir, Tomoyo y Nakuru estaban al borde de las lágrimas, Sakura sollozaba mientras tomaba a su novio, Meiling limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus mejillas.

Aurora despertó completamente desubicada, miro hacia todos lados, se incorporo medianamente hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama de un hospital, se llevo una mano al pecho al sentir un sentimiento terrible de desasosiego- _Goku-_, miro por un costado y pudo ver a su madre que estaba somnolienta cabeceando en una silla – mamá- dijo ella, la aludida brinco del mueble y una gran felicidad se aprecio en sus amarillos ojos, la señora corrió a abrazar a la chica, hablando y dando gracias a dios porque su hija habia despertado, dándole besos y mirándola nuevamente, la castaña estaba contenta por las muestras de afecto pero aún así el sentimiento de desasosiego no desaparecía

-Mamá- dijo ella débilmente- ¿cuanto ha pasado?-

-Eh, - la mayor por fin logró salir de su estupor – poco mas de una semana, unos 8 o 9 días, estuviste dormida, sufriste de hipo, hipo..-

-Hipotermia-

-Si de eso – dijo la pelo corto – después te dio una fiebre muy alta, gracias a dios ya estas bien mi niña- la señora estaba bastante conmovida

-¿Cómo esta mi amigo?- por fin logro preguntar, tenia temor de hacerlo y a la vez la enorme necesidad de hacerlo

-…- el semblante de la mayor cambio a uno pálido no logrando articular respuesta

La menor sintió un terrible dolor – mamá le pregunte como esta Goku-

-…-

Ese sentimiento creció, - _Goku-_

-Pero Aurora ¿qué haces?, aún no estas bien- expreso alarmada la madre al ver como la chica se incorporaba y tomaba un abrigo para salir de ahí – hija, te ordeno que regreses a tu cama, necesitas descansar – le dijo al tomarla justo antes de que ella saliera del cuarto

-Perdóneme, pero tengo que saber, y usted no me dirá nada- la mayor soltó el amarre y solo logro ver como la chica salía del lugar.

Camino rumbo al pasillo a la recepción de las enfermeras, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero aun así se esforzaba, logro llegar donde la encargada – señorita- dijo la pelinegro se giro donde la adolescente – me podría hacer el favor de decirme el estado del joven de nombre Goku, Son Goku- pidió amablemente

-Permítame- dijo la enfermera y tecleo los datos en la computadora por unos segundos los cuales le parecieron horas, el semblante de la enfermera cambio a uno de pena – ingreso con hipotermia, su estado fue muy delicado debido a las complicaciones de su enfermedad cardiaca – decía pausadamente – lo siento mucho, el paciente falleció hace siete días- 

-No- dijo Meiling ahogando un grito.

Nakuru y Tomoyo no soportaron mas, lloraron, Tomoyo en los brazos de su novio y la guardián abrazando hasta la asfixia a los otros dos pequeños guardianes, la ojiverde lloraba, Shaoran le dio un pequeño pañuelo, la dueña de las cartas clow miro donde la castaña, ella estaba con su semblante triste pero apacible, sus ojos temblaban pero aun así no lloraban.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña –_muerto, "lo siento mucho, el paciente falleció hace siete días"- _ las palabras de la enfermera la acompañaron mientras llevaba a su cuarto, estaba completamente sorprendida y triste

-Hija- dijo la mayor quien se esperaba recibir a su hija convertida en un mar de llanto, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al verla tranquila, triste pero tranquila – Aurora-

La aludida se sentó en la camilla – mamá, regrese a casa –recomendó causando un sobresalto en la mayor – papá y los chicos deben de estar esperándola, además se ve que no ha descansado desde hace días, váyase, ya estoy bien, seguramente mañana me dan de alta, estaré bien – la señora negó con la cabeza pero su hija no cedió – por favor vaya a descansar, de verdad estoy bien- dijo girando y con su mirada en la ventana

-Esta bien- dijo sin mas pues sabia que su hija necesitaba de tiempo a solas

-_Muerto, no puedo creerlo – _esbozó una triste sonrisa – _tenías razón no podrás ir conmigo- _se llevo una mano a los ojos impidiendo el correr de sus lágrimas que ya no bajaron por sus mejillas

-No se cuanto tiempo o días pasé mirando por esa ventana, no lo sé, nunca en mi vida los días fueron tan largos –

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose no logro alejarla de la ventana -hola-

-Abuelo Gohan- dijo ella girando para ver al anciano, este estaba completamente vestido de negro contrastando enormemente con su cabello, su rostro demarcaba los surcos de los años y el dolor – pase- 

El mayor asintió, se acerco donde la chica y se dieron un abrazo fraternal, era el pésame, los ojos de la chica temblaron el anciano sollozo, al separarse él se seco las lagrimas –abuelo, lo siento mucho-

El silencio reino en el lugar, silencio que se vio interrumpido por las palabras de la chica –supongo que esparcirá sus restos en la montaña Pao- el anciano se sobresalto, las palabras de la chica eran pronunciadas con tristeza pero sin llegar al llanto, el mayor asintió – que bueno, él estará muy contento, es lo que hubiese querido, además de hacerle una tumba junto a sus padres… - bajo la mirada – no pude darle las gracias por salvarme, no pude despedirme-

-Lo siento pequeña yo no tuve op.. -

-Lo se, es normal que los funerales se llevaran antes – tomo su cabello – además usted no podía quedarse esperando a que despertará – sonrió tristemente -¿cuándo partirá a Japón?-

-Mañana- dijo con tristeza, la chica se sobresalto un poco – quería venir a verte antes de partir -

-Gracias-

-Tu madre me ha dicho que ya estas mejor, creo que hoy en la tarde te dan de alta-ella asintió – también me menciono que lo has tomado muy bien – la chica bajo la vista – tu familia se siente tranquila por eso, pero yo no- la chica levanto la cara en señal de sorpresa - ¿cuántas veces has llorado por el?- pregunto el anciano no como reclamo sino con preocupación, ella no contesto – pequeña – dijo tomando su cabeza – comprendo tu dolor- 

- _Mi dolor, mi sufrimiento, no es nada comparando al de él o al de usted_, estoy bien, de verdad – dijo cerrando los ojos- _no quiero preocupar a los demás, si ellos me ven así solo empeoraré las cosas,_ no soy la única que sufre - el anciano entristeció 

-Pero debes dejar de preocuparte por los demás y dejarlo salir - dijo alejándose de la chica

– _Además ni siquiera tengo derecho a llorarle, porqué por mi él_ – apuño sus manos en la bata tan fuerte que sus dedos perdieron su color – _el murió_, _así que yo no puedo, es extraño, pero no puedo hacerlo_, no se preocupe abuelo, estoy bien – dijo mirando donde el mayor con sus ojos temblorosos

-Pequeña – dijo dulcemente- no seas tan dura contigo misma, no te culpes por eso, los accidentes pasan y ..-

-Lo se, pero aún así yo.., el entrenamiento, su enfermedad, _ "no me voy a morir solo porque te alejes unos instantes de mi"_, por salvarme -

-Mi nieto te apreciaba, ni siquiera dudo en ayudarte, el tomo su decisión, no te culpes, toma – saco una carta de su saco – hizo esto para ti, léelo – se la extendió y se despidió con un abrazo y un besando la frente de la menor – mañana a las 6:00 pm me voy, hasta pronto-

La chica tomo la carta y la desdoblo, las palabras estaban escritas torpemente, no por su estado, el siempre escribía de esa forma, después de leer y releer la carta las lagrimas hicieron su aparición, miro por la ventana, guardo la carta para después recostarse en la cama y seguir llorando, sin sonido, en silencio y mojando la almohada hasta quedarse dormida

-Después de eso – las palabras de Aurora se dejaron escuchar fácilmente puesto que todo estaba en silencio solo unos cuantos sollozos por parte de sus amigas – el abuelo partió – en la pantalla se observaba a la chica mirando en el patio del aeropuerto el avión que se perdía en el cielo completamente azul – pasaron los años, dejé de entrenar y la verdad me olvide del deseo de venir a este país – en sus rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y en la pantalla se observo a la castaña con otro uniforme, el de la preparatoria traía un papel en la mano y sonreía de forma melancólica – pero el destino se ocupo en recordármelo y con esta oportunidad no dude en aceptarla ya que de negarme creo que mi amigo no me perdonaría, fue así como llegué y tuve la suerte de conocerlos – hazlo el rostro y las cuentas regresaron a su muñeca formando la pulsera.

Los CC no sabían que decir, estaban muy conmovidos, habían comprendido mucho de la actitud de la chica, se incorporaron de su lugar y se dirigieron hacia ella, la castaña permanecía con su semblante tranquilo, el silencio era pesado.

-Nakuru – dijo la bajita, la aludida levanto el semblante – esto, tengo hambre, no he desayunado y creo que ya será la hora de la cena…-

-Es verdad- dijo la mayor – les prepararé algo delicioso, vamos – todos salieron tranquilamente y la joven castaña fue la última en hacerlo, al llegar a la puerta se encontró con el de anteojos, al parecer el siempre se mantuvo ahí, al pasar junto a él solo le regalo una sonrisa triste y se apresuro a alcanzar al resto de los CC, Eriol se quedo mas tiempo ahí mirando a la chica alejarse hasta que decidió unirse al resto de sus compañeros.

La comida-cena paso tranquilamente hasta Kero estaba sereno, eso si devorando cuanto postre se le acercaba, para gran sorpresa de todos Spinel comenzó a discutir con su contraparte y logró quitarle un pieza del postre, como era de esperarse esto causo el estado de ebriedad en el chita y así comenzó un escándalo entre las sonrisas de los chicos y el regaño de Sakura ante las acciones de Kero, desapareciendo por completo el silencio que reinará hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos.

"Hola Aurora:"

"Se que lo primero que vas a hacer es regañarme por mi caligrafía y ortografía perdona ya vez que soy un caso perdido.. –ella sonrió tristemente- se que no podré despedirme de ti personalmente, por eso te escribo esta carta, quiero agradecerte por todo tu apoyo y amistad sincera y pura, realmente me ayudaste mucho, por favor no te culpes de mi muerte, no fue tu culpa, me sentí terrible al verte caer en el hielo, no podría a ver actuado distinto y si de algo tienes que sentirte culpable es de haberme echo muy feliz durante el tiempo que compartí contigo"

"Sabes deseo que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces, se feliz y sonríe mas seguido, tu sonrisa y tus ojos son lindos cuando lo haces, parecen brillar mas, siempre lo pensé pero nunca te lo dije – ella se ruborizó- debes de estar sonrojada, es normal en ti, siempre has sido muy tímida para muchas cosas, te confieso que cuando te dije eso de que me da envidia el chico que se case contigo lo decía en serio, eres una persona maravillosa que merece ser feliz, me hubiera gustado compartir mas tiempo contigo, te extrañaré mucho a ti y a mi abuelito, pero sabes, ahora estaré tranquilo y al lado de mis padres"

"Eres una chica muy fuerte y especial, no solo por tu ki tan particular sino por tu forma de ser. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, me da un poco de pena admitirlo pero creo que por fin comprendí lo que mi abuelo me explicará siendo muy niño acerca de porque unas personas se besaban, yo le pregunte porque lo hacían, el se apeno mucho y me dijo que porque sentían afecto y amor el uno para el otro, yo le dije que yo sentía eso por el pero que el nunca me lo había demostrado así, mi abuelo casi se cayó de la impresión, después me dijo tartamudeando, estaba nervioso, que era un tipo de amor especial, algo que se siente por una persona ajena al parentesco, es similar pero no igual me dijo, yo no comprendí nada, no soy bueno para esas cosas pero decidí no seguir preguntando porque el estaba muy nervioso; ahora después de tantos años por fin lo he comprendido y eso fue gracias a que te conocí. Gracias por todo, se muy feliz, te quiero mucho y hasta pronto. "

"Atentamente: Son Goku"

Aurora doblo la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo de su ropa, sus ojos dolían en parte por leer con tanta oscuridad auxiliada solo por la luz de la luna y por otro lado por el dolor que la embargaba, cerro los ojos y suspiro, el viento acariciaba su rostro, era agradable estar sentada en el tejado, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, el fresco y la visión de la luna y las estrellas.

-Pensé que era él único que disfrutaba de este tejado-

La chica sonrió – supongo que ahora solo le queda compartirlo – dijo al ver como el ojiazul se sentaba a su lado.

-Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar – sonrió, una corriente de aire meció los cabellos de ambos.

-Le agradezco mucho que me enseñará a utilizar la magia – el le miro – gracias a eso ahora puedo cumplir con mi deseo de volar, hoy hace una buena noche para practicar – se incorporo y una bellas y casi transparentes alas verdes aparecieron en su espalda – si me disculpa – el asintió con su sonrisa tranquila.

-Soy paciente – declaro al ver como la castaña se alejaba de la mansión.

-Que bonitas estrellas – la chica veía desde un árbol el cielo estrellado, el reloj de una torre cercana comenzó a sonar –cielos, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que regrese- en un momento tomó camino a la casa del ojiazul, al estar cerca se sorprendió, abrió un poco mas de lo normal sus ojos -_¿qué hace aquí, acaso el se quedo para esperarme?-_ pensó al aterrizar en el tejado.

–Eh estado pensando mucho lo que me dijo el otro día – ella ladeo la cabeza – eso de "no es bueno sonreír por costumbre" –

-Ah, eso, perdone no lo dije con intención de molestarle-

El negó con la cabeza – tiene razón, a veces no es bueno expresar algo solo por costumbre – acomodo sus gafas – pero tampoco es bueno no expresarlo solo por costumbre-

-Es verdad – dijo la castaña, sentándose a un costado del pelinegro – no cree que las estrellas lucen hermosas hoy-

Eriol miro a la bajita, se sorprendió –si – dijo con ternura y con una sonrisa melancólica. Lagrimas descendían de las orbes cafés - es una noche preciosa – finalizo viendo el firmamento en el cual millones de estrellas titilaban.

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, después de hace mucho actualizo está historia con estos dos largos episodios, ¿qué les parecieron?..., mis excusas por el retrazo son: aparte de que me fui de vacaciones, ahora tengo otras dos historías más y tengo que turnarme para actualizarlas.

Con estos dos epísodios creo que la historia ya avanzará mas rápido y tendremos mas romance y protagonismo con los otros personajes, el siguiente cap. tengo pensado hacerlo de Sakura y Shaoran sobre un pequeño problemilla por ahí..

Por último agradezco que se tomen un tiempo y lean mi historía.

Hasta pronto.


	14. Celos, venciendo la oscuridad

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&C_ambios de escenarios/

**N.A. Notas de la autora**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

** CAPÍTULO 14: CELOS, VENCIENDO LA OSCURIDAD EN MI CORAZÓN**

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- preguntó con el semblante preocupado el legendario Kerberos.

-Nada – contestó desde la cama fingiendo por centésima vez una sonrisa hueca – de verdad estoy bien – recalcó su mentira al ver como el peluche flotante le veía incrédulo – en serio, no te preocupes –

Kero suspiró y acercándose donde la jovencita le dio su siempre bienvenida palmadita en la cabeza – esta bien chamaca, haré como que te creo por esta vez – Sakura asintió y siguió con su sonrisa falsa – que duermas bien – deseo el guardián volando hasta su casa de muñecos a la vez que se recostaba en la cama.

Sakura se cubrió en su totalidad con la sabana y giró de cara a la pared, estaba aguantándose de una manera increíble las ganas de llorar y al escuchar los no tan discretos ronquidos del guardián sintió envidia por la facilidad con que el "peluche" lograba conciliar el sueño, unas gruesas y pesadas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas ayudándola a relajarse un poco, entonces su mente comenzó a torturarla de nuevo con el recuerdo de ese desagradable e inesperado suceso.

La dueña de las cartas Clow se encontraba cerca de su hogar, Shaoran y el resto de los chicos le habían despedido desde el parque, caminó un poco observando las hojas de los árboles recordando como ya habían pasado días desde que la joven Aurora les contará la historia, suspiró, realmente le había parecido sumamente triste e injusta, sentía una terrible necesidad de ayudar a su nueva amiga pero por mas que quería darle su apoyo y palabras de aliento de sólo verla y tratar de expresarse las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta dado que pensaba que quizás el "hablar" sobre ese tema era mas incomodo y doloroso para la bajita.

Sin embargo toda esa historia extrañamente le hacia sentir dichosa, dichosa y afortunada al saber que contaba con una persona que la amaba y vivía a su lado cada día y que gracias a todos los cielos había encontrado en su camino, sonrió, Shaoran Li se convirtió en algo indispensable en su vida, simplemente no podría imaginarse la vida sin su amor, compañía y protección, es por eso que el relato de la extranjera le ayudó a valorar, aún más, su relación, ella tenía la gran fortuna de tener a un hombre tan maravilloso a su lado y más aún este la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Una pequeña hoja se desprendió cayendo a sus pies, sonrió, el otoño se estaba acercando cada vez más y mas rápido, tomó la hoja y recordó como a su novio le encantaba trepar árboles, era algo que al parecer, según los recuerdos que les diera a conocer, compartía en gusto con Aurora.

Tomó la hoja y del pedúnculo comenzó a girarla, durante esos días también se había preguntado que sería de ella sin su adorado "pequeño lobo", negó con la cabeza, no definitivamente no podía imaginarse en esa situación, aún no entendía como era posible que su amiga pudo seguir con tan tremendo dolor, definitivamente Aurora era de admirar.

Por todo ello cada tarde que se despedía no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo largamente y después de una mirada interrogatorio de parte del chico ella sonreía le tomaba del brazo y le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas para después fundirla con sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, era extraño puesto que generalmente Sakura no llevaba la iniciativa en eso de besarse, por eso terminaba completamente sonrojada y con su mirada perdida en ver su reflejo en las orbes marrones de su novio se despedía musitando un "te amo" para después besarle la mejilla, él solo sonreía y asentía indicándole que el también sentía lo mismo, después le daba un "hasta pronto" o "que descanses", esa había sido su rutina de despedida desde que conociera un poco mas de la vida de la extranjera.

Una corriente de viento arrancó de sus manos la hoja la cual se alejó rápidamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido de su novio de la forma antes descrita, pestañó y sonriendo volvió sobre sus pasos en una velocidad considerable, quizás él ya se había alejado mucho, tenía que apresurarse para alcanzarle, sabia que tal vez parecería algo infantil o tonto pero no quería quedarse con la sensación de no despedirse de él.

Fue así como en un instante ya se encontraba en el parque, se detuvo y minuciosamente se puso a investigar girando hacia los lados la cabeza para encontrar a su novio, entonces escucho una risita proviniendo de entre la arbolada, risa que le pareció bastante familiar, sonrió, tomó rumbo al lugar y ahí entre un pequeño claro miró como sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

Tomoyo corría por el claro mirando constantemente hacia atrás, llevaba una mano en las rojas mejillas.

-**"**_**Se ve muy feliz"**__- _pensó la castaña ya que estaba dispuesta a acercarse donde su amiga y preguntarle si sabia por donde o hace cuanto era que se había marchado Shaoran.

-_"No, no"_- decía la ojiazul mirando divertida hacia atrás.

Sakura pestañó, al parecer su amiga estaba jugando con alguien que quería atraparla, entonces se sonrojó, definitivamente Daudoiji estaba entretenida con su novio pues era la clase de sonrisa y miradas que la ojiazul daba cuando estaba cerca de Milong, Kinomoto se sintió fuera de lugar e imprudente pues sin querer estaba por interrumpir "algo" entre sus amigos, gracias a dios ninguno de los dos se percato de su presencia, fue entonces cuando decidió dar media vuelta y volver para no estar donde no debía.

-_"¡Hey!"- _

Escuchó la de ojos verdes, la voz era demasiado conocida y por inercia giró, durante los siguientes 3 o 5 segundos su tiempo se detuvo, la imagen de Tomoyo besando a su adorado Shaoran le llevaba con tanta rapidez y a la vez tan lenta y palpable que su cerebro no podía asimilarla.

Pestaño en un afán de borrar y desaparecer por completo esa imagen, convenciéndose de que quizás al abrir los ojos la figura de Shaoran se convertiría en la Milong, abrio los ojos y sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo por completo al ver como el castaño tomaba por la cintura a la pelinegra y esta correspondía aferrándose con desesperación al cuello del chico.

Sakura sintió como si una enorme oscuridad la consumiera, como si su pecho se detuviera y se contrajera tanto que no quedaban rastro de el en su cuerpo, lo siguiente que miro fue como se separaban y se miraban sonrientes y alegres, ajenos a todos, ajenos a ella.

_-"Te atrape"-_ dijo Shaoran.

-"_Eso parece"-_ dijo la ojiazul con mirada soñadora _– "¡ah!, Shaoran"_ – exclamó en un suspiro al sentir los labios del chico recorriendo su suave y blanco cuello.

Simplemente la ojiverde no pudo aguantarlo más, se alejó lentamente como si tuviera miedo de interrumpirlos, una vez lejos del claro aceleró su paso hasta correr a toda velocidad sintiendo como las lagrimas se le secaban con el viento de la tarde.

Eso había pasado y por más que quisiera borrarlo simplemente no se podía, tantos y tantos sentimientos se le arremolinaban en el pecho y así confundida y triste se durmió.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Sakura se encontraba de pie recargada en uno de los árboles del parque, el dolor aun le carcomía el alma, traía su cetro activado y lo apuñaba con fuerza a la altura de su pecho.

-Te atrape- escuchó de nuevo como el castaño repetía la frase.

-Eso parece- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-_¿Por qué, porqué me hacen esto?- _la castaña caminó con decisión donde sus antiguos amigos -_¿acaso merezco sufrir tanto?- _el cetro de la estrella brilló y una carta Clow se activó.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo en un hilito de voz al ver como la castaña se acercaba con ellos.

-Sakura, nosotros- dijo el chino.

-Ya lo sé- dijo con voz pausada y seca cortando el diálogo del chico –_yo, yo no lo merezco, este dolor, no-_ el báculo se transformo y adquirió la forma de un arco con una flecha.

-Shaoran- dijo Daudoiji con temor queriendo esconderse tras la figura del jovencito.

-_Este dolor, este dolor es insoportable, no puedo con él-_

El intento de refugiarse tras la figura del castaño se vio frustrado ya que Sakura tensó el arco y mandó una fecha que atravesó a su antigua amiga.

-Pero ¿qué hiciste? – cuestionó con una mueca de terror y rencor terrible el joven.

-_No quiero sufrir más, no lo merezco –_

-Sakura- el rostro del joven chino cambio de semblante a uno de desesperación al ver como el rostro de la castaña estaba sonriendo con malicia con sus ojos verdes completamente endurecidos ante el dolor y la desesperación.

Kinomoto escuchó un sonido, era el sonido de la ráfaga de viento, era una fecha que se detenía en el pecho del chico, quien terminó por caer a un costado de la ojiazul.

-_Pe… pero ¿qué hice?- _ podía ver como su cuerpo caminaba con lentitud donde yacían los dos chicos –_yo,… Tomoyo-_ el rostro se encontraba pálido y sus ojos en blancos, no quedaba rastro de su calidez y amabilidad – _Shaoran- _el rostro del joven chino estaba pálido con sus facciones en una mueca de rencor y odio, sentimientos dirigidos hacia ella – _perdón yo no quería-_ todo se volvió oscuro, solo su silueta y los dos cuerpos ensangrentados era lo que podía verse.

-Claro que si- escuchó su voz dura y feliz.

-_No, yo no quería esto- _pensaba.

-¿Ah no?, no seas hipócrita, lo querías y lo hiciste muy bien- dijo su propio cuerpo, como si fuese otra persona.

-_No, no- _la castaña veía como gotas de sangre manchaban su ropa, - ¡_no!-_ la sangre bañaba por completo su cetro y parte de su mano derecha.

Una sonrisa fría y psicópata se apodero de sus labios – el dolor ya se elimino, ¿no estas feliz?, fui muy buena-

-_Cállate, yo no quería esto- _ era horrible no podía llorar, ni sollozar, un hueco se le formó en el pecho, al ver como su sonrisa fría y triunfante se hacía mayor conforme se vanagloriaba de su acción, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Me engañaron, eso es por burlarse de mí, idiotas- dijo pateando los inertes cuerpos.

-_Cállate, cállate, no lo hagas, yo no soy así-_

_-_Es lo que querías y lo hice muy bien, ¿no estas feliz?- su voz sonaba siniestra y feliz, horriblemente feliz, el eco de su triunfante risa resonaba fuertemente.

-_NO, NO- _quería gritar, detenerse pero no podía –¡_NO!-_

Despertó sobresaltada, se incorporó estrepitosamente y volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que estaba en su habitación, miró sus manos temblorosamente y con el miedo terrible de ver el color carmín tiñéndolas, suspiró con alivio, sus manos no estaban manchadas.

-Un sueño – musito débilmente a la vez que limpiaba las gotas de sudor en su frente – no – corrigió – una pesadilla-.

Un sonido la alertó era Kero quien desde su camita musitaba algo así como "te vas a comer eso", después miro el reloj que funcionaba como despertador, aun era muy temprano pero sabia que no podría reconciliar el sueño, además no faltaba tanto para la hora de despertar.

Después de que su respiración se normalizó se destapó y salio de la cama, lo mejor era darse un buen baño, quizás el agua le ayudaría a despejarse. Se encaminó y metió en la regadera sintiendo como las agradables gotas de agua tibia le recorrían de la cabeza a los pies, su mirada baja le hacían ver como el agua poco a poco cubría el azul del piso.

Entonces recordó el beso de Tomoyo y Shaoran, "eso" fue real y aunque quisiera que hubiera sido un sueño, o una pesadilla como la que tuvo hace poco, no lo era, habia sido real, tan real que aun podía escuchar la risa de ambos al terminar de besarse.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a confundirse con las gotas de agua, no las detuvo, no quería, ni podía, así que corrían libres por sus mejillas, ¿por qué, por qué la habían traicionado y lastimado de esa forma, por qué?.

Aurora había perdido a Goku en manos del frío y de esa terrible enfermedad, ella había perdido a Shaoran en los brazos de Tomoyo, su mejor amiga.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ella no se lo merecía, no lo merecía, un sentimiento de rencor reemplazo temporalmente al dolor y tristeza.

–"_Es lo que querías y lo hice muy bien, ¿no estas feliz?"_- abrió los ojos exageradamente al recodar como ella repetía eso entre sonrisas siniestras y miradas de rencor –"_es lo que querías y lo hice muy bien, ¿no estas feliz?_"- casi podía ver los cuerpos de Tomoyo y Shaoran tirados en el azulejo del baño –no, no es lo que quiero – sacudió su cabeza y tomó el jabón tallando afanosamente sus manos y brazos como si de verdad estuviesen empapados con la sangre de los chicos – "_es lo que querías y lo hice muy bien, ¿no estas feliz?"…_no- se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta sentarse soltando el jabón y tomándose de las piernas hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas – no – dijo llorando – no es lo que quiero- el agua caía pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, casi la lastimaba, pero aún así no quería salir de ahí, no deseaba presentarse en el instituto y mirarlos, no aún, todavía era muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

Después de estar durante bastante tiempo en el baño salió y se cambió para ir a la escuela, pesadamente se vistió y peino como pudo, todo en escrupuloso silencio y parsimoniosamente ya que no quería despertar a Kero.

Tomó sus útiles y salio de la recamara, realmente deseaba no encontrarse con su padre y hermano, en realidad no quería ver a nadie.

-Vaya monstruo – dijo Touya desde la cocina al sentir a Sakura bajando las escaleras – te caíste de la cama hoy, por lo menos llegaras temprano-

-Buenos días- contestó desganadamente

Touya pestañó sorprendido no se esperaba un cordial "buenos días", giró, entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba a su hermanita?, esa no podía ser ella, ella no irradiaba alegría y entusiasmo como normalmente lo hacía, al contrario lucia mal, terriblemente mal.

-¿Qué te pasa monstruo?- preguntó acercándose donde su hermanita y colocando el desayuno.

-Hum…- dijo esta sin prestar mucho interés.

-¿Qué si que te pasa?-

-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- contestó exhibiendo una triste y forzada sonrisa.

Sonrisa que obviamente no engaño a Touya – no me agrada que me mientas – Sakura bajo la mirada.

-Es que…. estoy cansada con los entrenamientos- se excusó lo mejor que pudo.

Touya bufó negando con la cabeza mostrando que Sakura no era muy buena mintiendo –ok monstruo, sólo te diré que si quieres hablar de algo trataré de escucharte, ¿entiendes?-

-Si- dijo con un gran esfuerzo para no dejar correr su dolor en lágrimas.

El tiempo transcurrió y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la preparatoria, al parecer era de las primeras alumnas en llegar, sonrió tristemente al percatarse que por primera vez llegaba con bastante tiempo de anticipación.

Durante un buen rato permaneció sola, sentada en su butaca, sólo mirando los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando por sus compañeros quienes le saludaban sorprendidos de encontrarla a tales horas, ella sólo respondía con la imitación de un saludo cordial y alegre que siempre daba.

-Buenos días Sakura- saludo educadamente Tomoyo, sentándose a su costado.

De sólo escuchar la dulce voz de su amiga sintió como el recuerdo le pegaba duramente revolviéndole el estomago, sin poder evitarlo bajó la cara y la recostó en sus brazos –hum- fue todo lo que dio como saludo.

Tomoyo pestañó preocupadamente, estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba cuando pudo ver como los Li llegaban acompañados por Aurora y Eriol.

-Buenos días- saludaron los recién llegados.

-Buen día- contesto cortésmente..

-Buenos días- murmuro Sakura sin despegar el rostro de sus brazos y su mirada de la madera de la butaca. Los chicos solo se miraron extrañados – es que… no dormí bien – nuevamente se excuso.

-¿Segura te sientes bien?- preguntó Shaoran sentándose detrás de ella.

-Si- contestó secamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Para la gran alegría de Sakura el profesor entró evitando así mas cuestiones incomodas y tratando enormemente de parecer completamente interesada en las clases.

La verdad era que simplemente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el recuerdo de la imagen en el parque y evitar que las lagrimas, los celos y enojo la consumieran por completo, nunca en toda su vida las clases le habían parecido tan largas y apremiantes, como deseaba utilizar su magia y salir disparada de ahí alejándose a un lugar completamente solo y lejano.

Todo el tiempo pasó evitando las miradas y susurros de los otros CC hasta que el timbre del receso sonó, realmente sintió como si todo estuviese apunto de derrumbársele cuando escucho que la clase habia terminado, no quería ver ni estar con nadie, mucho menos con Tomoyo y Shaoran.

Todos sus compañeros se retiraron y los CC se le quedaron observando.

-Hey Sakura, te vas a quedar ahí todo el día – comentó Meiling.

La aludida pestañó saliendo de su ensimismamiento –_ellos no tienen la culpa- _ y por no parecer grosera contestó negando con la cabeza y levantándose con pesadez de su lugar se dirigió con las chicas tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de la compañía de su novio y amiga ignorándolos durante todo ese tiempo.

Como era costumbre se sentaron en el césped a almorzar y conversar. El sentimiento de tristeza, enojo, celos, y dolor se apoderaba de ella por completo, la ansiedad y vació en su pecho no le dejaban ni un instante.

Sakura escuchaba lejanamente la conversación entre el resto de los chicos, su vista permanecía el mayor tiempo posible en su comida y en la hierba que crecía a su alrededor, podía escuchar como Meiling opinaba que era una buena idea que ella y Aurora entrenaran artes marciales juntas, Aurora por su parte parecía tener un problema, la verdad era que no quería entrenar pero le daba pena decir que no a tanto entusiasmo de parte de la china.

-Vamos Aurora, se que es algo pesado, pero creemé que será una buena idea-

-Este, es que…-

-Hum… - dijo la china con un puchero – no me digas que no crees que sea un buen oponente-

-No, no – negó con pena – en ese caso yo soy la que no sería una buena oponente para ti –

La gemela entrecerró los ojos.

-Hermanita no te has puesto a pensar que ella ya tiene agenda llena con Eriol – dijo el gemelo con algo de diversión y mirando al de lentes quien solo sonrió.

-Si – dijo la ojos cafés – es verdad - al parecer el comentario del gemelo le habia dado una buena excusa para salir de la situación - los entrenamientos de magia me quitan mucho tiempo – dijo feliz y sin percatarse de la sonrisa indiscreta de parte de Milong.

Tomoyo sonrió discretamente ya que la bajita no se habia percatado del verdadero matiz con que el gemelo habia opinado.

-Pues por mí no hay problema – dijo Eriol sonriente y divertido ante la cara de consternación de Aurora y el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de Meiling– puedo darle un poco de tiempo libre para que entrene con Meiling-

-Lo vez, no es problema- opinó la china.

–¿_Por qué siempre que quiero su ayuda en esta clase de cosas no me la da?- _ pensó la jovencita suspirando mentalmente al ver la sonrisa de Eriol - mira, es que – bajo la mirada – hace mucho tiempo que no práctico, - un gesto de tristeza invadió sus facciones – no desde que él falleció– los chicos se sintieron incómodos, pero Aurora regreso a su semblante apacible – y la verdad creo que estoy muy oxidada en esas cuestiones - se llevó una mano a la cabeza - no quisiera hacerte retroceder en tus entrenamientos-.

-Hum….- Meiling cruzó sus brazos, después observó la cara de Milong y Shaoran – si, si ya se- les dijo a ambos – esta bien, te daré mas tiempo para que pienses mas las cosas – le dijo a la bajita quien solo suspiro aliviada – pero no creas que me daré por vencida – alego con su semblante decidido – es muy aburrido entrenar con estos dos- señalo a su gemelo y primo – así que espero y te hagas a la idea, ¿eh?-

-Eh, si- dijo Aurora con una gota en a cabeza ante la regia determinación de la china –_la verdad es que yo no creo poder intentarlo de nuevo, seria algo muy extraño hacerlo sin él- _ pensó suspirando y comiendo de los emparedados que Nakuru les preparará de merienda.

La conversación siguió y siguió, la verdad es que Sakura apenas y escuchaba lo que los chicos platicaban, entonces un sonido en particular llamo su atención, era la risa de Tomoyo, la misma que escuchara en el claro del parque, sin poder evitarlo giro esperando verla coqueteando con Shaoran, un terrible sentimiento nació en su interior eran los celos, los terribles celos que no le habían dejado ni un instante desde ayer, pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en enojo e indignación al ver como la risa de su amiga y sus coqueteos eran dirigidos al gemelo.

Ahora que lo cavilaba, realmente no había pensado que en el sucio juego de Shaoran y Tomoyo ella no era la única engañada sino también Milong, Sakura bajó la cabeza con pena – _pobre Milong-_ ¿qué sería ahora del gemelo si se enteraba del engaño del que eran victimas?, se sintió muy mal, él amaba, no, adoraba completamente a Tomoyo, todos lo sabían era algo sumamente obvio y muchas chicas sentían envidia ante la suerte de Daudoiji.

Negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que no podía creer en el cinismo de Tomoyo ¿cómo se atrevía a mirarlo con tanto amor y dulzura si horas antes estaba de igual forma con su primo?, definitivamente no podía creerlo, realmente le hubiera encantado que todo fuese una trampa, alguna carta o engaño o algo así, pero no, estaba segura de que eran ellos, sus presencias, sus gestos, su forma de hablar, todo, pero todo era tan real, ¿cómo era posible?.

-Sakura- le llamó Shaoran preocupado ante la seriedad y opacidad de entusiasmo de su novia –Sakura- le volvió a llamar pues la aludida estaba por completo sumida en sus pensamientos, pestañó y para captar la atención de su chica llevo una mano al rostro de la joven quien al sentir el casi tacto del chico lo rechazo rápidamente golpeando mano con mano.

-No lo hagas – dijo con resentimiento y dolor, no dejaría que él la tocara de nuevo, nunca mas.

El ambiente se tensó y todos prestaron atención a la pareja extrañados ante el rechazo de Sakura, Li se le quedo mirando con sus ojos preocupados y confundidos, Sakura sintió sus fuerzas desmoronarse por completo ante su escrupulosa mirada, casi lucia sincero en su preocupación para con ella.

Pero estaba dolida, muy dolida, no se permitiría flaquear ni llorar frente de ellos, no, no lo haría, todo menos eso, así que con toda la agilidad y velocidad que le caracterizaba salio corriendo de ese lugar.

-Sakura- exclamó preocupada mirando como su amiga se alejaba a todo correr de ellos.

Li no tardo mucho en incorporarse y salir en busca de su novia, no sabia que le pasaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que ese algo tenía que ver con él, no por nada la chica se habia comportado extrañamente hostil y huraña todo el día.

-¿Qué le pasará? – pregunto la china al ver desaparecía en el edificio y su primo corría tras ella.

-No lo se, pero ha estado así desde la mañana – la ojos azules estaba preocupada – tal vez éste enojada conmigo- comentó llevándose una mano al pecho al recordar el reseco saludo y las miradas de dolor que le daba la ojiverde.

-¿Contigo? – preguntó el gemelo - ¿cómo crees?, no pienses cosas que no son – la consoló – además no te preocupes, Shaoran lo arreglará, ya verás- Meiling sonrió apoyando el comentario de su gemelo y Tomoyo asintió no muy convencida.

Eriol solo se quedo pensando que todo era muy extraño, Sakura no era la clase de personas tristes y meditabundas, mucho menos de una energía tan triste y agresiva.

Aurora se sentía incomoda, ya que deducía que Kinomoto la había llamado en muchas ocasiones como queriendo evitar el contacto con su novio y Tomoyo, era extraño, muy extraño, ya que con el poco tiempo que la conocía sabía perfectamente de su gran amor hacia el chino y el gran aprecio que sentía por Tomoyo las cosas no marchaban bien con Sakura y eso le preocupaba, sin poder evitarlo busco el rostro de Eriol ya que si de algo se habia dado cuenta es que el chico de gafas era bastante perspicaz con todo y todos los que le rodeaban.

Él sonrió al sentir la mirada de la castaña – confiemos en ellos- le dijo en un susurro solo audible por ella, dejando a Aurora aún mas confundida, pero de una extraña manera mas tranquila.

Sakura corría presurosa por el edificio, no le importaban las miradas de extrañeza de los chicos de la preparatoria, ni siquiera le importo haber tirado el mundo de papeles que un profesor cargaba, subió los escalones a toda velocidad ignorando los comentarios que le hicieran los chicos de "ten cuidado", "ve mas despacio", "no es pista" y cosas así, lo único que le importaba era salir, irse de ahí, alejarse lo mas posible de Li Shaoran.

Fue así como en tiempo record llegó a la azotea del instituto, desesperadamente se tomó el cerco aferrándose con fuerza a el mientras que lograba calmarse, una presencia muy conocida apareció en la puerta de acceso.

-Ve…vete- ordenó entrecortadamente a la vez que se recuperaba de la caminata.

-No- dijo pausadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-VETE- ordenó mas fuertemente apuñando sus manos en el cerco del lugar con tanta fuerza que sus manos se tornaron blanquecinas y los hierros se le marcaron en la piel.

-No- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿POR QUÉ?- pregunto con enojo, un tono no muy común en su novia, pensó Shaoran al escucharla.

-Porque no me iré de aquí hasta saber que te pasa-

-Déjame en paz, no me vengas con eso ahora – su voz sonaba triste y dolorida pero aún con ese mando de enojo.

-No – negó con la cabeza – no me iré de aquí-

-¿Por que?-

-Ya te lo dije, no me iré…-

-¿Por qué? – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo ahora con su tono mas suave y triste.

-Porque te amo-

Sakura sonrió lascivamente - ¿me amas?- dijo ella con desdén.

-Si-

-Me amas ¿eh?- comenzó a reír – si, me amas tanto… – apuño mas sus manos – tanto que me engañas-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shaoran extrañado acercándose donde su novia tratando de tomarla por los hombros.

Ella se retiró evitando todo contacto – te dije que no lo hicieras- le dijo con coraje y alejándose lo mas posible –_él me engaño –_ escuchó la vocecita en su interior –_encima se atreve a decirme que me ama, que cínico, ¿cómo se atreve?…_ tienes razón- musitó dando la razón a esa vocecita interior.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó, caminó un poco pero la chica retrocedía igual pasos que el avanzaba –Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?-

-No me toques Li Shaoran, no lo hagas – la castaña sintió un terrible sentimiento en su interior –¿_cómo se atreve a querer tocarme?… no lo dejare… no dejaré que lo haga nunca mas...- _Sakura tomo su báculo y lo activó.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él, ahora notoriamente preocupado por el estado de su novia, lucia tan extraña, como si no fuese ella, casi lucia peligrosa y agresiva.

-Vete- dijo débilmente -_ después de besarla a ella,… a ella,… ¡a Tomoyo!…_ vete Shaoran –

-No, no me iré-

-_ ..No se merece mi amor, no lo merece…_vete…- ordenó con su báculo a la defensiva y señalando al chico.

Shaoran negó nuevamente, no se iría, ni loco lo haría, no dejaría a su novia de esa forma.

_-…No se merece tu amor, lo que se mereces es tu odio…_ Shaoran, por favor, vete – le ordenó desesperadamente y sin ese rencor en su voz, era mas parecido a una desesperación total y un miedo terrible de hacer algo, algo que le lastimara.

-Ya te dije que no-

.-_Hazlo, hazlo- _le repetía constantemente la voz en la cabeza a la vez que la imagen de Shaoran y Tomoyo besándose le invadían y abnegaban los pensamientos –_te engañaron, lo merece, lo merece, hazlo- _el báculo brilló y la carta vuelo fue activada apareciendo las alas en la espalda de la chica.

-¡Sakura!- la llamo Shaoran con más fuerza.

-Si tu no te vas, entonces me iré yo…- los ojos de la chica temblaban ante las lagrimas que descendían de ellas- _te engañaron hazlo…_no quiero hacerlo_-_

-¿Qué te pasa?, no dejare que te vayas así- definitivamente no podía dejarla en ese estado, su novia estaba mal, muy mal, se acercó a ella pero la joven puso un campo de energía evitando el contacto.

- _Si quieres, lo deseas, vengarte, ¡hazlo!,…_yo…yo no puedo hacerlo…-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-_Mátalo, vamos,¡hazlo!- _ sin poder evitarlo la carta flecha apareció en sus manos y el arco señalaba al chico quien terminaba por romper el campo de fuerza - no, no puedo...yo no puedo …vete...-

-No me iré- dijo con la tranquilidad y seriedad que le caracterizaban a pesar de tener a Sakura apuntándole – no te dejaré porque te amo-

-Shaoran…_ es mentira si te amara no te engañaría, y menos con tu mejor amiga…¡hazlo!-_

La imagen de sus manos con sangre y los cuerpos inertes la golpeó de lleno.

–¡NO!-

Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza y arrojo el arco que rodó hasta la esquina del lugar sus alas desaparecieron y sin fuerzas termino sentándose en el piso del lugar.

–No, no puedo, yo…yo te perdono Shaoran, te perdono, pero vete…vete por favor- dijo hipando por el llanto.

-No entiendo porque lo dices, pero no puedo dejarte así – Sakura subió el rostro y pudo ver como Shaoran se le acercaba agachándose para estar a su altura y tomándola de los hombros – no te dejaré – retiró las manos de sus mejillas llorosas y limpio las lagrimas – no te dejaré porque te amo-

-Shaoran-

-¡Que conmovedor!- dijo una voz.

Los chicos giraron y pudieron observar como el arco flotaba.

-¿Qué?-

-Cursi diría yo- dijo una segunda voz, una muy similar a la de Sakura.

-¿Quiénes son?-Shaoran se incorporó junto con su novia.

-Tu…- abrió los ojos, había comprendido -tu eres quien estaba en mi mente- dijo Sakura

-Aja, pero eso ya no es necesario – dijo la voz que la imitara, la sombra de la joven tambaleó y de ella surgió una figura, una exactamente igual a la de la Sakura.

-¿Quien?- preguntó la castaña.

La otra "Sakura" sonrió con picardía y maldad, Shaoran se puso en defensa y observando a la otra chica y el arco que flotaba en la otra esquina del lugar y que les apuntaba.

-La verdad te felicito – dijo la otra Sakura – pensé que sería mas fácil engañarte- finalizó acercándose donde el arco.

-¿Me engañaron?- preguntó la chica.

-Ja ja ja, hubieras visto tu cara al ver esto – "Sakura" se convirtió en Tomoyo y tocando el arco lo transformo en Shaoran, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se besaron.

El castaño estaba enojado y Sakura se sentía terriblemente tonta y mal por haber caído en una trampa tan vil y sucia.

-El espectro espejo- comento Li.

-Bingo- dijo "Tomoyo" adquiriendo la forma del espectro mencionado

-Que tonta, Shaoran yo...-

-La carta del espejo – dijo Li interrumpiendo las disculpas de su novia – es capaz de adoptar cualquier forma tan a la perfección que puede engañar a cualquiera, no me sorprende que este espectro haga lo mismo-

-Así es, - dijo "Shaoran" -e incluso puede imitar su energía y confundirte mucho, mucho...- sonrió para después adquirir su verdadera forma.

-Oh me halagas compañero…- sonrió espejo – nah!, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin ti-

-Flecha- dijo Shaoran con desdén

-Así es- dijo el espectro aludido solo que su forma era una versión masculina- fue divertido que espejo me usara hasta en tus sueños, ja ja ja ja- fue muy divertido pequeña Sakura…- miró a la castaña quien aún se encontraba sorprendida.

-Que cruel-

Ahora que lo pensaba cuando conoció a la carta espejo no era muy gentil, la cicatriz en el brazo derecho que se hiciera Touya al caer por un precipicio era una prueba mas que evidente, sin embargo la carta se había redimido, así que era de esperarse que el espectro espejo fuera tan cruel y despiadado en sus acciones.

- Después de todo no fue tan fácil engañarte como "él" decía – dijo espejo con una mueca extraña – fallamos en el plan-

-¿Él?- pregunto la ojiverde

-Linzut- contesto Shaoran, los espectros asintieron.

-Bueno creo que debemos llevarnos un premio o algo – dijo espejo, flecha se convirtió de nuevo en un arco y espejo lo tomó y tensó apuntando donde los chicos – creo que merecemos algo mínimo ¿no?-

-Malditos- dijo Sakura – Shaoran yo me haré cargo – sin darle mucho tiempo al chico la joven tomo su postura de ataque – les daré su merecido, verán la verdadera fuerza de mi ataque – tomó una carta y la invocó, era precisamente la carta flecha, tensó el arco – nosotros no los perdonaremos-

-Ok- dijo el espectro transformándose en Sakura e imitándola perfectamente.

-Sakura es peligroso- dijo Shaoran.

-No los perdonaremos- ambas Sakuras dispararon la flecha y estas surcaron los aires, la flecha de la card captor chocó con la del espectro y logro romperla, siguiendo su trayecto atravesó el aire y logro traspasar al espectro espejo.

-Lo logre- dijo Sakura feliz

Shaoran logró ver una sonrisa extraña en el espectro espejo que poco a poco adquiría su verdadera forma, entonces lo supo – ¡cuidado!- se abalanzo sobre su novia y la arrojo –

-Shaoran – grito Sakura desde el suelo y sin comprender – que pa…sa- pudo ver como Shaoran habia recibido una flecha en su brazo izquierdo cerca del hombro a la altura del corazón.

-¡Oh! mala suerte- dijo el espectro espejo que desaparecía poco a poco en cenizas.

-¡Ah!- grito el joven arrancando la flecha y arrojándola, la flecha rodó y llego hasta el arco que acabará de soltar el espectro espejo.

-Pero…que...- Sakura corrió donde su novio y tocándolo pudo ver que la herida era real, sus manos estaban como en su sueño, bañadas con sangre de Shaoran.

-Es...espejo- decía entrecortadamente Li ejerciendo presión en su herida – él te engañó… utilizó su magia para disfrazar un reflejo de la flecha verdadera…-

-Pero que inteligente – dijo "el arco" quien se transformo en su verdadera forma y tomó la flecha ensangrentada- eres un digno pilar, – tomó la punta de la flecha y lamió su sangre- ¿sabes?, quiero mas sangre, quien sabe, quizás la de ella sea mas dulce- apuntó donde Sakura.

-No te lo permitiré, no le harás daño- dijo Shaoran quien luchaba por incorporarse.

-Me sorprendes, el dolor de mis flechas no es común, mucho menos si a eso le sumamos el que produce su veneno-

-¿Veneno?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si, mis flechas no son comunes, estoy sorprendido de cómo se puede mover – Shaoran miraba como todo se movía a su alrededor – su veneno es muy potente te debes de estar consumiendo por dentro –

Sakura miro como su novio luchaba por reincorporarse pero no podía.

-¡Escudo!- la carta se presento y creo un campo de protección entre los CC.

-¡Oh!, yo quería jugar- dijo el arquero.

-Sakura-

-Shhh- lo cayo a la vez que lo recostaba en el cerco – no digas mas, es mi culpa por no confiar en ti, ahora te pido que confíes en mi, por favor-

-Confió en ti, ten cuidado- dijo el chino dándole una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya te decidiste a jugar – dijo el arquero al notar como la chica salía de la barrera y dejaba al varón en ella, - será divertido - acomodo de nuevo la flecha – lo siento mucho pero tengo que vengar a mi querida espejo – apunto donde la castaña – quería un premio y se lo daré-

-No lo permitiré- dijo con decisión la chica, subió el rostro – no lo permitiré mas…_por mi culpa Shaoran está herido_-

Sakura tomo las cartas en su mano -¡Flecha!-

-¡Nah!, ¿de nuevo? – dijo con gracia el arquero – oye me quería divertir mas, pero bueno mas fácil para mi-

Ambas flechas cruzaron el viento, el espectro sonrió con maldad al lograr esquivar la flecha de Sakura, la chica por su parte recibió la saeta en su cuerpo.

-Ja- dijo- te advertí que no sería tan fácil, debiste haber echo algo mejor-

-Lo se- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo el espectro confundido al ver como la imagen de la chica desaparecía y la flecha lanzada caía al piso.

– Gracias ilusión- Sakura sonrió detrás de la figura que apenas acababa de desaparecer.

-¿Un engaño?, copiona, pero solo eso, no fue suficiente-

-Lo se- dijo Sakura sonriendo de nuevo – por eso no solo utilice dos- la castaña sonrió y señalo la parte derecha del espectro

-¿Qué? – el arquero miro donde le señalaban, tenia un hueco, un pequeño hueco en dirección al corazón -¿cómo?-

-Disparo es discreta cuando se lo propone – Sakura mostró sus tres cartas en la mano – y sus balas tampoco son comunes –

El arquero sonrió a la vez que comenzaba a desaparecer – felicidades, también eres digna de ser un pilar, pero… aún así yo ganaré – desapareció en cenizas.

Sakura suspiró al ver como el espectro desaparecía y con una enorme opresión en el pecho por las ultimas palabras del espectro volvió donde su novio, y ahí le miro aun con su mueca de dolor y tocándose el hombro ensangrentado.

-¡Shaoran!, pero lo derrote ¿cómo es que?-

-La herida no está pero… el veneno si-

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas -Shaoran, perdóname- comenzó a desbordarse en llanto.

-No te preocupes- decía el chico tratando de disminuir el dolor – estaré bien-

-No mas lagrimas- limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos- no te perderé, no – Sakura tomo el báculo de nuevo – seré valiente – Shaoran sonrió – ¡aro!, ¡a través!-

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Solo pasando a saludar, gracias por seguir la historia. Este fic tengo que revisarlo cuidadosamente pues dándole una leída general me doy cuenta de que tengo muchos errores en la redacción XP, perdón por eso, jejejeje, pero esta historia hacía bastante que escribí el fic, ya casi llego a la parte donde terminan los capítulos donde me quedé, jejeje, tengo que recordar como seguía la historia, bueno, en fin, saludos.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Receso La playa

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

** CAPÍTULO 15: RECESO. LA PLAYA**

-Ah- suspiró -que aburrido y fastidioso es esto de los preparativos- bufó Touya desde el escritorio de su consultorio.

-Vamos, no te quejes- dijo Yukito

-Hum…-

-Y eso que yo llevo la mayoría de ellos-

-Pero Kaho, para ti es más fácil…- no pudo seguir con sus argumentos pues sintió una fuerte presencia mágica.

-Tenemos visitas- dijo la profesora Misuki mientras Yukito se trasformaba en Yue.

-Sakura- dijo Touya al ver como un "hueco" se forma en la pared del hospital.

-Hermano, ayúdalo por favor- pidió clementemente la ojiverde convertida en un mar de lágrimas y atravesando la pared del sitio.

Touya asintió y después de darle un fuerte vistazo a su cuñado ordenó –Yuki ayúdame a recostarlo- Yue volvió a su estado normal al comprobar que su "ama" estaba bien y siguió las órdenes de Touya –Kaho, llévala fuera-

-Pero hermano…-

-He dicho que fuera- dijo Touya con su semblante serio.

-Vamos Sakura, él estará bien, ya verás- dijo la maestra tranquilizadoramente.

Ya había pasado un buen rato de haber llegado con Shaoran al hospital, la profesora habia logrado calmar un poco a la acongojada jovencita.

-Sakura-

Una dulce y conocida voz le llamaba sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Tomoyo- dijo al ver como su amiga y el resto de sus amigos estaban ahí.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Meiling - vimos como te alejabas corriendo y Shaoran se fue tras tuyo, después mi hermano, Aurora y Eriol se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los espectros-

-No pudimos ayudarles, había una barrera- argumentó Aurora.

-No importa – dijo Sakura, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su amiga Tomoyo- perdón por haberlos preocupado-

-Sentí como utilizabas las cartas- explicó Eriol, -pero tuvimos que esperar un poco a que las cosas se normalizaran en la escuela-

-¿Cómo está Shaoran, qué le pasó?-

-Él, por mi culpa está herido – todos se quedaron en silencio – trato de protegerme y el espectro flecha lo atacó –

-Pe…pero él- Meiling estaba preocupada

-Sakura lo transportó hasta aquí, Touya lo está atendiendo- agregó Misuki.

La dueña de las cartas Clow estaba desconcertada, estaba sumamente preocupada y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

–Tomoyo- dijo con la vista baja y apretando la falda escolar.

-Dime-

-Quiero…quisiera hablar contigo….a solas-

-Claro-

Las amigas se incorporaron y se retiraron un poco del resto y fue así como le confesó todo lo que había pasado, sería mentir decir que Tomoyo no se sorprendió.

-Perdóname, por favor- pidió clementemente.

-No…no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura- dijo con su dulce voz de siempre y su mirada llena de comprensión.

Tomoyo era una persona sumamente sensible y amable, además de que mantenía una fuerte amistad con su prima, amistad que no desaparecía por algo como la treta de los espectros, a ella solo le importaba el estado anímico de su amiga, estaba decaída y terriblemente preocupada, como pocas veces la había visto

–Sakura, no te preocupes, tu hermano lo ayudará….ven, volvamos con los chicos-

La flor de cerezo asintió y regresaron a sentarse en la estadía del hospital, Tomoyo pidió a su novio que trajera algo de beber.

-¿Y Meiling?- preguntó la dueña de las cartas al percatarse de la repentina ausencia de la china.

-Tuvo que atender el celular y salió- dijo Aurora apoyada en el marco de la ventana y desviando un poco la vista del azul del cielo pero regresándola a los segundos siguientes.

Desde que llegaran al nosocomio Eriol estaba tranquilo observando la situación desde la esquina del pasillo que daba a la sala de espera, durante la conversación de las dos jovencitas no pudo sino solo seguirlas con la mirada, tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado, y tras ver la cara de Sakura y la sorpresa y pena en los ojos de la cantante sus pensamientos se confirmaron.

-Al parecer la situación se esta poniendo cada vez mas difícil-

-Así es Kaho- dijo asintiendo.

-Pobre Sakura- dijo la maestra – se ve que ésta vez si le afectó mucho – miró a su exalumna quien estaba siendo abrazada y reconfortada con las dulces frases de Tomoyo – pero es fuerte y sabrá enfrentarlo – Eriol asintió – y ¿cómo va el otro pilar?- sus ojos se posaron en la jovencita que parecía encontrar sumamente interesante ver el cielo, escudriñándolo de tal forma como si fuese a descubrir la respuesta a un gran misterio.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo.

La profesora siguió mirando a la chica quien tomó fuertemente la pulsera que cargaba en su muñeca izquierda – ser tan duro con ella ayuda, a mejorado mucho, se siente solo al tenerla cerca, pero por mas que quieras evitarlo no podrás…-

Eriol sonrió – siempre hablas de esa forma, dando información pero no la suficiente como para saber a que te refieres-

-Es una costumbre que ambos compartimos-

-Puede ser-

-_Odio los hospitales-_ pensaba la castaña observando el firmamento, siempre, desde que recordaba, las clínicas no le agradaban, mucho menos después de lo que pasará con su amigo, el aroma a cloro y medicamentos que invadía los pasillos, olor tan característico de estos lugares, le evocaba recuerdos tristes. Odiaba esos sitios porque le hacían recordar momentos dolorosos, terriblemente duros de su vida.

Siguió con su vista en una nubecilla solitaria y pequeña, no quería ver mucho la estancia, para evitar en lo posible los recuerdos, -_al parecer todo empeora, esto no es un juego, va en serio, muy en serio –_ entrecerró los ojos- _tan en serio que Shaoran esta aquí, Eriol y Sakura también han resultado heridos – _recordó como por su culpa ellos habían resultado dañados - _ ¿por qué tengo que ser yo un pilar, por qué?-_ que inútil se sentía, sus compañeros hacían lo posible por ayudarla, ella daba lo mejor en cada entrenamiento pero no había obtenido los resultados que ella quisiera –_si tan solo…, ni siquiera esto eh podido hacer-_ es verdad que se esforzaba, muchísimo –_pero no lo suficiente, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?-_

Sabía que de alguna manera el recibir entrenamiento le robaba tiempo y metía mas en problemas a los CC, siempre lo supo, y a pesar de eso ninguno de ellos se mostraba molesto con ella, eran muy buenos, por eso se esforzaba tanto que dormía completamente rendida.

–_Pero no es suficiente, tengo que ser mejor –_ recordó la petición de Meiling, aunque no le agradaba mucho por los recuerdos, al ver a Sakura tan preocupada y sollozante tomo la resolución de hacerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta estando en una situación así, tenía que prepararse todo lo mejor que pudiera, tenía una gran, enorme responsabilidad.

Sintió una mirada y se giró un poco, era una hermosa y elegante mujer que estaba a un lado de Eriol, la saludo con una sonrisa, ella pestaño y correspondió el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, retorno su mirada en la tenue nubecilla recordando a ver visto a la sacerdotisa muy poco y lejanamente, sabía que era la profesora de la que hablaban, Kaho Misuki, su energía era singular, pacifica, fuerte y misteriosa, como si supiera muchas cosas.

Escuchó como Sakura se removía con preocupación a la vez que se culpaba un poco de la situación, sintió nostalgia, pena y tristeza, al mirarla de soslayo no pudo sino recordarse a si misma hacia años atrás.

–_Pobre Sakura- _pensó.

Tuvo la certeza de que ella debió de verse muy similar a ella en uno de los tantos días que pasó en el nosocomio cuando visitaba a su amigo y esperaba con impaciencia que saliera el doctor, que horrible era ese sentimiento de desasosiego y ansiedad por escuchar el veredicto del médico.

-Es mi culpa Tomoyo….si algo le pasa yo…no se qué pasaría conmigo-

-No Sakura, no digas eso- dijo Tomoyo, Aurora pareció salir de su ensimismamiento sabía exactamente como se sentía la chica.

-Claro que no –

-Eriol…- Sakura levantó el rostro, él sonrió y se inclinó quedando en cuclillas a la altura del rostro de Kinomoto y Daudoiji.

-Sakura, no debes culparte por lo que pasó, los hechos no estaban bajo tu control, nadie es culpable, ni tu, ni él –

-Pero, por salvarme, si yo…-

Eriol sonrió tiernamente y la interrumpió – no debes culparte, yo lo comprendo, si una persona tan importante para mi estuviera en peligro yo no dudaría en ayudarla aún si eso significará ponerme en riesgo, no podría ser de otra forma, fue su decisión, ya no te culpes ni sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?-

Sakura asintió levemente y se limpió las lágrimas; Tomoyo sonrió, Eriol tenía la capacidad de reconfortar con sus palabras a las personas.

-Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien- dijo Kinomoto con su semblante más alegre y tranquilo –gracias Eriol-

Hiragizawa asintió y se incorporó regresando a su sitio, Aurora, estando aún apoyada en el marco de la ventana, escuchó atentamente las palabras del chico y se impresionó al notar como cada una de ellas podía reconfortarle y aligerar una carga muy pesada que desde hacia mucho llevaba, como si él también las estuviera diciendo para que ella también las escuchará.

–_No –_pensó al recordar que si no le dijo nada cuando lloró a un costado de él, lo cual agradeció enormemente, sentados en el tejado no tenía porque hacerlo en esos momentos.

Sin poder evitarlo miró de soslayo donde las chicas, él ya se había incorporado y alejado, debía a ver sido su imaginación o algo, pero aún así se sentía mejor y un poco mas aliviada.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los gemelos, él con unas bebidas que repartió y ella irradiando dicha y emoción por cada poro del cuerpo logrando contagiar de su entusiasmo al resto de los chicos.

Tiempo después salió Touya seguido de Yukito, el primero con su semblante serio y el segundo tranquilamente, al verlos salir Sakura se incorporó rápidamente.

-Hermano…-

-El mocoso está bien – Sakura suspiró y el resto se reconfortó – fue complicado, mucho, pero pude contrarrestar el veneno – su rostro se volvió serio – Sakura, debes de tener mucho cuidado con esos tipos – ella asintió – pueden llevárselo en un rato mas, pero necesitará de reposo y algunas otras cosas que después le diré…¡ah!- suspiró y rodó los ojos- si, si, si ya puedes entrar monstruo- su hermana estaba tan ansiosa que ignoró por completo el "monstruo" que tanto le molestaba.

Al día siguiente Aurora comentó a Meiling su resolución, ni que decir que la china estaba contenta, tanto que la abrazó a la jovencita. Quedaron de entrenar en la tarde, justo después de que Eriol le diera una hora al terminar sus clases, ese era el acuerdo.

La extranjera estaba en su habitación y de su maleta retiró un pequeño paquete, sonrió con una mueca extraña -_¿quién lo diría?, no pensé que lo usaría de nuevo- _abrió la caja y sacó las prendas, suspiró pausada y largamente.

-Meiling está muy alegre hoy- dijo Sakura al mirar como la china sonreía de oreja a oreja a la vez que realizaba un calentamiento.

-Si, con eso de que en unos días llega Antón- comentó Shaoran sentando descansando tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la mesita del patio.

-¡Oh!, que bien- exclamó la chica.

-Pobre Aurora – dijo el gemelo al terminar de beber – no sabe la que le espera-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña.

-Porque cuando mi hermanita trae tantas energías no hay quien la pare- sonrió.

-¡Por dios, como tarda! – exclamó la gemela desesperada.

-Pobre- se compadeció Sakura.

-Aquí llega – señaló Tomoyo hacia la puerta de salida al patio, con una mano en la mejilla a la vez que le daba de comer a su novio.

-Eh…creo que se me hizo un poco tarde- suspiró - espero y no se molesté conmigo- dejó su soliloquio al notar como los CC la miraban.

-Cielos, no sabía que lo habías traído, te queda muy bien- dijo Daudoiji.

-Gracias- dijo la joven un poco apenada mirando el suelo – lo traje porque – tocó la verde blusa – siempre que salgo por mucho tiempo lejos de mi casa cargo las cosas importantes, como recuerdos, éste es uno – levantó la vista y sonriendo dijo – la verdad pensé que nunca volvería a usarlo – comentó al referirse al traje verde de batalla que le regalará el abuelo Gohan.

-Pues que bueno, porque vas a necesitar ropa adecuada- dijo la china apareciendo de la nada y prácticamente arrastrando a la extranjera hacia el patio –comencemos- dijo adoptando una pose de guardia y corrió hasta la chica.

-Espera, espera- dijo la bajita moviendo las manos a todos lados lo que provocó que Meiling frenara su avance.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno es que…tengo mucho de no practicar – movía los dedos y desviaba la mirada – y pues quería pedirte un poco de paciencia por si no soy muy buena o rápida-

-Ah, eso, ya lo consideré, no te acongojes – Aurora levantó el semblante y adoptó su pose de defensa con un semblante serio – aquí voy-

Shaoran y Milong miraban con cierto entretenimiento la práctica de las chiquillas, Meiling atacaba y Aurora con gran esfuerzo lograba esquivar o bloquear los golpes.

Meiling sonrió, estaba muy feliz, podía entrenar con alguien que no considerará su género y que por ello la atacará mas suavemente, era verdad que la castaña aun no tenía tanto nivel como para encararla adecuadamente pero estaba segura que rápidamente recuperaría la calidad que pudo verle en parte de sus recuerdos, solo le hacia falta recordar los ataques y eso.

Además de todo ello estaba sumamente emocionada y contenta pues su querido novio le habia llamado confirmando su pronto arribo a la ciudad de Tomoeda, todo mejoraba.

La verdad era que la china le llevaba bastante ventaja, en un par de ocasiones recibió algunos golpes pero a pesar de eso no se mostraba adolorida o preocupada, sino que cada vez que avanzaba el combate sentía como si todo fuese mejorando y su rostro se tornó mas serio, terriblemente serio y sereno; estaba concentrada en la batalla y no podía mas que pensar y rememorar sus prácticas de antaño, al recordarlas se sentía bien y era raro verla de esa forma tan contrastante, seria y a la vez con una tenue sonrisa.

-Y ahora empieza lo duro y arduo, no importa que tan cansada terminé yo mejoraré, mejoraré y lograré evitar ser un estorbo- dijo Aurora completamente resuelta, adolorida se acostó en la cama, estaba cansada –que bueno que Meiling consideró mi situación- dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo cerrando los ojos, la china le habia metido una buena tunda – supongo que es normal, mañana me voy a sentir peor – rió sinceramente y mirando el techo se quedo dormida.

&&/&&/&&

-Este…se supone que deberíamos de estar entrenando para la dura y cruel batalla…- sintió una suave y refrescante brisa – se supone que deberíamos de entrenar, ¿qué hago aquí?- el sonido de las gaviotas llamo su atención y las miro volando arriba de su cabeza, giró su cara y ahí estaba el gran y hermoso mar –ni siquiera Meiling quiere entrenar, pensé que sería mas estricta- miró a la joven china quien corría por la playa tomando de la mano a un joven pelirrojo alto y formido, suspiró y se sentó colocando su rostro entre las rodillas.

Recordaba estar cansada en el salón de clases con la cara recargada en la madera de su butaca, últimamente se sentía mas cansada de lo normal, suponía que era debido a que también entrenaba una hora con la incansable Li, a lo lejos escuchaba como Tomoyo le comentaba algo a Sakura, esta solo asintió de lo mas contenta y a los pocos segundos la china se les unía en un gran alborozo preguntando quien sabe que, Tomoyo contestó con un sí provocando un gran chillido de emoción en la china a la vez que abrazaba a Daudoiji diciéndole que era la mejor amiga del mundo.

Sakura le comentó de lo que se trataba pero ella se sentía tan somnolienta que solo asintió y puso cara de poner atención, aunque la verdad no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le decía, lo bueno era que tendrían dos días sin clases y el fin de semana libres, ¡gracias a dios!, así podía descansar mejor.

Al día siguiente escuchó como tocaban a su puerta, perezosamente salio de la comodidad de su cama y se incorporó, acomodando un poco el rebelde y fastidioso cabello que parecía que nunca se domaría, abrio la puerta y en ella se encontró con Nakuru.

-"¡_Por dios Aurora, aún no estas lista!"-_ gritó la guardiana.

_-"¿Qué, qué?"-_ dijo la adormilada y asustada castaña llevándose una mano al pecho.

_-"¿Cómo que qué?, Sakura y los otros pasaran en cualquier momento por nosotros, recuerdas que anoche te lo dije"-_

_-"¿Eh?"- _la chica se llevó la mano al mentón, la imagen de la guardiana hablándole quien sabe qué le llegó y se ruborizó – "¿_eh?, bueno, yo"-_

_-"No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?"-_ dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

_-"No"- _dijo la bajita con un puchero y mirando el piso Nakuru suspiró.

_-"¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas?" _– dijo Meiling apareciendo por un costado de la guardiana, vestía un corto short negro y una blusa rosada sin mangas –_ "¿aún no estás lista?" –_ preguntó con sorpresa al mirar a la amodorrada castaña.

_-"¿Eh…?"-_

_-"No recuerda y se quedó dormida"-_ dijo Nakuru acomodando las oscuras gafas en su cabello.

_-"Ay Aurora, te hace daño juntarte con Sakura…"- _suspiró.

-"¿_Eh…?"-_

_-"¿No recuerdas que hoy partiríamos….?"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_ Aurora no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

_-"Que hoy iríamos a la playa" –_ Aurora abrio los ojos completamente sorprendida, Nakuru y Meiling se miraron entre si y suspiraron _–" mira…"-_ dijo la china tratando de no perder la paciencia –_ "Tomoyo nos dio la idea de que como Shaoran necesita tranquilizarse y descansar, seria adecuado pasar estos días libres en la casa de verano que tiene su madre en la playa"-_ Aurora se sorprendía mas.

_-"No le hagas mucho caso"-_ dijo el pequeño lobo desde algún rincón de la casa – "_si se preocuparan tanto por mí, no me traerían cargando las maletas"-_

Aurora sonrió

_-"Así que todos quedamos de mutuo acuerdo en asistir y aprovechando que el verano esta por acabar decidimos darnos unas merecidas mini vacaciones"- _finalizó la guardiana ignorando el comentario de Shaoran.

_-"Ohhh"-_

_-"¡Pero qué esperas mujer!, vamos, vamos, cámbiate que no pensaras irte así" –_ dijo Meiling.

Fue así como en tiempo record comenzó a alistarse y a guardar algunas cosas en su maleta y estuvo lista para cuando el auto los recogería.

Durante la primera parte del trayecto fue objeto de bromas por ser tan olvidadiza, ella solo sonreía, para su alivio las bromas cesaron después de la primera hora y ella se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla pensando que conocería las playas de Japón mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Qué bueno que Antón pudo dar con la dirección- comentó Tomoyo en la orilla del mirador de su casa, una hermosa y gran mansión de dos plantas, Aurora se preguntaba para que tener algo tan grande que bien podía ser un hotel de primera clase.

-Si, por lo menos mi hermanita no andará de amargada – dijo Milong abrazando a Tomoyo logrando que ella sonriera en su clásico gesto.

-No crees que la vista es hermosa- dijo Sakura

-Si- dijo Shaoran sentado a la sombra de una enorme sombrilla a un lado de su novia, ambos se encontraban sobre una manta rosada que ella colocó en la arena.

-Anda vamos Touya, vamos- decía la profesora con una gran trenza y tirando al aludido del brazo tratando de convencerlo para meterse al mar.

Eriol sonreía al ver como por enésima vez, desde que llegaran, Sonomi retaba a Fujitaka a un duelo, esta vez a un juego de voleibol, teniendo como siempre los mismo resultados, el arqueólogo ganaba.

Kero y Spinel andaban revoloteando por el lugar, el de ojos dorados parloteando y presumiendo de su record de puntos en el videojuego de moda y el de ojos esmeraldas tratando de ignorarlo lo más que se podía.

-Hey, vengan a almorzar- grito Nakuru desde una parte de la casa, Yukito estaba detrás suyo sonriendo y acomodándose los anteojos, realmente estaba contento de por fin haber echo las pases con la guardiana.

Aun recordaba el trabajo que le costó contentarla y lo fría y reseca que la chica se portaba con él, y es que no era para menos, habia estado aplazando muchos de sus encuentros, los cotidianos, los de siempre, pero la chica se había aguantando pues sabía que Yukito tenía o debía tener un buen, muy BUEN motivo para dejarla prácticamente plantada tantas veces, fue paciente y comprensiva, a pesar de que no diera a conocer muchos de los motivos de su ausencia, sin embargo cuando tuvo que cancelar una de sus salidas especiales, llámense citas, por segunda ocasión, la guardiana no pudo mas, enfureció en contra de su novio, y no respondía sus llamadas ni se comunicaba de ninguna manera con él.

Cuando lograban verse por causa de las clases de magia ella simplemente daba una excusa y con la mayor cara de buenos amigos y buen humor se retiraba dejándolo a él con la palabra en la boca.

Eso pasaba tanto siendo Yue como Yukito. Yue era orgulloso pero estaba enamorado y por mucha pena que le diera debía admitir que extrañaba a su pareja tanto como Yukito a Nakuru, pero nada parecía funcionar para ambos.

Por mucho tiempo resistió o resistieron las ganas de decirle todo, pero era algo que simplemente no dependía de él, fue gracias a ese día, el día en que Sakura irrumpió en el consultorio de Touya, cuando pudo arreglar las cosas, por lo menos algo bueno habia resultado de todo eso.

Al poco rato que Shaoran se restableciera Nakuru apareció en el hospital con Spinel en los brazos, quiso acercarse a saludarla e incluso darle información pero la guardiana pasó de largo ignorándolo por completo y dirigiéndose con las chicas para pedir explicaciones, el solo se sintió mal y se quedó ahí parado a un costado de la puerta del consultorio de Touya.

-_"Yuki"_- escuchó a su lado, giró y pudo ver como Touya estaba en igual posición que él, solo que dentro del cuarto – _"está enojada"_-

-_"Si"- _

_-"Hazlo_"- dijo sonriendo y sin mirar nada en específico.

_-"Pero Touya"_- dijo sorprendido y mirándolo_ – "te prometimos que no…"_-

_-"No importa"_ – dijo mirando el techo de su oficina y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata – _"les he causado problemas, no era mi intención, arreglen las cosas con ellas"_- dijo dando la vuelta y perdiendo toda su seriedad al mirar como Sakura estaba a punto de besar al mocoso –"¡_HEY, HEY, NO EN MI CONSULTORIO!"-_

Yukito sonrío contento y pudo escuchar como dentro de sus pensamientos la callada voz de su verdadera forma, Yue, le decía un "hagámoslo", así que se apartó del lugar ignorando los celosos y enojados bufidos de Touya y los nerviosos y apenados comentarios que Sakura daba en su defensa.

Trato de acercarse a ella y hablarle pero Nakuru hablaba simplemente como si no estuviera presente, Tomoyo, los gemelos, Aurora y Eriol lograron notar la resequedad con que la guardiana trataba a Tsukishiro, cosa que solo logró ponerlos completamente incómodos.

_-"Nakuru"_- logró por fin hablar.

_-"¿Qué?"-_ dijo la guardiana encarándolo por fin.

-"_Me gustaría hablar contigo"- _

_-"Estamos hablando, ¿no?"-_ dijo desviando la mirada hacia uno de los pasillos.

_-"Si, pero yo me refiero a hablar a solas"-_ dijo con un tenue rubor.

_-"Oh, pues si eso quieres"-_ Akisuki entregó al sorprendido Spinel en los brazos de Aurora y después caminó hacia las escaleras, Yukito la siguió no sin antes realizar una reverencia.

_-"Ya era hora_"- dijo la gemela.

_-"Pobre Yuki, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos"-_ dijo el gemelo provocando la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Tomoyo al recordar una vieja anécdota.

Apenas llegaron a las escaleras, Akisuki aceleró el paso y Yuki hizo lo mismo hablándole, pidiéndole que se detuviera para conversar, pero la guardiana estaba dolida y se sentía mal, necesitaba aire fresco si iban a reñir y eso no lo encontraría en la sala de espera y las escaleras del hospital, así que prácticamente corrió subiendo los escalones de la aparentemente interminable escalera.

Cuando su desesperación se vio al limite y cuando sintió que Yukito estaba por darle el alcance necesario para colocarle la mano en el hombro no pudo aguantarlo mas y se transformo adquiriendo su verdadera forma y volando a toda velocidad evitando así el resto de los escalones del lugar, afortunadamente no habia nadie cerca para que mirará estos hechos y tan rapido como Yukito miro como Ruby Moon se alzaba en vuelo paró y el también hizo lo mismo.

La mariposa estaba parada en medio de la terraza inhalando y exhalando aire fresco, pudo sentir como Yue llegaba y descansaba sus alas.

-_"Quieres hablar"_- dijo ella-_ "está bien….hablemos"_-

Ya prácticamente eran uno solo, casi igualando la capacidad que Ruby moon/Nakuru tenía, pero seguían conservando ciertas características propias de cada identidad, Yukito era tímido y se le dificultaba hablar, pero finalmente lo hacía porque su naturaleza era cariñosa y amable, por su parte el guardián de la luna llena además de ser tímido era orgulloso, por lo que se le dificultaba aun mas el expresarse, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él el que arreglará las cosas?

Ruby moon lo sabía, tal vez por eso lo planeó así, sabiendo que sería algo mas difícil teniendo su verdadera forma, pero no podía darse el lujo de transformarse en Yuki ya que tal vez la guardiana aprovecharía y se iría, y ya no le daría otra oportunidad, era orgulloso pero también estaba enamorado.

Podía escuchar en su mente la voz de Tsukishiro hablando y diciendo los mejores recursos para comentar, entrecerró los respingados ojos analizando todas las frases y pensamientos que le acudían. Ruby moon estaba impaciente y su corazón bombeaba a mil, la ansiedad la consumía y luchaba ferozmente contra los nervios que trataban de traicionarla.

-"_Y bien"_- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yue suspiró pensando que la actitud de ella no le ayudaba mucho que digamos –_"Touya y la profesora se han estado viendo"_-

Ruby moon subió una ceja en señal de no comprensión, definitivamente no se esperaba eso _– "Bien por ellos"_ – dijo –"_pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros"-_

_-"A eso voy" _– entrecruzo los brazos _– "pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diré"_-

Ella asintió no muy convencida pensando que Yue ponía muchas regla a pesar de estar en desventaja.

Él comenzó con sus argumentos con su tranquila y ajena voz, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, ojos que pasaron de la sorpresa a la comprensión para luego volver a sorprenderse.

-_"…y eso es todo"_-

Ruby moon pestañó – _"¿sabes que fueron egoístas?"_ – el trató de hablar pero ella no le dejó – "_sé que no fue tu intención, pero me lastimaste, me dolió" –_ dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

_-"Nosotros…yo lo siento"-_

_-"Lo mínimo que te mereces por hacerme sufrir es una bofetada"_- dijo con un tono entre broma y verdad.

_-"Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante"- _

_-"No debes retarme"_ – dijo ella apareciendo con velocidad sorprendente a escasos centímetros de Yue.

Se sorprendió un poco, pero no tanto como para reflejarlo en sus orbes azules, ella levantó el brazo y él espero el golpe, se lo merecía, lo merecían por haberla echo llorar aunque no fuesen sus intenciones lo habían hecho y hecho estaba.

El duro y fuerte tacto que se esperaba no fue sino solo un suave y tierno tacto en su mejilla, pestañó sorprendido encontrándose con los bellos y rojizos ojos de Ruby moon que lo veían entre una mezcla de diversión, picardía y ternura, ella era así, le estaba acariciando la mejilla y con su voz suave y alegre dijo.

– "_¿Sabes?, son unos tontos, pero… te amo"_- dicho esto elimino distancia y le dio un dulce y calido beso, todo tan rapido que el guardián se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos correspondió el beso tocando la mano que descansaba en su mejilla y cerrándola contra la suya, unos cuantos momentos antes de terminar de besarse ambos regresaron a sus apariencias falsas.

Al separarse Nakuru sonrió –_ "te extrañe"_- dijo cerrando la mano de Yukito con mas fuerza y ternura.

-_"Nosotros…yo también"- _

Nakuru solía decir que lo único que le agradaba de discutir era la reconciliación, y vaya que le daba sentido a la frase, después de arreglar las cosas no se le despegaba en lo posible al guardián, ni que decir que cuando escuchó sobre la propuesta de Tomoyo sintió como si fuese una oportunidad de oro, por eso no dudo en aceptarlo y por eso estaba de lo mas contenta cocinando para tantísima gente, era mucho trabajo, pero con la ayuda de su novio la cosa era menos pesada y mas "divertida e interesante", o eso solía decir.

-Me alegran que hayan solucionado las cosas- dijo Eriol al mirar como los dos guardianes conversaban amenamente a la vez que servían la comida en el gran comedor de la familia Daudoiji.

La segunda en atender el llamado fue Aurora, llegando solo después de él, sin duda alguna porque estaba cerca y porque estaba sola, al momento de entrar a la estancia y mirar a Eriol no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él la saludo con su siempre infaltable sonrisa, ella se sentó del otro lado del comedor y en una de las últimas sillas, tratando de no mirarlo porque sentía como si la pena que sintiera en la mañana volviera a hacerse presente, así que se concentró, o fingió concentrarse, en la decoración del lugar, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban lejanos de prestar atención en la fina madera o los deliciosos detalles que se encontraban en la mansión Daidouji.

-_"¿Y cómo se me ve?"- _

_-"¿Vas a salir así?"- _dijo Aurora completamente sorprendida al mirar como Meiling modelaba frente a un gran espejo un muy revelador traje de baño de dos piezas en tonos naranja y negro.

_-"No, claro que no_"- dijo la china girando mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño, Aurora suspiró mas tranquila _– "esta pañoleta no va bien"-_ dijo quitándose el paño que se había atado en el cuello, Aurora casi se cae de la impresión.

_-"Vamos ya sal Sakura, queremos verte"- pidió la china._

_-"Este…si, ya voy"_ – salió tras la puerta de uno de los vestidores, Tomoyo apuntó su cámara que enfocó a una sonrojada Sakura que vestía un bikini mas discreto que el de la china en tonos azules y verdes, que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos, era un bonito traje, tierno y coqueto.

_-"Vaya Shaoran no se te va a despegar todo el día"-_ dijo Akisuki con picardía y dándole pequeños golpes con el codo.

-"_Eh…si"- _dijo Kinomoto tocando ambos dedos índices y ruborizada.

-"¡_Ah, que hermosa te vez!, Sakura pareces una dulce sirena"_- dijo Tomoyo con sus ojos con estrellas –"_mamá estará tan feliz de verte"-_

Sakura asintió.

–"_Gracias por los trajes Tomoyo, te luciste"-_ dijo la china mirándose la espalda en el reflejo.

_-"Oh no fue nada, yo encantada" – _dijo tapando la lente de la cámara.

Ella vestía un bikini de una pieza en color azul marino, muy elegante y sobrio, Nakuru se había decidió por uno de dos piezas rojo que dejaba a la vista su hermosa y estética figura.

Durante toda la sesión la extranjera había permanecido silenciosa, sentada en uno de los sillones del gran vestidor, vestía un simple pantalón y blusa ligera.

_-"Bueno, ¿no piensas cambiarte?"-_ preguntó la guardiana.

_-"Ah..."-_

_-"Los chicos nos esperan y nosotros a ti"-_

Aurora pestaño _– "¿yo, cambiarme?, no, así estoy bien, gracias"-_ la verdad era que nunca en toda su vida y a sus 18 años había vestido un traje de baño y francamente no tenía ni las ganas ni el entusiasmo como para empezar a hacerlo.

_-"No, ya en serio" –_ dijo Meiling despegando la vista del espejo, como la chica no respondió –_"¿no pensaras bañarte así?, mira que no es muy cómodo"_-

_-"Pues…en caso de que se me ocurra bañarme tenía pensado usar esto…"_- se incorporó y busco entre una de las maletas que habia llevado sacando un short

_-"Para el caso es lo mismo"-_ Meiling bufo.

-_"¿No traes traje de baño?"_- preguntó Sakura.

_-"No"_-

_-"Ah, pues haberlo dicho antes" _– Tomoyo abrió una puerta del vestidor dando paso a un enorme closet con todo tipo de bikinis, a las chicas solo les causo sorpresa – "_traje estos pocos diseños para nuestra estadía, puedes elegir el que quieras, mira que los personalice_ "–

-_"Eh…bueno, yo"_- Aurora estaba helada.

-_"Oh, qué bonito"_ – el resto de las chicas comenzaron a remover entre la ropa.

_-¿Qué tal este?-_

_-¿O este?-_

_-No, pruébate este-_

Y así sucesivamente comenzaron a inundarla con muchísimos trajes.

_-"No, estoy segura que éste es el mejor"_- dijo la china mostrando un pequeño y minúsculo traje que solo logró aumentar el rojo en las mejillas de la joven.

_-"Oigan, la verdad es que no quiero usar uno, es que bueno, no me sentiría cómoda y…"-_

-"_Es verdad Aurora es tímida__"-_ pensó Sakura pero al instante se vio sorprendida pues Tomoyo irradió un aura triste.

_-"Está bien… no importa…"_- dijo poniendo una mano en la frente y con el semblante sumamente triste – _"si no te gustan…"_-

_-"No, no"_ – dijo la castaña- _"no es eso, son bonitos, muy bonitos_"- asentía – "_lo que pasa es que yo nunca eh utilizado uno y me da pena"_-

-_"Siempre hay una primera vez"_- dijo Tomoyo irradiando felicidad y cambiando por completo su semblante.

_-"Este…"_- una gota rodó por su cabeza.

-"_Mira, hice este pensando en ti_"- sacó un traje amarillo, de una pieza, discreto, muy bonito de doble manga, con una línea negra a manera de cinturón rodeando la cintura –_"estoy segura que se te verá perfecto"-_

_-"Este…"-_

_-"No me digas que no te gustó"_- Daidouji regresó a su semblante melancólico y triste, casi se podía ver una ventisca con algunos copos pasando cerca de ella.

_-"No, es precioso…"-_

_-"Entonces mídetelo"_- dijo la pelinegra recuperando milagrosamente su entusiasmo y arrinconando a la castaña en uno de los vestidores.

_-"Bu…bueno"-_

_-"Creo que a Tomoyo nadie le puede ganar"-_ dijo Sakura con una mano en la boca y pensando que ella había caído muchas veces en la táctica de su mejor amiga.

Después de un tiempo la joven salió, se veía muy bien y totalmente sonrojada, era la primera vez que usaba un traje así y la verdad es que sentía como si estuviera muy expuesta.

_-"Lo ves, sabia que te quedaría perfecto"-_

_-"Gra...gracias"_- dijo la chica avergonzada y con una mano en el pecho.

_-"Entonces vámonos"_- dijo la china.

Las chicas obedecieron y estaban por salir, pero se detuvieron al ver que una de ellas faltaba, Aurora se habia quedado en el cuarto.

_-"Hey, vamos"-_

_-"Yo, yo no puedo salir así"-_ dijo escondiendo la cara en la puerta.

_-"De verdad que es muy tímida"_- dijo la ojiazul divertida ante el sonrojo de la chica.

-"_Ya se-_ dijo Sakura _– "¿por qué no usas tu short?, así te sentirás mas cómoda"-_

Aurora abrio los ojos con esperanza y asintió.

_-"¿Te refieres a este?"-_ Meiling saco de la nada la prenda que la castaña buscaba inútilmente por toda la habitación.

La china extendió la prenda y justo cuando la castaña estaba por tomarlo lo jalo hacia atrás, Meiling sonrió y Aurora entrecerró los ojos.

_-"¿Me lo das?"- _

_-"Claro, ten, era una broma"-_ y de nuevo se lo extendió logrando que la castaña diera unos pasos fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, pero de nuevo lo jalo antes de que lo tomará.

_-"Meiling, no es divertido"-_ el sonrojo fue reemplazado con un leve seño.

_-"Para mi si"-_

La china siguió con el juego durante un tiempo y obligando a la joven a salir mas hacia el pasillo y recorrerlos.

_-"Creo que lo que quiere es hacerla salir"_- dijo Tomoyo divertida.

_-"Meiling es de cuidado"_- dijo Nakuru acomodando sus gafas.

_-"Creo que no debería hacerlo, tal vez se moleste"-_ dijo Sakura que era la que estaba mas angustiada.

_-"Ya, no es divertido"_- dijo la chica tratando de tomar su prenda moviendo el brazo hacia atrás, pero la china dio un salto, era muy ágil.

-"_Hey, dámelo"-_ dijo al final del pasillo _– "Meiling dámelo"-_ dijo con decisión al ver como la pelinegra de coletas movía la prenda de un lado a otro –"_quieres jugar no_, _bueno tu te lo buscaste_ "– dijo con decisión y tomando impulso corrió hasta la chica, la acorralaría contra la pared, sabia que seria algo rudo pero Meiling estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esa clase de ofensivas.

Se lanzó decidida, pero no contaba con que al último instante la chica se moviera y como estaba al final del pasillo y a su vez al inicio de otro, otra persona fue la que recibió el impacto.

– "_Perdona_"– dijo con algún tono entre molestia y suplica _–"pero dámelo"_- colocó una mano con la palma expuesta y con la otra ejercía fuerza en el brazo de su oponente, ahora que lo pensaba era uno mas grueso de lo que se esperaba, Meiling no debía tener brazos así, se ejercitaba pero no a tal extremo, tampoco estaba tan alta.

_-"Pues, con todo gusto lo haría pero no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que habla-_ dijo una voz varonil divertida y sorprendida.

Aurora abrió los ojos –"_no, por favor, no"__-_ y subiendo la vista se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa de Eriol –"_eh_…_ah…"_- completamente sorprendida soltó el amarre que sostenía en el brazo del joven _– "yo…"_- sintió como si todos los colores se reflejaban en su caliente rostro, si debía estar completamente roja,_ –"yo, yo…"- _de pronto notó algo mas, él la miró serenamente entonces recordó, sin poder evitarlo se llevo una mano al pecho, y aunque parecía completamente imposible su sonrojo creció al recordar cómo estaba vestida.

Se sentía muy avergonzada, se sentía desnuda frente a un hombre, frente a él, las chicas que habían visto todo realmente se sorprendieron, si Aurora se sentía avergonzada frente a ellas, ¿qué sería frente a un hombre?, nunca esperaron que el juego de Meiling tuviese ese final.

_-"Creo que a la persona que busca está allá"_- señalo con la mano a Meiling en quien la sonrisa se volvió mas pequeña un instante al ver a su amiga tan sonrojada.

_-"Gra...gracias"_- pestañando y caminó como pudo con Meiling, la china esta vez no opuso resistencia y la joven tomo la prenda y se metió al primer cuarto que encontró.

_-"Eh...Aurora ese es el cuarto de…"- _Sakura no terminó con la frase cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

_-"Lo...lo siento"-_ dijo al mirar al papá de Sakura, estaba desempacando la maleta, parecía sorprendido, y no era para menos después de escuchar como abrían con rapidez y casi violencia miro como una de las amigas de Sakura entrará, cerrará la puerta y se colocará en la misma exhalando un gran suspiro.

–"_Me…me equivoqué, dis...disculpe"-_ dijo la apenada chica abriendo de igual forma la puerta y saliendo de ella con tanta rapidez como entró.

_-"No hay problema"- _dijo el arqueólogo acomodando sus anteojos y sonriendo.

Mas tardó en entrar cuando ya estaba fuera.

Las chicas y Eriol vieron con diversión y hasta un poco de pena como la chica salía del cuarto con la cara tan roja como un tomate y mirando hacia en piso se encaminó hacia el vestidor donde se encerró.

_-"Pobre"_- era la voz de Sakura desde algún punto del pasillo.

Al poco tiempo salió con su short y una camisa azul como especie chaleco sobre el traje de baño que Tomoyo le había prestado.

-_Que vergüenza, es la peor vergüenza que me ha pasado- _pensaba rogando porque algo pasará para no estar sola con quien golpeó en la mañana, un ruido llamo su atención –_si, gracias- _suspiró mentalmente, al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

-Hola, buenas tardes-

-Bue…buenas- fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Al parecer sus ruegos no fueron del todo escuchados, la figura que apareció era la de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre que de seguro la consideraba una irrespetuosa de la privacidad al irrumpir en su habitación de esa forma tan poco sutil.

Eriol saludó cortésmente y entre ambos surgió una conversación de la cual la chica se encontraba totalmente ajena, después de un tiempo el resto de los comensales llegaron y comenzaron a degustar la comida entre pláticas y sonrisas.

-_Bueno, por lo menos no se puede poner peor-_ pensó con un poco de optimismo la joven castaña a la vez que tomaba un poco de agua y tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, obviamente que ignoraba que cuando uno desea que las cosas mejoren al parecer decir esa frase solo antecede a su completa refutación.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, Hola, aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia, si me tardé, disculpas, jejeje, espero y les haya gustado.

Gracias por seguir la historia, especialmente a: tamara-saez y carlypotter por sus lindos comentarios, muchas gracias n.n.

De igual manera agradezco a todos los que han seguido este fic.

Ok, creo que por el momento es todo, me despido de ustedes enviándoles un saludo y las bendiciones para que dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	16. Niebla

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_*****_Cambios de escenario y/o Flash Back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de CLAMP.**

** CAPÍTULO 16: NIEBLA**

-Señor cangrejo, señor cangrejo- Aurora llamaba al pequeño crustáceo que corría de lado buscando un refugio en la arena –, señor cangrejo no sea tan tímido ni huraño-

El cangrejo se apresuró a meterse en un pequeño hoyuelo en la arena, Aurora suspiró y se colocó en cuclillas haciendo círculos con su dedo índice.

–Solo quería jugar un poco, no quise molestarlo. ¿Sabe señor cangrejo?, los extraño – entrecerró los ojos –, mucho- y suspiró haciendo de nuevo otro circulo en la arena.

Extrañaba a su familia, ese tiempo en la playa le recordaba más a sus hermanos y padres, que solían amar el mar con tal fervor que bien podrían mudarse a vivir a la playa, lo cual daba gracias a Dios que no podían hacer.

-Tal vez sería mejor regresar a la casa y esperar por los demás.- Se dijo tomándose el sombrero que amenazaba con salir volando.

"Los demás" se habían embarcado en una nave no poco modesta ni exageradamente lujosa que la familia Daidouji usaba para vacacionar y dar paseos por el mar.

El agua repentinamente le alcanzo los pies y dio dos pasos hacia atrás huyéndole tan torpe y precipitadamente que estuvo a punto de dar contra el suelo, pero pudo sostenerse y mirar al frente encontrándose a la distancia con aquel barco que todos catalogaron como hermoso, pero que para ella representaba un suplicio.

Tembló un poco imaginándose en el navío, obviamente que nunca aceptaría subir, por muchos ruegos, regaños y jalones que Meiling le diera.

-Tal vez deba volver- se dijo de nuevo, pero el recuerdo de la tremenda vergüenza que pasó al entrar a la habitación equivocada le hizo reconsiderarlo un poco, no quería reencontrarse con Fujitaka Kinomoto en tan poco tiempo desde la comida.

-Recolectaré solo unas pocas – enunció contenta y tomó un pequeño cubo rojo incorporándose entusiasta, si no podía tener un cangrejo, tendría un montón de caracolas.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos pensó el sombrero que le cubría ya no era suficiente para soportar la intensidad del sol. Fue así como no le quedó de otra más que regresar a la casa y tratar de no encontrarse con el padre de Sakura. El señor Fujitaka y la madre de Tomoyo fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la casa para preparar la cena, pues ese día era su responsabilidad.

Llegando a la casa casi sin hacer ruido lavó y limpió con cuidado cada una de las conchitas que había colectado y le pareció apropiado colocarlas en el cerco, justo en la parte de ladrillos, Aurora sonrió pensando que en ese lugar las conchitas y los caracoles se mirarían muy bonitos y el sol les daría tibieza y podrían ver el mar. Simplemente era el lugar idóneo para ellos.

Con cuidado y precisión pasmosa los fue colocando uno por uno, quería que todos sintieran el mismo calor del sol. Le llevaría su tiempo, pero valdría la pena.

-Listo, la cena está terminada- enunció con orgullo la madre de Tomoyo, retirándose el delantal.

-Ahora solo resta esperar por ellos- dijo Fujitaka.

-Da gracias a Dios que he sido yo quien te ha ayudado profesor, que sino esto sería un desastre-

Fujitaka sonrió alegremente colocando el delantal en el perchero, se sentía algo contento a pesar de que sabía que Sonomi no decía del todo la verdad, pues si bien es cierto que le ayudó, él había puesto mucho de su parte (por no decir que fue el que cocino todo).

Sonomi, con el orgullo y temple que le caracterizaba, se sacó el delantal y estaba por colgarlo cuando algo se lo impidió. Por el pequeño recuadro de vidrio de la puerta miró hacia afuera encontrándose con la visión que hacía años no apreciaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos –_no, no puede ser…-_

Los movimientos congelados y la mudez de la mujer llamaron la atención del padre de Touya preocupándole un poco.

-Sonomi, ¿estás bien?-

Ella pareció no escucharlo, tiró el delantal y corrió saliendo de la cocina. Él la siguió en cuanto pudo.

-Sonomi…- le dijo al encontrársela parada afuera de la cocina, y se asustó un poco más al verla soltar algunas lagrimas y llevarse la mano a la boca.

-Nadeshiko- murmuró. Fujitaka Kinomoto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacía donde ella veía con tanto interés.

Se relajó un poco al ver la figura pequeña y delgada de una jovencita que con entusiasmo colocaba algo en el borde del muro y con la otra mano se tomaba del sombrero, a un lado de ella un pequeño cubo contenía unos cuantos caracoles que esperaban su turno.

-Sonomi- la llamó de nuevo tomándola esta vez de los hombros -, tranquilízate un poco, mira bien-

La madre de Tomoyo trato de sosegarse, se limpió las lágrimas, sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto, pero le había sorprendido tanto que realmente creyó verlo. Cuando estuvo un poco más quieta miró con atención.

El sol seguía en el cielo, aun faltaba para que terminara de ocultarse, los rayos cálidos y cobrizos del astro se colaban por el muro de ladrillo iluminando esa pequeña silueta que se le figuró su prima.

Conforme la examinó la silueta poco a poco fue cambiando, si bien aun era pequeña ya no era tan infantil, el cabello largo y suelto que ondeaba con el viento no era gris-oscuro, sino castaño.

-Perdona profesor- le dijo aclarándose la voz -, me deje llevar-

Fujitaka asintió y la soltó.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué hace?- le preguntó ella una vez recuperada y él asintió.

Así fue como los esfuerzos de Aurora por pasar desapercibida fueron en vano. Ambos padres dieron con ella, estaba erguida, recargada en una parte de la barda, contando y acomodando en fila las caracolas que había recolectado.

Se le acercaron curiosos y algo sorprendidos de ver como una chica de su edad podía coleccionar conchas y caracoles y observarlas con tanta admiración y aprecio como lo haría un niño de 6 años.

-Son bonitas-

Aurora saltó del susto que la voz del padre de Sakura le provocó.

-Profesor tonto- lo regañó Sonomi –, siempre andas asustando a las personas-

-Lo siento-

-Oh, no…no importa- dijo la joven tratando de aparentar normalidad -, ni mi asuste tanto- mintió sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

Realmente la voz del hombre le había asustado y sorprendido, estaba tan ensimismada mirando las caracolas que podía pasar un elefante y ella no lo notaría.

-¿Tu las recolectaste?- le preguntó Sonomi y ella asintió –, son muy lindas- dijo en una sonrisa nostálgica –, escogiste un buen lugar para exponerlas- le dijo suave y bajo, pues realmente aquel era el mejor lugar de la casa, por lo menos es lo que Nadeshiko siempre decía.

-Gracias-

-Veo que te gustan mucho. - y ella volvió a asentir -En esta playa hay de muchos tipos y muy lindas, yo solía recogerlas cuando niña, ¿puedo tomar esta?-

-Claro-

-Gracias- y Sonomi sonrió y tomó una pequeña, redonda y rosada caracola que al voltearla brillaba cambiando de color. –Las nacaradas eran sus favoritas-

Fujitaka la miró comprendiendo lo que esa nostalgia en su voz y en sus ojos significaba, no podía ser por otra cosa que recuerdos de su difunta esposa.

-Perdona- dijo en una sonrisa al ver la confusión en el rostro de la joven -, pensé en voz alta, es que me has traído recuerdos de mi infancia–

Los ojos grandes y marrones de Aurora, tan sencillos y brillantes le recordaron los verdes de su prima, sus cabellos sueltos e inquietos nuevamente fueron grises y no castaños, por un instante volvió a mirar a su prima reflejada en aquella joven.

-También ella recolectaba conchitas y las ponía en este lugar, -río tenuemente -, también solía usar un sombrero como el tuyo, siempre estaba sosteniéndolo porque solía volársele con facilidad- se giró y miró el mar -. Siempre fue muy terca y no le gustaba atárselo-

Aurora no supo que contestar, se sentía incomoda, la madre de Tomoyo lucía triste, realmente nunca fue su intención provocarle esa clase de sentimientos.

–A Nadeshiko le encantaba venir en los veranos, solía coleccionar caracolas durante todos los días de las vacaciones juntando montones de ellas al final, -Fujitaka río y Aurora siguió sin hablar -, para mí no era muy divertido que digamos pasar colectando conchas todo el verano, pero podía soportarlo- repentinamente bufó moviendo sus cabellos en un gesto aburrido –, el problema era que Nadeshiko solía devolverlas a la playa el último día. Eso me desconcertaba y enojaba mucho, pues era tan terca que teníamos que dejarlas justo como y donde las encontramos, ¿se imaginan el trabajo que eso significaba y lo aburrido y exasperante que era?-

Sonomi miró hacia la arena, aún podía escuchar la voz de Nadeshiko gritándole "¡Sonomi, Sonomi, ven, mira, encontré una hermosa!", e incluso por un instante pudo ver su pequeño y ligero cuerpo de niña corriendo por la playa, con un pequeño cubo y una pala de plástico, sosteniendo un sombrero de paja que se le enredaba entre los cabellos. Era tan real que por un momento quiso correr tras ella y ayudarla a recolectar las caracolas. Se sintió inmensamente triste y feliz.

Se llevo las manos al rostro –éramos tan inocentes y felices en aquellos días-

La joven se confundió un poco, si bien ya conocía un poco más a esa mujer, los espasmos de alegría provocados por los recuerdos de Nadeshiko aún lograban descolocarla un poco.

Ni siquiera sabía quién o como era Nadeshiko.

Fujitaka sonrió -Nadeshiko era prima de Sonomi- le aclaró, Sonomi suspiró contenta aun mirando a su prima correr con ella por la playa -, y mi esposa- y, ante el "mi esposa" todo rastro de ilusión se desquebrajó dejándola con la cruda realidad.

-Oh…_así que es ella_- Aurora pestañó asimilando la información, -_pero no me parezco a ella –_ se dijo contrariada por ser confundida; sabía que la madre de Sakura había fallecido cuando su amiga era muy pequeña, también sabía que era hermosa (la había visto en un par de fotos) y, a pesar de sentirse halagaba por ser confundida con alguien como ella, sinceramente no hallaba el porqué, pues eran muy distintas. Repentinamente dejó de pensar en ello y cayó en cuenta en algo más, hasta hace unos momento no sabía del nombre de la madre de Sakura o del parentesco que tenía con Tomoyo

–_Entonces Sakura y Tomoyo son primas, tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien-_

-Señorita Aurora-

-¿Si?-

-¿Le gustaría jugar con nosotros un poco?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sonomi me ha retado a un partido de basquetbol- le aclaró sonriendo, Aurora por poco y cae al ver la rivalidad en los ojos azules de Daidouji y al darse cuenta de que no se percató de cuando dicho reto se llevo a cabo -, si quiere puede acompañarlos-

-Gracias…pero, si es uno contra uno…-

-¡No importa!- le dijo la mujer tomándole de la mano –primero será mi encuentro con éste y después podemos jugar a los quemados contigo, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo sola-, y, sin poder evitarlo, fue arrastrada por el entusiasmo competitivo y arrollador de Sonomi Daidouji -, además un triunfo es más delicioso cuando hay testigos de él y servirás de arbitro para impedir las trampas del profesor-

-Entonces supongo que si voy- susurró resignada.

Kinomoto sonrió acomodándose los anteojos y siguiéndoles de cerca.

&&&/&&&

El viento revolvía afanosamente los negros cabellos de Eriol. Desde su puesto podía ver la gran amplitud del mar y la costa como una línea café que cada vez se alejaba más y más, pero que aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar como Aurora caminaba y se inclinaba a recoger algo en la arena.

-Es graciosa- dijo una dulce voz a su costado.

-Si- dijo Eriol asintiendo y miró como Tomoyo se colocaba a su costado acomodando unos cuantos mechones.

-Es una pena que no pudimos convencerla para que subiera- comentó Daidouji y sonrió al notar como Sakura iba y venía por el barco, observándolo tan entusiasmada como apenas unos minutos antes, cuando subieron a él.

-¡Se está moviendo, se está moviendo!- gritó Sakura a lo lejos.

-Pues claro que se está moviendo Sakura tonta- dijo Kero a la distancia.

-Supongo que cada quien se divierte a su manera- alegó Eriol sonriendo de nuevo al ver la nueva discusión entre Sakura y Kerberos.

-¿Lo dices por Sakura o por Aurora?- preguntó una muy divertida Tomoyo.

-Por ambas- afirmó el mago sonriendo al ver como Sakura se enfrascaba en una nueva batalla contra Kerberos y giró un poco notando como Aurora se detuvo por un poco más de tiempo, parecía conversar con algo, tal vez con la arena.

Shaoran suspiró con pesadumbre, su novia estaba a punto de gritar barbaridad y media por culpa del muñeco de felpa.

-¡Cállate Kero, a ti nadie te preguntó nada!-

-Es que me das pena ajena chamaca, parece que nunca te has subido a un barco-

-¿Y eso qué?- enunció con enojo Sakura.

-¿Cómo que qué?, que das vergüenza-

-Pues por esta vez la bola de pelos tiene razón monstruo-

-¡No soy un monstruo!-

-Lo vez- dijo Kero con presunción -¡hey!- gritó molesto al ver cómo le habían insultado. –¡Osas insultar al guardián de ojos dorados!, ¡te enseñaré las consecuencias de insultarme!-

-Bah- susurró Touya en un quejido despreocupado.

Poco o nada le importaba que Kero se transformara en su forma verdadera y lo amenazara. Lo cual no pasaba con Sakura, que se aferraba a Kero para que no matara a su hermano.

El resto de la tripulación río ante el espectáculo que eran Sakura, Kero y Touya, todos rieron, excepto uno, Shaoran, que solo suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Será un largo viaje- se dijo el pequeño lobo con resignación.

Así fue como la nave se fue alejando cada vez más hasta que la línea de costa fue más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo; ya estando en aguas profundas la calma del mar sosegó los ánimos y todos parecían disfrutar de la brisa marina, el viento y el calor del sol.

Repentinamente algo interrumpió la calma de mar, eran unas simpáticas manchas grisáceas que saltaban de tres en tres entre las aguas.

-¡Shaoran, Shaoran!- gritó Sakura al borde de la alegría.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Mira, mira!- señaló con ojos luminosos el enorme océano que se extendía alrededor de ellos.

-¡OH!- gritó Meiling -¡delfines! ¡Antón son delfines!- gritó de nuevo, esta vez tirándole del fuerte brazo.

-Sí, sí, los veo tanto como tu- le dijo con tono cansado a lo que Meiling contestó con un puchero, pero él le sonrió consiguiendo que recuperara el entusiasmo.

-Los grabaré lo mejor que pueda- y Tomoyo, con su habilidad usual, sacó la videocámara de solo Dios sabe dónde.

Sakura suspiró alegre de estar ahí; necesitaba relajarse y sentirse de nuevo como ella, lejos de la tristeza, el rencor, el miedo y la furia que sintió hacía unos días con aquella desagradable experiencia.

Miró a un costado y encontró el rostro pacifico y serio de su novio, miraba los delfines con tanto interés como el resto de ellos, pero con su gesto sereno, hasta Eriol con su tranquila y bondadosa sonrisa se veía más entusiasmado que él; sonrió, Shaoran era tan centrado que para él una línea por sonrisa era mostrarse sumamente contento y entusiasta, era tan tranquilo, reservado y serio que a veces se preguntaba como rayos fue a fijarse en alguien tan escandalosa como ella.

Se recargó contra su hombro, atrayendo su atención, él le sonrió y la abrazó pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

-_Sí, así es como debe ser-_ se dijo feliz, contenta de ser y sentirse de nuevo como la verdadera Sakura.

-Deberías grabarte más tú y menos a los otros- le dijo Milong mirándola detenidamente con una mano en la mejilla y la otra en el cerco del barco.

Tomoyo río –pero si son hermosos, hay que preservarlos en video, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, pero yo conozco algo más hermoso que ellos- y, solo Dios sabe de dónde, sacó una pequeña cámara fotográfica y le tomó varias fotos –tomaré tu consejo y preservare la belleza que me rodea-.

Tomoyo río divertida, siempre sin dejar grabar a los delfines.

Entre la contemplación del mar y sus habitantes el tiempo y las horas avanzaron y más pronto de lo requerido ya estaban bajando del navío. Con la alegría haciendo presencia en cada uno de sus rasgos, Sakura corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la casa, siempre dejando atrás a los otros, como cuando era pequeña.

-El monstruo ya está recuperándose- afirmó Touya al verla en el muro de la mansión moviendo la mano de lado a lado, alentándoles a subir de una vez por todas.

- Ya puedes estar tranquilo- le dijo la profesora Mitsuki palmeándole el hombro.

Cuando al fin llegaron escucharon gritar a la madre de Tomoyo, siguiendo la algarabía llegaron hasta las canchas de juegos, donde Sonomi seguía enfrascada en conseguir la victoria.

-¡Solo uno más profesor, solo uno más!-

Fujitaka asintió sonriendo y Aurora suspiró peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

-_No debí dejarlo suelto-_ se dijo y suspiró con pesadumbre.

Sonomi y Fujitaka volvieron a combatir.

Los recién llegados sonrieron divertidos al ver la escena, Sonomi irradiaba competitividad y cansancio, jadeando intermitentemente, Fujitaka tranquilidad y paciencia, sin perder su sonrisa amable y habitual, Aurora los veía desde la orilla de la cancha, con una mano entre sus cabellos castaños y la otra en el sombrero, como el semblante más cansado de los tres.

Estaba agotada, y eso que no había participado ni una sola vez. Durante el reto Daidouji fue vencida tan rápida y arrolladoramente que no paraba de repetir "una más, una más", alargando el encuentro, por lo que al final Aurora no tocó el balón (lo cual no era tan malo para ella), pero si pasó toda la tarde de pie fungiendo como testigo, mediador y arbitro entre los retos. ¡Eso era más agotador que jugar!

-Mi suegra es bastante perseverante- dijo Milong con la mano en la nuca.

Tomoyo río –mamá jamás se da por vencida-

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

-Si no les importa iré a darme un baño- dijo Touya -, esto va para largo- y dicho esto desapareció.

-Yo iré por un poco de agua- dijo Meiling.

-Te acompaño- dijo Antón guiñándole un ojo, gesto que la mayoría prefirió ignorar.

-Hey, Meiling, me traes un poco a…mi- dijo bajito, pues la china ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta.

-De lo último que se acordara será del agua- murmuró Milong caminando hacia la cancha -, tengo que distraerme en algo- dijo en un escalofrió que hizo sonreír al resto.

-¡AH!- gritó Aurora distrayendo un poco la atención de Sonomi, que se le había echado encima preguntándole sobre el tiempo que había tardado en entrar una canasta -¡aquí, aquí!- gritó entusiasta, tratando de zafarse de la dura tarea que era discutir por un punto con la mamá de Tomoyo.

-Pobre, está ansiosa por pasar la estafeta- dijo Nakuru un poco apremiada por ella.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó el gemelo -, una vez me retó a mí y pasó una hora alegando sobre si cometí o no una falta, hasta lo pusimos en video y solo así la medio convencimos-

Tomoyo río –vamos, fue divertido-

-Para ti…-

-De alguna manera tenías que convencerla de ser buen partido para mi, ¿no?-

-Hum- se alzó de hombros y caminaron hasta ellos.

Aurora les recibió con bastante alegría, sus ojos grandes desbordaban alivio exageradamente.

-Que bien que han llegado, ¿cómo les fue?, ¿se divirtieron?, nosotros sí, ¿no les gustaría participar?- tan rápido preguntaba que ni tiempo daba de contestar -, podrían ser dos equipos y Yukito ser el árbitro- y le pasó el silbato que Sonomi le había entregado –, apuesto que él sabe más de esto que yo y…-

-Niña, niña, espera, respira- le dijo Sonomi tomándole de los hombros -, me parece perfecta tu idea, pero primero debemos resolver…-

Los ojos entusiastas de Aurora se fueron a sabe dónde y solo quedo una mueca resignada que hizo a todos sonreír (excepto a Sonomi) ante su desventura, siendo reemplazados por desolación, solo faltaba volverse de papel y expulsar su alma por la boca, tan resignada y abatida estaba que soltó el sombrero y este terminó por irse volando muy lejos, hasta la playa.

-Iré por mi sombrero- dijo apresurada, feliz por tener un pretexto para salir huyendo.

-¡Pero como sabremos si fue o no punto!- le gritó Sonomi al verla partir tan rápido como una flecha.

-¡El señor Fujitaka ganó, el de usted fue fuera de tiempo!- gritó bajando las escaleras de tres en tres y sin voltear hacia atrás.

-¡Pero no es verdad!- gritó Sonomi aferrándose al cerco de la mansión -¡estabas de su parte!-

-Mamá, mamá- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Su madre rabió y pataleó –pues qué más da- dijo acomodándose el peinado -, siempre logras sobornarlos a tu favor, profesor-

Fujitaka sonrió.

-Falta servir la cena-

-Encima me mandas- bramó la mujer.

Y, tal como Aurora lo hizo, ellos también desaparecieron pero rumbo a la cocina.

-¡No se olviden de tocar antes de entrar!- les recomendó Milong.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura con ingenuidad tomando el balón.

-Meiling y Antón fueron por agua- dijo Tomoyo.

-Ah…¿y eso qué?- cuestionó inocentemente.

-Es un buen consejo, créeme- dijo el gemelo con otro temblor ante los recuerdos.

-¿Ah?- Sakura no se dio por enterada.

-No quieres saber, créeme- le dijo Shaoran quitándole el balón.

-Bien- susurró resignada y se puso a jugar.

&&&/&&&

La fresca brisa del mar siempre le sentaba bien, estar con su novio después de tanto tiempo también era un aliciente para verse y sentirse bien y más bella. En cosas como esas pensaba Meiling mientras terminaba de enjuagarse los dientes.

Debía apresurarse, aunque todos le habían dicho que descansarían un poco en la mañana dejando el ajetreo para la tarde, cuando saldrían a pasear por la playa.

-_Flojos y aburridos-_ se dijo saliendo por la puerta, para ella descansar en la terraza de la casa era perder el tiempo, pero bueno, la mayoría había hablado.

Salió acomodándose la ropa y colocándose sus indispensables lentes oscuros. Caminó hasta llegar a la terraza. Varias sombrillas adornaban el lugar y la alberca azul, tan clara como el cielo, temblaba tenuemente ante la presencia de su hermano, su primo, Touya y Yukito que jugaban un reñido partido de voleibol acuático.

Tomoyo seguía enfrascada en que Sakura se probara un modelo más de ropa para tomarle un par (o decena) de fotos entre las sombrillas, mientras que su madre le recomendaba un centenar de sombreros y gorras para acompañar los conjuntos; Eriol y Fujitaka jugaban una partida de ajedrez; la profesora leía y Nakuru hacía de las suyas molestando a los otros guardianes, Kero y Spinel, que la perseguían por el lugar en búsqueda de su pequeño y único aparato de videojuegos; Antón la miraba desde su silla plegable y Aurora, a un costado, miraba atentamente lo que parecía ser un álbum fotográfico.

-_Bien, aquí vamos- _

Decidió obviamente ir donde su novio y sentarse del otro lado, saludándolo con su gesto coqueto y alegre, el pelirrojo le correspondió como una sonrisa y le ofreció un poco de agua que acepto solo por cortesía.

-Hace un buen tiempo- dijo Antón con su voz rasposa y masculina.

-Sí, perfecto diría yo- menciono acomodándose en la silla.

-Es un lindo lugar la casa de tu amiga- dijo Antón –, pero ¿no es mucha carga con todos nosotros?-

-No- contestó con simpleza, sin el menor recato.

-Pero…es que somos tantos y bueno…-

-Está casa es enorme- dijo Meiling -, no veo porque te incomodas tanto-

-No es eso- dijo él, dando un sorbo -, es solo que me da un poco de pena, tal vez si debí quedarme en el hotel y…-

-Sigues con eso- suspiró -, vaya novio más testarudo el que tengo-

-Meiling…-

-Es que no veo porque le das tantas vueltas Antón- dijo quitándose los anteojos -, te lo dije ya, Tomoyo aceptó de buen agrado, de hecho ella misma me dijo que no tenías porque quedarte en otra parte, deja de sentirte avergonzado por eso, ¿o no estás feliz de tener a tu novia tan cerca?-

-Bien, bien, no te enojes- dijo en un murmullo, sonrojado por sus palabras, mirando a la chica de a un lado.

Meiling no solía ser muy prudente o tímida con esa clase de comentarios (ni con ninguno, ciertamente), solía ser muy directa, honesta y abierta, eso le gustaba mucho, pero igualmente en ocasiones llegaba a parecerle vergonzoso. Sobre todo porque no conocía tan cercanamente ni a Tomoyo ni a Aurora.

-Ay tontito- le dijo su novia con cariño -, ¿te da pena con Aurora?-

Y la aludida subió el rostro al escuchar su nombre.

-No tienes por qué, es una gran amiga, ya la conocerás. ¡Hey!, que buena idea, quedándote aquí servirá para que de una vez por todas te acostumbres más a mis amistades-

Y le guiño el ojo. Antón asintió y sorbió de nuevo el agua, tratando de refrescarse.

-_Nunca he de ganarle- _se dijo sonriendo, Meiling simplemente era única, y él tenía la fortuna de que fuera su futura esposa –, _pero me quedaré en un hotel apenas pise Tomoeda-_

-¿Y tú qué tanto haces?- le preguntó a su amiga.

-Es un álbum con fotos de mi familia- dijo bajito, sonriéndole.

Meiling brincó de su asiento como si le picara algo, tan rápido y repentinamente que casi provoca que se ahogara su novio.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!- gritó colándose detrás de ella, agachándose para ver claramente -¡tu familia!, tanta curiosidad que tengo y eres tan mala que nunca me dijiste que traías eso contigo-

-Ah…es que…-

-¡Hey, hey!- comenzó a gritar y llamar la atención de todos provocando que su novio rodara los ojos ante su entusiasmo avasallador -¡miren, Aurora trae fotos de su familia!-

Y antes de siquiera notarlo estaba rodeaba de varias personas.

Sakura corrió pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para huir, Tomoyo, como Nakuru y los guardianes, por simple curiosidad, Touya y Shaoran parpadearon sin comprender la algarabía y Yukito sonrió, Milong bufó enojado pues el grito histérico de su hermana le llevo a darse contra la red. Fujitaka y Eriol decidieron hacer una pausa y solo mirar con tranquilidad el bulto de chicas que se había congregado alrededor de las fotos. La profesora Mitsuki sonrió con simpatía y se incorporó para ir a ver con la elegancia y discreción que le caracterizaba.

-¿Tenias un álbum?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Si-

-¿Por qué rayos no lo enseñaste antes?- le cuestionó revolviéndole el cabello como venganza.

-Es lo que yo digo- dijo Meiling, uniéndose al castigo.

-Bueno, es que…no pensé que…- y Aurora quería zafarse pero era casi imposible -, no pensé que quisieran verlo-

-Tú nunca piensas nada- le dijeron las otras dos, haciendo sonreír al resto.

-Lo siento- dijo ella apenada –, no pensé que fuera tan importante-

-¡Con la de veces que te hemos preguntado por ellos!- le gritó Nakuru.

-¡Debiste al menos pensarlo un poco y tomarlo en cuenta!- siguió Meiling.

Aurora sonrió nerviosa, pero no dijo más.

-¿Siempre lo traes?- le preguntó con dulzura Tomoyo.

Ella asintió –si- dijo con nostalgia -, empaque varias cosas que me ayudaran a no sentirme sola en Japón- dijo bajito -, de esta forma los vería siempre que quisiera y los tendría a mi lado de alguna forma-

Tomoyo río con tristeza al recordar que su traje de entrenamiento cumplía el mismo objetivo; Sakura sonrió al pensar que lo mismo le pasaba con las fotos de su fallecida madre.

-Cuando salí pensé que me sentiría muy sola y triste por estar tan lejos de mi país- declaró con tranquilidad -, pero me alegra haberme equivocado-

Nakuru y Meiling le sonrieron con ternura y dejaron de hostigarla.

-Aún así, hoy quise darle un vistazo a las fotos- dijo en una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien- enunció Nakuru con desesperación -, ¿pero qué esperas?-

-Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo con la loca- enunció Kero atragantándose con una botana -, queremos verlos-

Spinel asintió y dejó de prestar atención al videojuego (había logrado quedarse finalmente con él). Aurora asintió y mostró la primera fotografía, era ella de niña de 4 años, acompañada por un niño de unos diez años de ojos grandes y marrones, como ella.

-Es mi hermano Alessandro- y dio vuelta a la hoja.

Había fotos de todo tipo, viejas, nuevas, maltratadas y bien cuidadas, familiares, en pareja o en solitario, con ella de todas las edades, de niña, e incluso bebé.

Continuamente señalaba a uno y otro personaje que aparecía en las fotos.

-¡Esa eres tú, estoy segura!- dijo Nakuru, señalando a un infante de escasos 2 años que sostenía un pequeño gato con ojos de ponerse a llorar.

-No, no soy yo- dijo ella en una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es mi hermano menor Ángelo cargando a nuestra gata Cinzia- dijo en una carcajada.

Escucharla reír de forma semejante era algo peculiar y hasta extraño, tanto que los que no estaban tan interesados en las dichosas fotos se preguntaron que causaría tanto revuelo en la tímida Aurora.

-Pues es igualito a ti- exclamo Nakuru.

-Si lo escucha le da un ataque- siguió diciendo entre pequeñas risas -, odia que le digan eso-

-¿Y este de aquí quién es?- preguntó Kero señalando un joven de ojos verde-azules que sonreía ampliamente a la cámara.

–Ah…es mi hermano, Augusto, el del medio, fue en su cumpleaños pasado-

-Tiene bonitos ojos- dijo Sakura, a lo cual Shaoran resopló.

-Si, - dijo Aurora -, Augusto suele presumirlos mucho- rodó los ojos -, como es el único que sacó a la abuela Adele- suspiró un poco y sonrió -, ellos son mis papás- dijo con orgullo, señalando a una pareja que sonreía mientras se acercaban uno al otro.

-Sí, recuerdo a tu mamá, ¡wow!, los años no pasan por ella, sigue igual que en los recuerdos del hospital- dijo Kero, volando de un lado al otro, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cerrando la boca.

-Si…- susurró Aurora.

-Tu papá debió ser muy apuesto de joven- dijo Meiling tratando de salir del tema.

-Si- dijo ella -, mamá dice que fue difícil conquistarlo, pero finalmente lo logró-

-Te pareces a ellos- dijo Sakura –, a los dos-

-Pero más a su papá- dijo Spinel.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- le preguntó Nakuru.

-Cuatro: Alfonso, Alessandro, Augusto y Ángelo-

-¡¿Quieres decir que son cinco?- se escandalizó Nakuru.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó abriendo y cerrando los ojos, sin entender el motivo de tanta admiración.

-No…solo…solo decía-

-Vaya Shaoran, hasta que hubo quien le ganara a mis tíos-

Milong sonrió y Shaoran apretó las cejas.

-No seas grosera- le recomendó Antón.

-¿Qué, es la verdad, no?-

-Yo no sé qué haría con cuatro si con uno no sé qué hacer- dijo Sakura provocando que su hermano la fulminara con la mirada desde la piscina.

Aurora sonrió –uno se acostumbra; yo soy la cuarta, la penúltima-

-Tres hermanos mayores y uno menor- dijo Shaoran desde el agua.

-Si-

-Esta foto es de un cumpleaños de hace unos años, estamos todos, en orden somos: Ángelo, Augusto, yo, Alessandro, Goku y mi hermano mayor, Alfonso- finalizó

Aurora se quedó mirando la imagen fijamente, con nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los otros.

-La siguiente, la siguiente- pidió Meiling.

-Ah…si-

Y la chica giró la página.

-Ellos son mis abuelos maternos y sus hijos-

-Dios santo, ¿cuántos son?-

La joven sonrió –son 8 hijos en total, tengo 7 tíos-

-Válgame el cielo- dijo Tomoyo -, ahora entiendo porque no te parecen mucho cuatro hermanos-

-Son una familia numerosa-

-Si- río despacio y giró la hoja –, ellos son mi abuela Adele y mi papá, papá fue hijo único- dijo con seriedad –, mi abuelo murió muy joven, mi abuela nunca volvió a casarse y se mudo de Italia a mi país cuando mi padre era un bebé-

-Debió ser difícil para ella-

-Sí, pero la abuela era fuerte -, giró la hoja y al reverso venía la última fotografía, una foto de su familia y la abuela Adele –, en esta foto yo aún era muy pequeña, soy la que está en los pies de mi abuelita-

-Se te confunde con tus hermanos-

-Si-

-Tenía 6 años y Ángelo apenas cumplió los 4. Esta fue la última foto de ella - dijo tocando a la anciana de ojos vivaces, serenos y azules que sentada en una silla era rodeada por ella y sus hermanos -, murió unos días después, apenas y la recuerdo-

-Usted se parece a ella- dijo Eriol apareciendo a un costado de Spinel.

Aurora lo miró contrariada y sorprendida.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Meiling sin entender ni encontrar el parecido –si Aurora es igualita a su papá-

Eriol sonrió –se parece en sus ojos-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Meiling -, no lo note, como los de Aurora son café y los de ella verde-azules pues no di con eso- sonrió.

Eriol sonrió y se acomodo los anteojos –no a su color, ni su forma o tamaño- aclaró -, sino a lo expresivos que son-

Aurora sonrió un poco desapareciendo el tenue sonrojo –papá dice lo mismo- río -, es gracioso, pues yo tampoco le veo el parecido-

-No es tan difícil notarlo si se es buen observador- habló Fujitaka –. Y estoy de acuerdo, la forma en que miran es igual-

-Papá también dice eso- sonrió -, pero yo no lo creo. Dice que la abuela Adele era una persona muy peculiar, que no solía hablar mucho y siempre parecía ver más allá de las personas, rodeaba siempre por un halo de misterio que se hizo más grande conforme pasaron los años- dijo poco a poco-, yo la quería mucho, vivió un tiempo con nosotros desde que enfermó hasta que falleció, recuerdo que solía decir que…- se quedó serena, como si un flechazo le interrumpiera el pensamiento.

-¿Qué, qué?- le preguntó Kero al ver que no salía del estupor.

Ella sonrió –que no importa lo que pase, que todo estará bien si somos cristalinos como el agua, vehementes como el fuego, persistentes como la tierra bajo nuestros pies y libres como el viento-

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras, Aurora cerró el álbum y sonrió.

–Era algo así, tenía 6 años, supongo que no me acuerdo del todo-

Otro silencio se instaló en los presentes.

-Esto es mío Suupy- dijo Nakuru rompiendo con el silencio al quitarle el aparato a Spinel e iniciando la batalla campal para recuperarlos.

-¡Vamos por la loca!- gritó Kero con los ojos llenos de fuego.

Spinel suspiró y se unió a la carrera.

&&&/&&&

Meiling bostezo tomándose exageradamente del brazo de su prometido.

-Regresemos, nos adelantamos y alejamos mucho hoy- dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Sí, si-

Antón caminó con ella sintiendo la arena caliente bajo sus pies, justo antes de unirse al resto del grupo giró hacia atrás nuevamente interesado en la cueva rocosa que acaban de pasar.

-_Hay algo extraño en ese lugar-_ se dijo con suspicacia.

Meiling lo tiró del brazo con más fuerza que antes.

-¿Quieres que te lleva a rastras?-

Él sonrió –sería divertido-

-Hum…-

&&&/&&&

Las noches en la playa eran extremadamente hermosas, siempre le habían parecido así desde que era pequeña, la luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente y era bonito verlas reflejadas en el mar.

Pensando en esto fue que Tomoyo logró escabullirse a la terraza, no podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente y el aire fresco siempre le ayudaba. Se talló los brazos en busca de conforte y un poco de calor, hacía demasiado viento y la brisa marina le erizaba los pelos.

Miró hacia la playa, ¡cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura llamándola desde la orilla!

-¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo!-

-¿Sakura?...¿qué hace a estas horas?-

-¡Ven, Tomoyo ven!- le gritó en una sonrisa sincera -¡ven, mira lo que he encontrado!-

Ante su insistencia bajó hacia la playa. Antes de siquiera poder preguntar algo la alegría le lleno el cuerpo al ver a Sakura luciendo el conjunto que, entre ella y su madre, le habían pedido midiera y que no lograron que aceptara.

Por un momento se arrepintió de no llevar la video cámara, y del gusto se le olvido preguntarle qué era lo que hacía sola a mitad de la noche y en la playa.

-¡Tomoyo, sígueme Tomoyo!- volvió a gritarle.

Tampoco pudo alcanzarle pues Sakura le pidió que la siguiera para mostrarle eso que había encontrado. Mucho menos notó la densa niebla que comenzó a surgir apenas se fue tras su amiga.

Cuando al fin le alcanzo la encontró a la orilla de un risco, sentada en la orilla con los pies colgando.

-Ven, mira, ¿acaso la luna no es hermosa?-

-Ay Sakura- le dijo alcanzando apenas el aliento -, corriste tan rápido-

-Lo siento- se disculpo sonriendo –, pero mira, ¿no es hermosa?-

-Sí, si- le dijo entrecortadamente, Sakura la invitó a sentarse con ella y aceptó.

-Encontré este sitio en la tarde y me imagine que de noche sería un buen mirador-

-Sí, se ve bien- dijo la otra –, pero, ¿no crees que es muy tarde y peligroso?-

-Si, pero quería verlo- le dijo sonriendo -, además quería compartirlo contigo, ¿no te gusta?-

-Si- dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose cada vez más feliz.

-Tomoyo, ¿puedes cantarme un poco?-

-Claro, pero después regresamos-

-Si-

Y Tomoyo comenzó a cantar.

&&&/&&&

La niebla era espesa, tanto que no dejaba ver nada, ni siquiera un poco de luz. La voz de Tomoyo cantando se había perdido, no podía seguirla y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Se había separado tanto de los otros que ya solo quedaba el rugido estrepitoso de las olas como el único que rompía la quietud de la noche.

Sakura corrió y corrió buscando por todos lados alguna señal de encontrarlos, a ellos o a Tomoyo, pero ahora también ella se había extraviado.

¡Ni siquiera podía ver donde empezaba el mar! Gracias a Dios por las olas y el ruido escabroso que hacían.

Tenía miedo. Las piernas le temblaban un poco pero tenía que ser valiente.

_-Es el mar, es el mar-_

El miedo a los fantasmas nunca fue superado por la joven card captor, y ese ruido estrepitoso y furioso solo la ponía más nerviosa, la llevaba a pensar que se trataba de un espíritu enfurecido, o un monstruo fantasmal que saldría del mar en cualquier momento; y sin Shaoran diciéndole que era el mar pues tenía que decírselo ella misma.

-_Es el mar, es el mar-_

Cansada de dar vueltas sin éxito decidió ponerse en acción.

-¡Luz!- gritó.

Más rápido que cualquier cosa la carta de la luz hizo brillar el lugar, dándole la visión de estar muy cerca de las formaciones rocosas que vieron en la tarde ¡tanto había avanzado!, pero como si de un foco que se apaga se tratara su magia luminosa desapareció dejándola de nuevo en completa soledad.

Trató de calmarse rememorando lo que apenas segundos miró. Desafortunadamente no encontró a nadie, estaba sola y rodeaba de piedras, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

Unos sollozos repentinos le opacaron y retrasaron los propios.

-Alguien llora- se dijo bajito -, ¿quién será?, tal vez sea Tomoyo- se dijo con cierto entusiasmo y se encaminó siguiendo el ruido bajo.

Repentinamente chocó contra una dura pared. Era una cueva.

-¡Hay alguien!, ¡Tomoyo, ¿eres tú?- gritó, no encontró respuesta pero decidió seguir.

Entró guiándose por las paredes irregulares y de un momento a otro sintió como los pies se le empapaban, pero siguió caminando adentrándose en la cueva.

-No vengas- le dijeron desde dentro.

Tragó saliva, pero siguió caminando, la voz le sonaba familiar y obviamente no podía dejar a alguien atrapado y solo en aquella cueva. La niebla dentro de la caverna era cada vez menos, lo cual era un alivio, pero así como la niebla decrecía el agua igualmente aumentaba.

-¡Tomoyo, ¿eres tú?-

-No, no- le contestaron entre sollozos.

Cerró los ojos armándose de valor –no es un fantasma, no es un fantasma- se dijo bajito, pero no podía avanzar.

Repentinamente unas sombras detrás suyo se movieron. Giro encontrándose con la visión de unas manchas grises flotando en el aire, la visión más espantosa y aterradora de sus rostros etéreos y sin vida le dejaron sin aliento.

-¡Fantasmas!- gritó aterrada, llorando desconsoladamente.

El pánico que sintió fue tal que corrió adentrándose en la caverna sin importarle que el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, ¡solo quería correr y correr lejos de esas espantosas sombras flotantes!

Cuando sus fuerzas no dieron más, cayó al suelo sin dejar de soltar su precioso báculo de la estrella. Después de recuperar un poco de aliento se dio cuenta de que el agua había descendido un poco y que los sollozos se habían opacado un poco.

-¿Sakura?-

La aludida parpadeó y giró logrando visualizar entre la oscuridad y la niebla la silueta de su amiga.

-¡Aurora!- le gritó y corrió abrazándola –, eres tú-

-Sí, si- le dijo llorosa.

-Pero…¿cómo?, ¿por qué no te quedaste con los otros?-

-No import…porta…no..no debiste venir- le dijo temblorosa, tomándole las manos -, es una trampa-

-¿Qué?-

-La ma…marea- hipó –, la marea subirá y nos ahogaremos-

-¿Qué?-

Aurora señaló al frente. Sakura repentinamente fue consciente de que era verdad, el agua, como si su amiga lo hubiera provocado con nombrarla, empezó a subir y subir.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo decidida, recuperando el valor –, vámonos- y le tomó las manos, pero el pilar del viento no pudo moverse.

-No…no puedo-

-¿Qué?-

-El…el agua- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Te da miedo el agua?- ella asintió -, ¿por eso no has salido de aquí?- le preguntó con dulzura, ella asintió, Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa –por eso no fuiste con nosotros a ver los delfines-

Aurora asintió con pena, Sakura le sonrió.

-No tengas miedo, ni pena- le dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta pues comprendió el origen del miedo tan grande que su amiga demostraba -, saldremos de aquí, déjalo en mis manos-

Intentó caminar pero apenas dio un paso más la niebla se volvió más intensa y las sombras que creyó dejar atrás la alcanzaron y fueron más notorias y espantosas.

-¡Fantasmas!- gritó la de ojos verdes, paralizándose instantáneamente.

Ahora que lograba verlos nítidamente, siendo tan intimidantes y horripilantes como eran, no podía sino solo abrazarse a su amiga, temblar y pensar que sería muy difícil salir de ahí, pues esas sombras rondaban la cueva cerrándole la salida.

Los horripilantes seres se rieron de ellas con ese timbre fantasmal que asusta a cualquiera; la niebla fue espesándose y el agua empezó subir cada vez más, tanto como el terror que les invadía.

Ese miedo irracional que no les permitía moverse ni pensar plenamente.

-Morirán, morirán- dijeron los fantasmas, burlándose de ellas.

Estaban en graves problemas.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Por fin me reporto por estos lugares que suelo frecuentar cada dos meses n_nU!...un cap. corto que espero y no haya sido tan aburrido jejejeje xD…tenía mucho que no escribía nada nuevo de esta historia, los cap. anteriores habían sido redactados desde hace mucho y solo los editaba para resubirlos, así que hoy retome la historia después de…hum, creo un año, o algo así xD

Espero y les haya agradado el cap y espero como siempre sus comentarios, los cuáles, por cierto, lamento no responder, u_U, no crean que no es por ganas, sino más bien por falta de tiempo n_ñU!, en fin, espero y comprendan y me den la oportunidad de seguir leyendo su parecer del fic.

Agradeciendo de todo corazón a: **BAlleRInaRose, VaaleeD, carlypotter **y , quienes con sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz n_n. También gracias a quienes me ponen de alerta y en favoritos.

Dios me los cuide y bendiga en este nuevo año.

Hasta pronto.


	17. Lean, apoyen y difundan

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Aire2409 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias


End file.
